Dias Passados Para Sempre na Memória
by Silverghost
Summary: Elizabeth BlackThorne se torna auror Mas em uma guerra as coisas não são simples e ela tomará difíceis decisões. Seu caminho se cruza com o do trouxa Nicholas Johnson Será que amar é o suficiente para sobreviver às sombras que permeiam o Mundo Bruxo?
1. Vidas Paralelas

**Capítulo 1 - Vidas Paralelas**

**Subúrbio de Londres, junho de 1971.**

O incontido burburinho alegre das crianças preenchia todos os espaços existentes naquela vizinhança. Era uma ensolarada tarde de domingo, meados de primavera. Que criança não ficaria feliz em estar em um parque de diversões? Balões, palhaços, todo o algodão-doce que se pode comer... Sem falar nos brinquedos. Carrossel, trem-fantasma, roda-gigante e até mesmo uma empolgante montanha-russa.

Realmente era a realização plena de qualquer garoto de doze anos de idade que se prezasse. Ainda assim, Nicholas Johnson não se sentia nem um pouco feliz. Aliás, felicidade estava longe de qualquer coisa que se insinuasse no coração do garoto naquele momento.

Por que Robbie tinha que ter inventado aquele passeio? Por que o irmão mais velho não o deixava em paz? Tudo o que Nick queria era ficar na penumbra do seu quarto, acompanhado apenas por seus melhores amigos: seus livros e suas revistas em quadrinhos.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, escapuliu das vistas do irmão. Queria apenas um lugar para se esconder, para ficar quieto. A alegria daquelas pessoas, divertindo-se sem nenhuma preocupação, era quase uma afronta pessoal para o menino. Será que ninguém notava o quanto ele estava sofrendo? O que o mundo tomara dele? 

Serpenteando por entre as várias barracas de doces, salgados e brinquedos, Nicholas se afastou do centro da confusão...O silêncio era inalcançável... Mas as risadas começavam a ficar mais baixas e a doer-lhe menos nos ouvidos. Foi quando ele notou, perdida e isolada, uma pequena tenda de lona. Rota e esfarrapada, as estrelas e luas cor de prata pareciam estar descascando e mal se distinguiam do pálido azul celeste do tecido.

O tempo pareceu parar para o menino, e sem nem ao menos perceber, suas magras canelas, perdidas em uma bermuda que parecia ter o dobro do tamanho do dono, guiaram-no para o interior da tenda.

Era bastante escuro. E o cheiro forte e sufocante de incenso fez com que o menino espirrasse algumas vezes. Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se acostumando com as sombras, e as formas indistintas ganharam contorno. Almofadas coloridas, algumas prateleiras com coisas que o garoto só vira antes em contos de fadas (jarros e mais jarros, cujos conteúdos ele tentaria anos depois dizer que eram apenas obra de uma imaginação infantil muito fértil) e no centro de tudo, uma mesa redonda, baixa, com uma bola de cristal pousada sobre ela. Atrás, uma mulher, longos e encaracolados cabelos cor de ébano, parcialmente escondidos no alto da cabeça por um lenço roxo. Seus olhos pareciam ser violeta, mas quando o menino piscava, ganhavam ora um tom azul, ora um tom dourado. Aquilo confundia Nick, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinava. A única certeza que ele tinha, mesmo sem saber o motivo, era que ela era muito mais velha do que aparentava.

-Não fique aí, rapazinho.- ela disse, em uma voz doce como o som de rabecas em noites enluaradas - Venha até mim para eu te ver melhor. Se estais aqui é porque as Fiandeiras guiaram teus pés.

O menino caminhou a passos lentos até a mulher. Quase hipnoticamente sentou-se na almofada que ela lhe indicava.

-Então, rapazinho... - ela continuou - se estais aqui, minha obrigação é ler a tua sorte. Mas antes, as apresentações. Como te chamas?

-Ni-nicholas. - balbuciou o menino

-Bem, Nicholas - continuou a mulher, com sua voz de veludo, puxando um pouco o sotaque - Meu nome é Adelajda.

Ela sorriu amplamente - a alvura de seus dentes só era quebrada por um pequeno rubi vermelho incrustado no canino esquerdo. Delicadamente ela segurou o rosto do menino, fitando seus olhos, os "espelhos da alma". Depois de um tempo de observação, largou o rosto, segurando com firmeza o pulso de Nick.

-Agora que te conheço - disse a mulher - vamos ver o que as linhas de tua mão nos revelam.

O menino nada respondeu. Apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco. A mulher fitou atentamente as linhas que tinha diante de si. Uma sombra furtiva perpassou pelos olhos da cigana. Aquele garotinho conheceria a felicidade que poucos mortais sonhariam alcançar em muitas e muitas vidas, mas o preço de tamanho tesouro era um fardo de igual proporção. Abençoado e maldito por um mesmo motivo.

-Perdestes algo importante faz pouco tempo. - começou ela - e ainda sofres com isso. Mas saibas que tudo ficará bem em breve. Terás diante de ti tempos de luz e de sombras, de dor e de alegria. Contudo, qual destino não é assim? A única coisa que posso aconselhar-te, menino, é que nunca te esqueças que teu destino e tua felicidade repousam em uma fada de olhos esmeralda e cabelos flamejantes. Se a negares, te arrependerás pelo resto de teus dias.

Nicholas piscou algumas vezes, fitando a palma da própria mão. Não conseguia compreender o que Adelajda queria dizer. A mulher captara a expressão de perplexidade do garoto, mas nenhuma explicação que desse seria suficiente para explicar ao menino o que lhe aguardava, as maravilhas com as quais sua vida seria preenchida.

-Um dia tu entenderás tudo o que escutaste hoje - disse ela, soltando a mão de Nick. - Isso é tudo.

-O-obrigado - respondeu o menino, indeciso se estava realmente agradecido - Eu te devo alguma coisa?

A morena meneou a cabeça.

-Hoje não, Nick. Considere isso um presente...Afinal, hoje é seu aniversário, não é?

O menino arregalou os olhos...Se duvidara por algum segundo do que a cigana dissera, naquele momento qualquer suspeita se dissipara completamente.

Meio trôpego, saiu cambaleando da tenda. A luz do sol cegou-lhe os olhos, fazendo com que a paisagem externa se tornasse um enorme borrão branco. Enquanto tentava se ajustar à mudança súbita de luminosidade, começou a andar a esmo pelo parque. Repentinamente chocou-se em alguma coisa macia e bastante familiar. Ergueu o rosto fitando os olhos preocupados de seu irmão mais velho, que o segurava protetoramente pelos ombros.

-Nick, por onde andou? Eu estava preocupado, andei o parque inteiro de procurando!!!! - dizia Robert. 

Nicholas apenas balançou a cabeça, não sabia o que dizer ou responder. Tudo o que sentia era uma necessidade enorme de deixar fluir toda a tristeza que crescia dentro de si. Sem ao menos refletir, abraçou o irmão, deixando as lágrimas descerem quentes e reconfortantes pelo rosto. Era a primeira vez que ele chorava nos últimos dois meses, a primeira vez desde que os pais se foram. Adelajda dissera que tudo ficaria bem. Ele precisava acreditar naquilo. 

---------------------------------------------

**Londres, julho de 1979.**

O sol já estava a pino naquela manhã de segunda-feira, e talvez por isso um fervilhar pulsante pudesse ser sentido por todo o bairro. Era verão. As crianças que não estavam correndo pelo meio da rua, jogando bola, riam divertidas, em seus pequenos quintais, subindo em árvores ou brincando de molharem umas às outras com as mangueiras.

Mas nada disso atrapalhava o sono pesado do rapaz. Imerso em meio a um mar de travesseiros e lençóis na semi-escuridão de seu quarto, Nicholas Johnson estava alheio ao pulsar de vida que se desenrolava além de suas paredes. O que era, de certo modo, irônico, afinal, comprara aquela casa com sua parte da herança deixada pelos falecidos pais justamente pelo bairro lembrar a ele a vizinhança de sua infância. Claro que o fato de seu irmão Robert ter resolvido chamar a namorada, Rebecca, para morar no antigo apartamento que dividia com Nick influenciara na decisão do rapaz. Mesmo sabendo que Robbie não se importaria com a presença dele ali, sentia que estava privando o irmão da liberdade que uma relação a dois exigia.

-Levanta, dorminhoco! - foi a primeira coisa que Nick ouviu ao acordar, sentindo o impacto de uma almofada sobre sua cabeça.

O rapaz abriu os olhos, encarando um moreno de olhos azuis e cabelos desgrenhados. Jack Mercury ria, divertido, na porta do aposento. Sem mais opções, Nicholas levantou-se, ainda com os olhos enevoados pelo sono, tentado se espreguiçar.

-Sabe, Jack, eu realmente vou sentir falta desse seu jeito sutil de me acordar.- respondeu Johnson, parcialmente irritado - Você realmente tem vocação para despertador chato. Passei a noite inteira escrevendo, sabia? 

Jack Mercury cruzou os braços, ainda sorrindo.

-Que culpa tenho eu se você é um cdf chato mesmo nas férias? Verão foi feito para ser divertido e não para se trabalhar. Além disso, são quase onze horas! Fiz panquecas para o café da manhã. Aproveita que depois desse fim da semana você não vai mais me ter aqui para cozinhar. Só espero que a casa não esteja em chamas quando eu voltar de viagem.

Nicholas coçou a cabeça, bocejando, enquanto pousava os pés descalços no chão reconfortantemente fresco.

-Foi uma única vez, você vai continuar me jogando isso na cara pelo resto da vida? 

-Possivelmente - Jack respondeu com um brilho divertido no fundo dos seus olhos bastante azuis.

Os dois rapazes desceram os degraus da escada que levava para o andar térreo da casa, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Nicholas sentou-se na mesa, servindo-se de uma enorme porção de panquecas que o amigo, com quem dividia a casa, fizera para o desjejum.

-Toma. - disse Jack, colocando do lado de Nick uma enorme jarra cheia de mel - Já que é uma das últimas refeições que eu te preparo, quero que seja do jeito ianque de comer, afinal, vou ter que aprender a preparar uma autêntica refeição americana se quiser me dar bem com as garotas de lá.

Nick sorriu de lado. Uma parte dele certamente invejava a desenvoltura e o senso de aventura do amigo. Conhecera Jack ainda no começo da faculdade. Nicholas optara por estudar Línguas e Literatura, que de certo modo lhe parecera natural, afinal, tanto a mãe quanto o pai eram catedráticos da área. Já Mercury cursava Engenharia, por influência do pai e do irmão mais velho. Os gostos semelhantes em cinema, literatura, e especialmente, histórias em quadrinhos, acabaram aproximando os dois, ou como Mercury costumava dizer: "Um nerd sempre fareja outro nerd aonde quer que vá". Quando saiu da casa do irmão, convidou o amigo para morar com ele e ajudar nas despesas. Agora, Jack simplesmente decidira largar tudo, curso, família, amigos, simplesmente para "conhecer o mundo", começando pela América. Foi para Manchester no fim de semana, onde sua família residia, comunicar ao clã dos Mercury que estava de partida na próxima sexta.

-Tem muito tempo que você chegou? - perguntou Nick.

-Uma hora. Pensei em deitar e descansar da viagem, mas estava elétrico demais para dormir, então decidi preparar o desjejum do meu bom e velho amigo Johnson.

-Foi tão ruim assim? - Nicholas perguntou, sorvendo um grande gole de chá da caneca que acabara de encher.

O outro rapaz sentou-se ao lado do amigo, abaixando a cabeça, segurando-a por entre as mãos. 

-O velho Ted e mamãe aceitaram muito melhor do que eu esperava... Mas Dave realmente ficou irado, isso tentando amenizar a reação explosiva do meu irmão.

Nicholas deu um tapa de leve no ombro do amigo.

-Ele vai entender, Jack. Acredite, ele é seu irmão e quer te ver feliz. Um dia ele vai sacar que ser engenheiro só te tornaria uma pessoa amarga e miserável. E que você precisa dessa loucura de viagem para colocar as idéias no lugar.

O moreno de olhos azuis levantou o rosto, mais tranqüilo. O amigo tinha razão. Era só dar tempo ao tempo e as coisas se acertariam entre ele e o irmão mais velho.

-Sabe, Nick, você deveria vir comigo. Ia ser bem divertido. Um tour pela América, depois podíamos esticar o seu passeio e nos divertirmos com algumas señoritas no México... 

Nicholas balançou a cabeça. A idéia era tentadora, afinal, ainda tinha um bom par de meses antes de entrar no último semestre da faculdade. Mas, ele sentia no peito uma necessidade quase urgente e certamente irracional de permanecer na Inglaterra naqueles dias, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

-Não dá, Jack, tenho compromissos por agora. Esqueceu da tarde de autógrafos do meu primeiro livro no sábado?

-É verdade! Esqueci que dividia a casa com uma celebridade. Nicholas Johnson, famoso escritor e futuro prêmio Nobel de Literatura. Bem, o jeito é subir e começar a arrumar as minhas malas. A vida me espera! - disse o rapaz, levantando-se de um pulo da cadeira.

Nicholas escutou os passos apressados do amigo subindo escada acima, enquanto fitava o interior da caneca de chá. Mas sua mente estava bem longe dali, vagava inadvertidamente para uma tarde de primavera anos atrás, como sempre fazia em momentos como aquele... 

---------------------------

A pilha de relatórios avolumava-se ao redor da moça de cabelos carmesim. Não saíra um segundo daquela mesa desde que começara a manhã de trabalho no Departamento de Aurores. Mal fizera um mês que se graduara e já era tratada como uma veterana por seus colegas de trabalho. Isso porque, na prática, não havia mais distinções entre o tempo de serviço dos que estavam ali. No fim das contas, eram apenas sobreviventes em meio ao horror em que o Mundo Bruxo mergulhara.

Desde que começara a trabalhar, pelo menos cinco pessoas, entre as quais algumas relativamente conhecidas, já tinham morrido em serviço durante embates com os Comensais de Voldemort. Era exatamente por isso que, para suprir as perdas cada vez maiores decorrentes da guerra, Rufus Scrimgeour, Chefe Geral do Departamento de Aurores, requisitara, cerca de um ano e meio atrás, a permissão para flexibilizar os critérios de seleção dos candidatos à Academia, e a redução do tempo de treinamento. "Quanto mais gente nas ruas, melhor para a imagem do Ministério e melhor para fazermos frente aos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas", foi um dos argumentos de Scrimgeour na ocasião.

Elizabeth sabia que seu irmão mais velho, Aldebaran, também auror como ela, não concordava com a nova política de recrutamento, assim como Alastor Moody, chefe imediato dos dois na subseção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_ do Departamento de Aurores.

Concordar ou não com Scrimgeour não fazia diferença para Betsy no momento. O que lhe importava era que finalmente estava em ação, fazendo alguma coisa efetiva para impedir as chacinas e o terror que deliberadamente se alastrava. Mesmo preencher aquela papelada lhe parecia melhor que não fazer nada, afinal, todos aqueles relatórios eram frutos da exaustiva semana anterior, em que ela e vários outros aurores, incluindo seu primo Kamus Ivory, tinham se dedicado quase obsessivamente a apreensões e batidas. Infelizmente, algumas bastante infrutíferas.

-Senhorita Black-Thorne?

Uma voz baixa e tímida se fez ouvir, chamando a atenção de Elizabeth, que desviou o olhar dos papéis. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram com as orbes ambarinas de uma moça clara e de cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, na altura dos ombros.

-Já te disse para me chamar de Betsy, Lucy. - a ruiva sorriu, simpática - Senhorita Black-Thorne faz parecer que sou uns 10 anos mais velha que você.

A moça sorriu em retribuição. Lucy Reinfield era secretária-assistente de Rufus Scrimgeour. Começara no emprego há pouco mais de uma semana, recém saída de Hogwarts. Elizabeth lembrava-se muito pouco da moreninha durante a época de escola, só sabia que a menina pertencera à Lufa-lufa e nada mais. Mas o pouco tempo de convivência no Departamento dera à Betsy a certeza de que estava diante de uma pessoa doce e bondosa. Ela realmente gostava de Lucy.

-Tudo bem, Betsy. Vim aqui porque Eileen me pediu para pegar os relatórios que estão assinados e devidamente prontos para serem repassados para seus superiores. - respondeu a moça.

A jovem auror ergueu uma pilha para colocar nos braços da secretária, quando sentiu a varinha vibrar no bolso das vestes. Tinha programado a varinha para lembrá-la do compromisso que tinha. Um equivalente ao despertador dos trouxas, velho truque dos tempos de escola.

-Vou sair para almoçar com uma amiga - disse a ruiva - Quer vir comigo?

Lucy meneou a cabeça, recusando o convite. 

-Obrigada, fica para a próxima. Acho melhor resolver o que Eileen me pediu logo de uma vez. Tenho a impressão que ela não gosta de mim, ou talvez só esteja no meu pé porque é a secretária sênior do Senhor Scrimgeour e quer que eu prove ser digna do meu cargo. De todo jeito, prefiro não arriscar. 

--------------------------

O Caldeirão Furado era um dos mais antigos e tradicionais estabelecimentos bruxos da capital inglesa - sua fama transcendia as fronteiras da nação britânica. Contudo, nos últimos tempos, dada a conjectura política do mundo bruxo, seus clientes estavam se tornando cada vez mais raros. Exceto por uma ou outra pessoa, dispersamente espalhadas nas mesas locais, o estabelecimento poderia ser facilmente confundido com um castelo mal assombrando, só que sem fantasmas. Duas moças conversavam, em uma mesa escondida nos fundos do bar.

-Elizabeth, se você continuar nesse ritmo vai acabar internada no St. Mungus logo, logo. Você só pensa em trabalho. Não tem nem um mês que você se graduou e age como se tivesse as responsabilidades do chefe dos aurores. Você precisa relaxar. - disse Marion, tomando mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora. 

Betsy mantinha-se séria, olhando para a xícara de chá verde que estava à sua frente.

-Mari, eu não posso... Podemos estar aqui sentadas no Caldeirão Furado, aparentemente tomando um drink descontraído. Mas olhe ao seu redor... Dá para ver a expressão de medo no rosto das pessoas, não só das que estão aqui. É assim em qualquer lugar que vamos... Estamos em plena guerra, eu não posso me dar o luxo de baixar a guarda.

-Eu sei, Betsy, eu sei.- respondeu a negra, com uma forte melancolia na voz - Você acha por um acaso que eu não me lembro o tempo todo que estamos no meio de uma crise? Eles estão cada dia mais inclementes e ousados. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com meus pais... Eles são apenas trouxas... Não quero que paguem caro por eu ser o que sou... E também reconheço o valor de seu trabalho como auror, amiga. Mas acho que ultimamente você está sob muita pressão.

-Você está exagerando, Marion. - a ruiva respondeu, forçando-se a sorrir. 

Marion sacudiu a cabeça. Conhecia Elizabeth quase como conhecia a si mesma, e aquele sorriso apaziguador não a enganava.

-Exagerando?- continuou a negra - Além do trabalho de auror, ainda tem toda essa situação com seus pais. Sei que continua na casa deles porque seu pai está muito doente, mas o modo como a Senhora Black-Thorne te trata... Ninguém merece passar por aquilo. Você deveria se mudar para cá definitivamente, poderia ficar comigo ou com o Aldo. 

-Você sabe que eu realmente não posso. - respondeu Elizabeth, baixando os olhos - Meu pai precisa de mim. 

-Está bem, não vou mais discutir com você sobre isso... Mas um dia de folga não vai fazer mal, vai?

-O que você tem em mente? - perguntou Betsy, dando um sorriso maroto para a amiga.

Marion sorriu em retribuição. Sabia que Elizabeth tinha seus motivos para lançar-lhe aquele olhar malicioso. Aprontara o suficiente nos tempos de escola para merecer aquela indireta.

-Nada _selvagem_, não se preocupe. Você se lembra daquele livro de contos fantásticos que eu te dei de presente?

-É claro! Você sabe o quanto eu adorei! - respondeu a jovem auror - É de um escritor trouxa, como é mesmo o nome dele? Nicholas Johnson?

-Esse mesmo.- Marion assentiu - É o primeiro trabalho dele a ser publicado e parece que está fazendo um certo sucesso. Vai ter uma feira de livros no próximo fim de semana e ele vai estar lá, dando autógrafos. Pensei em unirmos o útil ao agradável. A gente dá um rolé pela feira, descola umas raridades literárias trouxas bem baratinhas e ainda conhecemos o cara. Que tal?

Elizabeth firmou o rosto em uma das mãos, olhando pensativamente para a amiga. Ela tinha que admitir que Marion estava certa em suas afirmações. Ela realmente precisava de um dia de folga. Que mal aquilo poderia lhe trazer?

-Tudo bem, tudo bem.- respondeu a ruiva por fim - Você me convenceu! Afinal, sabe que sou maluquinha por literatura trouxa. Culpa sua que ficou me emprestando todos aqueles livros durante o tempo de escola.

-Te encontro no sábado, então. - disse Marion se levantando e dando um abraço na amiga em despedida. 

------------------------------

O amplo galpão onde era realizada a feira de livros estava repleto de pessoas dos mais diversos tipos: adultos, jovens, velhos, famílias inteiras que aproveitavam a tarde de sábado no evento.

-Olha só para todos aqui. Alegres, calmos, tranqüilos... Felizes! Parece até que é outro mundo. - disse a jovem feiticeira, com os olhos verdes brilhando de admiração.

-Mas, pensando bem, não deixa de ser, Betsy. Aqui é o mundo trouxa, ninguém sabe sobre guerras, Comensais e coisas do gênero. - respondeu Marion - E só por hoje eu quero que você deixe isso de lado também. Agora, vamos correr... A fila para os autógrafos já deve estar imensa.

Em uma pequena tenda branca, Nicholas Johnson encontrava-se sentado, rodeado por seus livros. Caneta a postos. Parecia extasiado com o momento, afinal estava dando os primeiros passos para tornar seu grande sonho realidade.

-Eu não sabia que ele era tão jovem - comentou Marion. 

-Nem tão bonito - disse Elizabeth, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Marion olhou contente para a amiga. Desde o fiasco com Maxwell Sinn, o sonserino que fora noivo da ruiva em Hogwarts, era a primeira vez que Betsy esboçava um interesse, ainda que mínimo, por alguém.

A fila para os autógrafos foi andando lentamente. Quando chegou a vez de Betsy, ela pousou o livro aberto na frente do escritor, inclinando-se de leve em direção a ele.

- Seu nome, por favor? - perguntou Nicholas.

O moreno levantou os olhos, notando que um pingente dourado em forma de fada balançava em seu campo de visão. Seu coração começou a disparar acelerado. Aquilo era uma tolice infantil, não tinha porque ficar tão transtornado por causa de um pingente. Já se enganara várias outras vezes. 

-Elizabeth Black-Thorne.- respondeu a moça, sem notar o transtorno do rapaz.

-Desculpe, pode repetir? - disse ele, levantando por completo o rosto, dando de cara com uma linda e sorridente ruiva de olhos verdes. Sentiu-se completamente desnorteado.

-Elizabeth Black-Thorne. - ela repetiu ainda sorrindo.

Nick ficou algum tempo parado apenas fitando a moça. Sua razão dizia que aquilo era apenas coincidência. Era bobagem deixar-se levar pela previsão de uma cigana. Ele era homem feito agora e não deveria agir como um menino de doze anos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia reprimir o sentimento irracional de que talvez a predição estivesse se concretizando.

-Você quer que eu repita novamente? - perguntou ela.

-Desculpe, não precisa. - disse ele, ligeiramente constrangido. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela loucura de seus pensamentos. Abaixou então o rosto para assinar o exemplar que estava a sua frente.

-Eu adorei seu livro. Especialmente _A Marca Rubra_. É o meu conto preferido - disse Elizabeth.

-Sério? - perguntou o escritor, espantado. - Eu também acho que seja meu melhor trabalho até agora. Embora os editores não concordem comigo. Ele quase ficou de fora da coletânea.

-Teria sido uma pena... Bem, obrigada pelo autógrafo. - disse Betsy pegando seu exemplar de volta e partindo.

À medida que a moça se afastava, Nicholas não conseguia refrear o sentimento de que estava perdendo alguma coisa muito importante. A voz de Adelajda ecoava em seus ouvidos, repetindo: _"teu destino e tua felicidade repousam em uma fada de olhos esmeralda e cabelos flamejantes. Se a negares, te arrependerás pelo resto de teus dias"._

As amigas passaram a perambular pelo enorme galpão, apinhado de stands e barracas cheias de livros. Elizabeth estava maravilhada. Desde que passara a conviver com Marion quando entrou para Hogwarts, anos atrás, o mundo trouxa era algo que a atraia e fascinava.

-Betsy, vem aqui! Você vai babar, este stand só tem peças do Shakespeare! - gritou Marion.

Elizabeth acorreu ao local onde a amiga lhe chamara. A jovem bruxa se tornara fã incondicional do bardo inglês desde que lera _Sonhos de uma noite de verão._

Vasculhando a pilha de livros para encontrar exemplares das peças que ainda não tinha, Betsy ouviu uma voz masculina a suas costas.

-Também é fã do mestre Will? Parece que temos mais alguma coisa em comum.

A garota virou-se e percebeu que Nicholas Johnson a observava.

-Mas que coincidência, Sr. Johnson.

O rapaz deu um sorriso encantador.

-Pode me chamar de Nick. E não foi por uma acaso que nos encontramos. Eu estive te procurando por toda feira até te encontrar aqui. Na verdade, geralmente, eu não sou tão ousado assim, mas você me impressionou muito e... Bem, posso parecer precipitado, afinal não nos conhecemos direito, mas será que você aceitaria tomar um chá ou um café comigo?

-Eu não sei, eu vim com uma amiga e... - respondeu Betsy enquanto procurava a outra bruxa com os olhos. 

Marion, que estava próxima e escutara tudo, fazia frenéticos sinais para motivar Elizabeth a aceitar o convite. 

-Sinto muito, eu não queria incomodar.- o escritor parecia desolado.

-Não, espera. - chamou a ruiva, suavemente - Eu acho que um café seria ótimo. 

-----------------------

Nicholas e Elizabeth se sentaram em uma mesa próxima da janela em uma aconchegante cafeteria no centro de Londres. O lugar tinha uma decoração retrô, ao estilo dos anos 40, o que tornava seu ambiente ainda mais charmoso.

Betsy tomava um capuccino, enquanto Nick sorvia um simples café preto. O rapaz soltou uma risada curta.

-O que foi? - perguntou a jovem. 

-É que você está com um _bigodinho_ de capuccino no rosto.

Elizabeth baixou os olhos, encabulada. Sua tez usualmente alva adquiriu uma tonalidade escarlate.

-Isso sempre acontece. - disse ela, limpando a boca com um guardanapo. - Me desculpe.

-Não tem com que se preocupar. Eu achei bonitinho.

Betsy sorriu.

-Bem, eu estava te perguntando em que você trabalha. - disse o escritor.

A jovem bruxa fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Ele era tão simpático, alegre e atraente... Fazia muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim tão livre, tão confortável com alguém. O mais estranho é que só se conheciam há poucas horas. Ainda assim, não queria mentir para ele, mas também não podia contar a verdade. Dificilmente Nicholas compreenderia seu trabalho como auror. Optou por um meio termo. 

-Trabalho em um banco. Na parte de pesquisas, você sabe, coleta e arquivamento de informações financeiras, coisas assim. Mas é meio chato. Vamos falar de coisas mais interessantes... Por exemplo, seu conto,_ A Marca Rubra_, eu realmente amei.

-Você não achou sombrio demais? - perguntou o rapaz - Foram as palavras dos editores quando quase cortaram o conto. Quer dizer, é a história de um ogro que aprisiona uma princesa e devora o coração dela todas as noites, e ainda diz que faz isso por amor...

Elizabeth assentiu. Era verdadeiramente sombria a trama, mas havia um lirismo naquela história que a fascinara enquanto lia, a ponto de arrancar-lhe lágrimas.

-É, mas o coração dela sempre se regenerava. - justificou a moça - E no fim, a princesa consegue recuperar seu coração e fugir, apesar da enorme cicatriz vermelha que permaneceu em seu peito. A questão toda é que, pode me chamar de maluca ou estranha, mas eu me identifiquei muito com a protagonista...

-Por um acaso você tem algum ogro na sua vida? Algum namorado ciumento? - Nicholas perguntou, de brincadeira.

Betsy riu. Nunca tinha pensando naquilo até o momento, mas o escritor estava de certa forma correto em suas conjecturas.

-Agora que você falou... Mais ou menos. Não é um namorado, mas sim uma mãe um pouquinho exigente.

-Desculpe, - Nicholas parecia arrependido do comentário - eu só estava brincando, eu não sabia...

-Tudo bem, não tem porque se desculpar. - disse a bruxa, tentando tranqüilizar o rapaz. 

Betsy olhou para fora da cafeteria. As primeiras estrelas começavam a pontuar no céu da capital inglesa. Infelizmente parecia que precisava bancar o papel de Cinderella e sair dali mais cedo do que desejava.

-Olha, eu tenho que ir. - disse ela.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa?- Nicholas perguntou, solícito.

-Não precisa... - ela respondeu, quase em um murmúrio.

Era impossível que ele a levasse para casa, afinal Nicholas não podia aparatar, e dada a distância entre Londres e a Mansão dos Thorne, esse era o melhor meio de locomoção. Olhando para a cara desolada do rapaz, Betsy impulsivamente fez algo que surpreendeu até ela mesma: reclinou-se sobre a mesa e beijou Nick no rosto.

Foi a vez de Nicholas ficar completamente vermelho. O gesto da garota o apanhou de surpresa, e, inesperadamente, fez com que seu coração mais uma vez disparasse.

Tudo o que estava acontecendo ali era uma loucura, uma alegre e doce loucura, era verdade. Ainda se perguntava como criara coragem para convidar uma completa estranha para sair. Não era do feitio dele, usualmente mais cuidadoso com questões do coração. Mas quando viu Elizabeth na frente dele, naquela fila, teve certeza de que ela era a _sua fada_, como a cigana predissera a ele quando menino. Sabia que era irracional seguir uma fantasia infantil, mas sentia que teria se arrependido se não tivesse se arriscado a dar um passo maior do que estava acostumado.

-Uau.- disse o rapaz, inebriado, passando suavemente a mão no rosto, bem onde a jovem lhe beijara. Sorriu para ela. Elizabeth retribuiu o sorriso.-Você tem mesmo que ir?

-Realmente eu não posso ficar... Já estou um pouco atrasada. Hoje tem um importante jantar lá em casa, com alguns amigos de meus pais. E a minha mãe vai ficar extremamente irritada se eu não chegar logo.

- Bem, se eu não posso te levar em casa, será que posso te telefonar? Se você quiser me ver de novo, é claro. 

-Quero sim. Eu não tenho telefone - pegou um guardanapo e anotou alguns números. - mas minha amiga Marion tem. Ela sabe como me achar.

Despediu-se de Nick, com um sorriso. Saindo da cafeteria e procurando um lugar para aparatar de volta para casa sem ser vista por trouxas, Elizabeth não pode deixar de pensar consigo mesma que aquele havia sido um dos melhores dias da sua vida em muito, muito tempo.

-------------------

**Nota da Autora**

Bem, cá estamos nós... Bem-vindos ao começo da história de Nick e Betsy, além, é claro de Aldebaran, Frida, Ludovic e muitos outros.

Esta história acabou surgindo de uma necessidade minha em escrever o passado dos pais da Meridiana, do Expresso Hogwarts. Sabem quando uma história vem tão forte na sua cabeça que te perturba a ponto de você não sossegar enquanto não a coloca no papel? Pior, enquanto você não repassa para os leitores? Pois meu elenco de personagens começou a me demandar isso, e por isso, estamos aqui.

Esta história é muito importante para mim, por vários motivos. Por ser mais "adulta" que os posts do Expresso, por me exigir um empenho forte na hora de compor as cenas (escrever sobre uma guerra, ainda que de "mentirinha" não é lá muito fácil), e, principalmente por ser a primeira história "solo" que eu escrevi. 

Claro que a Lu (Dhara) vai me dar uma mão nas partes que envolvem os Ivory, e a Règis (Raven). E também a Luci (Mina/Silver) muito me deixou feliz aceitando ser minha beta. 

È a elas que dedico o primeiro capítulo de **Para Sempre na Memória**. Obrigada pelo apoio, ajuda e compreensão.

Claro que eu não poderia deixar de agradecer à Deusa, também conhecida como Arlequina e Pequena Ilisionista, pela consultoria sobre bruxos-ciganos.

Obrigada meninas!

E a vocês, espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)

**PS- O próximo capítulo já vai começar na pauleira. Ataque de comensais! Não percam!**

**Curiosidades**: O título da filme foi inspirado pelo filme _Para Sempre na Memória_, estrelado por Keanu Reeves.

_Vidas Paralelas_ também é o título de uma minissérie escrita por Kurt Busiek que narra a adolescência de Peter Parker (O Homem-Aranha) e sua futura esposa, Mary Jane.(que são um dos meus casais preferidos nos quadrinhos)

A varinha usada como despertador, eu vi pela primeira vez em um post da Sam (Ju) no Expresso Hogwarts, pelo que eu me lembre. Então, os créditos vão para ela.

A _Marca Rubra_ é uma história escrita por mim. Ainda está incompleta. Mas se algum dia eu conseguir terminar de escrever, prometo postar aqui em primeira mão para vocês.


	2. A Hard Day's Nigth

**Capítulo 2 - A Hard Day's Night **

Elizabeth encolheu-se ao escutar o estrondo da explosão a suas costas. Os olhos corriam rápidos pelo hall de entrada da mansão que ela e alguns colegas aurores tinham invadido naquela tarde, após uma denúncia anônima.

A única luz natural que havia no ambiente vinha de algumas janelas quebradas, próximas à porta de entrada. Paradoxalmente, todos os recantos da sala estavam iluminados pela saraivada de feitiços trocados entre os agentes do ministério e os servidores do Lorde das Trevas. 

A jovem auror estava agachada atrás de uma mesa tombada que a protegia precariamente. Podia sentir o corpo da criança que protegia tremer completamente de encontro ao seu. A menina não devia ter mais que quatro anos de idade. Os cabelos tinham sido completamente raspados, tinha lacerações e cortes por todo o corpo, e os ossos eram visíveis sob a pele. Os olhos opacos e embotados denunciavam que ela fora submetida a maus tratos que nenhuma criança, nenhum ser humano, deveria sofrer. Ela não estava melhor que os demais trouxas que encontraram no local.

A batalha entre os aurores e os comensais já durava um bom par de horas, felizmente, com a vitória pendendo para os primeiros. A maioria dos cativos já havia sido libertada. De onde estava, Betsy podia ver os irmãos Prewett e Longbottom conduzirem alguns dos reféns porta afora, onde um ônibus magicamente alterado os aguardava para serem transportados.

Elizabeth tirou a criança de seu colo, forçando-a a encará-la. A ruiva tentou sorrir para tranqüilizar a menina.

- Sei que está com medo, querida. Mas eu preciso que você se levante e corra até aqueles rapazes que estão na saída. Você pode fazer isso?

A garotinha meneou a cabeça em negativa. Betsy se encontrava em um impasse. Não podia sair de sua posição, pois precisava cobrir a retaguarda dos aurores que estavam na porta, porém não havia como manter a criança ao seu lado. Aquilo atrasaria a extração dos trouxas e também diminuía a mobilidade da feiticeira durante a batalha. A auror começou, então, a desabotoar a capa negra de seu uniforme. A malha escura fora especialmente preparada para situações como aquela. Era usada em missões de ataque e servia como um escudo mágico contra a maioria das maldições conhecidas, exceto as três Imperdoáveis.

-Olha, presta atenção - continuou Betsy, segurando delicadamente o rosto da menina, mostrando-lhe a capa - Está vendo isso aqui? Vou colocar em cima de você. Se você se cobrir com ela, os malvados não vão te enxergar, só os caras bonzinhos que estão te esperando na porta. Assim você vai poder caminhar até eles sem medo.

A garotinha assentiu. E assim que a bruxa a cobriu, saiu correndo na direção dos outros aurores. No mesmo instante, Betsy levantou-se de trás da mesa, varinha em riste, atacando os comensais que tinha à vista. Imersa na batalha, mal distinguiu os vultos de Kamus e Willhelm, avançando, em um salto, na direção dos inimigos. Sem mais nenhuma vítima em seu poder, era uma questão de tempo para que os comensais batessem em retirada, e isso os aurores não poderiam permitir.

Elizabeth vasculhou novamente o recinto com os olhos, desta vez procurando uma brecha para avançar como o primo e Deveraux fizeram. Mas antes que encontrasse uma abertura, notou que um dos comensais se desprendera do resto do bando, tentando avançar para a saída por onde os outros aurores conduziam os prisioneiros. Era óbvio que ele queria minimizar as perdas daquela empreitada, matando algum dos agentes do ministério e também alguns dos antigos cativos.

Kamus e Willhelm estavam distantes, e completamente cercados, para darem atenção ao "lobo desgarrado". Cabia à moça impedir que o encapuzado chegasse próximo dos demais. Betsy lançou um feitiço, que passou zunindo por entre as vestes esvoaçantes do comensal. Por muito pouco ela não o acertara em cheio. Pelo menos conseguira chamar a atenção dele para si. Se o comensal não estivesse com o rosto coberto pela máscara, a auror teria se surpreendido com o sorriso que brotara nos lábios do homem. 

Ao invés de lançar um feitiço, o seguidor de Voldemort correu, ligeiro, na direção de Elizabeth, empurrando-a porta adentro do cômodo mais próximo do hall. A ruiva perdeu o equilíbrio, sentindo as costas baterem pesadamente contra o chão empoeirado, enquanto o comensal caía sobre ela.

Betsy tentou se desvencilhar, enquanto o homem buscava prendê-la pelos pulsos. Depois de alguns minutos naquela batalha, a auror conseguiu desferir uma joelhada na boca do estômago do comensal, que se soltou dela, arfante. Localizando a varinha próxima do pé de uma ampla e requintada mesa de jantar, a moça girou o corpo, até reaver seu meio de defesa. Ajoelhada, apontou a varinha para o encapuzado, que se levantara, ainda respirando com dificuldade. 

-Sabe, teria sido muito fácil te matar na outra sala. - começou o homem - Você estava completamente desprotegida sem a sua capa. Mas eu tenho que manter a minha reputação para com meus pares. Por isso trouxe-a até aqui, longe da vista de todos para conversarmos.

Elizabeth sentiu a respiração suspender ao reconhecer aquela voz. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles se encontrariam em lados opostos do campo de batalha. Desde que ele fora oficialmente declarado "traidor do Estado". Contudo, por mais que tivesse fantasiado aquela cena em sua mente milhares de vezes, nenhuma delas a preparara para a triste realidade.

-Lu-ludovic? - disse a moça quase em um fio de voz.

O comensal assentiu, removendo a máscara e o capuz, revelando olhos verdes e cabelos tão vermelhos como os que a auror fitava no espelho todas as manhãs.

-E então, maninha, não ganho nem um abraço? Faz quase um ano que não nos vemos.

A moça sentiu-se fraquejar por alguns segundos. Um misto de ódio e tristeza comprimiam-lhe o peito. Não conseguiu refrear as lágrimas que escorriam, deixando seu caminho marcado no rosto sujo da moça. O que ela presenciara ali naquele dia...O horror estampado no rosto dos prisioneiros, no rosto da garotinha que até poucos minutos trazia abraçada a si. E o irmão era um dos responsáveis por aquela barbárie... Mas ele era o irmão dela... Cresceram juntos, compartilharam tantas coisas...

A ruiva apertou a varinha com ambas as mãos. Tamanha era a força com que comprimia o instrumento mágico, que, por um momento, ela pensou que a varinha iria se despedaçar em suas mãos. Fechou os olhos, ainda com Ludovic em sua mira. Uma luz vermelha se desprendeu da vara. Porém, quando Elizabeth abriu os olhos, ao invés do corpo estuporado do comensal, não havia mais nada. Mais ninguém. Ele havia aparatado.

-------------------------------

Os passos do rapaz ecoavam altos pelos corredores. A Real Academia Inglesa parecia um castelo mal-assombrado naquele período de férias.

Fundada em 1816, o lugar funcionara, durante quase toda a sua existência, como um colégio interno, ao qual o campus universitário se acoplava. À medida que o campus fora se expandindo, as instalações do colégio passaram também a configurar como parte da universidade. Isso fazia apenas dez anos, os mesmos dez anos nos quais o estabelecimento finalmente deixara de atender exclusivamente à aristocracia britânica, a exceção de alguns poucos gatos pingados que a muito custo conseguiam uma bolsa para estudar na RAI. As notas passaram a ter um peso muito maior que os títulos de nobreza nas fichas de admissão dos estudantes. Mas, nem por isso, a academia deixara de ser uma das instituições de ensino mais rígidas e prestigiadas do país.

Nicholas conhecia de cor as escuras paredes de pedra daquele lugar. Mesmo antes de ser aceito como estudante ali, já havia passado por aqueles corredores incontáveis vezes. Seja para as festas de docentes, ou quando os pais não conseguiam uma babá e ele passava as tardes desenhando no gabinete que os Johnson dividiam no departamento de Lingüística e Literatura.

Mary Johnson era estudiosa da obra do bardo inglês, William Shakespeare, e de outros escritores seiscentistas, como Christopher Marlowe e Ben Jonson. Já Richard se debruçava em pesquisas acerca da literatura medieval e das variações lingüísticas da língua inglesa naquele período histórico. Lecionar ali era a vida e a paixão dos dois. 

Quando se graduou no segundo grau, Nick chegou a cogitar uma vaga em Cambridge ou Oxford. Tinha notas suficientes para isso, mas, estudar na RAI era estar próximo dos falecidos pais. E quando foi aceito, não pensou mais em nenhuma outra alternativa. 

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, o rapaz chegou ao seu destino. Na placa dourada da porta de carvalho podia-se ler "Professor Thomas Hopkins". Nick bateu de leve, ouvindo em reposta uma voz rouca e abafada convidando-o para entrar.

Um homem de aproximadamente cinqüenta e poucos anos, já parcialmente careca e acima do peso, ajeitava alguns papéis em sua mesa. Vendo Nicholas entrar, levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo. 

-Meu caro Nick, sei que está de férias, mas fico feliz que tenha atendido ao meu pedido. Sente-se - falou o homem apontando uma cadeira defronte a sua.

-É sempre um prazer conversar com o senhor. Além disso, parecia ser importante ao telefone.

O homem se reclinou na direção do rapaz, enquanto terminava de acender um cachimbo.

-É importante sim, Nick. Muito. Você sabe que eu era amigo de seus pais. Dick e Mary fazem muita falta. Como acadêmicos e como amigos. E dada a relação que eu mantinha com eles, me sinto um pouco responsável por você.

-Eu entendo, professor, e agradeço por isso.

O velho Hopkins deu mais uma baforada em seu cachimbo antes de prosseguir. 

-Bem, Nick, faltam apenas seis meses para você se graduar, e acho que é hora de você começar a pensar no seu futuro.

O rapaz mexeu-se incomodamente na cadeira. Começava a suspeitar para qual caminho aquela conversa levaria.

-Mas eu já estou pensando nisso, senhor - respondeu Nicholas, quase na defensiva - Quero ser escritor profissional. Meu primeiro livro, inclusive, acabou de ser lançado. 

-Eu soube. - continuou o catedrático - Mas ainda assim acho que você é talentoso demais para ser apenas escritor. Tem tanto a oferecer... Acho que daria um excelente professor universitário. Tenho certeza que seus pais concordariam comigo.

Nicholas refreou-se para não sair porta afora, sem nem dar uma resposta ao homem. Por mais que Hopkins fosse amigo dos pais dele, ele não tinha o direito de tentar definir o que era melhor para Nick, e muito menos de desfazer da profissão que ele escolhera para si.

-Com todo respeito, professor, mas sendo escritor eu também estaria oferecendo algo importante para muita gente.

Thomas arqueou de leve a sobrancelha, percebendo que o jovem interpretara erroneamente as suas afirmações. Em momento algum quisera ofender Nicholas, realmente tinha o rapaz em alta conta. 

-Eu não estou diminuindo o valor de sua escolha - disse o homem, desculpando-se - Li seu livro, e você realmente tem talento, não posso negar. Mas, lembre-se que alguns dos seus ídolos, como Tolkien e Lewis, eram escritores e professores. Você ainda tem seis meses pela frente para decidir o que realmente quer. O que eu quero deixar claro é que a RAI sempre estará de portas abertas para você.

-Tudo bem - respondeu Nicholas, mais calmo - Vou ponderar bastante sobre a nossa conversa de hoje. Obrigado.

Hopkins levantou-se apertando efusivamente a mão de Nick.

-Não há de quê, meu rapaz. Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Vejo você então quando voltarem as aulas.

-Certamente, professor.

Já do lado de fora da sala, Nicholas não conseguiu segurar um suspiro de alívio por se ver longe do velho Hopkins. Sabia que ele tinha boas intenções, contudo, não tinha dúvidas de que ser professor não era um caminho que traçaria para si. A RAI era a vida de seus falecidos pais, e parte importante da sua, mas o seu destino cabia apenas a ele decidir. Além disso, havia todo um mundo lá fora que ele desejava conhecer para se deixar enclausurar entre aquelas paredes de pedra.

-------------------------------

A brisa noturna beijava o rosto da jovem feiticeira. Recostada na sacada externa do salão de jantar da Mansão Black-Thorne, Elizabeth apreciava a paisagem, imersa em seus pensamentos. Ainda podia escutar a voz de Alastor Moody, seu chefe na subseção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_ do Departamento de Aurores, gritando a plenos pulmões com ela sobre os riscos desnecessários que correra ao se desfazer da capa de proteção, mesmo com a intenção de proteger um civil inocente. Porém, o "Apesar de tudo, foi um excelente trabalho" que o chefe emendou logo em seguida compensou toda a gritaria anterior.

Ou melhor... Compensara parcialmente. O rosto de Ludovic ainda assombrava os pensamentos da moça. Não tivera coragem de contar a Aldebaran que encontrara Ludo na batida. Não sabia como o irmão auror reagiria àquela informação.

A ruiva foi arrancada de seus devaneios ao sentir uma mão pousar-lhe, leve, no ombro.

-A visita dos Camposanto está tão enfadonha a ponto de querer se refugiar aqui?

Elizabeth fitou o pai com carinho e preocupação. O porte altivo de Péricles Thorne definhava a olhos vistos. Seu rosto estava mais fino, seus cabelos mais brancos, e ele se apoiava com dificuldade na bengala. A doença estava consumindo-o muito mais rápido do que ele se permitiria admitir.

-Não, pai - respondeu a moça - Só estou um pouco cansada. Tive um dia puxado no trabalho. E esses jantares sociais da mamãe são um pouco extenuantes. Aliás, isso não faz bem nem para o senhor. Ela deveria maneirar, é o terceiro em menos de duas semanas.

Péricles deixou um sorriso discreto se formar em seu rosto usualmente rígido.

-Você conhece a sua mãe. É esse tipo de coisa que a deixa feliz. Os Camposanto são uma família importante da Itália, recebê-los aqui é um prazer para Marguerith. Além disso, desconfio que ela esteja tentando arrumar um pretendente para você com todos esses jantares. Ela ainda não se conforma com seu rompimento com o jovem Sinn. 

Elizabeth baixou os olhos. A mãe mal lhe dirigia a palavra desde que decidira terminar o noivado, fazia mais de um ano. 

-O senhor também acha que agi errado naquela situação? 

O velho Péricles ergueu o rosto, fitando silenciosamente o céu noturno antes de responder à filha.

-Confesso que na época foi um consternamento, mas hoje, depois de muita reflexão, aceito que Maxwell não era digno de você. Mas concordo com sua mãe que você precisa se casar. Os Thorne são uma linhagem matrilinear. Você é a próxima matriarca do clã e tem responsabilidades a cumprir, dada a sua posição.

A ruiva mordeu, de leve, os lábios. Sabia o quanto as tradições familiares e a manutenção da "força e do sangue" dos Thorne era importante para o pai.

-Também tenho as minhas obrigações como auror - disse ela, por fim.

-Uma coisa não exclui a outra. - retrucou Péricles, encarando novamente a filha - As mulheres Thorne sempre foram guerreiras. E, embora eu questione essa defesa apaixonada que você e Aldebaran têm pelos não-bruxos e mestiços, respeito a sua necessidade de lutar. Mas você precisa se casar. E como parece não concordar com esses pretensos pretendentes de sua mãe, recomendo que comece a procurar talvez entre seus colegas de trabalho. Alguém de uma família tradicional. Um dos irmãos Prewett, quem sabe?

Elizabeth sorriu, ligeiramente vermelha. Nunca antes pensara em Fabian ou Gideon como possíveis pretendentes, embora admitisse que nenhum dos dois era de se jogar fora. Contudo, aquele tipo de arranjo era impossível, tanto da parte deles, quanto da parte dela. 

-Ah não, Fabian já está comprometido com a filha dos Vance, e Gideon...Não sei, mas tenho a impressão que ele também já tem alguém, mas é discreto demais para comentar sobre isso. Pai, olha, eu prometo ao senhor que quando chegar a hora, vou encontrar a pessoa certa. 

-Espero que sim, Elizabeth. Mas espero, principalmente, que você seja sensata em sua escolha. Por favor, não se demore muito por aqui - disse Péricles, caminhando com dificuldade para o interior da casa.

Betsy reclinou-se ainda mais na sacada. A pessoa certa? Certa para ela ou para os pais? Porque desde o dia que tomara café com Nicholas Johnson, não conseguia parar de pensar no escritor. E decididamente, ele era o oposto de qualquer coisa que os pais tomavam como certo.

A moça levantou o corpo ao notar um ponto pardo crescer cada vez mais na escuridão da noite. Em poucos minutos, uma coruja das torres pousou, suave, ao seu lado. Trazia um pergaminho atado em uma das patas.

-Boa noite, Lennon - disse ela, afagando a cabeça da ave. - O que Marion mandou para mim hoje?

Desdobrando a carta da amiga, a feiticeira deixou um sorriso caloroso tomar-lhe o rosto.

"Ele ligou. Quer se encontrar com você na sexta à noite. Se você não aceitar, te juro que te jogo em um caldeirão com óleo fervente. 

Beijos, Marion".

Betsy sentiu o coração disparar involuntariamente. Depois daquela notícia, enfrentar qualquer jantar chato organizado pela mãe não faria mais a mínima diferença.

------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora**

**A Hard Day´s Night **foi retirado do nome de uma música dos Beatles, e pode ser traduzido como A Noite de um Dia Difícil,. Acho que reflete bem os sentimentos de Betsy e talvez de Nick ...Depois de um dia difícil, vem a noite, trazendo boas novas.

A **Real Academia Inglesa **foi criada pela Silverghost/Mina na trilogia **Mistérios de Londres**, **O Nome do Jogo** e **O Sétimo Selo** e ela gentilmente me cedeu para usar na minha história. A capa negra dos aurores similar a colete a prova de balas, eu vi pela primeira vez na fic **Contos de Fadas Mordentes**, da Silverghost, pelo que eu me lembre. Então, os créditos vão para ela.

Os Camposanto são uma família importante de bruxos das trevas da Itália. Foram criados por Raven (do Expresso) , e seu atual representante **Jarno Massimo de Camposanto** teve um papel importante no quinto ano do Expresso, quase seqüestrado Meridiana durante a festa dos Star, sem falar dos laços estreitos que possui com Ludovic Black-Thorne. Talvez ele volte em algum ponto futuro da história dos dias atuais no Expresso. 

E a vocês, espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	3. A Princesa e o Plebeu

**Capítulo 3 - A Princesa e o Plebeu**

Os últimos raios de sol do fim de tarde banhavam as casas quadradas do subúrbio londrino. Uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados tocava a campanhia de uma casinha de tijolos alaranjados. Parecia um pouco ansiosa, pois apertava freneticamente uma mão na outra. Foi recebida por uma jovem negra, de olhos amendoados, da mesma idade dela.

-Betsy, você chegou cedo, menina!

A ruiva deu um sorriso meio embaraçado para a amiga.

-É que eu não quero me atrasar... Vai ser a primeira vez que me encontro com Nick depois daquele dia no café... Não quero causar uma má impressão. 

-Hum... Então o rapaz é muito mais interessante do que eu imaginei. Do jeito que você está, acho que essa história vai acabar em casamento!

-Mari! Que isso! - Elizabeth enrubesceu completamente - A gente mal se conhece...

-Calma Betsy - falou Marion, divertida - Eu estava só brincando. Não achei que fosse ficar igual a um pimentão...

-Mudando de assunto, onde estão seus pais? Estou morrendo de saudades deles.

-Estão lá nos fundos, tomando chá. Enquanto você vai lá vê-los, vou estar no meu quarto separando algumas roupas para você.

Clarence e Josephine Peterson eram trouxas de nascença, e, ainda assim, aceitaram com naturalidade e orgulho o fato de sua única filha ser uma bruxa. Elizabeth adorava os dois, quase como se fossem parte da sua própria família. Eles eram tão diferentes de Marguerith e Péricles. Os pais de Marion eram carinhosos, alegres e bem-humorados. Sempre tinham tratado Betsy com muita afeição e a faziam se sentir acolhida. Muitas vezes, a jovem bruxa se sentia mais em casa na companhia da família da amiga que na sua própria. 

Chegando ao pequeno, mas aconchegante e florido jardim dos fundos, Elizabeth viu o casal de meia idade sentado juntos em uma mesinha redonda, degustando com prazer suas xícaras de chá. Conversavam descontraidamente.

-Tio Clary, Tia Josie! - cumprimentou, aproximando-se dos dois e abraçando-os. 

-Menina, estamos tão contentes por você. - disse a mãe de Marion, uma senhora muito bonita, que ainda conservava o porte elegante dos tempos de juventude em que praticava balé. - Finalmente vai sair da ostra em que se fechou nos últimos tempos.

-Josie tem razão. Estávamos preocupados. Mari nos contou o quanto você estava mergulhada compulsivamente no trabalho. A vida não é só obrigação, você ainda é jovem e precisa se divertir. -completou o Sr. Peterson, um homem bonachão e de voz grave, mas muito simpático.

-A Mari exagera, tios, vocês conhecem a tendência dela em aumentar as histórias que conta.

-Assim como conhecemos você e seu senso de responsabilidade exacerbado, Betsy. -disse Clarence.

Elizabeth se calou - ela sabia que o pai da amiga não estava mentido sobre ela, e, mais do que isso, concordava com ele que talvez, de vez em quando, não faria nenhum mal relaxar um pouquinho. 

Percebendo a seriedade que se abateu sobre a moça, a Sra. Peterson disse:

-É melhor você subir para se aprontar. Pode deixar que assim que o rapaz chegar, nos cuidamos dele- E deu uma piscadela marota para a amiga da filha.

Betsy sorriu e acorreu para o quarto de Marion. Quando lá chegou se deparou com pilhas e pilhas de roupas sobre a cama da amiga.

-Pode escolher.- falou Marion, entusiasmada.

_Realmente, sempre exagerada_, pensou, risonha, a ruiva consigo mesma. Mas não podia reclamar, Marion estava quebrando um galho enorme para ela. Como estava saindo escondida com Nick, pois ele era trouxa e não seria aceito por seus pais, Elizabeth mentiu-lhes que iria passar a noite na casa do irmão mais velho. Nem a roupa do encontro pôde levar, pois acabaria por levantar suspeitas.

Depois de muito procurar e experimentar, Elizabeth optou por um corpete vermelho sangue e uma saia preta. Manteve no pescoço o pingente dourado em forma de fada, presente de seu irmão Aldebaran.

-Que tal?-perguntou.

-Perfeita! Acho que Nicholas vai ficar de queixo caído quando te vir. E falando no nosso estimado escritor, é melhor descermos, ele deve ter chegado e já está sendo cozinhado a fogo brando pelos meus pais.

-Menos, Marion, menos...-disse Betsy, rindo.

-Eu não estou brincando! Eles são ótimos, mas quando se trata de fiscalizar pretendentes, são terríveis. Você precisa ver o que meu pai disse para o meu último namorado.

-O tal motoqueiro cabeludo? Tio Clary me falou por alto.

-Está vendo? Olha só a implicância do papai. Só porque ele usava jaqueta de couro e tinha cabelos compridos não queria dizer que era encrenca. Tsc...tsc. 

-Mari, você nunca vai se emendar, não é mesmo? Você pode ser qualquer coisa, menos convencional.

-Não vamos ficar falando de mim, nem da minha complexa vida amorosa. Hoje é a sua noite, amiga.

Descendo para a sala de estar, Betsy e Marion se depararam com Nicholas sentado frente ao casal Peterson. Quem visse de fora poderia imaginar que o pobre rapaz estava sendo interrogado

. -Olhe elas aí. - falou Clarence ao notar a chegada das garotas.

Nicholas levantou-se, sorrindo ao ver Elizabeth.

-Você está muito bonita.

Betsy desviou o olhar, visivelmente acanhada. 

-Obrigada.

A feiticeira despediu-se da melhor amiga e de seus pais, agradecendo imensamente por toda a ajuda. Já na rua, voltou-se para Nick, comentando:

-Espero que eles não tenham pegado pesado com você...

-Que isso, os pais da sua amiga são ótimos!

-Pode falar a verdade, eu não me importo.

-Bem - disse o rapaz, coçando a cabeça- eles teceram uma lista enorme de conselhos e recomendações sobre o nosso encontro... Mas, tirando isso, foram realmente uns amores.

-Eu sabia - riu Betsy- Eles são meio protetores...Me consideram parte da família... Se é assim comigo, imagina com a Marion... E, então, aonde vamos?

-Eu pensei de 2eva-la ao cinema. Vai passar a reprise de _A Princesa e o Plebeu_. Já assistiu?

-Não, ainda não.

-É um dos meus filmes românticos preferidos. Espero que você goste.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Não era a primeira vez que Elizabeth ia ao cinema. Certa vez, durante o período de férias escolares, quando ainda estudava em Hogwarts, Marion a apresentara à sétima arte. Muitos podiam pensar que para um bruxo, acostumado a fotos mágicas que se movimentavam, o cinema seria algo menos extremamente banal. Contudo, para Betsy, filmes eram muito mais que fascinantes. Ela achava surpreendente o modo como os trouxas, sem magia, conseguiam juntar imagens aparentemente desconexas e criar histórias, algumas vezes até mesmo criar coisas que para os bruxos eram reais, mas que para os trouxas existiam apenas na imaginação. Para ela, cinema era uma outra forma de magia. Magia trouxa. 

Nicholas parecia entusiasmado com o filme a que iam assistir. Ele falara a sério ao dizer que aquele era um dos seus favoritos. Explicava para Elizabeth, empolgado, quem era a atriz principal, uma moça chamada Audrey Hepburn, considerada símbolo de elegância e talento nos anos 60. Tecia mil elogios ao diretor e ao roteirista, sem entrar em detalhes da história, para não estragar a surpresa de Betsy.

A moça limitava-se a sorrir, sentia-se tocada ante toda aquela paixão demonstrada pelo rapaz.

Chegando ao cinema, depois de comprarem o kit básico "refrigerante & pipoca", se dirigiram para a sala de projeção. As luzes se apagaram lentamente e na tela começaram a surgir as primeiras imagens em preto e branco do filme: uma jovem princesa, em viagem diplomática pela Europa, entediada e cansada das obrigações de sua vida de nobreza, decide fugir durante sua estadia em Roma e se passar por uma moça normal. Por uma daquelas coincidências típicas de filmes hollywoodianos, ela acaba esbarrando em um jornalista cujo trabalho era cobrir a visita dela à cidade. Acabam se apaixonando e vivendo um dos dias mais bonitos e significativos de suas vidas.

Elizabeth olhava enternecida para a tela, parecendo completamente envolvida pela história. Nicholas, por sua vez, olhava para a moça com carinho, sorria ao perceber o quanto ela realmente estava gostando do programa. Nick queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita e especial.

Sem notar, Betsy se recostou no ombro do rapaz. Nick fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo o doce perfume da garota e a maciez de seus rubros cabelos roçando-lhe o rosto. Passou o braço por sobre o ombro dela. Elizabeth não se incomodou, recostou-se ainda mais próxima do rapaz. Nicholas desejou que aquele momento perdurasse eternamente.

Os créditos finais subiram e as luzes se acenderam. O jovem casal se encaminhou para a saída. Elizabeth permaneceu calada. Nicholas receou que, apesar de todo o envolvimento da moça durante a projeção, no final, Betsy não tivesse gostado do filme.

-O que achou? - perguntou ele, apreensivo. 

Elizabeth o encarou e deu um leve sorriso.

-Eu amei, não poderia ser mais perfeito...

-Que bom - falou Nick, aliviado - E, então, quer ir a algum outro lugar? Tem uma boate aqui perto que é realmente muito boa.

-Eu já ouvi falar, tenho um primo de segundo grau que mora aqui perto, ele e os amigos costumavam freqüenta-la nas nossas férias escolares. Mas, obrigada, hoje eu não estou com muito pique para boates.

-Não gosta de dançar?

-Muito pelo contrário, eu adoro! Eu não sei...É que hoje eu queria algo mais calmo... Você se importaria se apenas caminhássemos um pouco e conversássemos?

-Claro que não...Seria ótimo apenas conversar com você. 

Os dois andavam a passos lentos pelas margens do rio Tâmisa. Surpreendentemente o céu estava límpido, sem uma nuvem sequer. Era uma bela noite estrelada.

Nicholas falava compulsivamente, muito pelo nervosismo causado pela situação, um pouco para impressionar Elizabeth. A feiticeira tentava ouvir atentamente, ora sorria, ora fazia algum comentário.Em certo momento, Nick segurou a mão da garota sem perceber. Betsy se sentiu feliz com o gesto. Porém, embora o encontro estivesse se revelando bastante agradável, um pensamento insistente, volta e meia, afligia o coração da moça. Nicholas não pôde deixar de notar os ocasionais lapsos de Elizabeth durante o decorrer da conversa.

-Algum problema? Espero não estar te entediando.- falou, dando um sorriso meio amarelo.

Elizabeth o fitou por alguns segundos. Havia muita afeição em seu olhar. Depois, baixando os olhos, respondeu:

-Não, não estou entediada...É que eu não consigo tirar o final do filme da minha cabeça... 

-Desculpe, eu não queria que você ficasse triste com a conclusão.

-Eu não estou triste...É que, bem, eu entendo que ela precisou voltar para a vida de princesa, pois era a única herdeira e tinhas obrigações para com seu povo. Mas, você acha que, se ela tivesse irmãos, se as coisas fossem diferentes...

- Se eles poderiam ter ficado juntos e sido felizes? Ora, não vejo por que não? Eles se amavam. Não é isso que importa?

-Mas, eles eram de mundos tão...tão diferentes- comentou a garota.

O filme realmente a tocara, não apenas pela beleza da história, mas também porque lhe fizera pensar sobre a situação dela e de Nicholas. Betsy não era uma princesa, tampouco Nick era um plebeu, mas também pertenciam a mundos distintos. Elizabeth crescera em um mundo de magia e encantamento, enquanto Nicholas fora criado em um mundo regido por explicações lógicas e racionais. Será que havia realmente alguma possibilidade do relacionamento dos dois se tornar algo mais sério e dar certo?

-Betsy, quer que eu seja muito, muito sincero? Eu acho essa história de mundos diferentes como empecilho para a felicidade de um casal a maior bobagem. Pára e pensa: todo relacionamento amoroso são duas pessoas que vieram de mundos diferentes, afinal, vieram de famílias diferentes, com histórias de vida e formações diferentes... Não são diferenças sociais, religiosas, econômicas ou qualquer outro tipo que vai impedir pessoas que se amam de serem felizes. Acho que com muito esforço e cumplicidade, tudo é possível.

Elizabeth olhava, surpresa, para Nicholas. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, não conseguindo conter a emoção ante aquelas palavras.

-Betsy, o que foi? Eu disse algo errado? Não queria te fazer chorar. - Nick estava assustado.

-Eu estou bem - disse ela, tentando tranqüiliza-lo - Você não tem noção do quanto é maravilhoso, tem?

-Maravilhosa é você, eu sou só um carinha maluco, mais viciado em literatura e filmes antigos do que a maioria das pessoas julga normal para alguém da minha idade.

Nicholas, então, segurou o rosto de Elizabeth, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da moça com as pontas dos polegares. Seus olhos se encontraram e um silêncio profundo se abateu sobre ambos. Era o momento perfeito. Nick aproximou lentamente seu rosto do de Elizabeth. A jovem bruxa fechou os olhos. Seus lábios se encontraram em um toque suave e quente. Abraçaram-se mais fortemente. O vento noturno os envolveu como um laço invisível a uni-los, enquanto se entregavam àquele terno e apaixonado beijo.

---------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos! Esperamos que tenham gostado do primeiro encontro de Nick e Betsy. Quando estava escrevendo o capítulo, fiquei um pouco indecisa sobre que filme usar. Foi quando me lembrei desse clássico nos anos 60, _A Princesa e o Plebeu_, que também inspirou o nome do capítulo e é um dos meus filmes favoritos. E que, cá entre nós, combina com a situação de nosso casal.

Aliás, confesso que sou fã apaixonada da Audrey Hepburn. Se tiverem a oportunidade, vejam o filme. E vários outros dela, como _Sabrina, Minha Querida Dama e Bonequinha de Luxo_

Antes que eu me esqueça, tem uma pequena referência à fic _Hades- A Última Guardiã_ , da Silverghost, neste capítulo. Quando Nick menciona uma boate perto do cinema em que foram e Betsy diz que conhecia aquela boate pois tinha um primo que morava ali perto e costumava freqüenta-la com os amigos, a nossa bruxinha está se referindo à boate que Sirius,Lily, James e cia costumavam passear durantes as férias nessa fic da Silver.

È isso!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo 4 - Encontros e Desencontros**

-Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Devia ter te levado para almoçar em um restaurante chique...Seria muito mais romântico!

-Você está brincando, não? A minha vida inteira eu freqüentei lugares cheios de regras e etiquetas... Mas aqui... É simplesmente FANTÁSTICO! Esse foi um dos melhores encontros que já tive. Nunca fui a um lugar tão maravilhoso assim antes.

Nicholas riu ante a empolgação de Elizabeth.

-Você realmente não estava exagerando quando disse que a sua mãe era como um ogro, não é? Quer dizer, que tipo de pais nunca levaram a filha a um parque de diversões?

Elizabeth riu em resposta, e deu uma enorme mordida no seu algodão doce, dizendo logo em seguida:

-Eu te garanto, amor, que aqui seria um dos últimos lugares que a Sra. Marguerith iria freqüentar.

-Nossa, você falando assim, eu fico até com medo de ser apresentado para a fera.

Betsy quase engasgou ao ouvir o comentário do namorado. Como Nicholas era trouxa, ela certamente teria sérios problemas em apresentá-lo à sua família. Principalmente porque seus pais eram bruxos tradicionalistas e conservadores, adeptos ferrenhos da pureza do sangue. Mas ela estava tão feliz desde que conhecera Nick; não queria pensar nisso agora. Tentou mudar de assunto:

-Sabe, eu adoraria ir de novo naquele brinquedo...como é mesmo o nome... Colina Russa?

-É montanha-russa, amor. Você é tão engraçada às vezes, confundindo as coisas mais simples do mundo. - disse ele, dando um beijo no rosto de Betsy, no canto próximo dos lábios da moça.

-Eu só ganho isso? - disse ela, fazendo charminho.

-Bem, na verdade, o beijo foi só um prêmio extra para mim. Eu queria mesmo era pegar um pedacinho de algodão doce que estava ali.

-Ah, eu não acredito - falou a garota, gargalhando. - Parece que já virou tradição eu ficar com o rosto sujo de comida nos nossos encontros.

Nicholas olhou para Elizabeth com imensa ternura. Ela era mesmo uma garota especial; soubera disso da primeira vez em que colocara os olhos nela. Às vezes ela parecia uma criança, como se estivesse conhecendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Outras vezes, Betsy emanava uma força tão grande que fazia Nick se sentir quase como hipnotizado.

Pegou-a, então, pela cintura, e aproximando seu rosto do dela, deu-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo. 

-E agora, acha que ganhou o que merece? - perguntou o rapaz. 

-Com certeza. - disse ela, fitando-o carinhosamente com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

-Quer mesmo ir de novo na montanha -russa?

-Querer eu queria, mas preciso ir trabalhar. Minha folga era só pela manhã. Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa, tudo bem?

Elizabeth estava sentada em sua mesa no Departamento de Aurores, rodeada de fotos, mapas e relatórios. A situação estava cada vez mais complicada, pois a cada dia que se passava, ficava mais difícil prever quais seriam os próximos passos dos comensais. Felizmente ela conseguira importantes informações na sua última missão, mas ainda assim, sentia que não era o suficiente. Estava realmente preocupada. A manhã que passara com Nicholas tinha sido tão agradável... Queria que a vida fosse sempre simples assim.

Pensar em Nick fê-la sorrir. Foi quando um homem alto, de olhos verdes, cabelos castanho avermelhados e semblante muito sério sentou-se diante dela. 

-O que está acontecendo?

-Nada... - respondeu a moça, tentando se manter séria, porém um leve tremor na voz a traiu.

O ruivo arqueou a sobrancelha, levemente desconfiado.

-Betsy, eu te conheço desde o dia em que você nasceu. Duvido que exista alguém que te conheça melhor que eu, nem a nossa mãe. E já faz um bom tempo que você, ocasionalmente, fica com essa cara de boba no rosto. Essa mesma que você estava fazendo agora a pouco.

-Tudo bem, Aldo. Eu te conto - disse Betsy, sorrindo. Afastou alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa para se aproximar do irmão mais velho. -É que eu conheci um rapaz. E, bem, nunca me senti assim antes. Acho que estou apaixonada. 

O auror deixou escapar um sorriso discreto no canto dos lábios.

-Isso é realmente ótimo! - exclamou ele, pousando carinhosamente a mão no ombro da irmã - Por que não me contou nada?

-É porque ele é trouxa, e eu fiquei com receio de você não aprovar. - Betsy abaixou o rosto, ligeiramente constrangida.

-Por que não, Betsy? - disse Aldebaran em um tom tranqüilizador. Conseguia entender os receios da irmã, embora fossem infundados no que dizia respeito a ele. - Você sabe que eu não sou como nossos pais ou o Ludovic. O importante para mim é a sua felicidade. E pela sua cara, o rapaz está fazendo um bom trabalho. Quero conhecê-lo.

A moça encarou o irmão, aliviada. Agora percebia o quanto fora tola em esconder aquilo de Aldo. O irmão sempre fora um alicerce em sua vida, alguém em quem podia confiar plenamente. E já que conseguira revelar o "grande segredo" ao irmão, nada mais justo que lhe passar a ficha completa do namorado.

-O nome dele é Nicholas Johnson, e ele é escritor de livros de fantasia e ficção. É o cara mais doce, simpático, carinhoso e encantador que já conheci. - disse ela, com um olhar sonhador.

-Pelo visto a coisa é mesmo séria.

-Muito mais do que você imagina... - respondeu a moça, convicta.

O semblante de Aldebaran retomou a rígida expressão costumeira.

-Então, Betsy, você tem que estar preparada para a tempestade que vem por aí. E preparar seu namorado também. Você sabe que nossos pais nunca vão aceitar... - disse ele, grave.

-Eu sei, Aldo, eu sei...- respondeu Elizabeth, apreensiva.

-Mas não se preocupe, eu vou estar do seu lado.

A moça sentiu-se reconfortada ao ouvir aquilo. Talvez, com o apoio do irmão, os pais fossem um pouco mais tolerantes no que dizia respeito a ela e Nicholas. Aldo fazia tanto por ela, queria ser capaz de retribuir da mesma maneira algum dia. Queria que ele fosse tão feliz quanto ela era com o namorado.

-E você, mano, quando é que vai encontrar alguém para você?

Uma leve sombra passou, discreta, pelos olhos de Aldebaran. Tão rápida e imperceptível que Elizabeth não chegou a percebê-la. 

-Eu não tenho espaço na minha vida para esse tipo de coisa. A única paixão que me basta agora é meu trabalho. - o rapaz desconversou, ainda mantendo seu usual tom de voz cordato, para que a irmã não desconfiasse o quanto aquele assunto lhe incomodava. - Eu tenho que ir, Betsy, tenho uma reunião importante com outros aurores. E é melhor você voltar ao serviço, parece que você está bem atarefada também. Depois conversamos mais.

Uma densa bruma envolvia a parte externa da estação ferroviária, em uma pequena cidadezinha do sul da Escócia. Três senhores distintamente vestidos esperavam a chegada do próximo trem. O primeiro era alto e tinha os cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanho claros, o segundo era baixo, careca e gordo, enquanto o terceiro, levemente encurvado, tinha os cabelos completamente brancos e segurava um livro nas mãos.

-Por Salazar Slytherin, eu gostaria de saber o que diabos estamos fazendo aqui no meio dessa estação de trem trouxa escondida onde Merlin perdeu o cajado! - exclamou o senhor careca.

-Para quê tanta irritação, Agamennon? Por um acaso tudo isso é medo de que nossos inimigos nos descubram aqui, mesmo com os nossos fabulosos disfarces? Pelo menos para isso aqueles vermes que o mestre mantém nas masmorras servem: matéria prima para poções polissuco...

-Por favor, primo, deixe os comentários e as provocações para outra hora - disse o senhor grisalho - Respondendo a sua pergunta, Star, estamos aqui para recepcionar uma nova agente. Ela já servia ao Lorde no Continente, e como fez um trabalho excepcional, foi requisitada para trabalhar aqui na Grã-Bretanha.

-Ainda assim, Ivory, não entendo por que estamos esperando por ela em um local infestado de trouxas, ou mesmo por que eu estou aqui com vocês... Afinal, minha especialidade nunca foi trabalho de campo, e sim o administrativo...

-Ora, ora, Agamennon, quer estratégia melhor para despistar nossos inimigos do que nos escondermos no meio da escória de animais nascidos sem magia? E sobre sua presença aqui, apesar de você não ter os mesmos valiosos talentos meus e do meu caro primo e prefira o trabalho burocrático, o mestre acredita que você possa ser útil para a nossa atual missão.

-E como a nova serva vai nos reconhecer?

-Com isso - disse Ludovic, mostrando o livro que segurava.

-Fausto?! - falou Star, surpreso - O mestre tem mesmo um senso de humor bastante peculiar.

-Na verdade, a idéia foi minha. - disse Black-Thorne, sorrindo maldosamente.

Agamennon fitou, horrorizado, o companheiro de horda das trevas, tentando imaginar a reação de Voldemort frente à sugestão. 

Rigel olhou para o primo, dando um meio sorriso.

-Você gosta mesmo de brincar com o perigo, não é, Ludovic? 

-Que isso, querido primo... O mestre não se importou, muito pelo contrário, gargalhou satisfeito ao ser comparado com Mefistófeles.

O trem aportou na estação exatamente no horário indicado. As pessoas desembarcaram aos poucos, e a última foi uma bela e elegante loira de límpidos olhos castanhos. Usava um vestido azul claro e um pequeno chapéu de mesmo tom. Aproximou-se, então, lentamente, dos três senhores, dizendo com uma voz aveludada carregada com um leve sotaque polonês.

-Sou Frida Witoslawa Grygiel. Acredito que sejam meus acompanhantes.

-Certamente, senhorita Grygiel.- falou Rigel, fazendo uma sutil reverência. - É um prazer conhecer alguém de tão distinta linhagem como a senhorita. Eu sou Rigel Ivory, estes são meu primo Ludovic Black-Thorne e Agamennon Star.

Frida cumprimentou-os com um aceno de cabeça.

-Esta não é a verdadeira aparência de vocês. - sorriu - Fico satisfeita em ver que estarei cercada de profissionais.

-Você é mesmo bastante perspicaz - continuou Rigel - Terá a oportunidade de conhecer nossas verdadeiras formas no covil do mestre. E, sem mais delongas, vamos partir. O Lorde a aguarda ansiosamente.

A sala do trono do Lorde das Trevas encontrava-se parcialmente iluminada por archotes de chamas esverdeadas. Era exatamente assim que Voldemort apreciava, ajudava a criar um certo ambiente que lhe permitia impor uma aura de terror mesmo entre seus servos. Sentia um imensurável prazer em ser temido.

Repentinamente a sala foi preenchida pela presença de quatro outras pessoas. O herdeiro de Slytherin os esperava fazia um bom tempo. Agamennon Star, Ludovic Black-Thorne, Rigel Ivory e uma bela e graciosa jovem loira ajoelharam-se humildemente diante do trono de seu mestre.

Voldemort levantou-se, encaminhando-se até a jovem. Segurou-lhe o rosto com suas esquálidas mãos brancas e encarou-a com seus frios olhos vermelhos. O senhor do escuro não conseguiu deixar de pensar no quanto aquela moça se assemelhava a um cálido e puro anjo. A moça não se intimidou, sustentando o olhar. Voldemort sorriu.

-Quem poderia imaginar que por trás de um rosto tão belo e olhos aparentemente tão inocentes se esconde uma das minhas mais impiedosas e frias agentes. Meus representantes no continente me informaram dos seus sucessos. O que realmente não me surpreendeu, dada a suas origens. Era de se esperar que fosse tão boa no que faz, sendo neta de quem é. Assim sendo, requisitei-a para trabalhar aqui na Grã-Bretanha. 

-E aqui estou, mestre, pronta para te servir.

-Eu sei que sim, minha cara. Podem se levantar, todos vocês - falou o Lorde das Trevas, retornando para seu assento.

-Como disse antes, seus feitos no Continente me impressionaram bastante, por isso chamei-a para cá. Você é a pessoa perfeita para uma missão muito especial.

-Finalmente ganharei a Marca Negra, milorde? - perguntou a feiticeira.

-Não, ainda não. Preciso de você completamente incólume para a missão. Recentemente, alguns de nossos espiões dentro do Ministério da Magia local passaram a ser alvo de suspeita dos nossos inimigos e precisaram ser _recolocados_, se é que você me entende. E com isso perdemos uma valiosa fonte de informações. E é aí que você entra...

-Vou trabalhar no Ministério, senhor?

-Não, nós temos algo bem mais elaborado em mente. O que quero que faça é se aproximar de um funcionário do governo. Sabe, Frida, - disse Voldemort, sorrindo maliciosamente - muito mais segredos foram revelados na cama que em sessões de tortura. É uma tática que já usamos anteriormente com grandes resultados. Portanto, achamos que este seria um trabalho ideal para os seus talentos únicos. E nós temos a vítima perfeita para você. Não é mesmo, Ludovic?

-Sim, milorde. - concordou Black-Thorne, mal podendo esconder a satisfação.

-O irmão mais velho de Ludovic e primo de Rigel é auror. Com os dados fornecidos pelos dois, você vai seduzi-lo e conseguir descobrir tudo o que ele sabe. Agamennon está aqui porque, dado seu trabalho nos bastidores de nossa ordem, ele será capaz de fornecer alguns documentos falsos que você precisará para a tarefa, e também será seu contato quando não houver necessidade de você se reportar diretamente a mim. 

-Mestre - perguntou a loira- Como eu não vou receber a Marca, gostaria de saber como fará para me contatar.

-Já providenciei tudo.- respondeu o senhor do escuro, estendendo para Frida um pequeno anel dourado com um solitário rubi incrustado. - É um substituto da Marca. Sempre que a requisitar, o anel queimará em seu dedo.

-Bastante engenhoso, milorde. - cumprimentou Ludovic - Ninguém suspeitaria de uma jóia com as cores da casa dos inimigos da Serpente.

Voldemort sorriu ante o cumprimento, continuando a falar:

-Espero, minha cara, que não esteja achando tal tarefa degradante.

Frida mantinha o rosto impassível. 

-De forma alguma, milorde, é uma honra servi-lo e servir à vossa causa da melhor maneira que me é possível.

-Se me permite a palavra, senhor - interrompeu Rigel - Entenda, srta. Grygiel, que esta é uma missão muito mais árdua do que imagina. Meu primo Aldebaran é um homem bastante reservado, quebrar as suas defesas emocionais não será um trabalho fácil. Por isso a escolhemos, seus talentos como espiã são louváveis.

-E como eu vou me aproximar de tão distinto senhor? - perguntou a loira, sem um resquício sequer de emoção em sua voz.

-Mesmo em períodos de guerra, políticos continuam sendo políticos. - falou Ludovic, desdenhoso - Os idiotas ainda acham que jantares elegantes são a melhor solução para se reunirem e trocarem idéias. È por isso que estamos sempre em vantagem. No próximo mês haverá uma dessas grandes perdas de tempo. Com ajuda dos seus superiores no continente e alguns outros agentes infiltrados, conseguimos colocá-la como secretária pessoal do embaixador bruxo da Polônia. Acho que através dele não será difícil para alguém com seus dotes conseguir um convite para a tal festa. Apesar desses recentes incidentes com nossos informantes, conseguimos descobrir que meu irmão será o responsável pela segurança do evento.

-Já entendo onde quer chegar, Black-Thorne. -falou a polonesa e voltando-se para Voldemort, completou- Assim, sendo, milorde, mal posso esperar para começar meu trabalho - E, esboçando pela primeira vez em toda conversa um leve traço de emoção, deu um sorriso perverso - Tenho certeza que será...divertido.

Frida olhou à sua volta. O pequeno apartamento que lhe fora providenciado pelos servos do Lorde das Trevas era surpreendentemente aconchegante. Chegava até mesmo a ser irônico que homens tão devotados em causar dor ao próximo pudessem ter se preocupado com um detalhe aparentemente tão insignificante quanto o conforto dela.

Olhou pela janela de seu quarto. A capital inglesa estava completamente iluminada. Mesmo parecendo um amontoado de pontos luminosos, a jovem não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto aquela cidade parecia ser bonita. Tinha certeza que iria gostar muito de morar ali.

Voltou para a sala de estar. Passara as últimas seis horas conversando com Ludovic, Rigel e Agamennon, montando o dossiê completo sobre a sua vítima, e planejando todos os detalhes para a aproximação. Olhou para as anotações resultantes da reunião espalhadas por sobre a mesa. Também havia algumas fotos. Pegou uma delas, observando cada detalhe do rosto e do corpo do homem que deveria conquistar e trair.

O primogênito dos Black-Thorne era alto e forte, tinha uma vasta cabeleira castanho avermelhada e belos olhos verdes. Poderia ser pior, pensou consigo mesma... Pelo menos Aldebaran era um homem bastante atraente. Em seu trabalho para Voldemort quando estava na Europa continental fizera coisas muito piores, algumas das quais ainda atormentavam-na. Aquilo, no fim das contas, poderia se tornar até mesmo prazeroso. 

Bebeu um copo d'água e dirigiu-se para o quarto, deixando-se cair em sua cama. Agora que estava sozinha no escuro não precisava mais sustentar a pesada máscara que a acompanhava no dia-a-dia. Chorou copiosamente abraçando os joelhos.

Fechou os olhos e vislumbrou, nos recantos de sua memória, uma pequena garotinha loira, não mais que cinco anos de idade, que apertava fortemente contra o corpo uma boneca de pano que era quase um trapo. Seus pais discutiam.

_-Você acha que isso é justo?- gritava o homem, com forte revolta em sua voz._

-Calma, Tomek. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas para tudo tem-se um jeito.

-Jeito? Jeito? A quem você quer enganar? Olha a sua volta, Graznya, não sobrou nada! Nada! Você acha que é fácil para mim ver a decadência de nossa família? Eu sou um nobre, cresci cercado de criados, acostumado com o luxo e a fartura... Me causa repulsa ver a que ponto chegamos.

-Mas a culpa não é sua, amor.

-Claro que não! É do maldito governo que encarcerou e executou meu pai, além de tomar todos os nossos títulos e bens como compensação pelos crimes cometidos por ele. Quisera que o Barão nunca tivesse se metido com aquele bruxo maldito, ou, pelo menos que o inglês nunca tivesse cruzado o caminho dos dois! Agora somos nós que pagamos pelos erros do velho. Ninguém quer me empregar por ser filho _dele__. Como vou sustentar você e a pequena Frida?_

O homem começou a chorar desesperadamente, sua esposa o aninhou em seus braços, consolando-o.

A jovem remexeu na cama, olhando então para seu anel dourado com um solitário rubi. Presente do Lorde. Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo. Sentia frio, mas não tanto quanto no seu primeiro ano em Durmstrang, quando tinha apenas onze anos.

_Seus colegas de escola, tanto os pequenos, quanto os mais velhos, agiam de modo tão estranho quando ela estava por perto... Sussurros e olhares enviesados acabaram por se tornar uma constante em sua vida escolar, mas isso não queria dizer que se acostumara com aquilo._

Muitos pareciam temê-la, como se dentro de Frida existisse um monstro hibernando, prestes a despertar quando menos se esperasse. Outros tantos a tratavam com tamanha reverência, o que era quase tão assustador quanto aqueles que tinham medo dela. Queria entender o por quê...

Até que em uma aula de História da Magia, a verdade se descortinou ante ela como uma luz cegante. Não soube o que foi pior, os olhares de todos os colegas se voltando para ela ou descobrir quem realmente fora o avô paterno, assunto que era tabu em sua casa.

O velho Barão Grygiel havia sido um dos principais capitães de batalha de Grindelwald, o temível bruxo das trevas que aterrorizara a Europa no começo do século.

Tudo fez sentido naquele momento, e a garota se sentiu predestinada a seguir a trilha do lado negro da magia. Estava em seu sangue. Mas isso ela não poderia aceitar. Nunca! Iria lutar até o fim de suas forças contra um destino tão infeliz. 

Frida levantou-se da cama, andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, impaciente. Tantas lembranças emergiam juntas naquele momento. Sim, aquele era o ponto de virada de sua vida. Chegara à Inglaterra e agora servia diretamente a Voldemort. Estava muito, muito próxima de conquistar tudo aquilo que sempre sonhara. 

_Tinha quatorze anos. Eram férias de verão. A maioria dos colegas deveria estar viajando pelo país ou até mesmo para o exterior, mas Frida contentava-se em passar as tardes ensolaradas em seu quarto, estudando ou apenas deixando o tempo passar. Sabia que os pais não podiam gastar o pouco dinheiro que conseguiam em viagens extravagantes. Entretinha-se com seu volume de Feitiços Avançados quando ouviu o grito estridente de sua mãe. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e o coração disparar. Nunca a ouvira gritar assim._

Andou passo a passo pelos amplos corredores da casa herdada do avô, uma das poucas coisas que lhes restaram da ampla fortuna dos Grygiel. Sentia medo, muito medo do que iria encontrar quando chegasse onde estava a mãe. 

Mas, nenhum dos pensamentos funestos que brotaram em sua mente no longo percurso pelo corredor poderiam ter sido pior que a realidade.

No chão do banheiro estava sua mãe, sentada, em estado de choque. As mãos da senhora Grygiel cobriam seu rosto, mal podendo conter o horror e o pranto, enquanto uma poça d'água levemente avermelhada começava a se espalhar pelo assoalho.

Frida olhou para a banheira, que agora servia de túmulo para seu pai, e soube, naquele minuto, que não havia mais escapatória. A mão do Invisível finalmente a alcançara e a esmagara como um insignificante inseto. Lutara tanto por tanto tempo, tudo em vão. Aceitou, enfim, que seu destino pertencia às Trevas. Nunca mais poderia sonhar em ser feliz, em ser amada...

A jovem bruxa sentou-se novamente em sua cama, olhando fixamente para os próprios pés. Sim, a hora estava chegando e, desta vez, sua família estaria do lado dos vencedores.

-Como eu te prometi, pai, muito em breve os Grygiel vão retomar seu devido lugar de poder no mundo. Todos vão nos respeitar novamente.

Como havia sido tola na infância, pensou Frida. Mas aquilo era passado, agora, tinha plena certeza que seu destino era a solidão. Um preço pequeno a se pagar para recuperar o nome de sua família. Havia muitas outras coisas com que se preocupar...Realmente em sua vida não havia lugar para o amor...

A casa parecia bem mais vazia naquela noite, quando Aldebaran chegou do serviço. Não era o cansaço pelo árduo trabalho de auror que lhe pesava a cabeça, mas as palavras da irmã que ressoavam em sua mente como um irritante mantra: _E você, mano, quando é que vai encontrar alguém para você?_

Ele sabia que não poderia. Não depois dela. 

Preenchera todas as lacunas de sua vida com as obrigações e deveres que a sua profissão demandava. Eram tempos difíceis. Tempos de guerra. Ninguém estava seguro, sejam trouxas, mestiços ou bruxos. As trevas cresciam mais e mais a cada dia, e, ultimamente, não distinguia mais as suas vítimas. O caráter de Aldebaran lhe dizia, que em tempos assim, tudo o que deveria fazer era devotar-se de corpo e alma na proteção de vidas inocentes. Não havia espaço para questões do coração. Não poderia haver. Ele não se permitiria cair novamente naquela armadilha. Sua atenção deveria estar completamente voltada para a luta.

Estava realmente feliz pela irmã. Desde que nascera, Elizabeth era o pequenino anjo que iluminava sua vida. Na ânsia de protegê-la, muitas vezes se esquecia do quanto ela era forte. O que mais lhe surpreendia era a forma como Betsy ainda conseguia manter intacta parte de sua inocência mesmo em meio a todas as atrocidades que presenciava em seu trabalho como auror, vocação que ambos compartilhavam.

Naquele dia, no começo da tarde, a caçula dos Black-Thorne lhe contara que estava apaixonada por um trouxa. Conhecendo as idéias e preconceitos dos pais, Aldo antevia momentos difíceis para a irmã. Mas Betsy parecera-lhe tão feliz, nunca a vira tão radiante em toda a sua vida... Ele torcia para que aquela história não terminasse em tragédia. Seu pequeno anjo, mais que ninguém, merecia viver plenamente seu conto de fadas.

Contudo, ele sabia que as coisas não funcionavam assim. Já dançara aquela canção antes e compreendia o alto custo do preço a ser pago. A dor era inevitável... Não queria pensar em Eleonor...

Aldebaran sempre mantivera uma atitude formal frente a estranhos, e até mesmo entre conhecidos. Fora educado desta forma. Era o primogênito dos Black-Thorne e deveria agir sempre com compostura e deferência. Seu pai, Péricles e, especialmente, sua mãe, Marguerith, acreditavam que menos que isso era imperdoável.

Com o passar dos anos a polidez acabou por se transformar em uma muralha quase instransponível, acessível apenas a algumas pessoas: sua irmã e poucos amigos mais próximos. Era muito mais fácil lidar com a vida agindo assim.

Até que um dia foi pego de surpresa. É sempre assim, não é? Quando as coisas começam a parecer tão certas no dia-a-dia, acreditamos que estamos seguros e que temos controle sobre o mundo que nos cerca. Mas o Destino ri de nossa tamanha estupidez e a mão do Invisível nos traça caminhos inimagináveis. 

Sem que Aldebaran desejasse, anos de contenção e distanciamento foram destruídos num piscar de olhos. Olhos profundamente azuis... Precisava tirar a luz daquelas orbes anis de sua mente...

Aldo encaminhou-se até a cozinha, pegou no armário mais alto uma garrafa de um legítimo whisky escocês, presente de seu velho amigo Angus McAllister no último Natal. Não era um homem que se entregava facilmente à bebida, mas a presença dela em sua mente, como um fantasma desgarrado, era por demais dolorida para enfrentar sozinho. Encheu o copo até a borda e entornou seu líquido ardente em um único gole.

Mas de nada adiantou... O rosto dela surgiu na frente dele com mais nitidez. Podia até mesmo sentir o suave perfume adocicado que ela emanava...

_No primeiro ano em que entrou para a Academia de Aurores, seus colegas costumavam se divertir todas as sextas em um pub trouxa próximo do Ministério da Magia. Não era o Caldeirão Furado, comentavam alguns, mas era realmente um lugar a se respeitar: bebida e ambiente de primeira._

Depois de muita insistência dos companheiros de classe, Aldebaran permitiu-se baixar a guarda e decidiu acompanha-los em uma noitada. Foi quando ele a viu e soube imediatamente que estava irremediavelmente perdido.

Eleonor...Ela era uma das garçonetes do estabelecimento. Viera do interior do país para estudar na Universidade de Londres. Mas a vida na capital não era barata, e para se sustentar trabalhava no bar durante os fins de semana.

Não falou com ela na primeira noite, apenas contentou-se em observá-la, ao longe. A suave cadência de seu caminhar, o modo como seus negros e ondulados cabelos contrastavam com o branco de sua pele, e seu sorriso... Seu sorriso hipnotizava Aldebaran. O rapaz tinha absoluta certeza que nem mesmo uma veela poderia sorrir assim de forma tão encantadora.

Tornou-se freqüentador assíduo do local. Aos poucos começaram a trocar as primeiras palavras, tímidas da parte dele, educadas da parte dela. E lentamente, noite após noite a relação dos dois ultrapassou o mero limite de cliente e garçonete. Aldebaran começou a acompanhá-la até a porta de casa, o que foi seguido de alguns encontros, e depois, por algo mais sério...

Pouco importava para ele se ela era trouxa, tudo o que queria era Eleonor perto de si, sempre...

Aldebaran encheu novamente o copo até a borda. Não bebeu num único gole como antes, passou a olhar fixamente para seu conteúdo opaco. Desejou saber como chorar, pois, talvez as lágrimas pudessem acalentar a angústia que sentia no peito. Mas tantos anos se contendo fizeram com que seus olhos ficassem praticamente secos...Só se lembrava de ter se permitido cair em prantos apenas uma vez na vida...

_Durante pouco mais de um ano, tudo correu perfeitamente bem, embora mantivesse segredo dos demais sobre sua relação com Eleonor, e também não tivesse revelado a ela que era um bruxo. Faltava-lhe coragem, justo a ele que era reconhecido por ser tão frio e destemido em ação..._

Será que foi por isso que tudo terminou de forma tão infeliz? Se ela tivesse descoberto de outro modo, será que ainda estariam juntos?

Certa noite, Ludovic apareceu, inesperadamente, para visita-lo. Ludo viera até Londres, aproveitando as férias escolares, para visitar alguns conhecidos de seu primo Rigel, que poderiam ajudá-lo a seguir uma profissão depois de formado em Hogwarts e pediu para dormir na casa do irmão. Como fora idiota, pensava Aldebaran hoje em dia, se ele ao menos tivesse desconfiado dos tais "contatos" do primo...

Achou estranho, é verdade, a presença do irmão em sua casa, afinal, desde crianças, Aldebaran e o irmão caçula nunca se deram bem. Discordavam praticamente em tudo. 

Mas, depois de conhecer Eleonor, Aldo se sentia mais generoso, e, decidiu dar uma chance a Ludovic. Eles não eram mais crianças. Talvez fosse tempo de deixar para trás as pendengas juvenis e agirem como adultos, afinal de contas, eram irmãos. E, como Ludo nunca lhe pedia favores, acreditou, erroneamente, que tal gesto fosse uma prova de que o irmão concordava com ele.

E nesse estado de espírito, Aldo decidiu convidá-lo para tomar um drink no pub onde sua namorada trabalhava. Crônica de tragédia anunciada.

A noite começou agradável. Apresentou Ludovic a Eleonor, mas não disse a ele quem ela realmente era. Mas, isso acabou se tornando bastante claro para o Black-Thorne mais jovem.

A troca de olhares entre os dois. Os sorrisos que Aldebaran lançava para a moça. Pouco típico do irmão mais velho, que sempre mantinha o semblante impassível como um bloco de granito, a não ser quando estava próximo da irmãzinha deles. Sim, Ludovic adivinhou que havia algo entre ele e a jovem morena.

Como era possível Aldebaran se rebaixar tanto, se deixar envolver por uma inferior, uma sujeitinha sem magia que não poderia nem ser considerada humana... Se os pais deles soubessem... Mas o que mais irritava Ludovic era a felicidade do irmão. Desde pequenos Aldebaran sempre o superara em tudo, exceto no amor de sua mãe. Aquilo não poderia ficar assim, precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Aproveitando o momento em que a moça sumira para o interior do estabelecimento, Ludo pediu licença ao irmão com a desculpa de que iria ao banheiro.

Aparatou na cozinha, por sorte, a jovem estava sozinha. Ela mal pôde gritar quando ele se aproximou e lançou-lhe um Imperio. Conduziu-a até os fundos do pub, e a livrou do feitiço. A brincadeira não seria completa se ela estivesse como um zumbi no processo...

Ante a demora do irmão, Aldo começou a se preocupar... Esquadrinhou o bar a procura da namorada, mas também não a encontrou. Sentiu um aperto no peito, como um pressentimento do que estava por vir. Decidiu procurar os dois.

No fundo do estabelecimento. Ludovic segurava Eleonor violentamente pelos pulsos. A moça lutava, em vão, para se desvencilhar.

Cego de ódio, Aldebaran virou-se para o irmão, aos berros - logo ele que sempre se orgulhou de manter-se sob controle constante.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?

Sem largar a moça, Ludovic respondeu, sorrindo sardonicamente:

-Ora, queria apenas me divertir um pouquinho com a cadelinha. Ela é até bonitinha, não? Pelo menos para isso esses macacos sem magia servem.

Sem dizer nada, Aldebaran sacou a varinha de seu bolso. Perdera completamente a razão. Era como um vulcão adormecido durante séculos, que, repentinamente, se deixava explodir em um mar de fúria desenfreada.

Apontou a varinha para o caçula, dizendo _**Crucio**__, não uma, mas três vezes._

Ludovic caiu enfraquecido no chão. Aldebaran avançou sobre ele, segurando-lhe o pescoço por entre as mãos. Queria matá-lo, realmente queria matar o irmão.

Os olhos de Ludovic começaram a ficar vermelhos e o seu rosto a adquirir uma tonalidade arroxeada, até que Aldo afrouxou o aperto das mãos. Não conseguiu, nunca conseguiria ultrapassar esse limite.

Os olhos de Ludovic estavam preenchidos de medo e horror. Nunca temera nada na vida até então... Tossia copiosamente tentando recuperar o fôlego. 

-Vá embora daqui, seu verme imundo - vociferou Aldebaran - vá antes que eu mude de idéia.

O caçula dos Black-Thorne saiu, correndo, aos tropeços, com o orgulho completamente ferido. Interiormente já começara a planejar uma vingança que só se concretizaria anos mais tarde.

Aliviado com o desfecho da situação, Aldo virou-se para abraçar Eleonor. Contudo, quando seus olhos se cruzaram, percebeu que a moça que tanto amava passara a vê-lo como um monstro, talvez pior que seu irmão, que efetivamente a atacara.

Ela não disse nada, mantinha-se completamente muda e parada. Mas palavras não eram necessárias para traduzir seus pensamentos. Seus olhos diziam tudo: transmitiam um misto de puro terror e repulsa.

Aldebaran, então, tomou aquela que seria a primeira de muitas decisões difíceis em sua vida. Lágrimas escorriam de seus pálidos olhos verdes, e, com uma voz tremida, lançou um poderoso _**Obliviate**__ sobre sua amada._

Eleonor não mais se lembrou de tê-lo amado um dia. Ninguém nunca soube da história, além do próprio Aldebaran, que jamais a dividiu com outra pessoa, e Ludovic, que a omitiu por razões próprias.

Aldebaran ensaiou arremessar o copo de bebida contra a parede. Conteve-se... Bebeu novamente, enchendo o recipiente pela terceira vez. Depois daquela maldita noite no pub, ele fechou seu coração com ainda mais força.

Como havia sido tolo acreditando que poderia ser feliz. Mas aquilo era passado, agora, tinha plena certeza que seu destino era a solidão. Não nascera para amar. Isso era uma dádiva para pessoas puras como sua irmã Elizabeth. Tinha suas responsabilidades como auror. E também havia muitas outras coisas com que se preocupar...Realmente em sua vida não havia lugar para o amor...

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Este é o capítulo que introduz a tia Frida na história. Abrindo um pequeno parêntesis, os capítulos enfocados nela e no Aldo são os mais difíceis de escrever. Não quero dizer que eles custam a sair, saem até fácil. Mas, por ambos serem personagens tão densas e fortes, com tantos sentimentos represados, eles demandam muito esforço, e acabam mexendo muito comigo. Eu fico completamente exausta depois de escreve-los. E paradoxalmente, muito satisfeita.

Mas vamos às curiosidades.

O título do capítulo foi inspirado pelo filme _Encontros e Desencontros_, dirigido por Sofia Coppola e curiosamente estrelado pela Scarlett Johansson, a atriz que eu uso para representar a Betsy nas montagens.

Na cena da chegada de Frida na estação de trem trouxa, Ludovic está segurando um exemplar de _Fausto_ e diz que Voldemort adorou ser comparado com Mefistófeles. 

_Fausto_ é uma lenda que conta a história do Dr. Johann Faust, célebre feiticeiro e mágico, que, sedento de prazer e de ciência, vende sua alma a um demônio chamado Mefistófeles, que, em pagamento, atende aos desejos do doutor durante 24 anos. Existe uma peça escrito por Marlowe, contemporâneo de Shakespeare, datada do século XV.

Mas a versão mais famosa da história é a escrita pelo alemão Goethe, no séc. XIX. Nela, Fausto faz um pacto com o demônio por amor a Gretchen.

Também existe uma fantástica versão cinematográfica da história dos primórdios do cinema feita por F.W. Murnau, um dos maiores diretores de um movimento cinematográfico conhecido como Expressionismo Alemão.

Eu achei a comparação entre a lenda do doutor e o modo como os comensais e espiões se comprometem a servir Voldemort bastante adequada.

Aldebaran menciona rapidamente Angus McAllister no capítulo. Como quem lê o Expresso deve se lembrar, Angus é o padrinho escocês de Raven e era um dos melhores amigos de Alex Sinclair. Sendo tão amigo de Alex, achei natural que Angus fosse amigo de Aldo também.

Sir McAllister vai ter uma maior participação em um momento futuro de nossa história.

È isso!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	5. Velha Infância

**Capítulo 5**

Velha Infância

Os passos de Aldebaran ecoaram pelo comprido corredor da Academia de Aurores. Atrás dos espessos vidros impermeabilizados com feitiços anti-som, alguns jovens lançavam encantamentos diversos contra alvos móveis. Os olhos sérios de Black-Thorne avistaram quem ele procurava no fim do corredor. Um moreno, sentado em uma cadeira, anotava compenetradamente em uma prancheta os resultados dos treinos daquela manhã.

-Alex - chamou o ruivo.

O moreno levantou o rosto, encarando o outro auror com um sorriso de boas vindas.

-Aldo, o que faz aqui perdido na Academia? - perguntou, simpático.

-Preciso de sua ajuda, Alex - respondeu Aldebaran, sem rodeios.

A expressão amena do rosto de Alexander Sinclair se esvaiu completamente, sendo substituída por uma mais grave e séria. Aldebaran fora seu parceiro de longa data antes de Alex se retirar para a academia. Conhecia o amigo suficientemente bem para saber que leviandade alguma viria daquele pedido.

-Se estiver dentro do meu alcance, você sabe que eu estou sempre disposto a ajudá-lo. 

Aldo sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à de Alex, encarando-o com uma seriedade maior que a usual, o que confirmou as certezas do moreno sobre a gravidade da situação. 

-Você sabe que fui designado para chefiar a segurança no encontro entre líderes bruxos que acontecerá na casa do Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia do Ministério Bruxo Inglês.- começou o ruivo.

O moreno assentiu, deduzindo onde o amigo queria chegar.

-Estou montando um esquadrão de aurores para a missão. Sei que se retirou do trabalho de campo, mas eu realmente preciso de você do meu lado, meu amigo. Eu não pediria isso se realmente não achasse necessário.

Alex fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, desejando que sua decisão fosse simples de definir. Sabia que o mais correto a fazer era consentir ao pedido do amigo. Contudo, agora, mais que nunca, aquela decisão não cabia apenas a ele.

-Eu sei, Aldo. Mas, compreenda que eu preciso de um tempo para te dar a resposta. Tempo para conversar com Gaby.

-Tudo bem - o ruivo assentiu - E ela, como está? 

Os olhos de Alex Sinclair brilharam de satisfação ao pensar na esposa.

-Ela ainda está um pouco enjoada, o que é bastante compreensível considerando o estado dela. Mas de resto, ela está ótima e muito empolgada com a chegada da nossa pequena Raven no fim do ano.

Aldebaran sorriu de leve, lembrando-se do gênio forte da esposa trouxa do amigo. Fora por causa dela que Alexander Sinclair deixara o papel de auror de lado e passara a dar aulas na Academia. Alex não queria preocupar Gabriella constantemente com suas rondas noturnas e missões secretas. Gaby não conseguia suportar conviver diariamente com a idéia de que o marido poderia um dia não voltar mais para casa.

-Não acredito que Gaby vá permitir que você dê um nome bruxo para a criança de vocês.

-Tudo bem que ela tenha certa dificuldade em lidar com nosso mundo mágico e prefira viver entre os trouxas, mas você sabe que com jeitinho em convenço a minha moreninha. Ela é bastante razoável se os argumentos forem plausíveis - Alex piscou.

Aldebaran assentiu, com uma expressão amena. Voltou, então, sua atenção para os acadêmicos que continuavam treinando com afinco, a despeito da distração momentânea de seu instrutor.

-Eles são bons. - disse Alex, depois de alguns minutos.

-Mas não o suficiente. - Aldo retorquiu, incisivo. - Não para o que os aguarda lá fora.

Sinclair coçou a cabeça. As meias palavras de Aldebaran carregavam um significado muito maior do que aparentavam, e pelas conversas que ele e o amigo tiveram nos últimos tempos, Alex sabia exatamente que a crítica de Aldo não era para os futuros aurores.

-Também não concordo com a política de Scrimgeour em amenizar os pré-requisitos da seleção da Academia, nem a de diminuir o tempo do curso. Contudo, nós precisamos do máximo de ajuda contra os comensais. Estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos, e esses garotos também.

-Espero que seja o suficiente - respondeu o ruivo, ainda olhando fixamente os combates simulados na sala de treino.

Alex ficou a observar o amigo por um tempo. Quando começara a trabalhar com Aldo, o jeito fechado e taciturno dele o incomodara imensamente, e por vezes desejara que o parceiro se abrisse mais. Mas, com o passar dos anos, descobriu que aquele era apenas o jeito pragmático do ruivo encarar o mundo. E que não poderia ter encontrado um amigo mais fiel na vida. Talvez apenas Angus. Ainda assim, algumas vezes, Aldebaran parecia indecifrável. Queria poder fazer mais para aliviar o peso do mundo que o ruivo insistia em carregar sozinho.

-Não sei se isso ajuda, mas a sua irmã não é como a maioria que entrou nos últimos dois anos.Ela realmente tem vocação para essa vida. Eu fui professor dela e sei do que ela é capaz.

Aldebaran levantou-se, sem nada dizer. Apenas colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

-Eu realmente tenho que ir, Alex. Espero sua resposta assim que puder. 

-Amanhã sem falta - respondeu o moreno.

Alice Longbotton inclinou em direção ao marido, Frank, que estava sentado na escrivaninha, fitando-a com uma cara não muito satisfeita.

-Frank, não adianta você me olhar assim, eu já fiz o pedido para me juntar às tropas de apoio na festa do Barton - disse a loira, enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha - Como tio Vincent costuma dizer: "O que não tem remédio, remediado está".

O auror descruzou os braços, sentando-se reto, de modo que pudesse se aproximar um pouco mais do rosto de Alice.

-Isso não serve de consolo para mim. Sua especialidade é a perícia e a pesquisa com ervas que faz na seção de Perícia, Pesquisas e Interrogatórios e não o trabalho de campo. Queria entender por que você resolveu fazer isso sem me consultar.

Alice sorriu serenamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos de Frank.

-Porque eu me preocupo com você. Porque não conseguiria te deixar ir sozinho em uma missão com risco de um ataque em massa de comensais, sendo que eu posso ir junto.

-Do mesmo modo que eu também me preocupo com você - Frank respondeu, beijando uma das mãos da esposa.

-Não tem porque se preocupar, sabia? Eu tive o mesmo treinamento de auror que você teve. Além disso, passei pelo treinamento de domadora de dragões nas Hébridas, o que não é brincadeira! Tio Vincent e o Godfrey podem ter aquelas caras de bonzinhos, mas sabem pegar mais pesado que a maioria dos instrutores da Academia. Eu sei me defender, Frank.

O rapaz sorriu; no fundo sabia que aquilo era verdade. Alice poderia ter aquele jeito doce e um pouco tímido, mas era muito mais capaz e independente do que sua aparente fragilidade mostrava.

-Eu sei disso, Alice.

A loira inclinou-se sobre a mesa do marido, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

Elizabeth Black-Thorne, que passava próxima da porta do cubículo no momento em que o casal se beijava, não refreou o sorriso. Em momentos como aquele, sentia imensa saudade dos tempos de escola, quando dividia com Frank e Alice a Torre da Grifinória. Sentia saudades de tempos mais tranqüilos, quando as maiores preocupações eram as provas, ou qual seria a próxima confusão armada pelos famosos Marotos, ou mesmo em que tipo de enrascada Marion colocaria elas duas naquela semana.

- Betsy - a ruiva virou ao escutar seu nome ser chamado, dando de cara com uma mocinha de cabelos castanhos, cujo rosto estava quase que completamente escondido atrás de uma pilha de pastas e relatórios.

- Oi Lucy, precisa de ajuda? - cumprimentou a auror.

A secretária meneou.

-Tudo bem, eu dou conta sozinha. Tenho um recado para você. Moody quer vê-la no gabinete dele o mais rápido possível. Ivory já está lá.

-Obrigada - respondeu a auror, já seguindo ligeira para o escritório do seu superior.

A ruiva deu uma pancada de leve na porta, escutando logo em seguida o convite de Moody para que adentrasse o recinto. Betsy já estivera tantas vezes naquela sala desde que começara a trabalhar no Departamento de Aurores que, daquela vez, nem se preocupou em parar para admirar os infinitos artefatos de combates contra as Artes das Trevas que o chefe tinha o costume de colecionar ao longo de seus anos de trabalho - e crescente paranóia.

- Vim assim que recebi seu recado. - a moça falou, séria. 

O auror mais velho assentiu, indicando a cadeira ao lado de Kamus, para que a moça também se sentasse. Alastor encarou os jovens a sua frente por alguns segundos. Embora eles tivessem recém saído da puberdade, Moody tinha que admitir que os dois já se portavam como adultos, e assumiam suas responsabilidades como tal. Exatamente por isso, e por reconhecer a capacidade de ambos, é que ele sabia que a missão que estava prestes a incumbir a eles, apesar de difícil, não seria um fardo. Sim, era preciso que fossem eles os encarregados. Apesar da inexperiência, eles dariam conta do recado.

-Chamei vocês aqui porque tenho uma tarefa especial para os dois. - começou Moody, coçando com a ponta dos dedos uma das inúmeras cicatrizes de seu rosto -Sei que ambos, como a maior parte do destacamento de aurores, já estavam designados para a segurança da festa de Heike Barton. Contudo, nos veio a informação de que algo muito mais grave e importante requer o talento de vocês. Algo tão importante que, se Scrimgeour não estivesse ausente de Londres nesta semana, possivelmente ele estaria aqui para repassar a missão a vocês comigo.

Elizabeth arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente surpresa. Ela sabia que o Chefe Geral do Departamento de Aurores apenas discutia missões com os aurores de patentes mais baixas em casos extremamente excepcionais e graves. Olhou de soslaio para o primo, e notou que Kamus mantinha a expressão impassível. Apenas fitava Moody com atenção, mas sem demonstrar espanto ou curiosidade. Por vezes Elizabeth invejava essa fleuma do primo. Aquilo passava confiança e segurança quase intimidadoras que a maioria das pessoas esperava daqueles que ocupavam a profissão de auror.

-Já há algum tempo os Comensais andam treinando uma aproximação com os Gigantes, tentando forçar uma aliança com eles -continuou o chefe da seção de Infiltração, Busca e Apreensão - As tentativas anteriores foram infrutíferas, mas parece que finalmente, os Gigantes estão cedendo. Dois conhecidos comensais foram vistos na Romênia, onde se concentra a maior e mais forte colônia de Gigantes da Europa. A missão de vocês seria se aproximar deles, descobrir em que pé andam as negociações e tentar impedir que ela se conclua.

-Com licença, senhor, - interrompeu Elizabeth - mas, essa missão não seria, a princípio, encargo do Departamento de Aurores do Continente? Ou vamos atuar como nas outras vezes, em parceria com eles?

- A verdade, Black-Thorne, é que nós estamos por nossa conta desta vez. - respondeu Moody - Foram encontrados vários indícios de corrupção e espionagem no escritório do Continente. Portanto, nem eu nem Scrimgeour queremos nos arriscar. Vigilância Constante e Precaução não fazem mal a ninguém.

-Em outras palavras, esta missão, é de certa forma, ilegal - disse Kamus, opinando pela primeira vez em toda a conversa. 

Elizabeth mordeu de leve o lábio inferior. Se eles não contavam com o apoio dos agentes do continente, isso significava que se algo desse errado, as coisas seriam bem mais difíceis de se resolver.

-Espero que isso não amedronte vocês. - disse Moody - Vocês dois foram escolhidos a dedo para o trabalho. O fato de serem novatos é um trunfo, nenhum dos dois comensais conhece vocês. E mesmo que haja mais deles, a probabilidade de vocês já terem cruzado com eles é mínima. Sei que ambos possuem parentes nas hordas das Trevas, mas nossas investigações indicam que eles estão aqui na Grã-Bretanha. Mas, vocês também foram designados para a missão por suas habilidades natas em infiltração. Ivory é especialista em aproximar-se sorrateiramente, enquanto Black-Thorne tem destreza em disfarces e aproximações diretas. As capacidades de um complementam as do outro.

O auror mais velho abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, retirando de lá duas pastas grossas. Empurrou-as na direção de Kamus e Elizabeth, que as pegaram em silêncio, já estudando, ainda que superficialmente, o seu conteúdo.

-Aí vocês vão encontrar todas as informações que precisam para a missão, desde as fichas dos comensais até os detalhes da cidade em que vão desembarcar para a tarefa. È apenas isso que tenho para dizer a vocês. Estão dispensados.

O sol brilhava com intensidade sobre o Hyde Park, localizado no centro de Londres. O imenso parque, com suas extensas áreas verdes, fazia, por vezes, que quem caminhasse em seu interior se esquecesse completamente que estava em uma das maiores e mais movimentadas cidades do mundo.

-Deixe-me dar o laço para você - disse Nicholas ajoelhado aos pés de Elizabeth, que estava sentada em um dos bancos da orla do parque.- Os patins têm que estar bem firmes para você não cair.

Depois de verificar os patins da namorada, o rapaz se levantou, equilibrando-se com habilidades em seus próprios patins.

-No três eu te puxo. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou te segurar- disse ele, sorrindo.

A moça assentiu, sorrindo em retribuição.

-Um, dois, três!

Elizabeth levantou-se de supetão, segurando com firmeza os braços de Nicholas, que a amparava enquanto ela tentava se acostumar a ficar de pé sobre aquelas rodinhas. A feiticeira tinha que admitir que andar nos tais patins era muito mais complicado que voar em uma vassoura. Sentiu a mão de Nick levantar delicadamente seu rosto para ela o fitasse.

-Não precisa ficar olhando para os próprios pés, Betsy. Assim vai demorar mais para você aprender. Olhe para frente e faça como eu mostrei. Um pé na frente do outro de cada vez.

-Vou tentar. - respondeu ela, enquanto se soltava de uma das mãos do namorado, postando-se ao lado dele.

Nick entrelaçou com firmeza seus dedos aos da mão de Betsy que ainda o segurava, tentando passar segurança para ela. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu que começava a pegar o jeito da coisa, ainda que desajeitadamente. Aos poucos foi relaxando e apreciando a sensação que andar de patins proporcionava.

-Isso é muito bom!!! - ela soltou, rindo como uma criança. 

Nicholas sorriu de contentamento. Esse jeito meio mulher, meio menina da namorada era uma das coisas que mais o encantava. 

-Suspeitei que ia adorar os patins depois do nosso passeio no parque de diversões. Queria fazer algo memorável antes da sua viagem.

- Me paparicando desse jeito, você me acostuma mal, sabia? È uma viagem de negócios rápida... - Betsy hesitou por alguns segundos em continuar. Ainda não tivera coragem de contar a Nick que era, na verdade, uma bruxa, e nem qual era o seu verdadeiro trabalho. - È só uma vista a alguns clientes do banco. Nem vai dar para você sentir saudades.

Nick inclinou-se, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha da moça.

-Até parece. - respondeu ele - Eu sempre sinto saudades! Quero ver quando as minhas aulas voltarem e não pudermos mais almoçar juntos todos os dias.

-A gente dá um jeitinho - a moça piscou.

Nick assentiu, emendando logo em seguida.

-Parece que você já está controlando melhor os patins. Quer tentar ir sozinha?

-Hum-hum.

O rapaz soltou a mão de Elizabeth, que no começo conseguiu deslizar suavemente na calçada do parque, porém, um pequeno declive a surpreendeu a poucos metros, fazendo com que ela ganhasse uma velocidade indesejada. Nicholas ainda tentou alcançá-la com as mãos, mas a distância entre eles aumentava progressivamente. Incapaz de frear, a ruiva jogou o corpo para o lado, desviando a trajetória para o gramado lateral. No segundo seguinte, Betsy estava literalmente com a cara no chão. 

Nicholas aproximou-se da namorada, bastante preocupado. 

-Betsy, você está bem? - ele perguntou, apreensivo.

A bruxa virou o corpo de modo que pudesse encarar Nick. Para surpresa do moreno, ela começou a gargalhar.

-Eu estou ótima - ela respondeu, quando se acalmou - Que tombo! 

Nick respirou aliviado e deixou que uma risada de alívio também tomasse conta dele.

-Bem, eu já vi piores, mas acho que é tradição se cair quando se aprende a andar com essas coisas. Faz parte da experiência. Deixa eu te ajudar a levantar - disse ele, estendendo a mão para a namorada.

-Sabe, eu tenho uma idéia melhor - retrucou Elizabeth com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, puxando Nick para baixo.

O rapaz deixou-se cair no chão, deitando-se ao lado da ruiva, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Você é doida, sabia?

-E você me ama exatamente por causa disso.

Nick fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia os dedos de Elizabeth brincarem ligeiros por entre os fios de seu cabelo. Betsy encarou o límpido céu azul daquele dia de verão, entremeado por algumas alvas nuvens semelhantes a tufos de algodão. Sentiu uma inexplicável força crescer dentro de si. O que quer que a aguardasse na Romênia, valia a pena enfrentar para conservar momentos felizes como aquele.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Este capítulo é meio que um divisor de águas na fic. Os outros eram uma espécie de introdução dos personagens e situações. Acho que praticamente todos os principais envolvidos ma nossa trama já estão presentes ou foram mencionados.

Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando a fic.

Respondendo à duvida de Aeris Lux, vai acontecer exatamente o que você leu no profile dos Black-Thorne do Expresso. Mas, o mais importante é "como"...

**Notinhas e curiosidades:**

Finalmente temos um pouco de Alex Sinclair, pai de nossa amada Raven. Além de adorar escrever o Alex, acho que ele não poderia faltar neste capítulo, justamente pela forte amizade que tem com Aldebaran. Dada a importante missão que eles terão diante deles, nada mais natural que Aldo chame o melhor amigo para auxilia-lo.

Frank e Alice Lonbottom são os pais de Neville, como todos já sabem. Como eu realmente sou muito fã do Neville, achei que seria legal dar um certo destaque aos pais do rapaz. A caracterização deles foi inspirada pela saga _Hades_, da Silverghost. Mas, a menção de Vincent MacFusty e Godfrey McKinnon são referências diretas à nossa querida Mina MacFusty, a domadora de dragões do Expresso.

O nome **Velha Infância** eu retirei da música dos _Tribalistas_. Acho que a letra combina direitinho com a relação que o Nick e a Betsy constróem com o decorrer do namoro, e é bem visível na cena final do capítulo.

Agradecimentos especiais à Raven, Dhara por cederem e revisarem suas personagens, e à minha beta, Mina.

È isso! 

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)

ps- No próximo capítulo, uma ferrenha batalha entre comensais e aurores! Gostaram da luta do capítulo 2? Pois esse novo embate é ainda mais empolgante e explosivo (literalmente). Além disso, finalmente, Frida e Aldebaran cara a cara. E a participação especial de um importante personagem criado pela J.K. Rowling!**Não percam!**


	6. No Coração da Tempestade

**Capítulo 6 - No Coração da Tempestade**

Frida levantou os olhos, admirando o suntuoso e iluminado hall de entrada da casa de Heike Barton, Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia do Ministério Bruxo Inglês. O chão de mármore negro contrastava com as alvas paredes brancas e com o candelabro de cristal que ficava bem no alto do recinto. A jovem polonesa buscou na memória e não conseguiu se recordar de algum dia ter comparecido a um evento de tamanho porte, com tão ilustres presenças. Havia líderes bruxos de toda Europa, incluindo alguns ministros que vieram do Continente exatamente para o acontecimento. Aquele poderia ser um jantar de gala, mas seu real propósito era discutir a atual situação do mundo bruxo: a ameaça de Voldemort e seus comensais, que crescia a cada dia.

-Sinto tê-la chamado para me acompanhar tão em cima da hora, Frida. - falou um senhor alto, de cabelos grisalhos bem aparados, com um discreto cavanhaque no rosto, que reforçava seu ar nobre. - Mas não sei o que aconteceu com minha filha. Magda estava tão bem hoje cedo... E agora essa indisposição repentina.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Sr. Kasprowicz. Não ficaria de bom tom alguém de sua posição vir desacompanhado a um evento tão importante. Como sua secretária pessoal, eu certamente era a escolha mais adequada para substituir sua filha.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês, desde que chegara à Inglaterra, que Frida estava trabalhando como secretária para Roman Kasprowicz, o embaixador bruxo da Polônia. Havia conseguido esse emprego graças aos contatos dos seguidores de Voldemort dentro dos governos polonês e inglês. Sua missão era usar essa posição de prestígio para conseguir comparecer àquele jantar sem levantar suspeitas. Seu verdadeiro alvo, Aldebaran Black-Thorne, estaria ali naquela noite.

Conseguir a confiança do velho Sr. Kasprowicz fora muito mais fácil do que a moça acreditara que seria possível. Roman Kasprowicz era um político idealista e benevolente. Acreditava sinceramente na bondade humana e na idéia de que toda e qualquer pessoa poderia evoluir para algo melhor. Era, enfim, um idiota ingênuo, fácil de manipular. Mas havia um outro fator que ajudou a espiã do Lorde das Trevas a realizar com competência a primeira parte de sua missão: o embaixador havia sido colega de escola do pai de Frida.

Penalizado com o trágico fim de Tomek Grygiel, ao saber que a jovem loira que começara a trabalhar para ele era filha do falecido amigo de infância, Kasprowicz acolheu Frida no seio de sua família como se ela estivesse também ligada a eles por laços de sangue.

Como Frida odiava Kasprowicz! Se ele era mesmo tão amigo assim de seu pai, por que não o ajudou enquanto ele estava vivo? Talvez por temer que a ligação com alguém como Tomek, filho de um grande inimigo do governo, lhe prejudicasse a carreira política. Agora, anos depois, todo esse carinho em relação a Frida certamente era uma forma de aplacar a culpa de Kasprowicz por não ter ajudado o amigo quando este realmente precisou.

O embaixador tinha uma filha da mesma idade de Frida: Magda. Morena e pequena, a herdeira dos Kasprowicz sempre vivera na abundância e no luxo. Fora criada para ser a perfeita dama da elite bruxa, cujo único propósito era arranjar um bom casamento. Se Frida odiava o pai, detestava muito mais a filha. Aquela fútil, superficial não merecia a vida que tinha. Uma vida de conforto que a jovem Grygiel sempre sonhara em ter, mas que lhe fora roubada pelo destino. Motivada por esse ódio, foi ainda mais fácil para ela se tornar amiga de Magda, que a tratava como irmã e confidente. Naquela tarde, tinham almoçado juntas. E foi sem um pingo de dor na consciência e com imenso prazer que Frida colocou a poção que causou a indisposição da filha do embaixador na bebida de sua suposta amiga quando ela estava distraída. Graças a esse movimento, estava na festa, como pretendido.

Depois de caminhar pelos ricos corredores da mansão, Frida chegou, de braços dados com o Sr. Kasprowicz, na ampla sala de jantar, belamente ornada para a ocasião. Passou rapidamente os olhos pelo salão, reconhecendo alguns dos presentes, tanto pelo seu trabalho como secretária do político polonês como por suas obrigações para o Lorde das Trevas. Já espionara muitos dos políticos estrangeiros que estavam presentes na festa sem que eles desconfiassem. Ficaria de ouvidos atentos. Apesar de sua principal missão ali ser se aproximar do auror que era irmão de Ludovic, talvez conseguisse também alguma informação que pudesse auxiliar nos planos do mestre. Mas precisava ser discreta. Esquadrinhou rapidamente o recinto e percebeu que o lugar estava repleto de aurores. Provavelmente havia mais deles do lado de fora da casa. Mas não viu Aldebaran em parte alguma.

O embaixador levou-a para cumprimentar o anfitrião e a Ministra Bagnold, atual líder bruxa da Grã-Bretanha. Depois das cordiais saudações, Kasprowicz virou-se para sua jovem acompanhante, dizendo:

-Espero que nos dê licença, Frida, pois preciso conversar em particular com a Ministra Bagnold e o Sr. Barton.

-Tudo bem, Sr. Kasprowicz. Não se preocupe comigo, ficarei bem sozinha. Afinal, meu papel é apenas acompanhá-lo. Sei que o assunto que precisa conversar com a ministra é importante e sigiloso.

Assim que o embaixador se afastou com os políticos britânicos, Frida procurou um lugar estrategicamente posicionado, de modo que pudesse ver novamente todo o salão de jantar. Olhou de modo ainda mais minucioso para cada um dos presentes. Talvez não tivesse visto seu alvo por falta de atenção na primeira vez que esquadrinhara o recinto. Precisava se certificar disso antes de sair procurando-o pela casa.

Pegou uma taça de champanhe de uma bandeja flutuante que passara próxima a ela. Bebericava seu conteúdo, ainda varrendo o salão com os olhos, quando percebeu que um senhor se aproximava. Ele tinha longos cabelos brancos e uma barba tão alva e cumprida quanto eles. Seus penetrantes olhos azuis, semi-escondidos por trás de lentes em forma de meia-lua, fitavam a jovem polonesa. Frida quase engasgou com a bebida. Preocupada demais em realizar a tarefa designada por seu mestre, esqueceu-se que **aquele senhor** provavelmente estaria na festa. 

-----------------------------

Aldebaran se encontrava em uma das sacadas que ficavam nas saídas laterais do amplo salão de festa da mansão dos Barton. O auror monitorava os vastos jardins que circundavam a casa, buscando notar a presença de algum movimento suspeito por ali.

Quando Rufus Scrimgeour lhe passara o encargo de organizar a segurança do jantar de gala em que os principais líderes bruxos da Europa iriam discutir o que fazer em relação à ameaça dos Comensais da Morte, Aldebaran não suspeitou que iria ter tanto trabalho. A residência do Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia possuía muito mais falhas na segurança que qualquer casebre de Hogsmeade. Quando relatou isso ao seu superior imediato, Alastor Moody, tanto ele quanto Aldebaran tentaram convencer a Ministra Bagnold a mudar o local do encontro. Mas, embora a ministra fosse usualmente uma mulher sensata, recusou-se veementemente a ouvir tanto os conselhos de Black-Thorne quanto os do chefe dos aurores.

Segundo ela, a mudança de local poderia soar aos demais políticos como um sinal de fraqueza que o governo inglês não poderia demonstrar no momento. Assim, apesar de não concordar com a decisão de Bagnold, o auror se conformou em seguir suas ordens e fazer o melhor que pudesse para proteger todas aquelas eminentes pessoas de um possível ataque dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Para tentar realizar seu intuito, Aldebaran agrupou o máximo possível de aurores disponíveis, selecionando os mais competentes para chefiarem os grupos destacados para cada área da propriedade do secretário. Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, lembrando-se das plantas da propriedade e conferindo mentalmente onde cada destacamento estava.

Gideon Prewett e seu grupo ficaram responsáveis por vigiar os portões de entrada da casa. Já o irmão mais novo de Gideon, Fabian, estava com os companheiros na saída do lado leste. Os Longbottom ficaram com a ala sul da mansão, por onde chegavam os mantimentos que abasteciam o domicílio. Willihelm Deveraux e seu destacamento eram responsáveis por aquela que talvez fosse a parte mais frágil e possível ponto de ofensiva, caso os comensais se aproximassem: a vasta área de caçadas da propriedade. Mas, Aldebaran conhecia Willihelm o suficiente para saber que, apesar de jovem, o colega era competente e caso fossem atacados, ele conseguiria reter um ataque o tempo suficiente para os demais aurores se reunirem. Já a proteção da casa propriamente dita, Black-Thorne decidira assumir pessoalmente.

Virou-se, rapidamente, quando escutou alguém chegando.

-Como as coisas estão correndo?- perguntou o ruivo ao companheiro que se aproximava.

-Até agora tudo está tranqüilo. Nenhum incidente suspeito.- respondeu Alexander Sinclair.

-Parece que a mesma calmaria reina nas demais unidades.- concordou Black-Thorne - Recebi relatórios de todos eles faz cerca de quinze minutos. Daqui a pouco uma nova leva de informações deve chegar.

O moreno pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Aldo, acho que você não tem com que se preocupar. Duvido muito que os seguidores de Voldemort nos ataquem. Seria óbvio demais. E com a segurança que você armou aqui, qualquer ofensiva por parte deles seria suicídio.

-Os comensais são loucos, Alex.- Aldebaran, retorquiu, sério como sempre. Suas experiências anteriores com os seguidores de Voldemort, infelizmente, lhe diziam que o amigo estava errado- Deles podemos esperar absolutamente qualquer coisa. Eles não seguem a mesma lógica que nós. Moody está certo quando diz que devemos manter _vigilância constante._

Alexander Sinclair riu ao lembrar-se do velho e paranóico sub-chefe do departamento de aurores, responsável pelas seção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão._

-Pois eu acho que louco mesmo é o Moody. Mas, tudo bem, se você diz que precisamos nos preocupar, quem sou eu para duvidar? Tanto que estou aqui a seu pedido, apesar de agora só ser instrutor da Academia de Aurores.

-Me desculpe, meu amigo, mas precisava dos melhores aurores que eu conhecia do meu lado esta noite. É uma pena que a minha irmã não pôde estar conosco. Mas ela tinha suas próprias ordens para cumprir. Se o fiz sair do seu retiro, Alex, foi por uma boa causa.

-Eu sei, Aldo. Você precisava de mim e muito me honra saber que você me tem em tão alta conta. - respondeu Alexander, tirando a mão do ombro do amigo e coçando displicentemente o nariz - Tudo bem que vai me custar uma semana inteira dormindo no sofá para aplacar a fúria de Gaby, mas fazer o quê?

Aldebaran assentiu. Imaginava o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para o amigo convencer a esposa da gravidade da situação.

-Você sabe, Alex, que eu acho um desperdício você ter escolhido se tornar apenas um instrutor. Se você conversasse com Gabriella, quem sabe ela não entenderia a importância de termos alguém como você na ativa?

O moreno sacudiu os ombros, externalizando com aquele gesto a certeza de que aquela era uma batalha perdida. Por mais que lhe fosse doloroso abandonar o trabalho de campo, não conseguia tirar a razão de Gaby, especialmente agora com a chegada do bebê.

-Já tive essa discussão com ela várias vezes, Aldo. E, depois de um tempo, cheguei a conclusão de que, mesmo tendo que abrir mão de certas coisas que eu realmente gosto na profissão, mesmo sendo um sacrifício enorme para mim, prefiro muito mais ver a minha moreninha feliz. È verdade, meu amigo, que muitas vezes esse afastamento me irrita mais do que eu quero admitir, mas, um dia, Aldo, você vai conhecer uma mulher especial e vai entender perfeitamente como me sinto. Mas, já que estou aqui agora, vou fazer o meu trabalho e verificar novamente o primeiro andar da casa.

O ruivo olhou o amigo se afastar. Alex sempre fora um romântico. Já Aldebaran prometera a si mesmo que não iria se deixar enredar novamente por aquele caminho. Mas, desde que conversara com a irmã, e agora, com o reforço da conversa do amigo, pensar em Eleanor se tornara cada vez mais constante e dolorido. Passou os dedos por entre os cabelos, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Ele era um auror, ele era um Black-Thorne, não poderia se dar ao luxo de se deixar dominar pelas emoções. 

-----------------------------

Frida tentou se controlar. Não poderia perder a cabeça naquele momento. Mas era **ele** quem estava se aproximando: **o inglês**, como seu pai costumava chamá-lo. O homem que derrotara o Barão Grygiel e seu mestre, o grande bruxo das Trevas Grindelwald. O bruxo britânico poderia ter livrado a Europa de uma grande ameaça em 1945, mas indiretamente também trouxera a miséria e o infortúnio à família de Frida, tendo como mais funesta conseqüência a morte de Tomek Grygiel. E isso, ela nunca iria esquecer.

-Senhorita Grygiel, -cumprimentou o feiticeiro com um simpático aceno de cabeça-, é um grande prazer conhece-la.

-Professor Albus Dumbledore - respondeu a loira, tentando simular indiferença. - Não creio que eu tenha o mesmo prazer neste encontro.

_Droga, Frida! Você precisa mesmo se controlar. Vai por tudo a perder_, pensou a polonesa, tentando conter a ansiedade.

O diretor de Hogwarts, por sua vez, mantinha o seu natural ar sereno, observando a jovem que estava diante dele.

-Imaginei que a senhorita iria reagir assim ante a minha presença. Desde que soube que você estava na Inglaterra através do meu velho amigo Roman, achei que precisávamos conversar, mas não encontrei oportunidade para isso até o presente momento. Entendo o rancor que sente por mim, apesar de grande parte dele ser injustificado.

Frida não conseguiu reprimir a expressão de desagrado em seu rosto: primeiro por descobrir que o patético Kasprowicz era amigo do homem que desgraçou a família dela. O embaixador era um traidor ainda maior do que Frida havia imaginado. Arranjaria uma forma de se vingar. Segundo pela ousadia daquele homem que estava a sua frente...Como aquele maldito atreveu-se a lhe dizer que toda a raiva que ela lhe devotava era injusta? Ela não poderia ficar indiferente a isso, indiferente a dele...

-O senhor tem idéia do que seu suposto ato de bondade fez com a minha família? Com o meu pai? Mesmo depois de quase dez anos em que o senhor derrotou Grindelwald e meu avô, o Barão Grygiel, ninguém na Polônia conseguiu esquecer o que aconteceu. Tomaram nossos bens, meu pai nunca conseguiu um emprego decente... Eu nasci e cresci sob essa maldição.

-Você não entende, srta. Grygiel, que eu realmente precisava fazer o que eu fiz? Eu não poderia ficar impassível diante do perigo que Grindelwald e seus asseclas representavam. Foi o seu avô quem escolheu ficar do lado das Trevas. Você não pode me culpar por isso.

-Mas o meu pai não era o meu avô! - disse Frida em um tom levemente alterado, que controlou novamente para não chamar a atenção. - E ele pagou a vida inteira por ser filho de quem era a ponto de se entregar ao desespero e preferir buscar a morte como forma de alívio.

-Eu realmente fiquei penalizado quando soube do falecimento de seu pai. Ele realmente me parecia ser um bom homem. Mas, novamente, digo-lhe, que não me arrependo da minha escolha. Se o exército de Grindelwald não fosse detido naquela época, o mundo bruxo teria caído em sombra e terror. Sombra semelhante àquela que nos ameaça agora.

-Ah sim, a velha desculpa de que estávamos em guerra e que alguns sacrifícios são necessários! Os fins sempre justificam os meios, não é mesmo? O importante é destruir o Mal, mas depois que isso é feito, que se danem aqueles que sofrem com as seqüelas da batalha.

-Nisso você tem razão, minha jovem. - havia grande melancolia na voz do velho bruxo - Disso eu realmente sou culpado. Deveria ter prestado mais atenção nas conseqüências de meus atos e ajudado seu pai e sua família quando ainda me era possível. Por minha negligência eu devo pedir o seu perdão.

Frida ficou ligeiramente atônita ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Dumbledore. Era a última coisa que imaginou que fosse escutar algum dia. Os olhos azuis do velho bruxo pareciam demonstrar sinceridade. Por alguns segundos ela fraquejou e desejou realmente perdoá-lo. Deixar todo o sofrimento para trás e começar vida nova. Mas a lembrança do corpo ensangüentado de seu pai na banheira e da mãe completamente enlouquecida depois do incidente endurecera seu coração e sua voz:

-Sinto muito, mas não posso perdoá-lo. Só espero, Prof. Dumbledore, que nessa nova guerra santa a que você está se propondo, o senhor pense bastante antes de sacrificar ou negligenciar outra vida inocente!

-Ainda assim, Srta Grygiel, mesmo disposta a manter esse rancor em seu coração, estarei de braços abertos caso precise de minha ajuda. Tudo o que posso lhe prometer é tentar não cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Frida não respondeu, apenas sorveu o resto do líquido de sua taça em um único gole, deixando, apressada, a sala de jantar da mansão. 

-----------------------------

Aldebaran acabara de receber mais uma leva de relatórios dos destacamentos de aurores que vigiavam a festa. Tudo continuava calmo no resto da propriedade, portanto, era hora dele próprio checar o salão de jantar para garantir pessoalmente que os convidados estavam seguros. Estava prestes a sair da sacada para cumprir seu dever quando uma moça chegou impetuosamente no lugar. Parecia perturbada. Isso e o fato de Aldebaran estar semicoberto pelas sombras não deixaram que ela percebesse a presença do auror.

O mais velho dos Black-Thorne pensou em tentar sair dali discretamente. Não era educado nem ético que ele permanecesse na sacada, observando indiscretamente a tristeza daquela jovem. Mas algo o paralisou. A questão é que, por um momento, vendo aquela moça chorando copiosa e solitariamente naquela sacada, Aldebaran se sentiu inexplicavelmente sensibilizado.

Era uma jovem linda e delicada. Seus longos cabelos dourados refletindo a pálida luz da lua lhe conferiam um aspecto sobrenatural. Parecia um cálido e puro anjo desgarrado das tropas celestiais. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas, mesmo assim aproximou-se lentamente da jovem.

Frida tremia da cabeça aos pés. Lágrimas desciam livres por suas faces. Tentava com todas as suas forças contê-las, mas lhe era impossível. Por sorte estava usando uma maquiagem especial, que magicamente impedia qualquer tipo de borrado. Menos mal, quando se acalmasse, os demais convidados não iriam notar qualquer resquício de seu momento de fraqueza. Ainda se culpava por ter se deixado afetar tão facilmente pelo encontro com Dumbledore. Como aquele homem conseguira desarmá-la tão facilmente a ponto de lhe ser impossível continuar se escondendo por trás de sua protetora máscara cotidiana?

Não poderia deixar que ninguém a visse tão frágil... Aquele homem... Aquele homem destruíra a família dela. Então, por que, apesar de todo sofrimento, começava a achar difícil continuar a odiá-lo? Será que era por ele ser tão diferente do que ela imaginara durante todos aqueles anos? Ele não era o homem frio e arrogante que ela sempre concebeu... Tinha modos tão gentis e bondosos... Não, não poderia pensar assim! Ela tinha que continuar odiando. Odiando Dumbledore. Odiando o mundo. Fora o ódio que a mantivera viva durante todos esses anos. Depois da morte do pai, depois dos anos de loucura e conseqüente morte da mãe, era o ódio que a fazia se levantar da cama todos os dias, que a mantinha forte. Sem esse ódio só haveria solidão, dor, escuridão e morte.

Despertou daqueles pensamentos sombrios por um suave toque de uma mão em seu ombro. Assustou-se, sentindo um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Era imperdoável que ela, uma das melhores espiãs do Lorde das Trevas, tivesse se distraído a ponto de ter sido pega desprevenida por um estranho qualquer. Mais imperdoável ainda era que alguém a visse naquele lamentável estado.

Virou-se para ver quem a chamara. Seu espanto foi ainda maior ao perceber que era ele, sua vítima, Aldebaran Black-Thorne, a pessoa que se aproximara. Não era possível! Dentre todos os convidados, ele era a última pessoa que poderia tê-la encontrado tão vulnerável. Aquilo iria colocar todo o plano de seduzi-lo a perder. Não poderia falhar em sua primeira missão sob as ordens diretas de Voldemort. Tentou retomar sua máscara, mas ainda estava sem forças para fazê-lo.

-Desculpe incomodá-la, senhorita, mas não pude deixar de notar seu estado de espírito. Tome, talvez isso ajude um pouco. - disse, polidamente, o rapaz estendendo-lhe um alvo lenço de seda.

Frida deixou escapar um leve sorriso involuntário. Parte dela se comovera pela gentileza de Aldebaran. Era estranho, mas aquele gesto desprendido de solidariedade a tocara de algum modo. Era a primeira vez em anos, que se sentia realmente reconfortada por outra pessoa.

Mas havia outra parte de Frida, uma parte maligna, que também sorria ao perceber que nem tudo estava arruinado em sua tarefa. Talvez aquele encontro não-planejado pudesse ser muito mais proveitoso do que aquele que ela tinha originalmente concebido. Uma leve pontada de culpa escapuliu por entre seus pensamentos. Como poderia pensar em tirar proveito de alguém que estava tentado acalentá-la? Reprimiu a culpa e a gratidão. Ela era uma seguidora do Lorde das Trevas, uma espiã e tinha uma missão a cumprir.

A loira baixou os olhos, tentava se recompor para colocar em prática suas ordens. Enxugou as faces molhadas com o lenço oferecido, observando, discretamente, com canto dos olhos a reação do auror. Black-Thorne olhava para ela de forma direta, mas seu rosto não denotava preocupação ou compaixão. Já seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho que Frida não conseguiu traduzir...

Não era que Aldebaran estivesse realmente preocupado com aquela moça. Não a conhecia, não havia entre eles nenhum laço de afeição que justificasse esse tipo de sentimento, e mesmo que houvesse, não haveria porque demonstrar de forma exacerbada. Mas era notório que a jovem estava sofrendo, e por mais que ele fosse um homem reservado e contido, nunca fora indiferente ao sofrimento alheio. Fora por isso mesmo que se tornara um auror, para minimizar o sofrimento do mundo... Dar-lhe o lenço era um ato pequeno, mas era o que poderia fazer no momento, sem, é claro, desrespeitar a privacidade da jovem. Aliás, talvez já estivesse fazendo isso. Era melhor partir e deixá-la sozinha.

O ruivo ensaiou uma retirada, começando a se inclinar em uma leve reverência de despedida. A espiã percebeu que sua vítima estava escapando cedo demais das teias que mal começava a tecer.

- Você não precisa ir... Sei que é abuso de minha parte, mas poderia ficar comigo por mais alguns instantes? - usou a voz mais recatada e paradoxalmente mais sedutora que conseguira. O que não era difícil, dado o inebriante tom aveludado de sua voz... Anos de experiência brincando de ser sereia, enquanto descobria segredos de outrem.

Diante do pedido, o auror decidiu ficar um pouco mais. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Até que a polonesa decidiu estrategicamente quebrar o gelo e falar:

-O-obrigada, senhor...

-Aldebaran Black-Thorne. - apresentou-se.

-Bem, realmente, muito obrigada, senhor Black-Thorne. Sei que o senhor deve ter afazeres mais importantes em um evento como este. Mas lhe sou eternamente grata pela companhia... Eu... Eu precisava... - baixou novamente os olhos, agora de forma calculada. Depois levantou o rosto e deu um sorriso amplo e radiante - Como fui descortês, não me apresentei devidamente. Sou Frida Grygiel.

Estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

O auror fitou a moça com um misto de compreensão e espanto, apesar de seu rosto não demonstrar uma linha sequer daquelas emoções. Embora o nome de Grindelwald ainda causasse pesadelos na população britânica, o Barão Grygiel, um de seus mais sanguinolentos e terríveis colaboradores, não era tão conhecido na Inglaterra quanto na região do centro-leste da Europa. Mas Aldebaran, pela necessidade do ofício e pela paixão por História da Magia, sabia muito bem quem ele fora. Tudo fez sentido naquele momento. Era uma questão de lógica. Com tantos políticos estrangeiros presentes ali, certamente um deles também conhecia a má fama do Barão e ofendera a moça que dividia o mesmo sobrenome com o _Monstro Polonês_.

Aldo comoveu-se internamente ante essa possibilidade. Ele próprio já passara por algumas situações desagradáveis por causa do sobrenome que carregava. Apesar de serem ambas as suas famílias antigas e nobres, ultimamente, especialmente a família da mãe, estavam sendo cada vez mais associadas aos bruxos das trevas. Ele era um homem forte e não se deixava abalar por esse tipo de coisa, mas alguém como aquela garota, tão indefesa, não merecia passar por uma situação assim.

Segurou a mão da moça, depositando nela um delicado beijo, como se esperava de um nobre cavaleiro ao conhecer uma dama.

Frida sorriu novamente diante do gracejo. Seus olhos cor de âmbar se cruzaram com as orbes esmeraldas do ruivo quando ele se levantou. Ainda havia o enigmático brilho neles, como um flash momentâneo. Ela estava quase compreendendo o que era aquilo quando uma voz masculina os interrompeu.

-Aldo, eu... desculpa, não queria atrapalhar...- disse um moreno de olhos castanhos que parecia visivelmente embaraçado.

Aldebaran ainda tinha a mão de Frida bem segura na sua própria. Soltou-a delicadamente, e voltando-se para seu companheiro, falou:

-Algum problema, Alex?

-Nada sério, tudo continua no mais estrito controle. Mas a ministra Bagnold pediu para lhe falar.

-Senhorita Grygiel, se me der licença - reclinou-se em nova reverência.

-Claro, senhor Black-Thorne. Antes de ir, tome, o seu lenço...

-Pode ficar. A senhorita precisa dele bem mais que eu. Novamente, se nos der licença. - partiu em seguida.

Sozinha na sacada, Frida olhou para o delicado lenço branco que tinha nas mãos. As iniciais de Aldebaran, bordadas em prata acima dos brasões das famílias Black e Thorne, se destacavam no tecido. A loira sorriu novamente, mas agora havia algo de perverso em seu rosto.

Olhou para cima. A noite estava bastante clara e as estrelas nítidas na abóbada celeste. Distinguiu facilmente a estrela que fora usada para batizar seu alvo. O corpo celeste tinha o mesmo brilho estranho dos olhos dele...

Frida fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento noturno beijar-lhe as faces... A noite tinha sido proveitosa, afinal, começara a tecer sua teia mortal ao redor do auror. Para quem estivesse de fora, aquele encontro fugaz poderia parecer muito pouco diante dos propósitos da espiã. Mas fora uma jogada de mestre. Ela não teria se saído tão bem se as coisas tivessem ocorrido como ela havia planejado. Tudo dependia agora do próximo passo...

-Apaixonou-se pelo meu irmão, Frida?

A polonesa abriu os olhos, fitando o nada absoluto à sua frente. Aos poucos, a figura de Ludovic Black-Thorne começou a surgir nítida, desfazendo o feitiço da desilusão que o encobrira. O comensal estava trajado da cabeça aos pés com suas negras vestes de batalha. Montado em uma vassoura, se encontrava face a face com a espiã.

-Black-Thorne? Como entrou aqui?

-Do jeito mais fácil. Seqüestrei um dos empregados e me passei por ele nos últimos dois dias graças à poção polissuco. Ninguém questiona uma garrafinha a tira-colo se reclamamos de dor estomacal.

-E por que você está aqui? Por um acaso está duvidando de minha competência e lealdade?

-Claro que não, Grygiel. Uma víbora sempre reconhece outra e eu sei exatamente do que você é capaz. Embora eu ache que cair aos prantos tenha sido um exagero

Os olhos de Frida se estreitaram levemente, desgostosos. Ludovic não deveria ter presenciado seu momento de debilidade. Felizmente ele acreditara que aquilo fora uma interpretação calculada para atrair Aldebaran.

-Às vezes precisamos tomar medidas drásticas para alcançarmos nossos objetivos.

-E pelo visto funcionaram muito bem. Meu irmão estava tão concentrado em você que nem me notou.

-Você estava aqui fazia muito tempo?

-O suficiente. - sorriu, debochado.

A loira fingiu ignorar o sarcasmo do companheiro de horda das trevas.

-Você ainda não me disse por que está aqui.

-O mestre me mandou. Ele precisava de alguém aqui dentro para certificar que você tinha feito contato com meu irmão antes de iniciarmos o ataque.

-Ataque? Mas eu pensei que vocês não iam tentar nada hoje à noite...

-E perder uma chance dessa? Com tantos líderes bruxos reunidos? Se matarmos pelo menos um deles e alguns aurores, será uma grande vitória. Nossos colegas estão esperando o meu sinal. Mas esse não é meu único propósito. Vim aqui te ajudar também, minha querida.

-O que você tem em mente?

-Você estaria disposta a bancar a donzela em perigo? Conhecendo o patético do meu irmão, ele certamente se sentirá responsável caso aconteça algo a você. E isso irá reforçar os laços que você começou a estabelecer com ele. Prometo não exagerar na dose.

-Como eu disse antes, Black-Thorne, às vezes precisamos tomar medidas drásticas. 

-----------------------------

Willihelm Deveraux mal teve tempo de preparar a varinha quando percebeu uma brilhante caveira esverdeada no céu, de cujos olhos saía uma serpente: era a Marca Negra! O símbolo dos Comensais da Morte. Mas, o que verdadeiramente surpreendeu o auror fora o fato da marca ter sido conjurada de dentro da propriedade.

Em questão de segundos, dezenas de comensais começaram a surgir na floresta que servia como área de caçadas. Aldebaran estava certo ao suspeitar que aquele seria o mais provável ponto de ataque dos comensais.

Feitiços de ataque começaram a voar na direção dos aurores, que se preparavam para a retaliação. Um trouxa que avistasse aquela cena ao longe, ingênua e erroneamente, acreditaria estar testemunhando um belíssimo show de fogos de artifícios e não o desenrolar de uma batalha sangrenta.

Um dos aurores foi atingido nas pernas, incapaz de se mexer. Willihelm o arrastou com dificuldade para trás de uma árvore. Precisava garantir a proteção do colega, ainda que precária. Levantou-se logo em seguida, varinha em punho, e começou novamente a atacar os inimigos. Muitas vidas dependiam de seus atos para que ele sequer pensasse em vacilar. 

-----------------------------

Todos os aurores responsáveis em vigiar a entrada da área de mantimentos da mansão já haviam percebido o ataque que os companheiros próximos à floresta estavam sofrendo e se prepararam para correr em seu auxílio quando alguma coisa atingiu a adega de vinhos.

Frank e Alice Longbottom foram arremessados longe com a força da explosão.

Alice abriu os olhos, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer pelo rosto. Parecia ter levado um corte profundo no supercílio. Ao seu lado, um rapazinho, recém-saído da academia, jazia imóvel, face contorcida pela dor, os olhos vazios. Estava morto.

Alice tentou se levantar apesar de sentir o corpo completamente moído. A situação era pior do que eles pensavam. Os comensais estavam atacando em duas frentes diferentes. Mas isso não importava para ela. Seu coração palpitava acelerado e angustiado. Precisava ver se Frank estava bem. Se ele estava vivo...

Procurou por entre os colegas que ainda estavam caídos no chão. Alguns bastante feridos, outros não tiveram tanta sorte. Seu coração se comprimia com ainda mais força no peito. Mal conseguia respirar. Até que ela o viu. O marido estava a poucos metros dela. O braço pendia em uma posição estranha, mas tirando isso, parecia bem. Frank tentou sorrir para passar segurança à esposa.

Alice levantou a varinha, preparando-se para atacar. Frank estava vivo. Era isso que realmente importava. Tudo daria certo agora. 

-----------------------------

A mansão inteira estremeceu a ponto de alguns convidados perderem completamente o equilíbrio, quedando no assoalho. Aldebaran amparou a ministra Bagnold antes que ela também tombasse. Estavam sob ataque! A tempestade, como Aldo costumava se referir à Guerra Bruxa, formou mais uma vez suas nuvens negras e parecia prestes a desabar, inclemente, sobre eles. O pânico começava a tomar conta dos convivas quando o auror comandou com uma voz firme e segura:

-Fiquem calmos, todos vocês! Se deixarem o medo dominá-los, vão facilitar as coisas para eles. Nós preparamos o porão da casa para servir de abrigo em caso de ataque. Eu e meus colegas vamos levá-los até lá, e depois iremos proteger a casa, com as nossas vidas se necessário.

Mal Aldebaran terminou de pronunciar aquelas palavras, um agudo e dolorido grito de mulher foi ouvido no salão. A moça com quem o auror estivera conversando há pouco! Ela ainda estava na sacada. Ele precisava salvá-la.

-Alex, faça como planejado. Ajude os demais a levar os convidados para o abrigo, enquanto eu vejo o que está acontecendo.

-Mas, Aldo, você não pode ir sozinho...

-Isso é uma ordem, Sinclair! Faça o que estou mandando - disse, autoritário, dando as costas para o amigo e seguindo em direção à sacada.

Frida gritava de dor enquanto, após lançar mais um crucius, Ludovic gargalhava em deleite. È claro que, apesar da realidade de seus atos para convencer o irmão, o ataque à polonesa era apenas uma encenação, mas nem por isso ele deixaria de se divertir um pouco. Usou a varinha para levantar a moça novamente do chão e estava preste lançar a maldição mais uma vez quando Aldebaran chegou. Sorriu de satisfação. As coisas estavam correndo exatamente como planejado.

-Ora, ora, o cavaleiro da armadura brilhante chegou para o resgate.

O disfarce de Comensal não enganou o mais velho dos Black-Thorne, ele sempre reconheceria o irmão mais novo.

-Ludovic! Eu deveria saber que estaria aqui. Solte a moça agora, senão...

-Que frasezinha mais clichê, Aldo! Esperava alguma coisa mais original de você... Senão o quê? Vai me machucar? Que medo! - riu - Sei que você prometeu à nossa mãe que não iria atrás de mim.

-È verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não iria fazer nada caso você viesse até mim, como agora.

Ludovic sacudiu os ombros, fingindo desdém.

-Se você quer tanto assim a pobre donzela indefesa, eu te devolvo. Cansei mesmo de brincar com ela! Mas antes: _Malleficium!_

Uma fina luz azulada saiu da ponta da varinha de Ludovic acertando, com força, uma Frida semiconsciente bem na altura do coração. O impacto do feitiço a lançou na direção de Aldebaran, que a segurou da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

Com a varinha completamente livre, Ludo preparava-se para atacar o irmão. Era uma pena que não pudesse matá-lo. Aquela seria a ocasião perfeita para acabar de vez com a vida de Aldebaran, a pessoa que Ludovic mais odiava em todo o mundo. Se não fossem os planos do mestre e o pedido da mãe...

O auror segurava a polonesa em um dos braços, e no outro mantinha a varinha direcionada para o comensal. A jovem estava viva, apesar da respiração estar muito fraca. Precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-_Expeliarmus!_ - gritou o comensal, ao que Aldebaran rebateu com um protego.

Tudo o que ele poderia fazer enquanto estivesse com a moça nos braços era se defender. Mas ele sabia que não durariam muito tempo se continuassem assim. Foi quando Alex Sinclair surgiu na porta, atacando Ludovic.

Aproveitando o auxílio do amigo, o auror ruivo, ainda mantendo o feitiço protetor, carregou a jovem inconsciente para o interior do salão.

Com um aceno de varinha, Alexander selou a porta que levava à sacada.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Eu não te disse para levar todos para o porão?

-Eu já levei, Aldo, por isso mesmo voltei par te ajudar. Que raio de amigo eu seria se te deixasse sozinho?

-Obrigado, Alex.

Aldebaran deixou escapar meio sorriso enquanto corriam apressados para o abrigo onde os demais convidados estavam. Lá chegando, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos veio ao encontro deles. Parecia bastante angustiado.

-Frida, ela está... - ele tentou perguntar, mas as palavras lhe falharam.

-Ela está viva. Está ferida, mas vai ficar bem.

Aldo acompanhou o senhor até um sofá que estava em um dos cantos do aposento. Era um dos vários móveis que haviam sido levados para o porão com o intuito de deixar os convidados menos desconfortáveis enquanto se escondiam ali no decorrer da luta. O ruivo colocou suavemente a moça desacordada por sobre as almofadas, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra por sobre os olhos cerrados. Percebeu que ela ainda tinha apertado entre seus dedos o lenço de seda que ele lhe emprestara. Se algo tivesse acontecido a ela, Aldo não teria se perdoado. Aquela jovem era responsabilidade dele, assim como todos os que estavam ali. Sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seu ombro e ao levantar o rosto viu o semblante sério do diretor de sua antiga escola.

-Talvez eu devesse ir com vocês até lá fora.

Aldebaran levantou-se, encarando Dumbledore diretamente nos olhos.

-Com todo respeito, Professor, mas acho melhor o senhor ficar aqui com os outros convidados. Tenho conhecimento das imensas habilidades que o senhor possui, mas, mesmo assim, o senhor é muito importante para o país para que arrisquemos perdê-lo. Além disso, defender esta casa é o meu dever. - e virando-se para os demais colegas que ali se encontravam completou - Vamos, aurores, temos uma batalha nos esperando.

Chegando à entrada da casa, Aldo percebeu que alguns comensais haviam conseguido burlar as defesas que ele preparara. Mas seus companheiros ainda estavam resistindo, como podiam comprovar as luzes faiscantes que piscavam em flashes em vários pontos específicos da propriedade.

O auror conseguiu distinguir o irmão mais novo entre aqueles que estavam próximos da porta principal da casa. Sem pestanejar, seguiu rumo a ele, cego ao resto da batalha que se desenrolava ao seu redor.

-_ Estupefaça!_

O encanto passou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Ludovic, que ao rever o irmão, vibrou de prazer. Poderiam retornar do ponto em que pararam.

À medida que a peleja entre os irmãos progredia, a vantagem de Aldebaran crescia. Ele sempre fora melhor que Ludovic em duelos, e não seria aquela a noite em que as coisas iriam mudar. Ludovic, que a princípio parecia estar se divertindo com o embate, começava a mostrar sinais de preocupação e cansaço. Aldo conseguira acertar o último golpe de varinha, fazendo com que o irmão caçula caísse de joelhos no chão. A luta estava ganha, bastava dar o golpe final e no dia seguinte Ludovic estaria enclausurado para sempre em Azkaban.

Era isso que Aldebaran pensava quando sentiu uma dor fina atravessar seu braço esquerdo, o sangue rubro escorreu até a altura dos dedos. Ouviu, então, uma estridente risada feminina.

-Primo, que feio você e meu querido Ludovic estão fazendo comigo... Combinam uma reunião de família e nem me convidam para o evento? Tsc... Tsc... Assim realmente vou começar a achar que sou _persona non grata_ entre meus parentes.

Aldebaran não respondeu, apenas observou, calado, a mulher que acabara de chegar. Ela tinha seus longos cabelos negros presos em uma trança. Os olhos azuis-cinzentos se destacavam por trás da máscara e seu corpo curvilíneo ainda conseguia se insinuar apesar das densas vestes de comensal. Aquela era, sem dúvidas, Bellatrix Black, prima em segundo grau de Aldebaran e Ludovic. Aldo sabia que teria muito mais problemas com a chegada dela. Bellatrix era muito habilidosa no manejo da varinha. Talvez até melhor que Ludovic. Mas o auror faria o que fosse possível para derrotá-los.

-Bella, vá embora.-vociferou Ludovic, se levantando. Orgulho completamente ferido. - Eu já te disse mais de uma vez que Aldebaran é assunto meu.

-De jeito nenhum, priminho. E deixar toda a diversão para você? Já matei ineptos demais nesta noite. Preciso de um desafio. E o único verdadeiramente digno de minha atenção é o meu estimado primo auror.

Ludo conhecia a prima o suficiente para saber que era impossível contrariá-la. Ela era um espírito livre como ele. Ninguém mandava nela. O único que ainda conseguia exercer um precário controle, à exceção do Lord das Trevas, era Rodolphus Lestrange, mas ele não estava ali naquela noite.

-Tudo bem, então, prima. Vamos atacar juntos, mas o último golpe será meu!

Em um movimento sincronizado, Ludovic e Bellatrix ergueram suas varinhas, conjurando em uníssono:

-_Laminus!_

Aldebaran, que aproveitara a discussão entre os comensais para recuperar as forças, mergulhou por detrás de uma pilastra, escapando por um triz do feitiço que simulava a estocada de uma espada. O auror já estava se preparando para contra-atacar, quando notou no céu a presença de uma nova Marca Negra. Audíveis "cracs" repercutiram por todos os recantos da propriedade, indicando vários aparatamentos sucessivos. Os comensais estavam batendo em retirada. E o irmão estava escapando com eles...

Ainda encostado na pilastra, respirou aliviado ao pensar nos convidados da festa, apesar de se sentir desassossegado em relação à Frida Grygiel. Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais rápido, talvez ela não tivesse se ferido tanto. Levantou a cabeça, dando de cara com o rosto sorridente de Alex Sinclair, que lhe estendia a mão para se levantar.

-Vencemos, Aldo, vencemos. Os Longbottom, os Prewett e o Deveraux já mandaram informar que não há sinal de nenhum comensal a milhas daqui. Vencemos, meu amigo.

Era verdade, pensou Aldebaran, tinham vencido naquela noite. Mas a que preço? Muito aurores haviam perecido na luta que acabaram de travar. Cada uma daquelas vidas era valiosa e insubstituível. Quantos mais iriam ser sacrificados em batalhas como aquela antes que aquela maldita guerra chegasse ao fim? 

-----------------------------

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Outro capítulo dedicado a Frida e Aldo... Não preciso dizer mais nada, não é? (risos)

A cena em que Frida finalmente confronta Dumbledore, que ela julga ser o responsável pela miséria de sua família, foi particularmente difícil...Dumbledore é um dos personagens mais carismáticos da Tia Jay, com aquele jeito que é uma mistura de avô e autoridade, e, exatamente por isso, eu o considero um dos mais difíceis de escrever. Tenho medo de carregar demais ou de menos. Mas acho (espero) ter acertado no tom.

Sobre a nacionalidade do Dumbledore, o pai de Frida refere-se a ele como "o inglês". Revirei o Harry Potter Lexicon de cabeça para baixo e não achei nada que contradisse isso. Minha dúvida sobre o local de nascimento do diretor veio do fato de que Richard Harris, o primeiro Dumbledore ser irlandês, e Michael Gambom, o segundo ator, manter um sotaque levemente irlandês em sua interpretação. Mas, preferi manter "o inglês" mesmo, por via das dúvidas. Além disso, acho que dificilmente o pai da Frida saberia desses detalhes, né?

Bem, sobre o título do capítulo. Foi retirado de uma história em quadrinhos (ou graphic novel para os mais puristas) escrita por um dos maiores gênios do gênero, o saudoso Will Eisner, pai do detetive Spirit e de outras obras sensacionais. A importância dele é tamanha, que, ainda em vida, um dos principais prêmio dos Quadrinhos foi batizado em homenagem a ele.

Achei apropriado colocar esse nome, porque Aldo sempre se referiu à guerra (desde o primeiro capítulo de Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos) como "a tempestade".

Sobre os aurores designados por Aldebaran para auxilia-lo:

Mais um pouco de Alex Sinclair, pai de nossa querida Raven. Adoro escrever o Alex, e para mim sempre foi óbvio que a resposta dele a Aldo ao pedido do capítulo 5 seria sim. Mesmo tendo que enfrentar a fúria de Gabriella, ele não deixaria o amigo na mão em um momento tão importante.

Fabian e Gideon Prewett, rapidamente mencionados, são os falecidos irmãos de Molly Weasley e membros da Ordem da Fênix, conforme mencionados nos livros de JK e no site oficial dela.

Frank e Alice Lonbottom são os pais de Neville, como todos já sabem. Eu amo o Neville, é um dos meus personagens favoritos na série, tanto nos livros como nos filmes. Então, mais uma pequena homenagem (indireta) ao rapaz.

Willhem Deveraux é o pai de Suzannah Deveraux, do Expresso.

Sobre a ministra Bagnold, eu tirei o nome da personagem das fics _Hades - A última guardiã e Hades- às portas do Inferno_, escritas pela Silverghost (a nossa Mina McFusty), das quais eu sou muito fã. È mais uma pequena homenagem à Silverghost, que também é a minha beta em PSnM.

È isso!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.  
Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	7. Terra de Gigantes

**Capítulo 7 - Terra de Gigantes**

A moça encostou a cabeça na janela do trem, deixando com que seus olhos verdes se perdessem na paisagem externa. O sol do fim do dia recobria os campos romenos e seus casebres antigos com seu manto dourado, dando um aspecto onírico àquelas terras repletas de lendas e magia. Quanto mais adentravam no interior do país, mais Elizabeth tinha a sensação de que voltavam no tempo, para anos ou talvez séculos atrás.

A pequena vila para qual se dirigiam em missão era próxima dos Montes Cárpatos, e, possivelmente tinha em seu folclore local centenas de histórias sobre os temíveis _vampyr_. Involuntariamente o pensamento da bruxa voltou-se para o namorado que ficara em Londres. Nicholas ficaria fascinado pela vista da terra natal do famoso Conde Drácula. Mas a auror não viera à Romênia para fazer turismo, estava em uma importante e sigilosa missão. Apenas isso deveria ocupar a mente dela no momento.

Fazia um par de dias que ela e seu primo, Kamus Ivory, tinham partido da Inglaterra. Alastor Moody, chefe imediato dos dois, indicara a eles um contato em Viena, um auror do escritório do continente, que aparentemente não estava envolvido nas acusações de traição que assolava a unidade continental, e decidira ajudá-los sem o conhecimento de seus superiores. Afinal, fora ele quem descobrira os indícios do encontro entre os gigantes e comensais.

O auror austríaco lhes repassara mais algumas informações adicionais e equipamentos extras. Era o máximo que poderia fazer por Kamus e Elizabeth dada as circunstâncias, e, de resto, os dois estavam por conta própria.

Durante parte do trajeto, os dois aurores enviados por Moody aparataram para ganhar terreno rapidamente, mas, por questões de discrição, e para poupar a energia necessária para o embate que tinham diante de si, optaram por fazer o trajeto final da viagem via trem.

Betsy enrolou inconscientemente um dos seus cachos com a ponta dos dedos. O movimento fez com que ela observasse sua imagem refletida na janela. Ainda tentava se acostumar com um mar de cachos negros em sua cabeça ao invés dos usuais rubros. A sua natural cabeleira carmesim era demasiadamente chamativa para o trabalho que fora designada, por isso decidira tingir magicamente o cabelo de negro. Assim que voltasse para a Inglaterra, facilmente removeria a poção. Mas, aquela aparência a espantava um pouco, pois nunca antes percebera o quão fisicamente se parecia com a própria mãe.

Desviou o rosto da janela, fitando o primo, que estava sentado na poltrona defronte a dela. Kamus mantinha os olhos cerrados, e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Embora estivesse aparentemente dormindo, uma sutil rigidez em seu corpo indicava que ele estava alerta.

A auror suspirou de modo quase inaudível. Era estranho. Conhecia o primo desde os seis anos de idade, quando visitara a Rússia com os irmãos e os pais, encontrou com ele esporadicamente enquanto cresciam, passaram juntos os anos de estudo em Hogwarts e o período de treinamento na Academia, mas não podia dizer que realmente conhecia Kamus. Sabia que mal arranhara a superfície de quem ele era. Conhecia apenas aquilo que ele deixava à vista. Ele era possivelmente tão ou mais fechado que Aldebaran, contudo, havia algo nele que o irmão mais velho dela não possuía: uma confiança arrogante frente às coisas. Como se nada fosse impossível para ele.

A jovem auror deixou que um sorriso surgisse em seus lábios ao se lembrar da conversa que tivera com seu outro primo materno, Sirius Black, na festa de formatura, quando foi agradecer a ele por ter lhe aberto os olhos em relação a Maxwell Sinn.

_- Pelo jeito, dificilmente vamos nos ver depois que sairmos do castelo - disse Elizabeth. _O estranho é, por mais que conhecesse Kamus apenas superficialmente, não conseguia concordar com Sirius. Ela sentia quase intuitivamente que ele não era uma má pessoa. Sempre sentiu. Sabia que Kamus não era um santo. A fama dos Ivory transcendia as fronteiras russas, e possivelmente ele fizera coisas em nome de sua família que a moça preferia não imaginar. Contudo, algo no fundo da mente de Elizabeth lhe dizia que o primo tinha o coração no lugar certo. Agora, mais do que nunca, estando os dois em uma inóspita terra estrangeira, ela precisava confiar nele.

- Não precisa ser assim, afinal, você é uma das poucas pessoas da nossa família que ainda vale a pena manter contato. - respondeu o moreno.

Betsy sorriu ante o gracejo. Ela sentia o mesmo em relação ao rapaz. Os primos de sua mãe, incluindo os pais e irmão de Sirius, e talvez a própria Marguerith, eram tão cheios de orgulho e preconceitos que dificilmente se conseguia manter uma relação agradável com eles. Já Sirius.. .Bem, ele era simplesmente o Sirius. Só quem o conhecia sabia como era impossível defini-lo.

- A questão, Sirius, é que, independente dos laços sanguíneos, você já escolheu a sua "família"- a ruiva meneou a cabeça, indicando a mesa onde os demais marotos estavam sentados com algumas garotas. Lily Evans tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de James, enquanto Susan Timms conversava com Lupin. - E acho que essa escolha vai nos levar a caminhos distintos.

O rapaz deu os ombros.

- Talvez você tenha razão. Mas, a gente nunca sabe, não é? Em todo caso, me parece que você também escolheu sua família fora daqui. - respondeu ele, apontando para a mesa ao lado daquela em que os marotos estavam sentados, onde Aldebaran conversava com Kamus e Anabelle, enquanto Marion retocava discretamente a maquiagem - Se bem que eu não sei se incluir o Ivory na sua vida seja uma escolha sensata.

Cansada, pois já fazia cerca de 48 horas que não dormia, Elizabeth deixou que suas conjecturas fossem substituídas por um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Acordou tempos depois, ao sentir a mão de Kamus em seu ombro.

- Chegamos - disse ele.

* * *

Elizabeth fitou novamente o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro do hotel onde ela e Kamus haviam se hospedado. Inclinou o corpo para frente, aproximando-se um pouco mais da superfície reluzente. Com um gesto delicado, traçou uma fina linha escura na pálpebra com o delineador, recobrindo-a em seguida com uma discreta sombra pérola. Vasculhando os apetrechos de maquiagem que estavam espalhados em cima da pia, selecionou um batom carmesim, aplicando-o em seus lábios. O contrate entre o branco de sua pele e o tom vivo do batom dava-lhe o aspecto de uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

Mas bonecas de porcelana não costumavam usar o tipo de roupa que a moça travestia no momento. O vestido vermelho marcava o contorno de seu corpo, o decote generoso e a fenda na lateral do vestido tanto mostravam como insinuavam. Para completar o figurino, uma pequena corrente dourada trazia na ponta um dragão irlandês envolvendo uma bela gema esverdeada, que fazia conjunto ao delicado anel que a moça tinha no anelar direito.

A auror nunca antes se vestira daquela maneira provocante e ousada, e, de certa forma, sua aparência atual não lhe agradava. Tampouco o papel que teria que desempenhar para se aproximar de um dos comensais identificados. Seduzir um homem para obter informações parecia-lhe degradante. Mas se aquilo era necessário para evitar maior derramamento de sangue, ela estava disposta a engolir o orgulho próprio e fazer o que fosse preciso para cumprir sua missão.

Ao sair do banheiro, deparou-se com o primo, sentado na mesa do canto do quarto, preparando os últimos materiais necessários para a tarefa daquela noite. Mesmo com a entrada da prima no recinto, o auror continuou silenciosamente concentrado em seu equipamento. Enfileirados no tampo da mesa de carvalho estavam as duas varinhas que Kamus sempre trazia consigo nas missões, uma pequena espada prateada devidamente reduzida, e alguns outros apetrechos que Moody e o auror austríaco que os ajudara haviam providenciado, entre eles uma bela e ornamentada cigarreira dourada.

O russo não fumava, aquela cigarreira era apenas um disfarce para o espelho de dois sentidos que havia em seu interior, e que seria necessário para se comunicar com Elizabeth.

- Você acha que as informações que o Von Weizzelberg nos deu são seguras? - perguntou Betsy, enquanto, sentada na beirada da cama, calçava os sapatos de salto alto.

- Moody confia nele - respondeu o moreno, de modo neutro, sem levantar a cabeça, ainda organizando o equipamento.

A moça permaneceu em silêncio ante aquela afirmação. Embora não conseguisse decifrar se aquilo significava que o primo também confiava no austríaco, o fato de Moody o fazer, a tranqüilizava.

- É melhor irmos - disse Kamus, levantando-se da mesa - Saímos juntos do hotel e nos separamos lá fora. É melhor chegarmos com um certo intervalo de tempo na taverna, para não levantarmos suspeitas.

A feiticeira assentiu, levantando-se também da cama. Estava na hora de começarem a agir.

O imponente prédio antigo de dois andares parecia abandonado. Nada em sua fachada externa indicava que ele estava em funcionamento, contudo, aquele fora o endereço passado por Alexis Von Weizzelberg a Kamus e Elizabeth. Betsy não se surpreendeu com aquela aparente inatividade, considerando a natureza dos negócios que ocorriam ali dentro, reserva era o mínimo a se esperar.

Atravessando a rua, ela aproximou-se sorrateiramente da porta lateral, dando três pequenas pancadas em sua superfície rígida. Uma portinhola abriu-se, revelando um rosto moreno cor de jambo, que a avaliou dos pés a cabeça, com seus profundos olhos negros.

- A escuridão não traz conforto a pequenas pombas luminosas - disse ele em romeno.

Um sorriso confiante brotou nos lábios carmesim da auror.

- Mas a noite é uma ave de rapina que abraça e transforma todos nós com suas negras asas - respondeu ela também na língua natal daquele país. Agradeceu internamente aos pesquisadores do departamento de aurores pelas poções lingüísticas que estavam desenvolvendo. O efeito era curto, mas seria mais que suficiente para o que precisava fazer naquela noite.

O moreno assentiu, abrindo passagem para ela.

Uma luz mortiça iluminava precariamente o estabelecimento. Nas mais diversas mesas do lugar, homens vestidos impecavelmente conversavam em meio a sussurros, enquanto bebericavam o conteúdo de seus copos. Líquidos de cores estranhas e fugidias, outros fumegantes... Nenhum completamente reconhecível. A auror tinha certeza que mais da metade daquelas bebidas, se não todas elas, deviam estar listadas no compendium de poções ilícitas estabelecido pelos governos bruxos há alguns anos. Enquanto os homens estavam sentados, algumas mulheres, vestidas de modo ainda mais ousado que o de Elizabeth, circulavam pelo lugar.

A moça caminhou de modo altivo até uma mesa vazia. Enquanto andava, notou que alguns olhares masculinos se voltaram para ela. Uma ponta de satisfação aflorou em seu interior. Por mais que lhe desagradasse o papel que tomava naquela trama, aquilo pelo menos era um indicativo de que estava apta para atrair a atenção do comensal que procurava.

Já estabelecida na mesa, ela abriu a pequena bolsa de cetim que fazia conjunto com o vestido, retirando de lá um pequeno pó compacto. Abriu, e, enquanto fingia retocar a maquiagem, chamou baixinho o nome do primo. No outro lado da taverna, imerso nas sombras, Kamus pegou a cigarreira, para responder ao chamado de Elizabeth.

- Ele já está aqui? - ela perguntou em um sussurro.

-Sim. Donatien Gray está sentado em uma mesa próxima das escadas. Posso vê-lo daqui. - respondeu o moreno - Mas o outro comensal de nosso arquivo resolveu acompanhá-lo esta noite.

Elizabeth levantou-se resoluta, já se dirigindo a passos calculados para a mesa indicada.

- Tudo bem, eu dou conta dos dois.

Os dois homens não poderiam ser mais diferentes fisicamente. Donatien Gray era alto e esquio, tinha o cabelo muito bem aparado, e o modo como segurava a taça de bebida revelava uma educação de requinte. Seu companheiro também era alto, mas absurdamente mais alto que Gray. Seus cabelos fartos estavam presos em um longo rabo de cavalo, e a barba tomava quase completamente seu rosto.

Aproximando-se da mesa, Betsy inclinou-se em direção de Gray, dizendo com uma voz aveludada:

- Desejam companhia para esta noite, senhores? 

Sentiu a mão forte do mais alto dos homens comprimir com violência seu braço.

- Não precisamos de você aqui, vá se oferecer a quem está interessado - disse ele com uma voz grave e pesada.

- Solte a moça, Rabelais - Gray interrompeu o companheiro de horda das trevas - Não é porque sua avó era uma giganta que você deve agir como um deles. A moça está apenas fazendo o trabalho dela. E um pouco de beleza para iluminar a nossa noite, não faz nenhum mal.

Rabelais soltou o braço de Elizabeth visivelmente aborrecido.

-Preferia que continuássemos conversando em particular. - retrucou ele também em inglês.

- A presença dela aqui não nos atrapalharia em nada, afinal, nós já discutimos os detalhes mais importantes. Além disso, você entende inglês, minha querida? - perguntou ele voltando-se para Elizabeth.

A auror fez a melhor expressão de incompreensão de que fora capaz.

- Não disse? - continuou Gray, puxando em seguida Elizabeth pela mão, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo.

Rabelais ainda encarava o companheiro com uma expressão de desagrado, enquanto Gray beijava o pescoço da feiticeira. A auror tentou manter a compostura ao sentir a mão do comensal comprimir-lhe a perna na altura da fenda do vestido. A vontade que tinha era de estuporá-lo naquele exato minuto, mas não podia colocar a missão em perigo.

- Sabe, Gray, esse seu fraco por mulheres ainda vai ser a sua perdição. - disse o outro comensal - Ainda não entendo por que o mestre acha que alguém como você pode acrescentar algo interessante ao grupo.

- Não é porque sua importância hereditária é tão primorosa assim que você tem que me humilhar. Tenho meus próprios talentos ocultos, na hora certa você vai ver do que sou capaz. Mas, no momento, quero mostrar para esta belezura aqui, os meus _outros_ talentos.

Rabelais levantou-se, sorvendo o resto de sua bebida em um único gole.

- Que seja. Mas se não estiver amanhã no ponto de encontro, vamos fazer as negociações sem você.

Assim que o outro comensal se afastou, Gray aproximou-se do ouvido de Elizabeth, dizendo:

- Que tal subirmos para um dos quartos do segundo andar? 

A auror se levantou, fingindo brincar com o colar, enquanto olhava de soslaio para o local onde Kamus estava sentado, dando assim, o sinal de que o alvo fora devidamente interceptado.

Subiu as escadas, deixando que o homem entrasse primeiro no aposento. Pegou o aviso de "Não Perturbe", dobrando-o na ponta conforme o combinado com o primo para indicar onde estava. Mal cerrou a porta, deixando-a destrancada, sentiu as mãos do comensal enlaçarem-na, ansiosas, pela cintura. Uma sensação de asco embolou-se, pesada, em seu estômago, mas ela tinha que continuar o jogo.

Gray puxou-a delicadamente para a cama, fazendo com que Betsy caísse por cima dele. Enquanto ele buscava o zíper do vestido, ela girou sutilmente o anel que trazia no anelar direto, abrindo a falsa pedra que havia nele. Uma pequena agulha se revelou.

O comensal beijou mais uma vez o alvo pescoço da moça. Em seguida passou a mão pelo rosto dela, dizendo:

- Desde que passei a freqüentar este lugar, nunca conheci uma mulher como você. 

Fingindo retribuir o afago do comensal, a auror passou a mão no rosto dele. O homem sentiu uma picada leve, seguida de uma sensação de completo estupor.

- E nem vai conhecer. - respondeu ela, para a surpresa do homem, em um inglês perfeitamente fluente.

O comensal inerte a fitava com uma expressão de profundo ódio.

- Me olhar feio não vai adiantar nada - continuou ela, levantando-se da cama, e fechando o vestido - Acabei de te aplicar uma poção paralisante. Ainda vai demorar um bom tempo até você poder se mexer novamente.

A porta do quarto abriu-se, revelando a imponente figura de Kamus Ivory. Silenciosamente ele se aproximou do comensal. Gray fitou o rosto do homem que recém chegara. A face séria e inexpressiva do moreno fez com que ele temesse pelo que viria a seguir, pois não conseguiu decifrar quais intenções se escondiam atrás daquelas gélidas orbes azuis meia-noite.

- Quanto tempo até o efeito passar? - perguntou Kamus, sem tirar os olhos do prisioneiro.

- Uns dois, no máximo três minutos. - respondeu a moça, com os braços cruzados, encostada em uma parede próxima.

Kamus tirou do bolso interno do terno escuro que vestia uma pequena corda negra. Colocou-a em cima do peito do comensal. Em um passe de mágica, a corda começou a se movimentar, e, como uma pequena serpente negra, ela dirigiu-se aos pulsos de Gray, enrodiscando-se fortemente ao redor deles. Então, o auror levantou o prisioneiro, sentando-o na poltrona de veludo que havia no quarto.

Ainda em silêncio, retirou também do bolso do terno um pequenino frasco, em cujo interior era possível ver um líquido translúcido. _Veritaserum._ Sem cerimônias, despejou-o garganta de Gray abaixo.

Pouco tempo depois, o comensal se remexeu na cadeira, indicando que os efeitos do feitiço paralisante haviam cessado.

- Sua vaca!! - ele gritou para Elizabeth - Se um dia eu te encontrar de novo, juro que te mato com as minhas próprias mãos!!

Gray calou-se ao sentir a ponta da varinha de Kamus contra seu pescoço.

- Sua conversa agora é comigo - disse o russo, de modo incisivo.

O homem engoliu seco, estava em um beco sem saída. Reconhecera o _veritaserum._ Sabia que em questões de segundos, trairia involuntariamente seu mestre. Preferia a morte a trair o Lorde das Trevas, mas a situação não dependia mais de sua força de vontade.

- Queremos saber onde e quando será o encontro de vocês com os gigantes.- continuou Kamus.

- Amanhã, às dez horas, em um aclive incrustado no meio do Monte Moldeveanu. Lá é um portal para uma colônia de gigantes.- respondeu o homem, visivelmente contrariado.

- Pela conversa dele e de Rabelais, realmente existem outros comensais como nós desconfiávamos - interrompeu Elizabeth.

- Quantos são e onde estão? - perguntou novamente o russo.

O comensal sacudia a cabeça tentando refrear a enxurrada de verdades que sairiam de sua boca.

- Eu não sei onde estão! - gritou ele - Não sei! Nem Rabelais, que é o líder da equipe sabe. Por questões de segurança, os outros três chegaram apenas ontem, e só vamos nos ver no ponto de encontro amanhã. Eu nem sei quem são eles.

A moça arqueou discretamente a sobrancelha. Então havia mais três elementos desconhecidos na história.

- O que acha? - perguntou ela ao primo.

Kamus levantou-se para encarar Elizabeth. Não havia mais nada que o comensal pudesse dizer de útil a eles.

- Infelizmente não podemos interceptar Rabelais imediatamente, como havíamos planejado. Os outros três podem continuar a missão sem ele. Eu estudei os terrenos das áreas próximas. O acesso do local que ele indicou é difícil, mas, como estamos em menor número, será mais fácil para nós chegarmos primeiro e pegarmos todos reunidos antes que os gigantes apareçam. Acredito que as chaves de portal que Moody nos conseguiu serão o suficiente para transportá-los.

Betsy sorriu. Tinha que admitir que a autoconfiança de Kamus era impressionante. Apesar dos dois estarem em visível desvantagem em relação aos inimigos, em menor número, em meio a uma terra infestada de gigantes, ele tinha plena certeza de que sairiam vitoriosos daquela empreitada. A cada minuto daquela viagem, era forçada a admirá-lo mais e mais.

Aproximou-se, então, do comensal. Retirando o colar que trazia no pescoço, depositou-o entre as mãos atadas do prisioneiro. Gray intencionou ofender novamente a auror, mas o olhar contundente que o outro homem lhe lançou, fez com que as palavras lhe morressem na boca.

- Espero que você aproveite bem a sua estadia em Azkaban - disse ela, enquanto comprimia os dedos do homem sobre o pingente. No instante seguinte, ele desapareceu.

- É melhor voltarmos para o hotel - Kamus falou - Precisamos nos preparar para o que vamos enfrentar amanhã.

* * *

O dia mal amanhecera quando os dois aurores deixaram o hotel em direção às montanhas próximas. Ambos levavam a tiracolo uma pequena mochila, com alguns equipamentos para ajudar na escalada final, e também para auxiliar na captura dos comensais. Seguindo os mapas que Kamus havia estudado, conseguiram aparatar no sopé da montanha, mas o resto do caminho precisaram fazer a pé. Não era seguro aparaterem em terreno tão íngreme e imprevisível como aquele que tinha à frente. O consolo era que os comensais também possuíam a mesma desvantagem que eles.

Depois de algumas horas de silenciosa caminhada, os aurores chegaram ao local indicado por Gray com uma hora de vantagem. Esconderam-se atrás de algumas pedras de onde poderiam ter uma boa visão da chegada de seus inimigos. Bastava apenas esperarem pela chegada dos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas e tudo se acabaria.

Cerca de quinze minutos tinham se passado do horário combinado entre os gigantes e os comensais e nem um grupo nem o outro dava sinal de vida. Considerando o raciocínio um pouco mais lento dos gigantes, o atraso deles era esperado, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer dos comensais. Elizabeth começava a ficar impaciente com aquilo. Olhou para o primo. O atraso não parecia afetá-lo.

- Acha que eles descobriram que capturamos o companheiro deles? - perguntou ela, enquanto olhava novamente para o local com o seu onióculo.

- Duvido. - respondeu Kamus, convicto. - Você mesma disse que ele era tido como um irresponsável por Rabelais.

Mas aquelas palavras não tranqüilizaram Elizabeth. Ela temia que algo tivesse dado errado. Impedir aquele encontro era importante demais. O Lorde das Trevas não poderia ter aliados tão poderosos quanto os gigantes ao seu lado... Caso isso acontecesse, o precário equilíbrio que tinham alcançado nos últimos meses se dissolveria por completo, e a balança da guerra penderia novamente para Voldemort e seus asseclas.

Betsy pegou um objeto semelhante a um pião dentro de sua mochila.

- Vou me aproximar um pouco mais para ver se estão chegando. Qualquer coisa, eu sinalizo para você.

Kamus assentiu.

A auror desceu a escarpa, olhando fixamente para o bisbilhoscópio que trazia na palma da mão. Ele poderia avisá-la da chegada dos comensais antes mesmo que ela os avistasse. Alguns passos, o aparelho acendeu e começou a girar loucamente. Betsy fixou o olhar na trilha abaixo de onde estava, mas não havia nenhum indício de aproximação.

Elizabeth, então, virou o corpo na direção contrária. Em um vão da montanha, surgiu uma figura gargantualesca. Inadvertidamente ela adentrara no covil de um gigante. Antes que ela pudesse sacar a varinha uma monumental e pesada mão envolveu seu corpo por completo. Sentiu algo estalar, seguido por uma dor indescritível. Queria gritar, mas o ar faltou-lhe nos pulmões. Estava prestes a perder a consciência quando sentiu os dedos do gigante se afrouxarem, acompanhado pelo som de um estrondoso baque.

Quando ela se levantou, viu o primo apontando a varinha na direção onde jazia o corpo imóvel do gigante. Por breves segundos, Betsy piscou, confusa, tentando entender o que realmente acontecera. Foi então que, já parcialmente recomposta, ela compreendeu o que o primo fizera. Kamus salvara a sua vida. Mas só havia um feitiço suficientemente forte para fulminar o gigante daquela maneira: o _Avada Kedrava._

Era verdade que o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Bartholomeu Crouch, tentava liberar o uso dessa maldição imperdoável pelo aurores, mas, até aquele momento, não conseguira argumentos suficientemente fortes para garantir seu uso. E, ainda assim, Kamus lançara o feitiço. Não que o primo fosse afeito a regras. Pelo que Betsy sabia, ele nunca fora. Contudo, mesmo sabendo disso, aquela atitude de Kamus a surpreendera.

A bruxa tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, apontando para o monumental cadáver.

-_ Desintegritas!_

Aos poucos o corpo colossal foi se transformando em pequenas partículas, levadas pelo forte vento montanhês. Era melhor não deixarem nenhum resquício da presença deles ali, caso não quisessem ter mais nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

- Obrigada - disse ela a Kamus.

Ivory não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para Elizabeth, dizendo:

- Temos que voltar.

A moça assentiu silenciosamente, mas, antes de acompanhar o primo, olhou para o braço esquerdo, que latejava de dor. A possibilidade de ele ter se quebrado era grande. Conjurou algumas talas para imobilizá-lo. Quando chegassem ao hotel poderia tratá-lo adequadamente. Apressou os passos, refazendo o caminho morro acima. Ao chegar no ponto original, notou que Kamus segurava a varinha em nítida posição de ataque.

Correu até ele, pegando o novamente seu onióculo dentro da mochila. O cenário que se compunha logo abaixo na trilha a fez estremecer.Não só os comensais haviam chegado, como também uma delegação de, no mínimo, dez gigantes. O ataque que ela sofrera fez com que eles perdessem a oportunidade de interceptar os comensais.

-Vamos atacá-los? - perguntou ao russo, com um pequeno frio no estômago. Mesmo se ela não estivesse ferida, entrar em batalha naquele momento seria suicídio.

Kamus pareceu ponderar por alguns momentos, até que, guardou a varinha no bolso interno do casaco que vestia.

- Acho que voltar para a Inglaterra e avisar a Moody é a melhor estratégia.- ele respondeu.

Betsy assentiu, seguindo o moreno, que já começara o trajeto de volta para a vila. A feiticeira sentiu uma onda de raiva e frustração comprimir-lhe a garganta. Queria chorar, mas segurou as lágrimas. Sabia que aquela falha iria custar muitas vidas no futuro. As coisas iriam piorar muito, antes de melhorarem.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Este capítulo é descaradamente uma homenagem ao meu seriado de TV favorito (juntamente com Lost): **Alias**, estrelado por Jennifer Garner (Demolidor, Elektra), no qual ela vive a agente da CIA, Sydney Bristow. (Mais detalhes: seriesonline..br/alias.html ou pt./wiki/Alias(sériedetelevisão) ). Desde que me tornei fã da série, queria experimentar escrever algo parecido. Espero ter conseguido.

Outra referência está na capa do capítulo. É homenagem a outra série, desta vez dos quadrinhos, **Sin City**, de Frank Miller. Nos anos 80, juntamente com Neil Gaiman (Sandman) e Alan Moore (Watchmen), Miller revolucionou os quadrinhos "comerciais", elevando-os a um outro patamar com a minissérie Batman-Cavaleiro das Trevas. Fã incondicional dos filmes e livros noir, ele criou Sin como uma espécie de homenagem ao estilo, mas também fez das HQs uma reconstrução do gênero. As revistas viraram um filme, estralado por Clive Owen, Bruce Willis, Jéssica Alba, entre outros. Quem quiser, pode ler minha resenha sobre o filme, no seguinte endereço: .br/cinema/resenhas/sincity.htm.

Outras referências no capítulo:

Donatien Gray, nosso comensal sedutor, teve seu nome retirado de Donatien Alphonse François, mais conhecido por Marquês de Sade, cuja vida foi retratada no filme _Quills_, estrelado por Kate Winslet e George Rush. Gray é o sobrenome de Dorian Gray, personagem principal de _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_, de Oscar Wilde. Nele um homem, Dorian, nunca envelhece, mas toda a maldade e crueldade de sua alma passam a se manifestar no retrato do título.

O descendente de gigantes, Rabelais foi batizado em homenagem a François Rabelais, cujas obras mais famosas são estreladas pelos gigantescos _Gargantua e Pantagruel._

O nome _Terra de Gigantes_ foi extraído de um seriado homônimo, que, se não me engano, está sendo exibido pelo canal pago FX.

E sim, o auror do continente que auxilia Kamus e Betsy dando informações na breve parada deles na Áustria é mesmo Alexis von Weizzelberg, pai de Lucien, o amado de nossa ruivinha Meri. Esse breve encontro entre Betsy, Kamus e Alexis será mencionado nas histórias "atuais" do Expresso, mas provavelmente apenas no sétimo ano.

È isso!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	8. A Fraternidade é Vermelha

**Capítulo 8 - A Fraternidade é Vermelha**

Branco. Um branco quase cegante foi a primeira coisa que Frida viu quando abriu os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes, confusa. Onde, por Morgana, ela estava? Certamente não em sua casa... Aquelas alvas paredes não combinavam em nada com o gosto da polonesa para decorações de interiores. Paredes brancas remetiam-lhe imediatamente aos sombrios estabelecimentos em que a mãe passara os últimos anos de vida.

Tentou se mexer, mas o corpo ainda doía-lhe insuportavelmente, especialmente na altura do esterno. Aos poucos foi lembrando-se do que acontecera. Estava na festa do Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia a fim de cumprir a missão que o mestre lhe incumbira: se aproximar de Aldebaran Black-Thorne. Apesar do desagradável encontro com Dumbledore, tudo correra perfeitamente bem, até que ela se deixara convencer a seguir a idéia estúpida de Ludovic de fingirem um atentado à vida dela e assim atrair novamente o auror.

Ludovic prometera não exagerar na dose. Cretino! Se aquilo não era exagerar, Frida preferia nem imaginar o que o Comensal fazia quando a coisa era a sério. Se não bastasse a seqüência de Cruciatus que ele lhe infligira, o maldito ainda foi capaz de lhe lançar uma maldição quase fatal, o _Malleficium_. Quando Frida o encontrasse novamente, aquele bastardo ia se ver com ela.

Virou a cabeça para observar o lugar. Era um quarto assepticamente branco. Com uma poltrona no canto. O odor peculiar confirmava o que a polonesa já supunha: aquele era um quarto de hospital.

Poucos minutos depois, uma jovem bruxa vestida também de branco aproximou-se. Tinha os olhos castanhos claros e cabelos cor-de-mel.

- Que bom que finalmente acordou. Meu nome é Anabelle Timms, sou a curandeira responsável pelo seu caso. - a moça disse de maneira prática e rápida.

- Eu... sou... Frida...Grygiel. - respondeu a loira com dificuldades. Até respirar lhe causava dor.

- Eu sei. Frida Grygiel, 21 anos. Secretária do Embaixador Bruxo da Polônia. Está tudo no seu prontuário. - disse a curandeira, mostrando à Frida a plaqueta que tinha em mãos - É melhor você não se esforçar, caso contrário periga ter uma recaída.

Anabelle deixou o prontuário sobre uma pequena mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama da polonesa.

- Pelo que me informou a curandeira do plantão de ontem, você não teve febre e está respondendo bem às poções ministradas. Deixe-me ajudá-la a sentar na cama para fazer alguns exames.

A jovem curandeira ergueu com cuidado sua paciente, conjurando com a varinha alguns instrumentos que estavam dentro da maleta que trouxera consigo. Observou Frida com óculos especiais e auscultou seu coração.

- Caso seja do seu interesse, o Sr. Kasprowicz está bem, não sofreu nenhum arranhão. Só não veio visitá-la porque havia muito que fazer na Embaixada após o ataque. Mas a filha dele está lá fora. Preferia que você não recebesse visitas por enquanto, mas a garota insistiu tanto que vou deixá-la entrar assim que terminarmos.

Pelo tom contrariado da curandeira, Frida pôde perceber que ela não havia simpatizado muito com Magda. E, nos poucos minutos que estivera com Anabelle Timms, a polonesa logo notou que a moça de cabelos cor de mel parecia ser dotada de pouca paciência e detestar que atrapalhassem seu trabalho.

- Bem, parece que você está muito melhor. Provavelmente depois de amanhã poderá ir para casa. - Anabelle levantou-se da cama, começando a juntar seu material, preparando-se para sair. - É uma sorte que quem lhe atacou não possuísse uma pontaria tão boa quanto a de meu noivo Kamus, uns poucos centímetros a mais para a direita e o _Malleficium_ atingiria em cheio o seu coração.

- Obrigada. - disse a polonesa.

A moça de cabelos cor de mel virou-se para Frida e sorriu pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele quarto.

- É o meu trabalho. Se quiser mesmo me agradecer, siga a risca tudo o que eu e as enfermeiras mandarmos.

Mal Anabelle deixou o recinto, uma moreninha mignon de cabelos channel, chegou, agitada, no quarto. Era Magda Kasprowicz, filha do embaixador. Usualmente a moça era séria e formal, como se esperava de alguém em sua posição, mas para aqueles que ela considerava íntimos, como no caso de Frida, Magda revelava sua verdadeira natureza exasperada e espalhafatosa.

- Frida, amiga. Estava tão preocupada! Que horror! Que horror! Papai está arrancando os cabelos, pensou que você ia morrer... Mas você está bem agora e é isso que importa.

- Ma-magda... por favor... não precisa... se exaltar...

- Como não? Eu fiquei preocupada. Além disso, o ataque é o assunto do momento. Só se fala nisso. Mereceu destaque na primeira página do _Profeta Diário_. Além de falarem da ousadia dos comensais, não se cansam de elogiar o auror responsável pela segurança do evento, Aldebaran Black-Thorne. Se não fosse o esquema armado por ele, o estrago teria sido bem maior. Aliás, papai me contou que ele te salvou pessoalmente. Como é que ele é, digo, ao vivo e a cores?

- Eu... não...sei... Estava...desmaiada... - mentiu. Não queria compartilhar com Magda os momentos que passara com Aldebaran antes do ataque. Exigiria explicações demais. Algumas que ela não poderia dar e outras que ela não estava disposta a dividir com mais ninguém.

- É uma pena, porque ele parece ser muito bonito. Cá entre nós, um partidão. Andei pesquisando sobre ele e parece que a família desse Aldebaran é muito antiga e importante na Inglaterra. E agora que ele te salvou como um belo príncipe daqueles deliciosos romances que a Srta. Gwendolyn Le Fey costuma escrever, seria perfeito se vocês dois ficassem juntos...

Frida se refreou para não dizer uma frase irônica para a filha do embaixador. Primeiro porque isso colocaria seu disfarce a perder, segundo porque estava cansada e fraca demais para até mesmo se importar com a ridícula mania de Magda em comparar o mundo real com aqueles patéticos romances água-com-açúcar que ela devorava com afinco. Deixou a morena tagarelar livremente enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Pensava em Aldebaran...

Anabelle caminhava pelo corredor, dirigindo-se à sua sala, quando viu o primo de Kamus chegando à Ala de Danos Causados por Feitiços do St. Mungus. Resolveu mudar seu curso, indo em direção ao auror.

- Aldebaran. - chamou.

- Anabelle. - cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar parecendo aqui novamente. - a jovem sorriu de leve - O braço está melhor?

- Está sim, obrigado. Vocês fizeram um excelente trabalho auxiliando os aurores que se feriram na luta.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você veio ver a moça que foi atacada com o _Malleficium_, não é?

- Sim. Acho que era o mais apropriado a se fazer.

O sorriso de Anabelle ampliou-se um pouco. Não conhecia Aldebaran muito bem, na verdade ele parecia ser tão fechado que ela suspeitava que conseguir uma brecha para aproximar-se do ruivo custaria tanto quanto aproximar-se de Kamus. Mas ela sabia o quanto Aldebaran se preocupava com o bem-estar de outrem, especialmente caso se sentisse responsável por eles.

- Ela está bem. Sou eu quem está cuidando dela. A srta. Grygiel está com uma amiga no momento, mas pode ir vê-la. Tenho certeza que ficará contente em rever a pessoa que lhe salvou a vida.

- Obrigado, Anabelle.

- Com licença.

A voz firme e educada do auror ressoou pelo quarto fazendo com que as duas moças se voltassem para a porta. Frida apenas fitou Aldebaran, muda, sem qualquer expressão que pudesse demonstrar fosse o que fosse que estivesse sentindo. Já Magda sorriu. O herói responsável por salvar sua amiga estava ali. Era um sinal que romances não se restringiam aos livros, fantasiava a morena.

A filha do embaixador levantou-se para cumprimentar Aldo.

- Sr. Black-Thorne, sou Magda Kasprowicz, é um enorme prazer conhecê-lo. Tanto o _Profeta Diário_ quanto o meu pai elogiaram bastante o seu desempenho na festa.

O auror reclinou-se em uma pequena reverência.

- O prazer em conhecê-la é todo meu, srta. Kasprowicz. Elogios não são necessários, eu estava apenas cumprindo o meu dever.

- Bem, acredito que o senhor tenha vindo aqui visitar Frida. Vou deixá-los a sós.

- Não há necessidade, srta. Kasprowicz, não quero ser um incômodo.

- De forma alguma é um incômodo, Sr. Black-Thorne. - respondeu a morena, deixando, em seguida o quarto.

Aldebaran voltou-se para Frida. A moça pareceu-lhe fraca e pálida, uma sombra, ainda que levemente brilhante, do cálido anjo que encontrou sob a luz das estrelas na noite anterior. Embora seu rosto não denotasse, uma forte culpa invadiu o peito do auror. Se ele tivesse sido mais rápido...

- Srta. Grygiel, - falou - vim ver como a senhorita está passando.

- E-eu...estou...bem... - respondeu a loira, falando pausadamente por causa da dor que sentia.

Aldo percebeu o sofrimento da polonesa e sentiu ainda mais lástima por ter falhado ao proteger os inocentes que estavam sob sua guarda naquela festa, por ter falhado com Frida. Se ele tivesse sido mais rápido...

- Não se esforce, srta. Grygiel. Vim apenas para vê-la, não precisa se esforçar nem falar.

Frida apenas assentiu. Ludovic estava certo! Aldebaran se sentia responsável por ela. Aquele laço firmado entre ela e o auror era o caminho perfeito para ganhar o coração dele. Mas agora, naquele leito de hospital, dolorida e sem forças, tudo o que conseguia fazer era esboçar o sorriso mais singelo que sua condição lhe permitia.

Aldebaran que fitava a moça, sentiu-se atordoado ao vê-la sorrir, apesar de não demonstrar. Como era possível que ela ainda conseguisse sorrir de modo tão delicado depois de todas as terríveis provações que acabara de passar?

- Eu preciso ir - disse ele por fim - É melhor deixá-la repousar. Além disso, também tenho muitos afazeres no Ministério. Espero que a senhorita se recupere logo.

- O-obrigada...

Aldebaran fez uma nova reverência, em despedida. Saiu apressado do St. Mungus, mas não conseguiu deixar para trás a moça que acabara de visitar. O sorriso de Frida acompanhou-lhe no pensamento. Ficara muito mais impressionado com a moça do que se permitiria admitir.

Frida recostou-se na cama. Magda ainda não retornara. Era melhor assim. Estava cansada, ela sabia que precisava reunir forças. Precisava estar em plena forma para dar o bote derradeiro em sua presa. Com esses planos em mente, ela cerrou os olhos, caindo em sono profundo.

* * *

Ao voltar do intervalo do almoço naquela tarde, Elizabeth dirigiu-se, como de costume, ao Nível 2 do prédio do Ministério Bruxo Inglês. Contudo, ao invés de seguir para o Quartel General de Aurores, seus passos a guiaram cautelosamente pelos escuros corredores de pedra que levavam à ala de serviços administrativos da Suprema Corte Bruxa.

Apenas archotes iluminavam parcamente o caminho. A moça não conseguiu se abster de pensar o quão adequada aquela penumbra era para o seu atual estado de espírito.

A ruiva trazia o cabelo impecavelmente preso em um coque. Vestia um tailer cinza de fino corte e sapatos de salto combinando. Tanto esmero era mais que justificado, pois, dentro de poucos minutos, estaria diante daqueles, que atualmente, poderiam ser considerados como as três mais importantes figuras do governo.

Quando ela e Kamus voltaram da Romênia, na noite anterior, entraram imediatamente em contato com Alastor Moody, conforme o combinado, narrando a ele os detalhes da missão. Não fosse a interrupção de um mensageiro vindo da festa de Heike Barton, relatando o ataque dos comensais e sua conseqüente derrota, possivelmente a reunião entre Moody e os recém-regressos aurores teria se estendido madrugada adentro.

Portanto, a jovem auror já suspeitava que, no dia que seguisse ao seu retorno, estaria diante dos líderes do governo bruxo. O primo já percorrera aqueles mesmos corredores pela manhã.

A moça parou diante de uma porta de madeira maciça. Deu três pancadas leves, escutando uma suave, porém firme, voz feminina convidando-a a entrar. No alto da bancada, já instalados, estavam, ao centro, a Primeira Ministra Emília Bagnold, do seu lado esquerdo, o chefe-geral dos Aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, e à sua direita, Bartholomeu Crouch, responsável pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

- Por favor, agente Black-Thorne, sente-se. - disse a ministra.

Os olhos de Betsy percorreram o átrio vazio, recaindo, finalmente, sobre a cadeira de espaldar alto no centro do recinto, indicada por Bagnold. As grossas correntes presas aos braços da cadeira chacoalharam nervosamente quando a jovem de cabelos carmim se sentou. Aquilo deixou a auror ainda mais apreensiva. Não era uma criminosa a ser julgada, portanto, as correntes não lhe fariam mal, contudo, uma imensa culpa pelo incidente na Romênia comprimia-lhe o peito. Era a primeira vez que falhara em missão desde que saíra da Academia. E naquela, mais do que todas as outras, a falha não deveria jamais ter ocorrido.

- Acreditamos, agente Black-Thorne, que saiba os motivos que a trazem aqui - continuou a ministra.

- Sim, senhora - respondeu Elizabeth, mal conseguindo encarar o rosto de Bagnold.

- Normalmente não submetemos os aurores a uma auditoria quando retornam de missões no exterior. - Scrimgeour tomou a palavra.

O tom neutro com que falara aquilo deixou Betsy ainda mais desconfortável, preferia que o seu chefe a repreendesse logo de uma vez. Ela sabia que havia fracassado.

- Geralmente basta um relatório escrito e verbal ao seu superior direto. Contudo, dada a importância da missão designada a você e ao agente Ivory, precisamos saber os detalhes do ocorrido para definirmos quais passos seguir de agora em diante no curso da guerra. O relatório que vocês passaram a Moody já nos deu um quadro geral dos acontecimentos, mas precisávamos que você e o agente Ivory esclarecessem alguns pontos.

- Compreendo perfeitamente, senhor.

Com os cantos dos olhos, a jovem auror vislumbrou o semblante rígido de Bartholomeu Crouch. O magistrado apenas se limitava a observar silenciosamente o inquérito. Seu silêncio pareceu à moça ainda mais pesado que as palavras de Bagnold e Scrimgeour. A rigidez e apego cego às leis que ele possuía eram lendários. E como Scrimgeour, se apoiava na política de que alguns sacrifícios eram necessários para o bem maior da nação bruxa.

A atenção de Elizabeth voltou-se novamente para o chefe dos aurores, que mexia em alguns papéis que tinha frente a si. Certamente os relatórios da missão.

- De acordo com o que escreveram, você e o agente Ivory conseguiram determinar o local do encontro entre os gigantes e comensais.

A moça assentiu.

- Sim, senhor. E no processo, capturamos um deles.

- Exatamente. Donatien Gray. Um homem bastante perigoso, apesar de não aparentar. Está assinalado aqui. Assim como o fato de terem conseguido chegar ao local antes dos comensais, com tempo suficiente para interceptá-los antes da chegada dos gigantes. Queremos saber exatamente por que não conseguiram impedir o encontro.

Betsy baixou os olhos, completamente envergonhada.

- Fui, inesperadamente, atacada por um gigante. O agente Ivory saiu de seu ponto de observação para me ajudar. Depois disso, quando voltamos, era tarde demais.

- Isso nós já compreendemos, agente Black-Thorne - disse Crouch, de modo incisivo, tomando pela primeira vez a palavra. - O que estamos tentando elucidar aqui é exatamente como vocês se livraram do gigante que a capturou. Esse é um ponto deveras nebuloso, especialmente em seu relatório.

A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior, como inconscientemente sempre fazia quando se sentia apreensiva. Ela não ousara relatar o que Kamus realmente fizera para salvá-la.

- Não é verdade que o agente Ivory lançou um _Avada Kedrava_ para matar o gigante, violando, assim, a proibição das Maldições Imperdoáveis imposta pelo Ministério?

Os olhos de Betsy arregalaram-se momentaneamente em espanto.

- O próprio Ivory nos relatou isso em seu depoimento.

A auror suspirou, resignada. Devia ter imaginado aquilo. O primo nunca foi de se intimidar por nada, nem por ninguém. Pelo menos não que ela soubesse. Não seria Bagnold, Crouch e Scrimgeour que conseguiriam esse feito. Até conseguia visualizá-lo naquela mesma cadeira, braços cruzados sobre o peito, encarando aqueles três com sua usual impassividade, respondendo àquela mesma pergunta de modo direto e seco. E talvez Kamus estivesse certo em sua atitude. Não havia sentindo algum mentir sobre aquilo. Não dada a gravidade da situação.

- Foi isso mesmo, senhor - respondeu ela por fim.

Elizabeth percebeu um fugaz sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios de Crouch. Foi quando finalmente compreendeu a real intenção daquela auditória. Não era segredo para ninguém que o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia tentava, há meses, a legalização do uso de _Avada Kedrava_ pelos aurores nas lutas contra os comensais. O fracasso dela, aos olhos dele, poderia facilmente se converter em uma vitória.

- Entendo, entendo. - continuou o magistrado. - E a senhorita discordada atitude tomada pelo agente Ivory?

Uma sensação de ânsia tomou conta da moça. Sentia que as palavras que dissesse a seguir poderiam ser primordiais para a decisão dos outros dois membros da bancada.

- A situação era... urgente e grave - começou ela, receosa - Se houvesse mais tempo, certamente o agente Ivory teria encontrado uma outra saída.

- Urgente e grave como, talvez, a aliança entre os comensais e os gigantes... -insinuou Crouch.

- Senhor, eu não quis dizer isso... eu...- Betsy tentou retomar a palavra.

Notando o desconforto da moça, a ministra pousou com firmeza a sua mão sobre o ombro de Crouch.

-Tudo bem, Bartholomeu. Acho que todos aqui já compreenderam seu ponto. Creio que a agente Black-Thorne já nos deu todas as informações que necessitávamos. - voltando-se para Elizabeth, Bagnold completou - Pode-se retirar agora, agente. Agradecemos pela colaboração.

Betsy levantou-se da cadeira, tentando, em vão, passar uma calma que certamente não sentia depois daquele inquérito. Despediu-se dos três com um meneio de cabeça, seguindo diretamente para a saída do recinto. Mal fechando a pesada porta atrás de si, um forte espasmo tomou conta de seu corpo. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de tremer antevendo quão ruim as coisas poderiam ficar de agora em diante.

Ao virar o rosto para o corredor que levava à ala do departamento de aurores, percebeu que não estava sozinha. Aldebaran estava parado, fitando-a silenciosamente. Quem não o conhecesse não perceberia que sua expressão neutra na verdade denotavam compreensão e alento.

Sem ao menos refletir sobre o que fazia, Betsy correu em direção ao irmão mais velho, enfiando com força o rosto em seu peito, tal qual fazia quando menina, a ponto dos cachos se soltaram completamente pelas costas, livres do coque que os prendiam. A mais jovem dos Black-Thorne chorou copiosamente, deixando-se consolar pelo irmão, que protetoramente a envolveu em seus braços.

- Não é culpa sua - disse ele, ao perceber que aos poucos ela se acalmava.

- Não? - Betsy ergueu o rosto, os olhos muito vermelhos. - Se eu não tivesse falhado, se tivéssemos impedido a aliança, Crouch não teria argumentos tão fortes para a liberação do uso do _Avada Kedrava._ Você não consegue ver que a carnificina em ambos os lados vai se tornar ainda pior?

Aldebaran passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos da irmã. Já estava imerso naquele mundo de políticas e intrigas há muito mais tempo que ela, e sabia que, no fim, por melhores que fossem as intenções, era tudo um jogo de poderes e aparências. O que realmente importava, da perspectiva dele, era tentar fazer o que era melhor e mais ético possível dentro daquele mundo não tão justo e íntegro como deveria ser.

- Era um jogo de cartas marcadas, Betsy. A culpa não é sua. - retrucou Aldebaran. - Não fosse o ocorrido na Romênia, Crouch encontraria outro modo de realizar seu intento. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Elizabeth enxugou os olhos. Sabia que Aldebaran estava certo, mas aquilo não sanou completamente a culpa que sentia. Abraçou novamente o irmão.

- Obrigada. - disse ela. - Como soube? Quando cheguei do intervalo me disseram que estava em St. Mungus, visitando a moça que foi atacada na festa.

Os olhos do rapaz se contraíram levemente ao se lembrar do que ocorreu a Frida Grygiel, mas, abraçada ao irmão, Betsy não pôde constatar essa pequena mudança de humor, que certamente a deixaria curiosa.

- Moody me informou assim que eu retornei.

"E você veio diretamente para cá", Betsy imaginou, deixando brotar nos lábios um melancólico sorriso. Aldebaran não costumava falar sobre seus sentimentos, seja os seus próprios ou alheios, mas seus atos diziam muito mais de seu caráter e de seu afeto que quaisquer palavras que ele pudesse pronunciar.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Bem...Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre o capítulo. Gosto muito da Betsy e do Aldo juntos. Ao mesmo tempo que eles se contrapõem, eles se complementam.

Agradecimentos especiais à Dhara (Lu) pela revisão e "canetagem" nas partes da Anabelle.

O título foi inspirado no filme homônimo, dirigido pelo genial e saudoso Krzysztof Kielowski, e faz parte da trilogia de filmes inspirado pelas cores da bandeira francesa. Os outros dois são A Liberdade é Azul e A Igualdade é Branca.

O título foi uma dupla referência aos irmãos Black-Thorne, pela cor de seus cabelos, e pelos fortes laços que unem Betsy e Aldo.

È isso!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	9. One step closer

**Capítulo 9 - One Step Closer **

A loira aparatou em uma rua de vários prédios de escritórios de aspecto decadente. Um bar suspeito e decrépito e uma caçamba cheia até a borda de lixo completavam o cenário. A jovem elegante de cabelos compridos parecia completamente deslocada naquela ambiente.

A rua estava praticamente deserta, apesar de ser quase horário de almoço. Tudo o que se ouvia naquele quarteirão era o eco produzido pelo encontro dos saltos da moça com o asfalto enquanto ela se dirigia para uma cabine telefônica vermelha e sem vidros próxima de uma parede grafitada.

Ela se aproximou do telefone, tirando o fone do gancho e discando alguns números. Felizmente ainda eram os mesmos que ela usara em sua última visita. Com o clima de guerra se intensificando cada vez mais, a senha de acesso ao Ministério da Magia vinha sendo trocada esporadicamente, repassada apenas aos funcionários do governo, membros de destaque da sociedade bruxa e empregados de políticos estrangeiros como ela.

Um voz feminina ecoou dentro da cabine:

- Bem-vinda ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e o objetivo da visita.

- Frida Grygiel, secretária do Embaixador polonês Roman Kasprowicz. Assunto sigiloso.

- A senhorita tem algum documento de identificação?

Frida retirou da bolsa seu passaporte e uma carta assinada pelo embaixador quando estivera no Ministério no meio do mês para trazer alguns documentos para a ministra Bagnold (mas é claro que antes fizera cópias para repassar para o Lorde).

- Tenho sim.

- Por favor, pegue o fone e passe por sobre os documentos para a verificação.

Assim que Frida terminou o procedimento, um pequeno crachá prateado com os dizeres _Frida Grygiel, visitante_ surgiu no buraco de troco do telefone.

A cabine desceu lentamente pelo chão até revelar o colossal salão de entrada do Ministério, com seu assoalho de madeira escura e seu teto azul-anil entalhado com dizeres dourados que se movimentavam constantemente. As lareiras que forravam as paredes estavam todas vazias dada a hora, já que os empregados do governo estavam todos ocupados em seus escritórios ou já haviam tirado licença para almoçar.

No meio do saguão havia uma suntuosa fonte com quatro estátuas douradas: um casal de bruxos rodeados por um centauro, um duende e um elfo, que olhavam para o homem e a mulher com um ar de contemplação. Frida não conseguiu esconder o desagrado que a visão daquela fonte lhe causava. Franziu discretamente a testa. _Quanta hipocrisia!_, pensou a jovem.

De forma alguma aquilo correspondia à realidade. Como eram patéticos esses bruxos do governo. Quando o mestre chegasse ao poder esse tipo de mentira deslavada cairia finalmente por terra.

A feiticeira seguiu reto até o vigia do Ministério. O bruxo ergueu uma longa vara dourada e fina, correndo pelo corpo da moça, depois colocou a varinha dela em um instrumento de identificação semelhante a uma balança prateada. Ele reteve a varinha da bruxa, como era o procedimento típico em caso de visitante, antes de liberar a entrada de Frida.

A polonesa seguiu direto para o elevador. Ela sabia que esses cuidados eram medidas de segurança empreendidas por causa da guerra. Nos dias atuais, invadir o Ministério era praticamente impossível. Felizmente a posição dela como secretária de Kasprowicz trazia certas vantagens. Mas ela não estava ali a pedido do seu patrão oficial, muito pelo contrário. Kasprowicz lhe dera alguns dias de folga depois do incidente na mansão do Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia. Sua presença no Ministério dizia respeito ao trabalho que seu verdadeiro mestre lhe incumbira.

A porta do elevador se abriu, revelando uma enorme placa com os dizeres: _Nível 2: Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia – Seções Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e .._.

**Quartel General dos Aurores**

Exatamente aonde Frida precisava chegar. Adentrando o departamento de aurores, a espiã pediu informações para um rapazinho que passava.

- Com licença, procuro Aldebaran Black-Thorne.

- Terceira porta a direita – respondeu ele de forma prestativa.

Aldebaran encontrava-se sentado em sua mesa, revisando alguns relatórios das últimas missões quando a voz aveludada de Frida veio da porta.

- Sr. Black-Thorne?

- Srta. Grygiel?

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada importante.

- De modo algum, o que traz a senhorita aqui? – levantou-se para cumprimentar a polonesa.

- Vim resolver algumas coisas para o Sr. Kasprowicz e aproveitei para vir lhe agradecer. – mentiu.

- A senhorita não tem por que me agradecer. Eu é quem devo lhe pedir desculpas, se eu tivesse chegado mais cedo, a senhorita não teria passado aquela temporada no hospital.

- Desculpas? Você salvou a minha vida. Eu nunca serei capaz de lhe retribuir. – abaixou a cabeça em direção à própria bolsa, retirando de lá um pequeno pacote envolto em delicado papel de seda. – Sei que é muito pouco diante do que fez por mim. Eu mesma preparei. São _PacCzki_, sonhos recheados com geléia típicos de minha terra natal.

- Não precisava se dar ao trabalho, eu...

- Opsss... – escutou-se de uma voz vinda da porta, que pertencia a uma jovem ruiva de olhos esmeralda. – Não sabia que estava acompanhado, Aldo, eu volto mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, Betsy. Esta é a srta. Frida Grygiel, secretária do embaixador Kasprowicz.

A loira estendeu a mão.

- Muito prazer.

- Eu sou Elizabeth Black-Thorne, irmã de Aldebaran e também auror. O prazer é todo meu.

- Eu já estava de saída, srta. Black-Thorne. Vim apenas trazer alguns doces que fiz para agradecer seu irmão por ter me salvo na festa do Sr. Barton.

- Eu fiquei sabendo do ocorrido, srta. Grygiel. Felizmente a tragédia não foi maior. Mas não precisa ir. Vim apenas avisar ao Aldo que não poderei almoçar com ele. Esqueci que tinha marcado um encontro hoje, mano. – falou, voltando-se para o irmão – E você sabe que eu não posso faltar... Com esse nosso horário apertado, é tão difícil poder almoçar com... você sabe.

Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Betsy. Pode ir e divirta-se. Eu almoço aqui mesmo. Peço a alguém para me comprar o almoço.

Olhando Frida e Aldebaran um ao lado do outro, Betsy teve um estalo. Aquilo seria perfeito! E ela achava que já estava passando de hora do irmão sair da concha em que ele se trancara.

- Tive uma idéia. Por que você não leva a srta. Grygiel para almoçar? A sobremesa vocês dois já têm.

Aldo e Frida trocaram um olhar rápido.

- A senhorita gostaria? Digo, se não estiver ocupada?

- Não estou não, adoraria almoçar com você...

- Bem, vou indo. Um bom almoço para os dois – falou a ruiva, piscando marotamente para o irmão, se segurando para não rir do olhar ligeiramente perplexo de Aldo que parecia dizer: _O que você pensa que está aprontando?_

Frida caminhava calada ao lado de um silencioso Aldebaran. A polonesa sorria discretamente, e embora evitasse olhar para o auror, sabia que ele a estava observando pelo canto dos olhos.

As coisas saíram muito melhor do que ela previra. Elizabeth, sem perceber, empurrara o próprio irmão para a armadilha tecida por Frida. A espiã seria eternamente grata à ingênua irmã de sua vítima por ter lhe facilitado tanto o trabalho.

Aldebaran observava a moça ao seu lado. Era realmente uma bela mulher, isso ele não podia negar. Notou que ela sorria, mas mesmo assim Frida emanava uma melancolia fria e constante. Uma tristeza sutil que ela parecia tentar esconder, e era essa aura triste que realmente intrigava e atraía o rapaz.

O ruivo decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio que se instaurou entre eles desde que saíram do Ministério.

- Tem um restaurante de comida indiana aqui perto. O que acha? – perguntou.

A espiã não desejava ir a um restaurante. Ficar cercada por diversas pessoas e ter uma mesa entre ela e o auror poderia atrapalhar. Precisava ficar completamente a sós com Aldebaran, precisava de um ambiente que possibilitasse uma aproximação mais direta.

Frida, então, olhou para cima como quem não quer nada.

- Está um dia tão lindo! Por que não almoçamos ao ar livre? – falou, de modo casual, porém convidativo.

- Tudo bem, tem um parque aqui perto. Tinha uma barraca de sanduíches a última vez que fui lá.

Uma pontada de tristeza emergiu, discreta, no coração de Aldebaran. Por que lembrara daquele parque? Fazia tantos anos que fora lá pela última vez... Com sua amada Eleonor. E depois do modo trágico como as coisas acabaram entre eles, nunca mais passara, sequer, pela entrada do lugar.

Para a surpresa de Aldo, a mesma barraquinha de sanduíches ainda estava lá. A polonesa comprou um cachorro-quente, enquanto o ruivo preferiu um sanduíche de pernil de carneiro. Sentaram-se em um banco defronte um muro coberto por um pequeno telhado. A parede era recoberta por centenas de pequenos azulejos, alguns coloridos, outros sombrios e formais. Mas todos eles tinham em o comum o fato de trazerem pintados em si um nome, uma data e alguns dizeres.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a loira, curiosa, apontando para o muro.

- É um memorial feito pelos trouxas em homenagem a pessoas comuns que morreram para salvar a vida dos outros. É estranho, fazia tempos que eu não vinha aqui, mas nunca me esqueci deste muro. Ele me impressionou desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. A coragem desses trouxas, que arriscaram suas vidas sem auxílio algum de magia, para ajudar alguém que nem conheciam é digna de admiração. Tento me mirar no exemplo deles. Creio que algumas causas valem todo e qualquer sacrifício, não concorda?

- Eu... eu... – Frida vacilou por alguns segundos.

Aldebaran parecia realmente acreditar naquilo. Havia na voz do auror uma emoção como ela nunca ouvira desde que o conhecera. E o brilho nos olhos dele, o mesmo que ela percebera em seu primeiro encontro na sacada da mansão de Heike Barton, voltara de forma ainda mais intensa. Aquilo a perturbara um pouco. Frida sempre rira daqueles tolos que acreditavam em _ajudar o próximo ou em um futuro melhor para a humanidade_. Mas não havia nenhuma tolice no homem ao seu lado. Ele realmente acreditava que era louvável se sacrificar pelo bem de outrem.

E quanto a ela? Será que ela seria capaz de aceitar abrir mão da própria vida por uma causa? Certamente não pela causa do Lorde das Trevas. Frida se tornara serva do senhor do escuro por não suportar mais a hipocrisia que existia no mundo. A vida lhe ensinara amargamente que o mundo pertencia aos fortes e não tinha piedade de quem não possuía fibra suficiente para encará-lo. Estes eram esmagados como insetos insignificantes por aqueles que tinham o controle. E ela nunca mais seria uma fraca. Devia isso aos pais. Mas não podia contar isso ao auror, portanto, preferiu dizer:

- Você tem razão...

Aldebaran calou-se novamente. Aquela era uma situação estranha. Voltar àquele parque sem Eleonor... E mais estranho era finalmente não sentir mais falta dela. Como se estar ali com outra mulher, mesmo não existindo nada entre eles, fosse um modo de dizer: acabou. Uma despedida definitiva.

Frida continuou olhando para o auror. Ele era realmente um homem bonito. Chegava até mesmo ter um pouco de pena pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Mas ela não poderia vacilar, precisava ser inclemente e provar-se digna da confiança do mestre. Rigel Ivory não estava brincando quando disse que seu primo era um homem reservado e com fortes barreiras emocionais. A espiã só tinha duas opções para enredar completamente sua presa. Ou ela investia constante e metodicamente em Aldebaran, esperando pacientemente que ele se abrisse a ela. O que certamente levaria muito tempo. Ou agia de forma impulsiva, pegando o auror desprevenido e torcer para que a investida desmoronasse completamente as defesas dele. Era arriscado, mas a curto prazo poderia dar certo.

Escolheu, portanto, a segunda opção, pois tinha pressa em realizar a incumbência lhe dada por Voldemort.

A loira colocou delicadamente a mão no rosto de Aldebaran, fazendo com que ele voltasse a cabeça na direção dela, e inclinou-se suavemente para frente. No instante seguinte, seus lábios se colaram aos do ruivo. Para a surpresa da espiã, Aldebaran correspondeu ao beijo de maneira sôfrega e apaixonada, apertando-a com força para junto de si.

_O que ele estava fazendo?_, Aldebaran pensou, enquanto se entregava àquele beijo de modo quase desesperado. Aquilo não era certo! Ele estava usando aquela pobre e fragilizada moça para sanar, por um momento, toda a solidão que lhe preenchia o coração e que ele sempre tentou negar em todos aqueles anos. Não era justo com Frida usá-la de forma tão egoísta.

- É melhor pararmos, srta. Grygiel. – disse ele, afastando a moça de seus braços.

- Frida, pode me chamar de Frida. Eu não entendo por que pararmos, Aldebaran. – disse ela, reclinando-se novamente para frente.

- Porque, **srta. Grygiel,** você está confundindo gratidão com paixão. A senhorita não está apaixonada por mim, o que sente é devido ao fato de eu ter salvado sua vida.

A loira deu um sorriso amplo e esplendoroso.

- Não seja bobo, Aldebaran. Queria te beijar desde o momento que te vi na sacada, muito antes do ataque dos comensais. Eu sei o que estou sentindo. Quando você souber o que você sente, me procure. Sabe onde me encontrar. Eu estarei esperando.

Frida levantou-se, encaminhando-se para os portões do parque. Sorria satisfeita, aquela fora a jogada mais que perfeita. Mais um movimento e estaria pronta para aplicar o xeque-mate.

Aldebaran continuou sentado no banco, em quase imóvel estupor. Olhou para o lado, vendo o pacote de sonhos que a polonesa lhe trouxera. Passou a mão por entre os cabelos, como sempre fazia quando se sentia perturbado, o que era bem raro. Como aquilo pôde acontecer? Como? Desde Eleonor, ele tomara tanto cuidado para não se deixar cair novamente naquela armadilha! E parece que tudo tinha sido em vão...

* * *

Aquele era mais um daquelas centenas de castelos que povoavam a Grã-Bretanha. Pertencera a um nobre rural sem importância que jamais fora mencionado em um livro de História sequer, mas era uma construção sólida que resistiu bravamente às guerras e invasões que assolaram a ilha durante os séculos. Mas nem as paredes imemoriais foram capazes de suportar os pesados bombardeios do Eixo durante a II Grande Guerra dos Trouxas e se transformaram em um apunhado de escombros de pedra. E era nestas ruínas que uma das diversas tramas de uma outra guerra, a guerra dos Bruxos, estava a se desenrolar.

Um vulto recoberto de negro da cabeça aos pés se destacava entre aqueles destroços. A silhueta esguia e delicada indicava que se tratava de uma mulher. Um audível crac às costas dela sinalizou que alguém aparatara ali.

- Já não era sem tempo, Star.

- Sinto muito em te decepcionar, minha querida, mas eu não sou Agamennon.

Frida virou-se, encarando a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento: Ludovic Black-Thorne. Ainda doía-lhe o corpo ao respirar, resultado do ataque do colega comensal a ela. Uma simulação para atrair Aldebaran que fora levada a sério demais por Ludovic. A polonesa ainda se ressentia profundamente com o fato, mas preferiu tomar uma postura de total indiferença em relação a Ludovic, apesar do ódio que lhe queimava as entranhas.

- Ah, é você. Onde está o Star?- disse ela.

Ludovic encarou a loira mostrando todos os dentes em um malicioso sorriso.

- O mestre incumbiu-lhe outra missão. Achei que ficaria bem mais feliz em me ver, Grygiel, especialmente depois de termos nos divertido tanto na festa.

- Diversão? – continuou ela em afetada indiferença – Eu apenas estava fazendo meu trabalho.

O comensal continuou sorrindo, aproximando-se da espiã lentamente. Seu andar lembrava o de um felino, suave e gracioso, porém extremamente ameaçador, como um predador calculando o momento certo para pular sobre sua presa.

- Pelo visto ficou magoada comigo.

- Não tenho porque ficar magoada, Black-Thorne – mentiu – Faço o que for preciso para servir ao mestre no que me é possível.

- Então funcionou? Meu irmão caiu no nosso teatrinho? – perguntou o ruivo, mal podendo conter a ansiedade em sua voz.

- Sim. – respondeu a polonesa no mesmo tom frio que assumira desde o início da conversa – Aldebaran está se enrolando direitinho na teia que teci para ele. Acredito que da próxima vez que eu vier me reportar, serei oficialmente a namorada de seu irmão.

- Ora, ora, você é bem rápida e eficiente, Grygiel, não achei que meu irmão fosse ceder tão facilmente.

O ruivo agora se encontrava bem próximo da feiticeira, fitando-a incisivamente com suas orbes esmeraldinas, como se tentasse ler além da expressão impassível que a loira mantinha, tal qual uma diva glacial.

- Eu posso ser bem persuasiva quando eu quero.

- Percebo. Uma mulher de muitos talentos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Black-Thorne?

- Ora, Frida, não é óbvio?

Ludovic abaixou o capuz que cobria os cabelos dourados da espiã, segurando o rosto da polonesa com umas das mãos.

- Você é uma mulher muito bela. Entendo perfeitamente porque meu irmão se deixou envolver por você. Mas consigo ver além disso. Você também é astuta e perspicaz. Somos, provavelmente os dois melhores servos do Lord. Imagine, minha querida, o que poderíamos fazer juntos.

A polonesa deu o sorriso mais encantador de que era capaz.

- A idéia é adorável, meu caro.

O comensal reclinou-se em direção da espiã, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo voraz, ao que foi prontamente correspondido. Frida afastou o rosto, ainda sorrindo.

- Isso foi muito bom, Ludovic. Mas não tão bom quanto o que vou fazer em seguida.

- E o que seria, Frida?

A loira aproximou-se, sedutora, do ouvido do comensal, e com uma voz sussurrante e melodiosa, falou:

-_ Everte Statum!_

Frida sacara a varinha sem que Black-Thorne houvesse percebido, fazendo com que Ludovic fosse arremessado violentamente a alguns metros de distância, diretamente contra uma murada de pedra maciça.

O comensal caiu de mau jeito, deslocando o ombro. Um filete de sangue escorria-lhe pelo nariz. A espiã veio caminhando graciosamente até ele, varinha ainda em punho. Agachou-se até ficar na mesma altura que Ludovic.

- Isso foi o troco por sua brincadeirinha na festa do Sr. Barton. E quanto à nossa parceria, pode esquecer, "meu querido". Eu não sou uma vagabunda. Posso não amar Aldebaran, mas serei apenas dele enquanto estiver em missão. E só mais uma coisa, Black-Thorne, não tente mais nenhuma gracinha comigo. Sou muito mais perigosa do que aparento.

Surpreendentemente, Ludovic começou a gargalhar histericamente.

- Você é mesmo a mulher dos meus sonhos, Frida. Mais uma dessas e vou acabar me apaixonando de verdade por você.

- Eu estou falando sério, Black-Thorne.

- Eu também, minha querida, eu também.

A polonesa levantou-se em silêncio, aparatando logo em seguida, deixando para trás as ruínas do velho castelo, onde o comensal caído continuava rindo loucamente, quebrando o silêncio da noite.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...Não sei se chegou a ser surpresa esse interesse de Ludovic por Frida, mas, considerando a relação entre os irmãos, dá para imaginar o quanto isso provavelmente vai render...

Mas, confesso que foi realmente muito divertido dar uma "sova" no Ludovic (risos) E o pior (?) de tudo é que mesmo apanhando, ele se sente O vitorioso, vai entender a cabeça dele... Acho que é por isso que gosto tanto de escreve-lo, apesar de que volta e meia, eu mesma me assusto com as coisas que ele apronta.

Bem, vamos às referências do capítulo:

A idéia da parede de azulejos de falecidos trouxas que morreram heroicamente eu "peguei emprestada" do filme _Closer_, um drama estrelado por Clive Owen, Natalie Portman, Jude Law e Julia Roberts. A verdade é que eu não sei se a parede e o parque existem ou não (se alguém souber, me dá um toque), mas achei a idéia ótima e resolvi mencionar.

O título é uma referência à música _One Step Closer_ do Linkin Park, que é uma banda que eu gosto bastante. Pegando o título literalmente, ele diz dessa aproximação da Frida com o Aldo, mas, valendo-se da letra da música, acho que também pode ser aplicado no "passa fora" que a Frida dá no Ludovic.

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	10. Fim de Jogo

**Capítulo 10 - Fim de Jogo **

Os olhos de Robert Johnson mal se conseguiam despregar da tela da televisão. O Arsenal parecia destinado à derrota no jogo contra o Manchester United: 2 a 0. Poucos minutos para o final da partida. Mas eis que uma reviravolta fantástica e dramática aconteceu. O time londrino virou o placar, sagrando-se vitorioso no campeonato inglês de 1979. Uma conquista que entraria para os anais da história do futebol local. Segurando o fôlego, Robbie seguia, passo a passo, os momentos decisivos do jogo do time de seu coração.

Aproveitando que a noiva fora dormir na casa dos pais, o mais velho dos Johnson chamou o irmão caçula para uma típica "noitada masculina". Cerveja, futebol e aperitivos. Fazia tempos que eles não passavam um tempo juntos sozinhos e aquela era a desculpa que ele precisava para ter uma conversa séria com Nick. Desde que os pais de ambos morreram em um acidente de carro, Robert cuidou da criação do irmão, e, levava aquela responsabilidade muito à serio.

Nicholas, por sua vez, apenas observava os olhos vidrados de Robert para a televisão, sorvendo calmamente a cerveja de sua caneca. Embora fosse tão aficionado pelo Arsenal quanto o irmão mais velho, já vira aquela partida pelo menos umas quinze vezes, e, se fechasse os olhos, poderia visualizar cada passe dos jogadores.

-Ainda não me conformo de ter viajado para o Canadá justamente na semana da final! Se a conta que a firma me passou não fosse tão importante, teria ficado aqui e ido com você e o Jack para o estádio - disse Robert, enquanto pegava um bocado de pistaches para beliscar.

-Teria sido ótimo ter alguém para me ajudar a carregar o Jack de volta para casa depois do porre que ele tomou por causa da derrota do Manchester.- respondeu Nick

Robert levantou-se da poltrona em que se encontrava, indo desligar a televisão e o vídeo cassete.

-Esqueci que seu amigo não tem o bom senso de torcer para o Arsenal - disse o mais velho dos Johnson em um tom levemente divertido.

Nicholas deu os ombros, entrando na brincadeira.

-Ele nasceu em Manchester, fazer o que? Nem com todas as minhas técnicas de controle mental eu conseguir converte-lo à grande verdade universal de que o Arsenal é o melhor time do universo.

Robert voltou a se sentar na poltrona, ao mesmo tempo que soltava uma risada curta e discreta. Sorveu um grande gole de cerveja e passou a encarar Nick em silêncio, por alguns segundos, até finalmente proferir:

-E então? Quando vai finalmente abrir a boca para fazer a grande pergunta que está te remoendo desde ontem à tarde, quando me apresentou à garota?

O jovem escritor passou as mãos por entre os cabelos, levemente apreensivo. O irmão o conhecia bem demais, e Nick deveria ter adivinhado que aquela história de "noite de homens" era só uma desculpa para conversarem sobre a namorada dele, que fora apresentada a Robert na tarde anterior.

-Tudo bem...O que achou dela afinal? - perguntou o rapaz.

Robert coçou o cavanhaque, pensativo. Havia simpatizado com a moça, era verdade. Mas algumas coisas o incomodavam nessa relação. O irmão estava encantado demais, envolvido demais em uma coisa que fazia muito pouco tempo que havia começado. Robbie sempre fora muito mais prático que o caçula sonhador em viver a vida.

-Bem, não posso negar que ela é bonita...educada...simpática...inteligente...tem personalidade...

-Mas? - interrompeu Nick, quase inconscientemente.

Robert arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso com a interrupção do irmão.

-Por que acha que tem um mas?

Nicholas quase suspirou ao responder:

-Porque te conheço desde que nasci e sempre, sempre sei que existe um mas quando se trata de alguma coisa realmente importante na minha vida.

-Tudo bem...Realmente tem um mas. - o mais velho dos Johnson confirmou - Eu gostei da moça, de verdade. Mas, sinceramente, tive a impressão de que ela não está levando a coisa tão à sério quanto você. Como se escondesse alguma coisa. Por um acaso ela já apresentou você aos pais dela?

Nicholas abaixou o rosto. Sabia que Robert chegara no ponto central da questão. Já conversara algumas vezes com Betsy sobre isso, e sabia que a resposta não iria agradar ao seu irmão.

-Ela me apresentou ao irmão mais velho dela.

-Você sabe que não é a mesma coisa - Robbie retorquiu.

-Os pais dela são figurões da alta sociedade ou algo do tipo. Ela está tentando encontrar um modo de preparar o terreno para quando formos oficializar a nossa relação perante eles. Quer dizer, você sabe que eu não tenho ainda um futuro muito certo...Mal lancei um livro, ainda estou terminando a faculdade...

-Em outras, você não é bom o suficiente para a família dela - Robert cortou o irmão, deixando transparecer a raiva em cada entonação de suas palavras.

Por muito pouco Nick não levantou da poltrona em que estava, segurando-se para não demonstrar ao irmão a irritação que sentiu diante do comentário. O escritor só não explodiu porque sabia que Robbie só dissera aquilo pensando no bem-estar do irmão caçula.

-Olha, eu sei o que você está fazendo e sei onde quer chegar. Te garanto que sou bom o suficiente para Betsy. Eu a amo e ela me ama. Eu não sou mais criança, Robert, sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, dê um pouco de crédito para mim.

O mais velho dos Johnson pousou protetoramente a mão no ombro do irmão.

-Eu sei que não é mais criança, Nick. Um dia você vai ter filhos e vai entender que a gente sempre se preocupa. Você é romântico demais, enxerga o mundo com olhos de quem sonha acordado. Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Mas, dessa vez, vou confiar no seu julgamento. Como disse antes, Elizabeth me pareceu uma ótima moça.

Nick sorriu quase em alívio ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Ele sabia que tinha razão, aliás, nunca, em toda a sua vida teve tanta certeza sobre alguma coisa do que tinha naquilo que sentia em relação a Elizabeth. No começo, ele estivera fascinado pela idéia de que Betsy era a _fada dos cabelos cor de fogo que era a dona de seu destino_, de acordo com a cigana que lera a sua sorte quando criança, mas, a medida em que conhecia mais e mais a namorada, sabia que ela era a pessoa com quem ele queria compartilhar a sua vida, independente de profecias mágicas ou fantasias infantis. O que sentia ia muito além disso.

* * *

A ruiva olhava enternecida pela janela da pequena casa de subúrbio onde fora passar a noite. O vento soprava por entre as árvores da entrada, fazendo com que o barulho suave das folhas roçando umas contra as outras lembrassem uma melodiosa canção de ninar.

Betsy amava cada detalhe daquela casa tipicamente comum e trouxa. Era um lugar aconchegante e caloroso, muito diferente dos amplos e frios cômodos e corredores da mansão em que crescera. Secretamente, desde que pisara os pés ali pela primeira vez, desejara que, se um dia tivesse filhos, eles crescessem em um lugar assim.

A moça foi tirada de seus pensamentos por uma mão que repousara suavemente em seu ombro. O rosto sorridente de Marion a encarou. Na outra mão, a moça negra trazia uma fumegante caneca preenchida com chá até a borda. Elizabeth nada disse, apenas pegou o recipiente, bebericando prazerosamente o líquido.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você ter se prontificado a passar a noite aqui comigo - disse Marion, enquanto se sentava na borda da própria cama.

Afastando a caneca dos lábios, Betsy sorriu para a amiga, respondendo:

-Como se isso fosse um sacrifício para mim.

A negra deixou-se cair na cama, olhando fixamente o teto, pois queria evitar que a amiga lhe lesse nos olhos o verdadeiro terror que passara a tomar conta dela nos últimos meses.

-Eu estou falando sério, Betsy, com meus pais viajando para a apresentação das alunas de balé da mamãe em Brigthon, não conseguiria ficar aqui sozinha. Simplesmente ia enlouquecer de tédio.

Embora não pudesse ver o rosto amiga, e esta tentasse mascarar os sentimentos em um comentário ligeiramente despretensioso, a ruiva conhecia Marion Peterson o suficiente para saber que existia algo muito mais sério por trás daquele pedido.

-Você não precisa esconder de mim que está com medo, Mari...

A negra continuou a encarar o teto, sem se mexer na cama. Era verdade, cada dia que passava a guerra se tornava mais insana, mais perigosa, mais sangrenta... A idéia de ficar sozinha em casa, vulnerável e desprotegida a aterrorizava. Não que a presença dos pais amenizasse esse sentimento, ao contrário, temia também pela vida deles. A ausência dos pais era quase um alento... Um alívio vê-los afastados do perigo. Sabia que para os servos d' Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, pessoas como Clarence e Josephine Peterson eram menos que animais, e ela, Marion, por ser uma bruxa nascida trouxa, era uma escória a ser eliminada.

-Tudo bem...Eu admito...a quem estou querendo enganar...é reconfortante ter você aqui comigo...

Betsy largou a caneca praticamente vazia no peitoril da janela, indo deitar-se ao lado da amiga. Pousou as mãos no ventre e ficou a fitar o teto como a outra.

-Bem, não é todo mundo que pode se vangloriar de ter sua auror particular para protege-la.

Marion deixou que um sorriso pálido lhe aflorasse nos lábios.

-Obrigada, Betsy... De verdade...Bem, já que esclarecemos o meu problema, agora é hora de discutirmos o seu...Como foi com o irmão do Nick?

-Melhor impossível, eu acho. - respondeu a ruiva, serenamente - Ele é um cara legal. Dá para ver que o Nick admira o irmão, e também que Robbie realmente se preocupa com ele... Acho que no fim dei uma boa impressão... Assim como Nick deu a Aldo quando apresentei os dois... Creio que já é meio caminho andado, não?

Marion virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma da mãos para observar melhor Elizabeth, e dizendo:

-O problema é o resto do caminho, não é? Contar para os seus pais que você está saindo com alguém sem absolutamente nenhum traço de magia no sangue, um trouxa "qualquer" como eles diriam.

Os olhos verdes da moça desviaram-se do teto para o rosto da amiga, tristes e preocupados.

-Eu sei...Já pensei em milhares de formas de como fazer isso, já repassei a cena centenas de milhares de vezes na minha cabeça, e, mesmo nas melhores possibilidades, o cenário não foi dos mais bonitos... E, eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer ou como fazer, porque, sinceramente, não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem Nick ao meu lado.

Marion inclinou o corpo para frente, encostando a cabeça na testa da amiga, e, tentando dar para a outra uma coragem que ela quisera um dia também sentir, murmurou baixinho:

-Tudo vai acabar se ajeitando da melhor maneira possível, Betsy...Você vai ver..

* * *

- Aldo, você não comeu quase nada. Não ficou bom?

- Ficou excelente, como sempre, Gaby. Você continua sendo a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço. - o auror sorriu.

- É o tempero latino, eu já te disse. - respondeu a morena, com uma piscadela - Mas se ficou tão bom, coma mais um pouco.

- Obrigado, Gaby. Mas realmente hoje estou sem apetite. Cabeça cheia por conta do trabalho.

-Eu já te disse, Aldebaran, nada de assuntos do departamento de aurores aqui em casa. Você vem nos visitar para relaxar. Sem falar que esse assunto fica dando idéias para esse outro desajuizado aí - disse Gabriella, apontando o marido com a cabeça, enquanto se levantava para retirar os pratos da mesa.

Alexander simulou uma cara de ofendido, dizendo:

- Eu não fiz nada, querida. Sou o marido mais obediente do mundo.

- Me engana que eu gosto, Alex - retrucou a morena, colocando os pratos que juntara em cima da mesa, e postando as mãos na cintura. - E não vem pensando que eu perdoei vocês dois pela brilhante idéia de fazer o **meu marido** arriscar o pescoço naquela festa infestada de comensais.

-Eu sei que te dou trabalho, mas você me ama assim mesmo.

Alex puxou a esposa pelo braço, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada em seu colo, dando-lhe um beijo.

- Convencido! - replicou Gabriella, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos castanhos de Alexander. - É claro que eu te amo,_ cariño. Siempre!_

- _Yo tambiém te amo, mi corazón_ - respondeu ele, em um estranho espanhol carregado de sotaque.

Aldebaran limitou-se a permanecer em silêncio, com meio sorriso no rosto, observando os amigos, apesar de aquela cena trazer à tona uma certa melancolia que insistia em assolá-lo já fazia quase uma semana, desde que beijara Frida no parque.

Gabriella levantou-se do colo do marido e continuou a retirar os talheres sujos da mesa.

- Quer ajuda? - ofereceu Aldebaran.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Aldo. Só vou tirar a mesa, mais tarde Alex me ajuda a lavar. Relaxa, hoje você está com uma cara excepcionalmente cansada. Por que você e Alex não vão para a sala de estar conversar, enquanto eu preparo um café para a gente?

Alexander esparramou-se no sofá da sala, encarando o amigo e ex-parceiro da época em que era auror.

- Pode me contar a verdade, Aldebaran.

- Que verdade, Alex? - perguntou o ruivo, com um tom de voz casual.

- Sobre o que realmente está te incomodando, meu amigo. Você não é de demonstrar explicitamente o que está pensando ou sentindo, mas depois de todos esses anos convivendo com você, já aprendi a ler nas entrelinhas.

- Como eu disse à Gabriella, estou apenas preocupado com o trabalho, nada mais.

Alexander abriu um amplo sorriso.

- Sei...Vou fingir que acredito. Para mim, isso tem jeito de ser história envolvendo mulher. Você está igualzinho a mim quando eu descobri que estava apaixonado por Gaby. O mesmo jeito avoado, o mesmo olhar perdido. A diferença é que eu tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, já você continua com essa cara séria de monitor-chefe que sempre teve.

- Que bobagem, meu amigo - respondeu Aldo, forçando-se a sorrir. - eu já te disse que eu não tenho espaço na minha vida para esse tipo de coisa, as minhas obrigações como auror não me permitem cogitar essa possibilidade.

- Ah, por Merlim, Aldo! Antes de ser auror, você é um homem, uma pessoa. E mesmo que teime em negar, você tem sentimentos! A vida é curta e incerta demais, Aldebaran. Especialmente nestes tempos de guerra em que estamos passando. Para que ficar perdendo tempo? Às vezes a gente precisa mergulhar de cabeça na vida se quisermos ser felizes.

- Alex, as coisas não são tão simples.

- As coisas são tão simples quanto nós quisermos que sejam. Olha, semana que vem Angus vai estar aqui em casa com a esposa e os filhos. Você está intimidado a trazer a moça aqui para conhecer todos nós.

- Não tem moça nenhuma, Alex.

- Então trata de arrumar uma, Aldo.

* * *

A fachada da velha loja de penhores _Lil' Varsóvia_ dava conta de um lugar pobre e miserável. Os poucos trouxas que davam atenção á loja se perguntavam como o estabelecimento se mantinha, já que raríssimos eram os fregueses que entravam ali. Mas o que eles não sabiam era que aquele era apenas um disfarce. O prédio, na realidade, escondia em seu subsolo, os suntuosos escritórios da embaixada bruxa da Polônia em solo britânico.

Embora a maioria dos empregados utilizassem a rede de pó de flu para chegar e partir do estabelecimento, a senhorita Frida Grygiel, secretária particular do embaixador Roman Kasprowicz, entrava e saia pela porta da "loja de penhores" há mais de uma semana.

Não era do conhecimento de absolutamente ninguém ali de que a jovem polonesa de cabelos dourados era, na realidade, espiã de Voldemort, o temível bruxo das trevas. Ser secretária do embaixador foi um modo de se aproximar do auror Aldebaran Black-Thorne, para seduzi-lo e assim conseguir acesso as alguns segredos do Ministério Bruxo Inglês.

O plano traçado pela polonesa tinha ido muito bem, até que ela, em uma manobra arriscada, beijou o auror. Frida começava a se arrepender do feito. Tanta impetuosidade deve ter repelido Aldebaran, afinal ele era um homem reservado e taciturno. Ela insinuara que ele a procurasse na embaixada, dias se passaram e ele não aparecera. Falhara com o mestre. Logo em sua primeira missão, em sua primeira oportunidade real de adquirir poder e status suficiente para reerguer o nome de sua família. Precisava de uma nova estratégia urgentemente, senão...

As elucubrações da feiticeira foram interrompidas ao perceber que do outro lado da rua um homem alto e ruivo a observava. Aldebaran! O coração dela disparou, sua respiração suspendeu por alguns segundos e sentiu até mesmo as pernas fraquejarem momentaneamente. È claro que tudo isso deveria ser conseqüência da emoção de seu plano te dado certo, só podia ser isso.

Atravessou a rua, apressada, mal percebendo se carros passavam ou não. Nada disse, apenas olhava o auror, respirando de modo um pouco ofegante.

- Srta. Grygiel - começou Aldo - pensei muito antes de procurá-la. Precisei pensar nos prós e nos contras antes de tomar a minha decisão. Estamos em tempos difíceis, tempos de guerra. Como auror tenho uma vida instável e perigosa por causa disso. Mas, como um amigo me lembrou, essa instabilidade também pode ser vista como um lembrete de que não devemos perder as oportunidades que surgem na nossa vida.

- E o que você quer dizer exatamente com isso, Aldebaran?

- Que eu lhe devo uma resposta desde nosso último encontro, e agora, estou pronto para lhe dar.

O ruivo não pronunciou nem mais uma palavra, apenas envolveu a moça em seus braços, beijando-a. E enquanto se perdia naquele momento, um pensamento surgiu forte na mente da espiã:_ Xeque Mate._

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Bem, vamos ao capítulo em questão. Finalmente Aldebaran cai nas artimanhas de Frida...Mas, pelo que deu para perceber, até que ponto predador e presa se confundem nessa história?

E, como também devem ter notado, Betsy e Nick se encontram cada vez mais próximos do ponto crucial de sua relação...Fortes emoções nos próximos capítulos...

Bem, vamos às referências:

Título, capa. Tudo relacionado ao "xeque mate" que a Frida dá em Aldebaran, conseguindo, assim, cumprir a primeira parte da missão que Voldemort designou a ela. Mas também é referência ao episódio 19 da segunda temporada de Alias, na minha opinião, a melhor temporada de toda a série. O foco dessa temporada é a mãe de Sydney, Irina Derevko, um ex-espiã da KGB, que se casou com o pai de Sydney para espioná-lo. Irina é uma das minhas fontes de inspiração na criação de Frida.

A paixão pelo Arsernal, compartilhada pelos irmãos Johnson é uma homenagem minha a um escritor inglês sensacional, conhecido como "um cronista do século XXI" por seus textos descolados e ao mesmo tempo complexos. O senhor Nick Horbny, autor de Febre de Bola, Alta Fidelidade, Um Grande Garoto (todos transformados em filme), entre outros. O Arsenal é alvo de paixão incondicional do personagem principal de Febre de Bola.

Temos também a primeira aparição em nossa fic de Gabriella Herrera Sinclair, mãe trouxa de Raven.Gaby nasceu no Peru e mudou-se para a Inglaterra para trabalhar com o irmão mais velho, Gullermo. Teremos mais dela no decorrer de PSnM.

É isso!!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	11. Shadow of your smile

**Capítulo 11**** - The Shadow of your Smile **

Frida abriu os olhos espreguiçando-se com gosto. Deixou-se ficar deitada na cama por mais alguns minutos, observando cada detalhe do quarto. Se fechasse os olhos, saberia dizer exatamente qual a disposição de cada quadro, foto ou móvel do recinto. Nos últimos dias, passara muito mais noites ali que no próprio quarto em seu pequeno apartamento no centro de Londres.

A loira girou corpo, deixando-se quedar de bruços no lado da cama outrora ocupado por Aldebaran. O travesseiro exalava o perfume dele, um aroma almiscarado e pungente. Frida sorriu de leve. Ela gostava daquele cheiro. Era algo marcante e forte como o dono, e, paradoxalmente, suave. A espiã tinha que admitir que também gostava do toque do auror, do modo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo quase desesperado como ele a conduzia sob os lençóis. Ela não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão confortável com outra pessoa como se sentia com Aldo. Não precisava fingir prazer quando estava nos braços dele...

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Frida se prestava àquele tipo de estratégia para cumprir seu trabalho de espiã para a horda das Trevas. Aliás, a primeira vez que compartilhara o leito com alguém fora exatamente em uma missão...E não fora uma das experiências mais agradáveis da vida da polonesa...Talvez pudesse ser descrita como próxima de...traumática. Mas, ela não chorara naquela noite, muitos anos atrás. Como muitas e muitas vezes desde a morte do pai, ela reprimiu as lágrimas e enxotou seus sentimentos e pensamentos para os abismos que guardava dentro de si. Ela tinha um propósito a cumprir. Uma promessa que fizera a si mesma e aos pais de que reergueria o nome dos Grygiel ao patamar de honra e glória do passado. Todos aqueles que viraram as costas para a família dela em seu momento de infortúnio iriam se arrepender amargamente.

E a cada dia que passava, Frida se encontrava mais próxima de seu intento. Estava ascendendo nas tropas do Lord das Trevas, e, o êxito em sua missão de espionar o Ministério Inglês através de Aldebaran Black-Thorne era o passo primordial para tudo o que ela almejava.

As coisas estavam indo maravilhosamente bem. Estava se assentando de uma maneira até mais rápida do que ela supusera ser possível. Aldebaran era um homem prático e sem meias medidas. Desde que aceitara a polonesa como parte de sua vida, já a apresentara em caráter quase oficial aos amigos, à irmã, e, também, ao primo dele, Kamus Ivory. Quase todos a acolheram com uma receptividade que chegou a surpreende-la, menos Ivory...Ele não dissera nada expressivo ou mesmo direto, guardara para si o que quer que estivesse pensando no momento, contudo a moça conseguira discernir uma certa reticência por parte do auror mais jovem. Em todo o caso, por enquanto, não precisava se preocupar com o russo. Lidaria com ele mais tarde, caso houvesse necessidade.

Infelizmente, apesar do conforto daquela cama macia, ela precisava se levantar. Tinha um emprego para ir, uma fachada para manter. Afastou os lençóis, sentido um leve arrepio perpassar pelo corpo semi-nu. Pegou a camisa do pijama de Aldebaran, que estava pousada aos pés da cama e a vestiu. Sendo ele muito mais alto que ela, a blusa cobriu seu corpo por completo até metade das coxas.

Pé ante pé, ela desceu as escadas que davam para o andar inferior. A casa do auror não era muito maior que o apartamento dela apesar de ter dois andares. Possuía dois quartos, um banheiro no segundo piso; uma saleta e a cozinha no térreo. Era mais que suficiente para o conforto de um homem solteiro ou de um casal sem filhos.

Um aroma doce capturou a atenção da moça, enquanto um leve crepitar podia ser ouvido vindo da cozinha. Assim, seguindo a passos silenciosos, a polonesa adentrou o lugar. Voltado para o fogão estava Aldebaran, vestindo apenas as calças do pijama que faziam conjunto com a camisa que Frida vestia. Ao lado dele, na pia, uma pilha de panquecas se destacava em um grande prato de cerâmica.

A loira aproximou-se do ruivo, abraçando-o pelas costas, sem não antes estranhar a própria reação. Aquele movimento não fora calculado ou pensado, como muitas de suas encenações na arte de seduzir e enganar. Ela apenas sentira uma necessidade quase inexplicável de sentir o calor do corpo dele próximo ao dela. Fechou os olhos enquanto, encostava o rosto nas costas nuas do auror, deixando-se levar pelo deleite daquela sensação por alguns segundos. Talvez apenas estivesse levando a sério demais o papel de amante apaixonada...Já acontecera algumas vezes antes, embora não com aquela intensidade.

Foi resgatada de suas dúvidas pela voz grave de Aldebaran:

-Bom dia. Estou terminando nosso café da manhã.

Ela levantou o rosto, ainda abraçada a ele, respondendo:

-Achei que hoje era o meu dia de fazer o desjejum.

-Eu não vi necessidade em te acordar para isso, uma vez que eu já tinha me levantado - retrucou Aldo enquanto retirava a última panqueca da frigideira.

Desligando o fogão, ele se virou para Frida, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo da moça atrás da orelha. Sentia-se feliz por tê-la ali. Aliás, sentia-se feliz como nunca antes em sua vida, apesar de não demonstrar isso de maneira esfuziante. Aquele era o jeito dele, calado e contido. Mas o anjo que tinha em seus braços parecia já ter compreendido isso.

-Seu mês de aluguel termina hoje, não? - perguntou ele.

A loira assentiu.

-Tem certeza disso, Aldo? - perguntou a espiã, fingindo certa reserva sobre a proposta que ele havia lhe feito dias antes. Embora fosse exatamente o que mais desejava para poder realizar sua tarefa de modo mais eficiente, não queria parecer ansiosa demais, ou aquilo poderia ser prejudicial para os seus planos. Ela precisava se ater aos movimentos certos de cada jogada caso quisesse manter o controle da situação.

-Quando eu tomo uma decisão, Frida, é porque eu realmente estou certo daquilo que quero. Se te chamei para morar comigo, é porque te quero aqui.

A polonesa apenas sorriu em resposta, inclinando-se para frente e deixando-se erguer pelas pontas dos pés. Enquanto depositava um beijo suave nos lábios de Aldebaran, sentiu um fremir de entusiasmo dentro de si. O dia em que todos os seus sonhos de triunfo, poder e vingança iriam se concretizar se aproximava.

* * *

A mocinha loira encarava o próprio reflexo na colher que supostamente deveria estar usando para tomar enorme sundae de chocolate que pedira ao garçom. Ela não devia ter mais que quinze ou dezesseis anos de idade. Seus cabelos eram crespos e curtos, seu rosto coberto de sardas, e uma pequena fenda não era despercebida quando se focalizava seus dentes da frente. Definitivamente ela não gostava da própria aparência. Sentado à sua frente, um rapaz moreno, de cabelos escuros, óculos de grau escondendo seus olhos castanhos, a fitava em divertida curiosidade, enquanto brincava de modo quase displicente com o canudinho de seu milk-shake.

-Qual o problema, Bella? - disse o rapaz, em um tom provocativo para a moça - Escolhi com tanto carinho essa carapaça para você...Quem iria notar dois adolescentes gastando a tarde despreocupadamente? Além disso, a idéia de nos encontramos aqui nesta lanchonete trouxa tão próxima do Ministério Bruxo foi sua.

-E por isso você me presenteia com uma aparência tão repugnante, Ludo? Por um acaso é alguma daquelas suas piadas sádicas? - retrucou a garota, um tanto irritada.

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada alta que soou levemente estranha aos ouvidos de Bellatrix, pois, ao invés do costumeiro tom grave e até mesmo pomposo, era aguda e nasalada. Ainda assim, aquele gesto era inconfundivelmente característico de Ludovic Black-Thorne.

-Quem sabe, priminha? Quem sabe eu realmente não esteja me divertindo às suas custas? Mas, acho que você deveria ser menos exigente com sua "casca". A mocinha que serviu de base para a poção polissuco que você usa era bastante interessante, sabia? Engraçada até...

A loirinha inclinou-se na mesa, apoiando o rosto nas mãos sobrepostas uma sobre a outra. Nos lábios um sorriso malicioso de curiosidade e interesse se formou.

-Então você a matou? - perguntou, quase em êxtase.

O rapaz deu os ombros.

-O que você acha? Serviço completo, minha querida...Como há tempos eu não me permitia fazer...Você precisava escutar os gritos dela implorando para que eu não a machucasse...Apesar da expressão batida, te garanto que foi como música para meus ouvidos...

O sorriso no rosto de Bellatrix ampliou-se de satisfação. Era por essas atitudes que verdadeiramente gostava de seu primo comensal. Apesar disso, não iria deixar tão barata a brincadeirinha dele. Ludovic sabia o quanto ela tinha apreço por sua beleza e aparência. Seus cabelos negros e olhos azuis eram marcas do orgulho de ser uma legítima Black para serem conspurcados por uma aparência desprovida de qualquer graça como aquela que travestia.

-Se a sua musa comensal misteriosa escutar você falando assim, certamente sentiria ciúmes por toda essa paixão que demonstra pela "coitadinha" que você matou. - provocou.

-Uma coisa não exclui a outra. São tipos de amor diferentes... - respondeu ele, sem deixar se abater, na verdade, se divertindo naquele joguinho tanto quanto Bellatrix estava.

-E você não vai mesmo me falar o nome dessa musa?

-Ordens do mestre...Além disso, eu não quero que você envenene a minha futura esposa contra mim...Conheço a sua língua peçonhenta, Bella.

A moça revirou os olhos de forma quase teatral, jogando a cabeça para trás. Mãos sobre o peito, dissimulando indignação.

-Eu não acredito que você tem a ousadia de lançar uma ofensa tão grave sobre mim. Justo eu que te convidei aqui para te dar um presente muito especial. Tudo bem que a sugestão foi do lorde...Já que ele acha você tem os talentos necessários para "tomar conta" do presente em questão...Além de ser, obviamente, uma solução para seu atual problema de moradia, já que como comensal fugitivo, é difícil arrumar um lugar decente para você se assentar, não?

Ludovic ajeito os óculos que escorregavam pela ponta do nariz, fitando Bellatrix sem compreender as palavras dela.

-O que exatamente você está planejando?

A comensal sorriu, postando a mão sobre a de Ludovic.

-Paciência, caro primo. Se olhar atentamente para a entrada, creio que pelo meus cálculos está quase na hora do seu presente aparecer.

O assassino estreitou os olhos em silêncio, fitando a entrada do estabelecimento. O que quer que fosse que Bellatrix estivesse planejando, pelo menos tinha a certeza que seria algo bastante divertido para ele.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta da lanchonete se abriu. Uma ruiva de olhos tão verdes quanto os verdadeiros olhos de Ludovic Black-Thorne chegou ao estabelecimento. Ao seu lado uma mocinha, talvez apenas um ano mais velha que as "cascas" que o comensal e a prima ostentavam, a acompanhava. Era morena, de cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos, na altura dos ombros. Mas Ludovic não prestou atenção alguma à ela, seus olhos não se despregavam da moça de cachos carmesim.

Ele não se surpreendera em encontrar a irmã caçula ali, afinal, como dissera anteriormente à Bellatrix, aquela lanchonete era perigosamente próxima do Ministério e consequentemente do Quartel General dos Aurores, não que isso o preocupasse. A verdade é que, intimamente, desejara que pudesse vislumbrar Elizabeth mais uma vez. O último encontro que tiveram, em meio uma batalha entre comensais e aurores, fora particularmente atribulado. Ele deixou-se sorrir. Sentia falta da caçula dos Black-Thorne.

Acompanhando o movimento dela, viu que Elizabeth se aproximava de uma mesa onde um rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava sentado sozinho. Ela puxou a outra moça que timidamente cumprimentou o homem. O comensal focalizou bem o rosto do desconhecido. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes. E ele sempre, sempre prestara atenção nas companhias da irmã, mesmo aquelas que não lhe agradavam. Aquele rapaz era novidade para ele, não se lembrava tampouco de tê-lo visto nos usuais círculos bruxos. Contudo, Ludovic não estava preparado para a cena seguinte. Betsy inclinou-se e beijou o desconhecido nos lábios. Nos lábios!

-Hu-hu - a voz de Bellatrix se fez ouvir, irônica e divertida, ao lado - Parece que além do presente que eu vim te entregar você ganhou um prêmio extra, Ludo. Ou muito me engano, mas me parece que sua querida irmãzinha está namorando um trouxa.

Ludovic não desviou o olhar do casal na mesa próxima. Uma expressão de puro ódio podia ser lida em cada traço do seu rosto. Com uma voz fria e incisiva, respondeu ao comentário da prima:

-Se você tiver razão, Bella, eu juro que eu mesmo vou acabar com esse absurdo...E do jeito que eu sei fazer melhor...

* * *

Elizabeth estava tremendamente exausta. O dia no trabalho havia sido duro e extremamente improdutivo. Depois de semanas juntando as mais diversas informações que levariam a uma grande reunião de comensais, no último minuto, tudo acabou se revelando um tremendo fiasco. Realmente haviam encontrado comensais no local indicado. Todos mortos. Provavelmente desertores. Voldemort era inclemente com aqueles que tentavam abandona-lo. Também encontraram vários outros corpos, alguns impossíveis de reconhecer. Um massacre ocorrera ali, e, infelizmente, esse tipo de coisa estava se tornando cada dia mais freqüente. Em momentos assim, Betsy se sentia completamente impotente. Tinha vontade de abandonar tudo, mas sabia que era incapaz de fazer isso. Não apenas por suas responsabilidades como auror, mas também porque não dormiria tranqüila se simplesmente cruzasse os braços e fingisse que não havia uma guerra acontecendo.

Mas, naquela noite, tudo o que a jovem bruxa queria era tomar um longo e reconfortante banho, e dormir. Mal acabara de aparatar no seu quarto, na casa de seus pais, quando percebeu que Marguerith e Péricles a esperavam. Fitando o semblante severo da mãe, pensou consigo mesma que se tivera um dia infernal, a noite prometia ser ainda pior.

-Como pôde fazer isso conosco, Elizabeth? – perguntou Marguerith. A ira em sua voz era quase tangível – Como pôde jogar o nome de nossa família na lama?

Péricles permaneceu em silêncio. O rosto completamente impassível.

-Vocês já sabem, não é? Como? Quem contou? - ela fitou os pais, entre o surpresa e o assustada. Sentia um nó começar a formar no estômago.

-Isso não tem importância! - a mãe cortou a fala dela, quase gritando - Se você queria que não soubéssemos, deveria ter tomado mais cuidado. Vocês foram vistos juntos, sua idiota! Por quanto tempo achou que iria nos fazer de palhaços?

Betsy desviou o rosto do olhar severo da mãe. Todos os seus temores começavam a se tornar realidade.

-Eu não queria enganar ninguém, mãe.- disse, quase em um murmúrio - Mas eu sabia que vocês não iriam entender que eu amo o Nick.

-Isso é repulsivo! - Marguerith não conseguiu esconder da careta de nojo - Como pode dizer que ama um...um...

-Um trouxa, mamãe, um trouxa. - retrucou Elizabeth, erguendo o rosto e encarando a mãe com altivez. Estava com medo, era verdade, mas não deixaria que ninguém, nem mesmo a orgulhosa senhora Black-Thorne ofendesse o homem que Betsy amava.

Marguerith deu um estrondoso tapa no rosto da filha.

-Cale a boca, sua cretina. Você é a desgraça desta família. Sempre foi! Sendo escolhida para a Grifinória, se tornando amiga de trouxas, abandonando alguém como Maxwell. Nunca honrou o sangue e o nome que carrega.

-Você sempre me odiou, não é?- a ruiva retrucou, esfregando o local atingido, com uma das mãos. Fitava a mãe em um olhar de quase desafio. Aquela era, afinal, a hora da verdade, Quando todas as máscaras finalmente cairiam - Cada passo meu sempre foi um erro para você! Eu nunca, nunca consegui te agradar. E se o preço para ter seu amor é me tornar como Ludovic, eu prefiro continuar como sou.

-Eu deveria ter te matado anos atrás. - Marguerith gritou ainda mais alto, completamente histérica - No dia em que você foi selecionada para _aquela_ casa em Hogwarts, eu soube que teríamos sérios problemas.

-Já que eu sou uma decepção tão grande assim na sua vida, por que não me mata agora?

-É o que eu vou fazer. – falou Marguerith, os olhos chispando de ódio. Sacou a varinha de suas roupas e apontou para a filha.

Elizabeth fechou os olhos, esperando o ataque da mãe. Pôde ouvir a voz de Marguerith começando a dizer: _Avada..._

Contudo, a bruxa mais velha não conseguiu completar o feitiço. Deixou-se cair, sem forças, no chão do quarto da filha.

Péricles, que se mantivera afastado da discussão até o momento, levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e caminhou com dificuldade até à esposa, apoiado em uma bengala ricamente ornamentada com esmeraldas de vários tamanhos. O velho Sr. Thorne postou a mão no ombro da esposa. Encarou a filha. Seus olhos eram frios e não transmitiam nenhuma emoção. Com uma voz destituída de qualquer sentimento, disse:

-Saia desta casa agora.

-Pai... – falou Elizabeth, com a voz trêmula e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Não me chame de pai nunca mais. Minha filha morreu no dia que decidiu se envolver com alguém inferior, um animal sujo que não merece o título de humano. Quero que saia daqui imediatamente e nunca mais volte.

Betsy não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, se sentia massacrada e desamparada. A atitude do pai foi o golpe final. Até aquele momento, a jovem bruxa ainda nutrira uma leve esperança de que pelo menos o pai a perdoasse e compreendesse.

Desesperada, Elizabeth aparatou para longe dali.

Chovia torrencialmente em Londres. A noite já corria alta e Nicholas já estava se preparando para dormir, quando ouviu estrondosas batidas na porta de sua casa. Desceu as escadas para ver quem poderia estar chamando àquela hora da noite. Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Elizabeth completamente ensopada, cabelos desgrenhados e um olhar totalmente perdido.

Nick assustou-se ao ver a namorada assim, pois acostumara a vê-la sempre alegre e sorridente.Algo realmente grave deveria ter acontecido. Nicholas puxou a jovem para dentro de casa e a abraçou. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, o que fez que ele ficasse ainda mais preocupado. Levou-a até o sofá e fez com que ela se sentasse.

-Fique aqui, vou pegar um chá quente e uma toalha pra você, e depois, se quiser, podemos conversar.

Betsy olhava fixamente para xícara de chá fumegante que segurava. Sorveu um grande gole, esperando que o calor do líquido escuro a reconfortasse. Nick estava sentado diante dela, fitando-a pacientemente com seus límpidos olhos castanhos.

A jovem olhou para o namorado. Não podia continuar em silêncio. Reunindo toda a coragem que ainda lhe restara, começou a falar:

-Nick, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...É muito difícil te contar tudo agora. Queria estar mais preparada, mas... Bem, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu apareci aqui desse modo... Meus pais me expulsaram de casa.

-Te expulsaram de casa? Por quê? – perguntou o rapaz, horrorizado.

-Porque eles descobriram que nós estamos namorando.- disse Betsy, despejando a verdade em um único fôlego.

O escritor a encarou com uma expressão confusa. Por mais que compreendesse que os pais de sua namorada fossem ricos e esnobes, não acreditava que o fato de ela namorar alguém destituído de posses fosse razão forte o suficiente para enxotar a filha de casa.

-Eu não entendo, qual é o problema? - perguntou

-Você é um trouxa, Nick. - respondeu a jovem feiticeira em meio a um suspiro, antevendo o quão dura poderia ser aquela conversa.

-Um trouxa? Como assim? - retrucou Nicholas, ainda mais confuso.

-Trouxa é como nós chamamos as pessoas que não possuem a capacidade de fazer mágica. - a moça respondeu, com uma voz neutra. Tentava se controlar, segurar o medo sobre qual seria a reação do namorado depois de saber toda a verdade - Eu sou uma bruxa. Meus pais não aceitam que pessoas como eu se misturem com pessoas como você. Eu sei que deveria ter te contado tempos atrás, quando começamos a namorar, mas eu fiquei com medo de que você se assustasse...

Nicholas arregalou os olhos, verdadeiramente preocupado. A namorada perdera a razão, enlouquecera com a atitude dos pais, e ele não sabia o que fazer para ajuda-la. Aquela sensação de impotência e desamparo doía-lhe mais que tudo.

-Betsy, pára! Isso que você está me dizendo não tem sentido algum. Você deve estar com febre, está delirando.

A feiticeira sabia que seria difícil fazer com que o namorado acreditasse nela. Pegou então a varinha que estava guardada em seu bolso e conjurou:

-_Wingardium leviosa!_

A xícara de chá que Nicholas também trouxera para si começou a levitar, para o espanto do escritor.

-Eu...eu...não posso acreditar - disse ele. Levantando-se abruptamente.- É demais para a minha cabeça.

-Eu sabia que você não ia aceitar bem a situação.É melhor eu ir embora. – Elizabeth levantou-se, preparando-se para aparatar. Não queria que ele a visse chorar.

Nicholas segurou a mão da namorada.

-Não, espera. Eu não quero que você vá. - começou ele, de modo cuidadoso, porém firme. - Desculpe a minha reação agora a pouco. Entenda, é tudo tão novo e estranho. Como se o mundo inteiro tivesse virado do avesso na minha cabeça. Mas uma coisa continua a mesma: Eu te amo, Elizabeth. Não me importa que você seja uma bruxa. Desde que meus pais morreram, eu sempre me senti vazio, incompleto. Por mais que meu irmão mais velho tentasse suprir a falta deles, nunca foi o suficiente. Mas, depois que eu te conheci, eu me senti inteiro. Foi você quem me completou...

-Nick, eu...

-Shhh, você não precisa dizer nada. Só quero que saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui.

Abraçaram-se silenciosamente. Até que Nicholas falou:

-Amor, quando a gente brincava que a sua mãe era um ogro, era só brincadeira mesmo, não é? Ela não é um ogro... de verdade?

-Não, Nick, mamãe não é um ogro.

Elizabeth riu, para depois se debulhar completamente em lágrimas. Nicholas a abraçou mais forte, e, naquele momento, o escritor prometeu a si mesmo que nunca deixaria Betsy sozinha, o que estivesse ao seu alcance, faria para que ela se sentisse protegida e feliz.

* * *

Os raios de sol entraram, tímidos, no quarto. A semipenumbra dava um aspecto quase onírico ao recinto. Nicholas já estava acordado fazia algum tempo. Observava Elizabeth, que dormia suavemente. Seus longos cabelos castanho avermelhados caiam displicentes nas costas nuas da jovem, envolvida apenas por um fino lençol branco que quase se confundia com a palidez de sua pele. Um ligeira pontada de culpa perpassou pelo interior do escritor. Era a primeira vez que estavam juntos, daquele modo. E pelo que notara, era também a primeira vez que Elizabeth se entregava a alguém. Talvez ele devesse ter sido mais cauteloso, ela estava frágil e desamparada na noite anterior. Não queria que ela pensasse que ele tinha se aproveitado da situação. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia estar mais feliz. Tê-la em seus braços era tudo o que ele mais desejou até aquele momento. Ele a amava, e aquela verdade era o suficiente para ele.

Nick beijou delicadamente o pescoço da namorada. Betsy deu um gemido baixinho, se revirou na cama, abrindo os olhos. Fitou Nicholas, piscando algumas vezes.

-Bom dia, minha dorminhoca. Você está bem?

-Eu estou ótima!! – respondeu ela, se espreguiçando. E sorrindo para ele de modo radiante completou - Nunca estive melhor em toda a minha vida!

- Isso é muito bom! - respondeu ele, contente e aliviado por ela não ter se arrependido pelo que aconteceu, por ela estar verdadeiramente feliz. - E eu acho que você vai ficar ainda melhor, pois tomei uma decisão muito importante e queria compartilhar com você.

Elizabeth se sentou na cama, enrolando-se no lençol. Tinha uma expressão bastante séria no rosto. Conhecia Nicholas o suficiente para imaginar o que passava pela mente do escritor, e não queria que ele se precipitasse sem entender exatamente com que estava lidando.

-Se você for me perguntar o que eu estou pensando, a resposta é **não**. Eu não vou me casar com você, até esclarecermos as coisas. Ontem eu estava transtornada e angustiada, é verdade, mas não me arrependo do que fizemos, e também não estou cobrando nada de você. Agora minha mente está mais clara e não quero que você tome uma decisão desse porte ignorando certos fatos de minha vida ou da conjectura atual do mundo bruxo.

-Mas, Betsy...

-Nick, me deixa falar, por favor. A história é grande e complicada. Se depois de tudo o que eu te contar, você ainda quiser ficar comigo, eu serei muito feliz em me tornar a Sra. Johnson.

Nicholas encarou os profundos olhos verdes de Elizabeth, e, percebendo que talvez aquela fosse a conversa mais importante de toda a sua vida, permaneceu em silêncio, tentando prestar atenção a cada mínimo detalhe dito pela namorada.

Betsy iniciou sua história, falando sobre os princípios básicos da vida de um bruxo. Sobre sua família. Sobre a Guerra Bruxa deflagrada por Voldemort e seus comensais. Sobre seu trabalho como auror para o Ministério da Magia. Não escondeu nem mesmo que seu irmão Ludovic e seu primo Rigel eram perigosos seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

-Você entende, Nick, que se ficarmos juntos você vai correr perigo de vida? - perguntou ela, séria - Que nunca as coisas vão ser fáceis?

-É claro que eu entendo, perfeitamente. - respondeu ele no mesmo tom de Betsy. Ele escutara o que ela dissera, talvez o quadro geral ainda lhe fosse confuso, mas a gravidade da situação não poderia lhe ser mais cristalina.

-E ainda assim você quer se casar comigo?

-Mais do que nunca, Betsy.- o escritor respondeu, mais do que nunca resoluto em sua decisão.

A ruiva virou o rosto. Não queria que Nicholas se sentisse obrigado a casar com ela por tudo que a moça passara com os pais na noite anterior. Ela escolhera desde o começo ficar com ele sabendo das possíveis conseqüências do fato de ele ser um trouxa. Fora uma decisão única e exclusiva dela. Se não fosse pela razão certa, mas por pena, ela não queria ter Nick ao seu lado, mesmo que isso destroçasse ainda mais seu coração.

-Você não precisa se casar comigo por se sentir culpado por eu ter sido expulsa de casa. Eu ainda tenho o Aldebaran.

Nicholas segurou delicadamente o queixo da namorada, fazendo que as orbes esmeraldinas dela fitassem diretamente seus rosto. Um sorriso sereno se destacava no rosto do escritor.

-Deixa de ser boba. Quando é que você vai colocar nessa sua cabecinha dura que você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida e que eu te amo?

Elizabeth sorriu em retorno, abraçando Nicholas.

-Só tem uma coisa que realmente me preocupa, amor. – disse Nick, se desvencilhando da namorada e olhando-a com muita seriedade. – O terno do casamento! Você sabe que eu odeio usar ternos!

Betsy riu, pegando o travesseiro próximo e acertando levemente na cabeça do namorado.

-Como é que eu posso te levar a sério?

-E precisa? Que graça teria a vida se tudo sempre fosse tão certinho? Preciso descer e preparar nosso café da manhã. Não sou o melhor cozinheiro do mundo, mas acho que consigo ajeitar alguma coisa para a gente. – falou Nick, beijando rapidamente os lábios da jovem em despedida.

Elizabeth se deixou cair de volta na cama, mergulhada em uma sensação de alivio e completa felicidade. Parecia-lhe que a tempestade estava começando a passar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Bem, as notas da autora desse capitulo vai ser bem curtinha...

Acho que as coisas começaram a se delinear de verdade neste capítulo. Muito em breve teremos um casamento muito esperado, que acabou levando ao nascimento de uma certa ruivinha...

Bem, vamos à referência:

Título: retirado de uma música do Frank Sinatra, um dos maiores cantores norte-americanos de todos os tempo, conhecido como "A Voz". Paixão incondicional da Régis (Raven) e da Luci ( Mina/Silverghost), então, aproveitando o ensejo, dedico o capítulo a elas. O título é referência ao estado de espírito de Betsy logo após ser expulsa de casa.

Bem, dessa vez é só isso mesmo!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	12. A Morte e a Donzela

**Capítulo 12 - A Morte e a Donzela**

-Já estou indo! - gritou Elizabeth do alto da escada, enquanto ouvia sonoras batidas na porta da casa de Nick, para a qual mudara desde que fora expulsa de casa pelos pais já fazia alguns dias.

A auror desceu a passos ligeiros pelos degraus. Poderia muito bem aparatar até a porta, mas, desde pequena fora ensinada, pelo lado paterno da família, que magia era algo que não deveria ser usado para leviandades, assim, preferia fazer as coisas mais simples do dia a dia à maneira da grande maioria dos mortais. Betsy abriu a entrada da casa que revelou uma moça negra, de cabelos curtos, olhos amendoados e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Eu não acreditei quando você me **telefonou!** ¬- disse Marion, enfatizando a palavra telefonar, já que ela e Betsy costumavam usar pó de floo ou corujas para se comunicar. Um meio trouxa de comunicação era uma grande novidade entre elas.

-Você sabe que a lareira de Nick ainda não está conectada à rede de pó de floo, foi o único modo.- respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo de volta.

Marion cruzou o umbral adentrando a casa de Nick. Parou por um instante, agora mais séria. Os braços cruzados na altura do peito, olhando Elizabeth atentamente como se tentasse avaliar o estado da amiga.

-Passo uns dias fora da cidade e o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo. Você está bem? Quer dizer, pelo que me contou no telefone a coisa com seus pais foi realmente feia.

-Estou sim, Mari.- respondeu Elizabeth, com uma voz serena, tentando tranqüilizar a negra, mas em parte também a si mesma - Tenho que me conformar. Agora não tem mais volta. Mas, vamos sair do corredor e nos sentarmos. Tenho muito que te contar.

Marion concordou ao mesmo que buscava com os olhos qualquer outra movimentação na casa.

-Cadê o Nick?

- Foi encontrar com o irmão dele, Robert. Vai chamá-lo para jantar conosco hoje à noite. Você sabe que os pais de Nick morreram em um acidente de carro quando ele tinha doze anos. Foi Robbie quem o criou depois. Nick acha melhor abrirmos o jogo, você sabe, contar que eu sou uma bruxa. Disse que nunca poderia mentir para o irmão dele. E nem eu poderia pedir a ele para fazer isso.

As duas se acomodaram no sofá de dois lugares da pequena sala de estar da casa. Marion apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos em silêncio.Ainda estava perplexa com tudo que acontecera. Não exatamente com a atitude dos pais de Elizabeth, conhecia os Black-Thorne o suficiente para entender o extremismo de suas ações, apesar de não concordar com aquele disparate. Era desumano o que fizeram com Betsy. Ninguém merecia ser enxotado de casa como um cachorro sarnento, tampouco alguém tão boa e doce como sua amiga. O que verdadeiramente surpreendeu a negra foi o modo como Nick aceitou tão bem a situação e como ele se dispôs a acolher plenamente a ruiva em sua vida. Ela gostou do escritor desde que o conhecera, mas o tomara por um sonhador com a cabeça completamente nas nuvens. Definitivamente ela o subestimara. E estava feliz por seu erro de julgamento. Betsy merecia alguém como Nicholas Johnson. E saber que a amiga teria um alento, tornava um pouco menos pesado o que deveria contar para Elizabeth ainda naquele mesmo dia.

-Parece que esse lance do casamento é mesmo sério. - começou Marion - O Aldo já está sabendo?

Betsy assentiu.

-Já contei para ele. Para ele e para todo o resto da família. Aldo reagiu extremamente bem, ficou muito feliz, daquele jeito sério dele. Mas eu conheço meu irmão muito bem para saber que ele realmente ficou muito mais feliz do que demonstrou. Ele está agora na casa dos nossos pais, foi pegar as minhas coisas, já que eu não posso voltar...

Elizabeth emudeceu ao mencionar Péricles e Marguerith, ainda era muito doloroso para ela lembrar das circunstâncias com as quais saíra de casa. Notando a sombra que perpassou pelas orbes esmeraldas da ruiva, Marion pousou a mão nas de Betsy, tentado transmitir um pouco de conforto.

-Betsy, não fica assim, no fim das contas tudo terminou bem, amiga. Olha só, me fala dos preparativos, isso vai te animar...

A jovem auror ergueu os olhos voltando a fitar a outra feiticeira. Um sorriso pálido brotou no rosto da ruiva, ampliando-se gradativamente à medida que falava.

-Vai ser uma cerimônia pequena. Só para nós mesmo. Mas eu prefiro assim, nunca gostei de festas grandes. Acho que deve ser apenas o irmão do Nick, a noiva dele, Aldo, Frida, Kamus, Belle, Alex, Gabrielle, você e seus pais... E claro, pensei de chamar a Lucy. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela. E ela é tão sozinha, acho que ficaria feliz.

Marion sorriu mais uma vez. Lucy Reinfield era outro dos motivos que faria com que as coisas fossem menos dolorosas. A secretária júnior do chefe dos aurores se tornara uma boa companhia para Betsy, assim como Frida e Anabelle.

-Está decidida a adotar a mocinha como irmã caçula, é?

-Quem sabe? - Betsy sorriu - Eu realmente gosto dela. Lucy é um tanto tímida e reservada, mas aos poucos a gente acaba acostumando e se afeiçoando.

-Também gosto da menina - Marion concordou - Chama ela sim...Mas, voltando à cerimônia, como vai ser? Digo, sendo você bruxa e Nick trouxa...Pensaram em alguma coisa mais específica?

-Acho que vamos chamar um oficial de justiça bruxo para oficializar. Nick concordou, já que a maioria dos convidados é bruxo ou tem conhecimento da situação. Eu queria que fosse alguém versado nas tradições da minha família paterna...Mas são tão raras aqui na Grã-Bretanha as pessoas que ainda lidam com esse tipo de magia. Não tenho intimidade suficiente com o pessoal das Hébridas para pedir...Ainda tenho tempo para pensar em como fazer. Mas, vai ser aqui em casa mesmo. O quintal é grande o suficiente e com a decoração certa vai ficar perfeito. Frida e Belle ficaram de ajudar.

A negra fitou a amiga sonhadoramente. Fosse como fosse, sabia que no fim seria perfeito, e que Elizabeth ficaria feliz com o resultado. A ruiva merecia.

-Parece que vai ficar lindo! - disse Peterson por fim.

-Com certeza, - Betsy concordou, empolgada- mas eu esqueci do principal, o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui: quero que seja minha dama de honra.

-Eu não posso.- respondeu Marion, baixando os olhos para não encarar a amiga. Durante os dias que passara fora ela se preparou para aquilo, mas agora, diante de Betsy temia fraquejar.

A moça de cabelos carmesim deixou escapar uma expressão de incompreensão em seu rosto. Sempre quis que Marion fosse sua dama de honra caso algum dia se casasse, mesmo que tivesse sido com seu ex-noivo Maxwell Sinn. Teria feito fazer a sua vontade naquele quesito, apesar dos prováveis protestos dos pais e de Maxie, por isso estava surpresa com a resposta de Mari, pois para ela era como certo que a amiga não só aceitaria o convite como ficaria feliz com aquilo.

-Por que? Marion, você é minha melhor amiga, a minha irmã de coração desde os tempos de escola, eu não entendo.

A negra continuava fitando as próprias mãos que descansavam no colo. Por mais que tentasse se convencer de que aquilo era o melhor a fazer, que Betsy teria Nick e tantas outras pessoas ao lado dela, e que ela mesma precisava pensar nos próprios pais, uma parte de Marion desejava exatamente o oposto.

-Por favor, Betsy, não faça as coisas mais difíceis do que elas são... Eu também te amo como a uma irmã e queria muito ser sua dama de honra, mas não posso mesmo. – Lágrimas começaram a descer lentamente pelo rosto da bruxa. – Você se lembra que eu te mandei uma coruja marcando um encontro antes dessa confusão toda, para logo depois que eu voltasse de viagem?

Elizabeth balançou positivamente a cabeça.

-Eu queria te contar que eu estou indo embora da Inglaterra no próximo fim de semana. Com os meus pais. Finalmente consegui convencer os dois a fugirmos daqui. Vamos de avião para o Canadá, ficar com minha tia, irmã de minha mãe. Minha saída de Londres nos últimos dias foi exatamente para acertar os detalhes da partida...

-Por que não me contou antes, Mari? - Betsy perguntou, pousando suas mãos sobre as da amiga.

Marion ergueu o rosto, encarando Elizabeth com os olhos marejados e muito vermelhos.

-Porque era doloroso demais e porque fiquei com receio de que tentasse me convencer a ficar no país. Mas eu não consigo, não mais... Eu tenho tanto medo, Betsy, muitos dos nossos colegas de turma já morreram ou perderam alguém...

Elizabeth se aproximou de Marion, abraçando e consolando a amiga.

-Mari, você sempre vai ser como uma irmã para mim, não importa que tenha um oceano entre nós. Você tem que fazer o que acha melhor para você e sua família, e se ir embora é o melhor eu acho que você deve ir.

A jovem negra limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

-Mas você é minha família também, Betsy. Por favor, venha conosco. Não precisa ser agora, você se casa com Nick e saem da Inglaterra. As coisas estão ficando muito perigosas. Vocês vão acabar morrendo.

Betsy meneou a cabeça. Por mais que ela soubesse o quanto as coisas estavam ruins, talvez muito mais que a própria Marion, ela ainda tinha esperanças, ela ainda acreditava que poderia fazer alguma coisa para mudar a situação.

-Deixa de bobagem, você sabe que eu não posso ir embora. Eu não conseguiria. Tenho meus deveres como auror e...

-Betsy, eu te conheço. Eu sei que você realmente acredita em toda essa história de livrar o mundo das garras de Você-sabe-quem e que não conseguiria ficar impassível diante do que ele e seus seguidores pretendem. Mas a principal razão de você querer ficar aqui é seu irmão. Você tem que parar de se culpar pelas coisas que Ludovic anda fazendo. Foi a opção dele e não há como você resgata-lo do caminho que ele escolheu.

A ruiva mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Ela sabia que Marion estava certa sobre esse ponto específico. Às vezes ela própria se perguntava por que insistia em acreditar que poderia conseguir redenção para o irmão. Ludovic era uma pessoa complicada, irônica e cínica, Betsy não tinha ilusões quanto a isso. Mas havia um lado dele que poucas pessoas conheciam. Aquele com o qual ele sempre mostrou se importar com ela e amá-la, embora às vezes fosse um pouco excêntrico na maneira como demonstrava. E, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era o irmão dela.

-Eu sei disso, Marion, sempre soube, mas não posso deixar de tentar... Olha, não se preocupe. Eu vou levar você e seus pais no aeroporto para nos despedirmos. E te prometo que quando tudo isso acabar, e você voltar ao país, eu serei a primeira a te receber. Tudo vai acabar bem, tenho certeza.

-Betsy, espero que você esteja certa, amiga, espero mesmo.

* * *

Aldebaran estava parado na frente de sua mãe fazia uns bons minutos. Marguerith evitava responder a última pergunta que ele fizera.

-E então? – repetiu de modo incisivo, embora tentasse manter o tom de respeito frente à matriarca dos Black-Thorne.

A feiticeira tentava não fitar diretamente o rosto de seu filho mais velho. Embora Aldebaran tivesse fama de ser alguém de boa índole, seu jeito impassível e seu caráter, por vezes inflexível, poderiam ser bastante intimidadores quando ele assim desejava. Mesmo com a própria mãe.

-Eu não sei onde Ludovic está no momento. Você sabe disso...

O mais velho dos irmãos Black-Thorne permaneceu na mesma posição, não sairia dali até que a mãe lhe respondesse. Aquela resposta era importante demais para relevar os caprichos da mãe ou o temperamento genioso da mesma como sempre costumava fazer.

-Mas a senhora tem como contata-lo, mãe, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

Marge finalmente levantou o rosto e encarou o filho. Aldebaran nascera do ventre dela, era parte dela, então, por que deveria teme-lo? No fim das contas a vontade dela prevaleceria, e se precisasse tomar partido de qualquer uma de suas crias, para Marguerith, a escolha era mais do que óbvia.

-Talvez eu tenha os meios, mas por que eu te diria? - respondeu, de modo neutro, quase frio - Você é um auror, um partidário dos sangue-ruins e daqueles animais sem magia. Felizmente a única decepção que você me proporcionou... A Corvinal não é a Sonserina, mas pelo menos é uma casa digna. E sua noiva é puro sangue...

- A senhora está se desviando do assunto, mãe. – Aldebaran alterou levemente o tom de sua voz, tornando-a ainda mais fria e incisiva.

-Por que quer saber de seu irmão? - retrucou Marguerith, agora com um forte tom de desdém na voz. Aos poucos voltava a ser senhora de si mesma - Nós nunca conversamos sobre ele quando você está presente.

O rosto de Aldebaran continuava sério e contido, contudo, quem conhecia intimamente o auror podia notar as chamas de fúria que formavam no fundo de suas orbes. Respeitava imensamente Marguerith por ser ela sua mãe, mas até mesmo ele tinha uma fronteira de tolerância, e a matriarca dos Black-Thorne estava a pouco passos de cruza-la.

-Porque, embora a senhora seja minha mãe e eu tenha esse fato em alta conta, eu te conheço muito bem e sei que pretende contatar Ludovic para que ele mate o noivo de Elizabeth.

-Não diga o nome dela!! - Marge disse aos gritos, perdendo completamente a compostura. A traição da caçula ainda doía-lhe como uma chaga aberta. - Aquela renegada não merece nem ser mencionada nesta casa... Eu não acredito que a bastarda teve coragem de ficar...noiva daquela coisa...

-Mãe, a senhora sabe que eu sou geralmente muito calmo e paciente. Contudo, tenho meus limites. Se acontecer alguma coisa com minha irmã ou com o noivo e eu souber que tem dedo de Ludovic na história, te juro que deixo de lado a promessa que te fiz de não perseguir pessoalmente o cretino e vou atrás dele no mesmo minuto. A senhora sabe que ele nunca pôde me derrotar...

Marguerith passou as mãos pelos cabelos, já se recompondo de sua explosão de humor. Então era aquilo que estava incomodando tanto o filho mais velho. Deveria ter adivinhado. A situação era menos complicada do que ela temia.

-Você não vai precisar fazer isso, filho. - respondeu, mais calma - Realmente a idéia de pedir ao meu amado Ludo que acabasse com a vida daquele imundo que corrompeu Eli... ELA me passou mesmo pela cabeça. Mas seu pai me fez mudar de idéia. Péricles tem razão, a traidora vai afundar na sua própria lama, é tudo uma questão te tempo...

-Vou fingir que não ouvi o último comentário, mãe. - retrucou o ruivo, relativamente aliviado com a resposta que recebera. Não se importaria de enfrentar o irmão para proteger a felicidade de Elizabeth, mas também não via necessidade de ir ao encalço de Ludovic sem uma razão mais forte. Pelo menos por enquanto. - Falando no senhor meu pai, onde ele está? Não o vi desde que cheguei aqui.

-No escritório, passa a maior parte do dia, lá, isolado, desde que a renegada se foi... Você não veio pegar as coisas dela? Então, ande logo, não quero mais nenhum vestígio da existência da bastarda nesta casa. Esta sua visita está sendo deveras desagradável, Aldebaran, espero que a próxima seja mais alegre. E não deixe de trazer sua adorável noiva. Prometo que não serei rude com a Srta Grygiel. – falou Marguerith, dando um sorriso cínico. Virando as costas, deixou Aldebaran sozinho no quarto de Elizabeth.

* * *

Serões e horas extras passaram a ser rotina na vida de Lucy Reinfield desde que ela começara a trabalhar para o Ministério. Mas a garota de cabelos escuros e grandes olhos amendoados não podia reclamar, afinal, ser arquivista e uma das secretárias de Rufus Scrimgeour no Departamento de Aurores era um cargo de extrema importância e confiança para alguém tão jovem quanto ela.

Quando se formou em Hogwarts, no ano anterior, Lucy tentara uma vaga na Academia de Aurores. Ela possuía NIEMs suficientes para o teste, afinal, sempre fora uma rata de biblioteca compulsiva, e, a memória fotográfica facilitava ainda mais a sua vida. Contudo, apesar da Academia estar mais flexível quanto à seleção de candidatos ao cargo, devido à grande demanda de aurores advinda da guerra bruxa, ela foi sumariamente reprovada nos testes físicos.

A moreninha sentiu-se arrasada com a notícia. Tanto esforço para nada. Não poderia cumprir a promessa que fizera diante do túmulo dos pais, de, trazer á justiça, o máximo possível de comensais como aqueles que vitimaram Abraham e Carmilla Reinfield. O patriarca dos Reinfield era um magistrado bruxo de grande renome e reputação. Feroz combatente das hordas das trevas, enviara diversos seguidores de Voldemort para trás das fortes paredes de Azkaban. Seu nome era tido como certo para assumir o cargo de chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Tamanho empreendimento começou a incomodar o Senhor do Escuro, que, ordenara a seus fieis lacaios que assassinassem o magistrado. Sem outros parentes vivos, Lucy passou a ser tutoriada por Bartholomeu Crouch, amigo de longa data de seu pai, e que acabara efetivamente ocupando o cargo que seria de Reinfield.

Fora graças ao "Tio Bart" que Lucy conseguiu o cargo de secretária com Scrimgeour. Era o máximo que Crouch puderia fazer para aproximar Lucy de seu sonho. Porém, embora a moça não tivesse conhecimento disso, graças ao seu "primo", Bart Jr., ela travara contato com "outras pessoas", aquelas nas quais inadvertidamente repousavam seu destino.

-Boa noite, minha querida - ressoou uma voz macia e grave na penumbra do amplo apartamento que Lucy herdara dos pais. - Chegou tarde novamente. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Com um aceno suave de varinha, a moça acendeu as velas do candelabro de cristal da sala, revelando a figura elegante de um jovem rapaz, cabelos cor de fogo muito bem aparados, que sorria maliciosamente para ela.

Em silêncio, a jovem feiticeira caminhou para o sofá onde o comensal estava displicentemente instalado, sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Vai ficar assim calada, minha querida - continuou ele com uma voz doce.

A moça abaixou o rosto, apertando com força a barra da saia que vestia. Lágrimas quentes desciam pelas faces rosadas da menina.

-Ah, por favor, Lucy! Não vamos começar com a choradeira de novo, não é?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se conter, mas as lágrimas teimavam em continuar a descer.

-Você sabe o quanto me magoa quando faz isso - disse ele passando o suavemente a mão no rosto de Lucy - Vou começar a achar que não gosta de mim. Sei que toda vez que me vê você se lembra do que aconteceu, mas tentar lutar contra o _Imperius_ é muito pior. Quer que eu lance mais um reforço da maldição em você? Ou talvez prefira que eu lhe aplique outra dose de secreção de besouro da melancolia para ficar mais calma e receptiva?

A moça sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, enquanto o comensal segurava-lhe o queixo com o polegar e o indicador, forçando-a a encará-lo.

-Sabia que não ia querer isso. Dói, não dói? Sentir a secreção queimando-lhe o interior das veias. E a sensação de desalento e morte que vem depois? Você vai fazer Upara não evitar isso, não vai?

Lucy assentiu, em muda concordância.

-Boa menina - respondeu o ruivo, soltando o rosto da garota. - Sabia que não ia me decepcionar. Você foi o melhor presente que minha prima Bella poderia ter dado a mim e ao mestre.

A jovem Reinfield continuou em silêncio, agora, encarando, apática, os nós da madeira da mesinha de centro da sala.

-Vá tomar seu banho, minha querida - falou o comensal, depositando um suave beijo nos lábios da moça, antes de se levantar e caminhar até o "barzinho" da casa - Temos uma noite inteira de trabalho e diversão pela frente. Quando voltar, quero saber tudo o que aconteceu hoje no departamento de aurores.

Lucy levantou-se mecanicamente do sofá, enquanto o rapaz servia-se de uma dose de bafo-de-dragão.

-Como quiser, senhor Black-Thorne...- disse ela.

-Já te disse para não ser tão formal comigo- respondeu o ruivo, sorvendo a dose da bebida em um único gole.

-Si-sim, Ludovic - respondeu Lucy em um murmúrio, já se dirigindo para os aposentos internos do apartamento.

O comensal observou a moça se afastar, sorrindo com ainda mais malícia ao apreciar a delicada cadência do caminhar dela. Se não estivesse apaixonado pela noiva do irmão, poderia cogitar em se deixar enredar pelos encantos daquela pequena. Apesar de que seu amor por Frida não o impediria de se deleitar com a companhia de Lucy, já que ainda passaria muito tempo ali. A garota era perfeita. Sozinha, sem família, poucos amigos, posição privilegiada no Ministério. A marionete ideal para ser usada pelo Lorde das Trevas e o tipo de presa que Ludovic tanto gostava. Realmente, Lucy Reinfield foi o melhor presente que sua prima Bellatrix poderia ter-lhe arrumado.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

As notas da autora desse capitulo vai ser bem pequena. Meu tempo realmente está muito curto.

Enfim, a grande revelação: o presente de Bellatrix para Ludovic, e saciando a curiosidade de muitas fãs do Ludo, a "segunda mulher" da vida dele, já que a primeira é Frida. Se vocês relerem com atenção o capítulo anterior, vão ver que a Lucy entrou com a Betsy na lanchonete... Aliás, desde o primeiro capítulo eu venho colocando a Lucy de pouquinho em pouquinho na história, preparando vocês para o presente capítulo.

Bem, vamos à referência:

Título: retirado do filme "A Morte e a Donzela" do Roman Polanski, cuja história tem muito a ver com a relação que se estabelece entre Ludovic e Lucy. Recomendável, mas para maiores de idade, pois o filme é pesado.

Bem, dessa vez é só isso mesmo!

Espero que tenham se divertindo com o que leram tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. **Não deixem de comentar**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)

ps- No próximo capítulo, o casamento de Nick e Betsy!!


	13. Somewhere I belong

**Capítulo 13 - Somewhere I belong**

Sentada na penteadeira do quarto de hóspedes da casa do irmão mais velho, Elizabeth mirava-se no espelho. Seus cabelos longos, encaracolados e rubros se encontravam soltos, caindo displicentemente sobre os ombros e contrastavam com o branco de sua pele. Usava uma longa camisola de algodão verde bem clara, que acentuavam ainda mais o tom esmeralda de seus próprios olhos. Piscou algumas vezes ante a sua imagem refletida. Uma pequena sensação de nervosismo formava-se na altura do estômago.

O dia seguinte seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Seria o dia do seu casamento. Elizabeth se sentia tão ansiosa em mal conseguia conter-se em si mesma. Duvidava que fosse capaz de conseguir dormir naquela noite.

Uma estranha sensação de _deja vu_ perpassou por ela naquele momento. E lembrou de si mesma, frente a uma penteadeira semelhante àquela, preparando-se para firmar outro compromisso. Seu noivado com Maxwell Sinn. Parecia-lhe que aquilo tinha acontecido com outra pessoa, em uma outra vida muito distante da que vivia agora.

Sorriu pensando na ironia da situação, no quão opostos eram os sentimentos dela em ambas as ocasiões, nos motivos que levaram-na a aceitar cada um dos enlaces, e, especialmente, no quão Nick e Max eram diferentes. A indiferença do dia do noivado fora substituída por uma felicidade incontida, e se aceitara o noivado como uma forma de agradar a família e tentar alcançar o amor dos pais, agora iria se casar com Nicholas porque o amava e sentia que só poderia ser completa ao lado dele.

E, enquanto, Maxwell era um bruxo de alta estirpe, sangue-puro e sonserino, descendente da antiga e nobre casa dos Sinn, Nicholas era um trouxa sem um pingo de magia correndo nas veias, um escritor ainda em ascensão, exatamente o oposto do que seus pais sonharam para ela. Mas a maior diferença entre os dois era o caráter. A máscara de bom moço de Max caiu no final do sétimo ano, e Betsy descobriu que o interesse de Sinn nela era apenas em manipula-la, transforma-la em um bibelô para ser exposto na alta sociedade bruxa. Ela era para ele apenas um divertido desafio, alguém para ser moldado ao seu bel prazer. Já Nick era alguém integro e sincero, um pouco estabanado e sonhador, mas ao mesmo tempo alguém que tinha uma força interior muito maior do que deixava transparecer. Alguém que a respeitava e a amava, alguém que não queria subjulgá-la, mas criar uma vida em conjunto.

A jovem auror seria eternamente grata ao seu primo em segundo grau, Sirius, que começara a abrir seus olhos sobre quem Sinn realmente era. A ele e a Marion, que pedira esse favor ao "cachorrão". Era um pena que nenhum dos dois pudesse estar ali com ela em seu momento de maior o previra, perdeu contato com o primo após a formatura, e Marion estava do outro lado do oceano naquele momento, vislumbrando o céu de outro país.

Ainda se lembrava de quando a máscara de Maxwell caiu por completo. Ele chegou mesmo a ser bruto com ela, mas, ao ver que ela não mais seria manipulada pelas artimanhas dele, desistiu de continuar o jogo. O desafio não mais existia. Depois disso, a notícia que teve dele foi que ele se casou com uma rica herdeira americana, e pouco tempo depois, Stanford Lecter, o eterno escudeiro do ex-noivo, fez o mesmo com uma prima da esposa de Sinn. Era de Lecter que Betsy realmente sentia pena, sempre a catar as migalhas da afeição de Maxwell, pois o caçula dos Sinn só se interessava por uma coisa na vida: brincar de seduzir. Para ele, toda e qualquer relação era apenas um jogo, e apenas aquilo lhe dava prazer.

A moça de cabelos carmesim estava feliz por ter enxergado isso antes que fosse tarde demais. Se tivesse enveredado naquela armadilha, nunca teria entendido que precisava colocar sua própria felicidade em primeiro lugar, nunca teria sido capaz de se deixar apaixonar por alguém como Nick, e, principalmente, nunca poderia ser feliz.

Betsy foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma leve batida na porta.

- Pode entrar - respondeu.

Frida adentrou serenamente no quarto e entregou para Elizabeth uma xícara de chá, sentando-se, então, na cama, bebericando o conteúdo de uma caneca que trouxera também para si.

-Nervosa? – perguntou a polonesa, tentando ser simpática com a cunhada.

Elizabeth assentiu.

-Um pouco, não vou mentir. É estranho...Estou morando com Nick desde que fui expulsa da casa dos meus pais, mas a sensação que tenho é que amanhã vai ser a primeira vez que vou vê-lo depois de meses de separação.

A loira sorriu ante a resposta da ruiva. Em momentos como aquele quase se sentia culpada por desempenhar o papel de espiã para o Lord das Trevas. Havia algo na irmã caçula de Aldebaran que lembrava a própria Frida quando ainda era uma menina. Antes do pai se matar, da mãe enlouquecer e de ela própria enveredar por um caminho torpe que jamais desejara para si. Um desejo quase inocente de ser feliz a qualquer custo. Frida sabia que aquilo era uma tolice desmedida e que, no fim, assim como para todos, a fria e cruel realidade atingiria a moça de olhos verdes como um raio fulminante, contudo, uma voz fraca e pálida pulsava no interior da espiã, torcendo para que ela estivesse errada.

-Acho que é natural que se sinta assim, Betsy. É um dia importante para vocês dois – a loira respondeu.

-Acho que sim – Elizabeth disse, afastando a caneca dos lábios – Espero não estar incomodando você e Aldebaran, vindo dormir aqui antes da cerimônia...Mas você conhece a velha tradição dos noivos não se verem antes do casamento. Acho essa história de azar uma bobeira, mas, como dizem, é melhor não arriscar.

A espiã meneou, tranqüilizando a outra.

-De modo algum, Betsy. È um prazer fazer parte de um momento tão significativo para você - Frida respondeu de forma quase calculada. - Além disso, Aldo está fazendo hora extra hoje, e sempre é bom ter uma companhia quando ele está fora.

A feiticeira ruiva sorriu em agradecimento, encarando a outra por alguns segundos. O jeito sereno de Frida somado a uma certa determinação latente e a uma melancolia que ela parecia insistir em mascarar, observando tudo aquilo, Betsy conseguia compreender porque seu irmão se apaixonara pela loira.

-Meu irmão te ama, sabia? – ela soltou, no impulso, sem ao menos refletir sobre como Frida receberia aquelas palavras, apenas por uma necessidade de dizer algo que talvez já fosse óbvio para a outra. – Não sei se ele já te disse isso, Aldo nunca foi de explicitar o que sente, mas eu o conheço o suficiente e posso dizer que ele realmente te ama.

A polonesa desviou o olhar da outra, não queria que Elizabeth visse o que se passava por detrás de seus olhos castanhos.

-Eu sei disso – ela simplesmente respondeu.

Realmente Frida sabia que Aldebaran a amava, e, nos últimos tempos, aquela certeza havia se tornado muito mais um fardo que um trunfo no jogo em que armara para ter o auror sob seu domínio e atuar efetivamente como espiã de Voldemort. Aquilo a estava perturbando, e, a cada dia que passava, a polonesa não conseguia mais entender o que estava acontecendo com ela.

-Melhor você tentar dormir, Betsy. – a espiã respondeu, tentando manter o autocontrole de suas emoções e não deixar transparecer as perturbações que pareciam borbulhar em seu interior. – Amanhã você tem um longo dia pela frente e precisa estar descansada para poder aproveita-lo plenamente.

Elizabeth sorriu mais uma vez, e, antes que Frida saísse completamente do quarto, murmurou:

-Muito obrigada por tudo...

A polonesa anuiu em retribuição.

-Não há de quê. Qualquer coisa que precisar, pode me chamar. Boa noite, Betsy.

Após cerrar a porta atrás de si, o rosto da espiã se transformou, o sorriso sereno foi substituído por uma expressão séria e carregada, suas orbes ambarinas se tornaram opacas e quase sem vida. Chegava a ser irônico que a jovem auror compartilhasse as horas que antecediam ao momento de maior alegria de sua vida com aquela que fora designada para ser a arauta da ruína de seu irmão mais velho, e quem sabe, da própria Elizabeth.

* * *

O dia estava excepcionalmente claro, sem o sinal da costumeira chuva que volta e meia assolava a capital inglesa. No quintal da casa de Nicholas Johnson, uma pequena tenda branca fora armada próxima ao grande carvalho que se erguia imponente no lugar. Apesar de Elizabeth preferir que a cerimônia ocorresse completamente ao ar livre, a tenda acabara sendo não apenas um enfeite, mas uma precaução contra quaisquer olhares curiosos que porventura pudessem se dirigir para o local. Embora os muros da casa não fossem necessariamente baixos, não podiam arriscar que trouxas pudessem vislumbrar uma cerimônia de casamento ao estilo bruxo. Para a felicidade da ruiva, conseguiram localizar uma juíza de paz parcialmente versada nas tradições da família paterna de Elizabeth. Não seria uma cerimônia tipicamente celta, mas era o suficiente para satisfazer a jovem noiva.

Nicholas esperava, ansioso, próximo do altar. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava a juíza, uma senhora bastante velha e austera, magra, muito baixa e ligeiramente encurvada que ajeitava os óculos que escorregavam na ponta do nariz. Trazia os cabelos acinzentados presos em um coque alto, e usava uma longa túnica azul clara. Também, do lado direito do escritor, estava seu irmão, Robert. O mais velho dos Johnson não poderia estar mais orgulhoso do caçula, a quem criara como seu próprio filho após a morte dos pais. Robbie admitia que não lhe agradava por completo que o irmão se envolvesse com uma bruxa. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho para alguém tão pragmático como ele, mas, antes de tudo, a felicidade de Nick era o mais importante e Elizabeth lhe parecia uma excelente moça.

-Calma, Nick...Vai dar tudo certo, rapaz. – disse Robbie, tentando tranqüilizar o irmão.

O jovem escritor deu um sorriso amarelo. A ansiedade era tamanha que não conseguia abrir a boca para pronunciar palavra alguma. Esperava que, na hora de dizer os votos, estivesse mais calmo e não gaguejasse durante a fala.

O som de um suave violino fez com que seus olhos voltassem para a entrada da tenda, de onde Elizabeth vinha, de braços dados com Aldebaran. A moça trazia seus cachos presos em um penteado alto, coroado com uma delicada e discreta tiara. O vestido de um tom amarelo bem claro lembrava as vestes de uma princesa de contos de cavalaria ou de uma fada. A visão da futura esposa foi o suficiente para aquietar o coração de Nick, e sua mente vagou, por breves segundos nas palavras que a cigana lhe dissera quando menino, que o destino dele repousaria em uma fada de cabelos cor de fogo. E nunca em toda a sua vida, até aquele momento, Nicholas teve tanta certeza sobre aquilo que fazia.

Elizabeth sorriu em retribuição ao rosto iluminado com que o noivo a recebera. O nervosismo da noite anterior se desvaneceu por completo. Era aquilo que ela mais queria. Sentiu a mão do irmão mais velho apertar-lhe de leve o braço, tentado transmitir-lhe segurança. Voltou-se para Aldebaran, e com apenas uma troca de olhares, o mais velho dos Black-Thorne compreendeu o quanto a irmã estava grata por sua presença ali. E, embora a expressão séria do rosto do auror não denotasse por completo, ele estava feliz e orgulhoso de Betsy. A pequena fadinha que iluminava a sua vida desde que nascera se tornara uma mulher.

Sentados nas cadeiras próximas do altar, estavam os poucos convidados daquela cerimônia íntima. Amigos e parentes.Aqueles escolhidos para compartilharem o momento de alegria do casal. O primo de Elizabeth, Kamus, e Anabelle Timms, com quem o russo dividia uma vida em comum, e por quem a ruiva passara a nutrir uma crescente afeição. O casal Sinclair, Alexander, amigo de Aldebaran e antigo instrutor de Betsy na Academia de Aurores, e Gabriella, sua esposa. Rebeca Carlyle, noiva do irmão de Nick. Frida Grygiel, namorada de Aldebaran. E Lucy Reinfield, uma das secretárias do chefe dos aurores, Rufus Scrimgeour, que se tornara muito próxima da futura senhora Johnson desde que as duas ingressaram no departamento.

Sentada em uma das últimas cadeiras, Lucy mantinha um amplo sorriso como se tomasse a felicidade dos noivos como dela própria. Fosse outra a situação, aquele sorriso seria sincero e verdadeiro, pois a morena realmente tinha um enorme apreço por Elizabeth, contudo, seu sorriso era apenas uma interpretação forçada. Magicamente forçada.

Internamente era como se a mente de Lucy estivesse dividida em duas. Uma delas estava acorrentada em seu interior e queria gritar desesperadamente por socorro. O mundo parecia uma peça de teatro da qual ela era apenas uma espectadora completamente passiva. Na outra, uma voz soturna parecia tomar conta, comandando cada um de seus atos. Repetindo que ela deveria manter o sorriso, a compostura, que estava ali apenas para observar e depois relatar.

O pálido resquício de consciência e vontade própria que tentava se manter aceso dentro da moça se desesperava ao perceber que a maioria dos presentes ali poderia salva-la do cárcere mental a que foi submetida. Era assim todos os dias em que se dirigia para o ministério bruxo desde que Ludovic Black-Thorne lançara a maldição _Imperius_ sobre ela, e transformara Lucy em uma contrariada serva de Voldemort. Todas as vezes em que a moça tentava falar para alguém a verdade, sentia como se uma mão invisível lhe apertasse a garganta, e a vontade se esvaia junto com o fim da agonia.

Mas, naquele dia em questão, Lucy estava em missão particular para Ludovic. O ruivo lhe dera ordens expressas de observar cada detalhe do casamento da irmã e contar-lhe quando chegasse em casa. Na casa que agora dividia com seu algoz. Uma lágrima discreta desceu pelo rosto da morena, refletindo o pesar de forçosamente trair alguém que considerava uma amiga, mas, infelizmente, tal gesto seria tomado pelos presentes apenas como reflexo da emoção do momento.

Encostado em uma árvore do lado oposto da rua que dava acesso à casa de Nicholas Johnson, Ludovic esperava. Não se dera nem ao trabalho de mudar de aparência.Pouco lhe importava se fosse reconhecido ou não.O ódio que trazia dentro de si diante do absurdo daquela situação se sobrepunha sobre qualquer cuidado em relação à própria segurança. Que fossem para o inferno todos os aurores que o estavam caçando, entre eles o cretino do irmão mais velho e o primo traidor.

O máximo que o comensal fizera foi esconder os cabelos cor de fogo sob um chapéu de feltro e os olhos verdes por trás das lentes de óculos escuros. Vestido com um terno escuro, e coberto por um capote acinzentado que lhe ia até os pés, Ludovic mantinha as mãos no interior do bolso do casaco, a esquerda segurando com firmeza o punho da adaga de chifre de árpeu que ganhara anos antes de seu primo, também comensal, Rigel Ivory. Ter sua arma preferida entre os dedos aplacava, ainda que precariamente, seu desejo assassínio de invadir aquela imunda e asquerosa residência trouxa em que a irmã se refugiou após ser expulsa pelos pais e matar todos no caminho até conseguir resgatar Elizabeth da loucura que ela estava prestes a cometer. A ira inflamava no interior de Ludovic apenas por imaginar que daquele dia em diante a sua tão preciosa Betsy iria compartilhar o leito com um sujeito que nem ao menos poderia ser considerado um ser humano, e sim um símio isento de magia. A caçula dos Black-Thorne era um tesouro por demais precioso para ser corrompido daquele modo. E Ludovic não podia fazer nada, naquele momento, para salvar Elizabeth de um destino que ele considerava indigno e até mesmo pior que a morte.

Primeiro porque prometera à mãe que não mataria o noivo de Elizabeth. Péricles convencera Marguerith de que o melhor a se fazer era deixar a situação seguir seu próprio rumo, e que Elizabeth acabaria pagando por si mesma o preço de seu erro. O comensal ruivo conseguia compreender o raciocínio do pai, embora não concordasse com ele. E só se refreara de desobedecer à decisão do patriarca dos Thorne pela insistência da mãe. A ela, Ludovic era incapaz de dizer não.

A segunda razão que o impedia de adentrar como uma desmedida fúria da natureza naquela casa, era que, naquele exato momento, estavam reunidos em um mesmo lugar alguns dos mais habilidosos bruxos com quem o assassino já travara contato. Podia odiar o irmão mais velho e desprezar o primo, mas reconhecia que ambos eram excelentes duelistas. O tal Sinclair não era alguém tão bom quanto os demais, mas daria trabalho. E, embora acreditasse piamente que, por trás da aparente indiferença, Frida correspondia ao afeto que ele nutria por ela, o ruivo sabia que ela se voltaria contra ele para manter seu disfarce. Ludovic se reconhecia como o melhor assassino do Lord das Trevas, seus talentos eram destacados entre as tropas de Voldemort, mas, ainda assim, mesmo que, no fim, pudesse sair triunfante contra os bruxos ali reunidos, os riscos eram muito maiores que as chances de sucesso.

Ele sabia que haveria outra oportunidade de salvar a irmã. Ele tinha paciência para esperar até que cada um dos obstáculos que impediam seu intento estivesse fora do caminho. Até lá ele cultivaria seu ódio. Por enquanto bastava-lhe que seu pequeno fantoche estivesse na cerimônia, observando atentamente a tudo e a todos.

Elizabeth e Nicholas fitavam um ao outro, enternecidos. A voz da senhora Aletta Greyford, a velha juíza de paz, parecia muito distante para os dois naquele momento. Ambos se sentiam imersos na mesma sensação de que apenas eles estavam ali. A velha senhora quase sorriu ao observar o rosto dos noivos. Após anos e anos desempenhando aquele mesmo papel, ainda conseguia se sentir tocada pelo comportamento aéreo que os apaixonados que costumava unir demonstravam nas cerimônias. Muitas e muitas vezes viu aquele olhar no rosto de outros casais, como se estivessem presos em um mundo à parte, muito longe daquele que os circundava. E era em ocasiões como essa que a senhora Aletta, apesar de externamente se manter séria e compenetrada como seu papel lhe exigia, se comprazia por dentro, satisfeita com a profissão que escolhera.

A senhora pegou uma das velas que se estendia em cima da mesa, entregando-a para Nicholas. Apenas ali ele notou que precisava voltar ao mundo real e desempenhar seu papel na cerimônia.

O escritor segurou a vela com firmeza, acedendo-a com um fósforo que a senhora lhe oferecia. A juíza entregou a outra vela para Elizabeth, mas, ao invés do fósforo a ruiva soprou seu hálito suavemente sobre o pavio, acendendo-a magicamente.

Um murmúrio baixo de uma canção em uma língua estranha que Nicholas nunca antes escutara passou a ser recitado pela velha juíza. O escritor sentiu como se cada nota reverberasse dentro dele, e uma sensação morna de conforto parecia preencher o seu peito, como se a canção estivesse tomando conta dele. E, sem entender por que, teve certeza que o mesmo deveria estar se passando em Elizabeth. Poderia parecer loucura, mas era como se naquele momento a mente e a alma dos dois houvesse se tornado uma só. Ele era Elizabeth assim como ela era Nicholas.

-Com esta vela iluminarei seu caminho – a voz dos dois começou a recitar em uníssono.

Os dois estenderam as mãos espalmadas, envolvendo-as uma na outra.

-Com esta mão afastarei suas tristezas... – continuaram.

Aletta, ainda murmurando a canção, encheu a taça dourada que estava em cima do altar com uma generosa porção de vinho tinto.

-Esta taça nunca ficará vazia, pois eu serei o seu vinho... – os noivos recitaram mais um verso, ao passo que a celebrante aproximou a taça dos lábios dos noivos. Primeiro de Nicholas e depois de Elizabeth, ambos sorvendo o líquido com um misto de reverência e prazer.

Betsy silenciou-se por alguns segundos, enquanto Nicholas pegava o anel de casamento que descansava em uma pequena almofada de veludo vermelho.

-Com essa aliança, peço que seja minha – disse ele, depositando delicadamente o anel no dedo da esposa.

- E eu aceito ser sua – Betsy respondeu, enquanto ela própria pegava a aliança de Nick – mas peço que também aceite ser meu, para que juntos possamos construir nosso próprio caminho.

-E juntos construiremos – Nick completou.

A senhora aproximou-se unindo as mãos dos noivos em um lenço de seda azul como a túnica de celebrante que ela usava.

- Que a sinceridade que trazem no coração seja sempre a sua guia.- disse a senhora - Que seu amor floresça e traga bons frutos. Que os laços que estabeleceram neste dia se perpetuem por todos os dias de suas vidas e para além dela, pois agora vocês são dois, mas também são um.

Betsy jogou-se no pescoço de Nicholas assim que a juíza encerrou seu discurso. O escritor a recebeu com carinho, envolvendo-a com gentil firmeza, e, a despeito dos olhares dos convidados, os dois se entregaram a um beijo cúmplice e prolongado.As palavras de Aletta Greyford, para Nicholas e Betsy, não poderiam ter sido mais verdadeiras. Eles se sentiam quase como um só naquele momento, e tudo o que desejavam era que a felicidade que compartilhavam naquele dia se perpetuasse pelo resto de suas vidas.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Este capítulo em questão eu considero um dos mais importantes, pois é a confirmação do compromisso entre Nick e Betsy. Se por um lado fico feliz de ver os dois efetivamente juntos, uma certa melancolia se faz presente, por saber o destino final desse amor...Mas, concentremo-nos nas coisas boas.

Vamos às referências: O título retirei de uma música do Linkin Park (já deu para notar que sou fã da banda) e acho que se aplica tanto a Betsy quanto à Nick que encontraram um no outro o "lugar a que pertencem".

Os votos eu copiei linha por linha na maior cara de pau do filme "A Noiva Cadáver" do Tim Burton. Eu AMO esse filme, e quando vi os votos saí decorando após a sessão. Era tão perfeito que eu precisava usar. Só de curiosidade, o noivo do filme, Victor, é dublado originalmente por Johnny Depp, o ator que eu costumo usar para representar o Nick.

**Não deixem de comentar .**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	14. A Sombra de uma dúvida

**Capítulo 14 - A Sombra de uma Dúvida**

Imerso nas sombras, o comensal observava atentamente a moça. Um sorriso de satisfação brotou em seus lábios ao constatar que ela ainda não havia notado a sua presença. Aquela era uma das partes que mais gostava em seu ofício: os minutos que precediam ao ataque. O frêmito a percorrer-lhe o corpo antevendo a satisfação que viria depois. Ludovic era um predador por natureza e tinha orgulho disso. A fama que se construíra ao redor dele entre os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas era merecida em cada detalhe ressaltado. Sua selvageria em lidar com suas presas, suas habilidades de infiltração, suas variadas técnicas de assassinato. Mas, naquela noite, não era a morte que acompanhava Ludovic em sua caçada.

Ele olhou atentamente para o seu alvo. O vestido vinho demarcava o corpo dela e fazia um belo contraste com a pele clara e os cabelos dourados, presos em uma longa trança que caia displicente pelo ombro esquerdo, deixando a nuca completamente descoberta. Os olhos verdes de Ludovic brilharam de contentamento. Ele gostava de apreciá-la ao longe, mas preferia muito mais que ela estivesse nos braços dele. Ele sabia que ela sentia o mesmo. Foram feitos um para o outro. Dois predadores que reconheciam que o mundo era apenas daqueles que sabiam como sobreviver. E, embora, da boca dela saltassem palavras de recusa e repúdio, o ruivo tinha certeza que, por dentro, a espiã também reconhecia que o destino dela estava entrelaçado eternamente ao dele.

Era por isso que Ludovic estava ali naquela noite. Para lembrar à Frida Grygiel que havia apenas um homem para ela, apenas um homem que poderia amá-la com a devoção e o fervor que ela merecia. Este homem nunca seria seu irmão mais velho, mas sim, ele, Ludovic. Pouco importava que ela compartilhasse o leito com Aldebaran, pouco importava que ele próprio ocasionalmente se divertisse com Lucy ou com outras mulheres. Ludovic era o único para Frida, e ela a única para ele.

A polonesa apoiou o cotovelo na bancada da cozinha de seu antigo apartamento no centro de Londres. O lugar em que morara antes de se mudar para a casa de Aldebaran. Foi com certa surpresa que recebeu as instruções de Rigel Ivory para encontrá-la exatamente ali, afinal, já fazia meses que saíra do apartamento e acreditou que o lugar tivesse sido transferido para algum outro servo de Voldemort.

Os olhos castanhos dela percorriam atentamente os esquemas do plano que o comensal russo trouxera para que eles discutissem naquela noite. Precisava memorizar cada detalhe, afinal, não poderia levar aquelas anotações para casa e correr o risco de seu disfarce se revelar para Aldebaran.

Aliás, era exatamente esse risco que levou à polonesa a marcar o encontro com o russo. De outro modo ela jamais teria recorrido a Rigel. Frida tinha que admitir que não gostava do moreno. Rigel Ivory era um homem carismático e envolvente a seu modo, era alguém por quem, caso você se deixasse enredar, você iria até o inferno por vontade própria sem ao menos pensar duas vezes e ainda levando um sorriso de alegria em seus lábios. Uma pessoa com tamanha capacidade era extremamente perigosa, era alguém com quem deveria se lidar com muito cuidado.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma característica inerente aos líderes do clã russo. A fama de Stephanio Ivory, pai de Rigel, e a lealdade que ele evocava entre aqueles que o seguiam eram lendárias no submundo da Europa Oriental. A mera menção do nome dos russos trazia um misto de terror e admiração tanto entre aqueles que circulavam nas altas esperas de poder da sociedade mágica quanto entre os parias que viviam de burlar a lei.

Exatamente por isso que, muitas e muitas vezes, a polonesa chegou a se perguntar por que alguém como Rigel, com tanto poder à sua disposição, aceitou se tornar servo de Voldemort. Não havia nele o fervor quase doentio de muitos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas na crença da purificação racial do mundo mágico. Tampouco ele estava usando a organização criada pelo herdeiro de Slytherin para ascender no mundo bruxo como vários, incluindo a própria Frida, faziam.

Fossem quais fossem os motivos do mais velho dos Ivory pelo menos daquela vez a espiã estava feliz que ele fosse seu aliado. Apenas Rigel poderia ajudar a neutralizar aquele que ameaçava a missão de Frida. O irmão caçula do comensal: Kamus.

Talvez Kamus fosse ainda mais difícil de decifrar que Rigel, ou pelo menos, em um primeiro momento emanava essa impressão. O jeito impassível do auror russo impedia que se pudesse ler o que se passava no interior dele. Era quase uma esfinge difícil de ser decifrada. Mas ela sentia que por trás dos orbes azuis meia-noite de Kamus uma sombra de suspeita se formava em relação a ela. Frida não conseguia explicar de onde exatamente vinha aquela sensação, mas intuições inexplicáveis a salvaram muitas vezes no trabalho de espiã, e preferia não arriscar ignorando algo que há tempos zunia no inconsciente dela.

Aldebaran era valioso demais para que corressem o risco de perdê-lo. Embora o fato de ele ser primo de Rigel e irmão de Ludovic o tornassem um alvo de mais fácil acesso, era a posição do mais velho dos Black-Thorne que efetivamente o tornara tão interessante para Voldemort e seus seguidores. O currículo do ruivo era impecável e ele era muito bem quisto entre seus superiores, a ponto de ser cogitado por muitos dentro do departamento como provável substituto de Moody no dia em que o velho auror decidisse se aposentar.

E Kamus era muito mais influente sobre o primo do que se poderia supor. Aldo dificilmente demonstrava seus sentimentos, mas, mesmo com seu jeito polido e introspectivo, Frida podia captar certa admiração pelo primo vinda por parte do ruivo. Se Kamus lançasse uma dúvida sobre quem ela realmente era, talvez, Aldebaran lhe desse ouvidos.

A loira meneou a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada de ansiedade na altura do estômago e um tremor a percorrer-lhe o corpo. A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Era ela quem não podia perdê-lo. A verdade era essa. A mais simples e pura de todas. Era Frida quem não podia correr o risco de deixar Aldebaran sair da vida dela. O jogo foi longe demais, e, no fim das contas, quem recebeu o xeque mate foi ela própria. A sedutora foi seduzida, e, por mais que tentasse negar, se sentia feliz quando estava com ele, se sentia realmente viva, de uma forma que existiu nela apenas quando era menina.

Frida foi violentamente arrancada de seus pensamentos ao sentir uma mão pesada e firme prendendo seus braços, enquanto outra segurava seu queixo, imobilizando a sua cabeça. Suas pernas foram prensadas contra a murada da bancada da cozinha. Não havia brecha para que pudesse se livrar do seu captor. Ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele na altura de sua orelha, mas não teve medo. O que Frida sentia naquele momento era um ódio imensurável contra ela mesma, por ter baixado a guarda, por ter se deixado levar por devaneios românticos e não ter notado a aproximação dele.

-Sentiu minha falta, minha querida? – Ludovic perguntou, quase em um sussurro – Porque eu senti muito a sua.

-Me larga, Black-Thorne – a polonesa disse por entre os dentes.

-Ou o que, meu amor? Não acho que você esteja em posição de barganhar, Frida. E eu estou exatamente onde sempre quis estar. Por que abriria mão do privilégio de ter você em meus braços?

A espiã sentiu os lábios do comensal tocarem seu pescoço, e depois descerem lentamente pelo seu ombro. Cerrou os dentes com ainda mais força. O ódio que sentia cresceu mais e mais, por ele, por tê-la subjugado daquela forma, mas principalmente por ela. Não queria ser uma fraca, não queria ser uma vítima. Não queria ser como os pais.

Frida começou a se contorcer tentando se livrar das mãos de Ludovic, mas ele era muito mais forte que ela, e possuía todas as vantagens naquela situação. Ela mordeu os lábios com força, a ponto do gosto de sangue se fazer presente em sua boca. Não iria chorar, não daria esse prazer a ele.

-Seria tão fácil, não seria? – ele continuou, com sua voz grave e soturna – Mesmo que você gritasse por socorro, não haveria ninguém para ajudá-la, embora, conhecendo você como eu conheço, você nunca pediria ajuda. Mas, não é assim que eu quero, meu amor. Meu desejo é que você venha a mim por vontade própria.

Frida parou de se debater. E, embora a raiva ainda inflamasse em seu interior, passou a escutar atentamente o cunhado, tentado descobrir exatamente onde ele queria chegar.

-Por que... – ela perguntou, ofegante.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente ao escutar a pergunta, e deu mais um beijo nela, dessa vez no rosto. Aquela sensação de tê-la próxima dele era quase tão boa quanto o prelúdio de um assassinato. Realmente seria muito fácil...E ele precisava se controlar para não se deixar levar pelos impulsos. Seria fácil, mas não seria tão recompensador. Ele sabia esperar, ele podia esperar porque tinha certeza que no fim era inevitável que ela viesse para ele.

-Pensei que era óbvio, meu amor...Apenas para provar que você é muito mais importante para mim do que uma mera noite de prazer, que não é apenas isso que eu quero com você. Eu quero uma vida a seu lado.

As mãos de Ludovic afrouxaram-se, permitindo que a espiã se libertasse.Frida inclinou-se, arfante, sobre a bancada Sacou a varinha da bolsa que estava bem próxima a ela, mas quando se virou, tinha apenas a escuridão como companhia.

As pernas da moça fraquejaram. Não conseguiu conter a comoção que lhe assaltava, e, sem forças, deixou-se quedar no chão do apartamento vazio. Sentada no piso gelado, sentiu as lágrimas se formarem no canto dos olhos. Postou as mãos sobre o rosto tentando contê-las, mas o que conseguiu foi apenas que os soluços de seu pranto reverberassem por todo o corpo.

* * *

Um silêncio quase sepulcral reinava na casa do auror Aldebaran Black-Thorne naquela noite. O ruivo estranhou um pouco. Pelo caminhar das horas esperava que Frida já tivesse chegado em casa. Era quase madrugada, e, mais uma vez, ele precisou participar de uma diligência. Aquilo estava se tornando bem mais freqüente do que ele desejava, mas, o que poderia fazer se a ousadia dos comensais parecia aumentar a cada dia. Os servidores de Voldemort estavam confiantes demais, e, agora que o uso dos Avada Kedrava foi liberado para os aurores, uma insanidade parecia ter crescido em ambos os lados.

Aldo se sentia cansado. Por mais que ele soubesse que precisava continuar lutando, que precisava deter os comensais, havia noites em que ele queria apenas pegar Frida pela mão e sumir com ela pelo mundo sem deixar rastro algum. Deixar tudo para trás simplesmente. Mas sabia que não conseguiria. Seu senso de dever, e, principalmente, seu senso de honra não permitiriam. Às vezes ele invejava a capacidade do melhor amigo, Alexander Sinclair, em se deixar levar pelas emoções, em abandonar praticamente tudo pelo amor de uma mulher.

Largou a capa escura em cima do sofá, dirigindo-se para o segundo piso da casa.Talvez Frida estivesse dormindo, apesar do hábito de sempre espera-lo acordada nem que fosse para dar boa noite. O auror abriu lentamente a porta do quarto que dividia com a polonesa. Um abajur iluminava precariamente o ambiente. Como Aldebaran supôs, Frida estava deitada na cama, dormindo profundamente.

Ele aproximou-se de modo silencioso, tomando o cuidado de não acorda-la. O ruivo notou que ela ainda usava o mesmo vestido vinho com que saíra naquela manhã. Mas não foi apenas isso que percebeu. Mesmo na semi-escuridão do quarto, ele não deixou de ver as marcas mais escuras que se destacavam na pele clara dela. No pescoço e nos braços. O lábio inferior de Frida também estava um pouco inchado. O auror cerrou os dentes, tentando conter a indignação que fervilhava dentro dele. Devia ter acontecido alguma coisa muito séria para Frida ter se descuidado daquele modo, a ponto de não se importar se ele notaria ou não o estado dela, e se aquilo pudesse levar à alguma suspeita sobre quem ela realmente era. Aldo deu um murro na parede próxima para extravasar a frustração de não poder fazer nada. Pelo menos não até que ela parasse de ter medo e passasse a confiar plenamente nele.

Eles dois estavam jogando um jogo perigoso demais. Poderiam acabar se machucando seriamente. E era isso que estava verdadeiramente exaurindo o auror. Agüentaria as batidas noturnas, as pelejas sangrentas e demoradas com os seguidores de Voldemort, se não precisasse ficar em silêncio sobre o que descobrira. Contudo, ele sabia que não poderia colocar Frida contra a parede ou acabaria perdendo ela para sempre. Frida despertava nele sentimentos que ele nunca imaginou existir, coisas que iam além da racionalidade a que ele sempre se apegou, e Aldebaran se surpreendia por sentir-se feliz com isso, por estar feliz em tê-la. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de deixá-la sair de sua vida. Mas era quase insuportável aquela passividade imposta. Ele constantemente se perguntava quando ela perceberia que não precisava mais se esconder atrás da máscara dela.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, na pequena brecha que ela deixara no colchão. Os dedos deslizaram, carinhosos, pelo rosto de seu anjo. As faces dela estavam um pouco úmidas. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente chorava desde a noite que eles se conheceram. A constatação desse fato só tornou para ele ainda mais intolerável aquela situação intricada em que ambos se colocaram. Mas havia muito pouco que ele poderia fazer por enquanto. Pouco demais na opinião dele.

Levantando-se de onde estava, Aldebaran tirou as botas pesadas, colocando-as ao pé da cama. Deitou-se ao lado dela, abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto o queixo se encaixava suavemente na curva do pescoço da loira. Era só o que poderia fazer.Abraçá-la. E esperava que fosse o suficiente.

Frida abriu os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir os braços de Aldebaran envolverem-na em seu sono. Mesmo praticamente adormecida, deixou um sorriso quase melancólico escapar-lhe pelos lábios. A mera presença do auror era o bastante para acalentar a dor e o ultraje que sentia. A verdade é que estava ficando cansada de mentir e fingir. Chegara a um limite no qual as coisas pareciam estar perdendo a razão de ser. Estava cansada de jogar...O preço que precisava pagar para reerguer o nome dos Grygiel começava a lhe parecer caro demais, contudo, não sabia se estava pronta para abrir mão daquilo que batalhara durante anos. Não queria pensar nisso naquele momento...Tudo o que queria era se deixar quedar nos braços de Aldo. Amanhã seria outro dia, então, ela poderia pensar nas coisas com mais clareza, sem se deixar afetar pelo turbilhão de emoções confusas que trazia dentro de si agora.

* * *

A limusine escura seguia ligeira pelas ruas da capital inglesa. Naquela noite, o embaixador polonês Roman Kasprowicz iria ministrar uma palestra na Academia de Ciências Alquimísticas. Frida, sentada ao lado do senhor, levantou os olhos do bloco de notas, onde escrevia uma carta ditada por ele, enquanto ele fazia uma breve pausa. Era notável para a moça o quanto Kasprowicz havia envelhecido nos últimos meses. Os cabelos outrora grisalhos estavam completamente brancos, e sulcos profundos marcavam a pele do senhor. Certamente aquilo era reflexo do sofrimento pelo qual ele estava passando.

Após o ataque comensal que sofreram na festa de Heike Barton, Chefe de Cooperação Internacional de Magia do Ministério Bruxo Inglês, a mesma festa em que Frida conheceu Aldebaran, Kasprowicz saiu de sua neutralidade diplomática e passou a se posicionar como ofensor ferrenho de Voldemort e seus comensais. O nome dele era cotado como candidato a Ministro Bruxo na Polônia, e, nos próximos dias, ele estaria voltando para o país de origem para concorrer nas urnas locais. Contudo, seu posicionamento custou ao embaixador muito mais do que ele previra. Preocupado com a segurança de sua única filha, Magda, quando ele passou a discursar de modo mais enfático contra o Lord das Trevas, Kasprowicz decidiu enviar a moça de volta para a Polônia, acreditando que lá ela estaria mais segura. Ledo engano, pois, foi exatamente na viagem de volta, que eles atacaram o comboio em que Magda se encontrava, matando brutalmente a filha como um aviso ao pai.

Frida ainda se lembrava do dia em que a notícia chegou até eles. O desespero de Kasprowicz . Ele abraçando-se fortemente a ela, as lágrimas do senhor empapando o ombro da espiã. Quando descobriu que o polonês fora amigo do falecido Tomek Grygiel, ela o odiou por não ter ajudado seu pai nos momentos de maiores dificuldades, chegou mesmo a cogitar um modo de se vingar do embaixador. Entretanto, a moça não encontrou satisfação alguma na dor dele como ela acreditou que teria. O que sentiu foi pena e compreensão.

Alguma coisa havia mudado nela, nos últimos meses. O egoísmo auto-centrado em achar que o mundo lhe devia alguma coisa por ter-lhe tomado os pais do modo como tomou e tê-la lançado a um inferno em vida depois disso estava sendo aos poucos sendo substituído por uma noção de que ela não era a única a ter sua carga de suplício por causa daquela guerra insana. Talvez ela tivesse apenas encontrado a pessoa errada na hora certa. Se alguém como Kasprowicz tivesse ido ao socorro dela, ao invés de Yosef Stocker, primo distante de sua mãe, que nutria uma devoção quase cega a Grindewald e ao avô de Frida, e enxergava em Voldemort uma possibilidade de retomar os preceitos deles, talvez a moça tivesse tomado um caminho muito mais íntegro e limpo.

Mas, pouco adiantava para ela ficar remoendo o passado. Não poderia apagar todas as traições e assassinatos que cometera em sua jornada para galgar os altos postos entre os comensais de Voldemort. Contudo, algo dentro dela dizia que precisava reavaliar os passos que daria a partir dali, algo lhe dizia que a recompensa que almejava acabaria por se tornar uma mortalha e não um tesouro de infinitas possibilidades.

Kasprowicz postou a mão na testa, cerrando os olhos. A respiração dele estava um pouco ruidosa. Algo que estava se tornando cada dia mais comum para ele.

-O senhor está se sentindo bem? Podemos parar por enquanto. - Frida disse, guardando o bloco de anotações e a pena dentro da bolsa.

O embaixador meneou, enquanto sacudia uma das mãos, tentando indicar que estava bem. A secretária já conhecia o amigo do pai para saber que aquela atitude era apenas uma tentativa de acalmá-la. Desde a morte de Magda aqueles ataques se tornaram uma constante, mas o velho senhor se recusava a ir a um médico. A loira então se inclinou para pegar um copo de água no pequeno armário de suprimentos do carro. Ao fazer isso, com o canto do olho, ela observou o outro ocupante do veículo. O auror moreno mantinha os braços cruzados e o rosto sério. Por breves segundos seus olhos se encontraram, e Frida sentiu o coração gelar, como se temesse que Kamus pudesse ler o que lhe passava na mente.

Entregou o copo de água ao senhor, e, recostada no assento do carro, virou o rosto em direção à paisagem externa, deixando a mente vagar em conjecturas. Estava verdadeiramente impressionada com a presença do auror russo ali. O fato de Kamus ter sido indicado para a escolta de Kasprowicz em sua última semana na Inglaterra era a comprovação de que a influência de Voldemort dentro do ministério e dentro do departamento de aurores era muito maior que ela supunha. Precisava admitir que ela era apenas uma entre vários peões estrategicamente posicionados.

Pelo plano que Rigel traçara junto a ela, eles iriam aproveitar um ataque já planejado a Kasprowicz para que ela deixasse claro a Kamus sobre onde a lealdade dela repousava. Era arriscado, pois os comensais não sabiam que ela era uma serva de Voldemort, tampouco sabiam que estavam aproveitando a missão deles para que ela pudesse continuar cumprindo a dela. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, a vantagem seria do Senhor do Escuro. Mas Frida não estava com medo, não era isso que ela temia.

Um forte solavanco reverberou por todo o carro. No momento seguinte, o mundo girava em várias direções possíveis. Quando a paisagem se estabilizou, a loira percebeu que sua perspectiva estava de ponta cabeça, e o corpo bastante dolorido. O carro havia capotado com a força do ataque. Olhou para o lado, tanto o embaixador quanto Kamus estavam conscientes. O auror abriu a porta emperrada do carro com um chute, e puxava Kasprowicz para fora, antes tendo verificado o quão próximos estava os atacantes. Frida pensou que Kamus teria preferido que ela e o embaixador ficassem no carro, protegidos pelas ferragens, mas o cheiro de fumaça fez com que ela compreendesse as razões do procedimento do moreno. Assim, ela própria também se arrastou para fora do carro. Ao sair, viu a mão do motorista pendendo para fora da janela, e um filete de sangue escorrendo-lhe pelos dedos. Estava morto.

Já de pé, ela aproximou-se dos dois homens, deixando que Kasprowicz se apoiasse nela. O senhor voltava a respirar com dificuldade. Possivelmente estava começando a ter outro ataque, o que era péssimo para todos eles. Aos poucos os olhos castanhos de Frida distinguiram os vultos de seus atacantes. Eram cinco, todos usando a indumentária completa de comensais. Eles aproximavam-se lentamente e emanavam uma aura de confiança para intimidá-los.

A sorte - ou azar, dependendo da perspectiva - era que a Academia de Ciências Alquimísticas se localizava em um subúrbio bastante afastado de Londres, praticamente um distrito rural. Assim, haviam muitas árvores na orla da estrada. Kamus apenas indicou com a cabeça para que Frida arrastasse Kasprowicz para um lugar mais protegido. A moça assentiu, e, enquanto levava o senhor para trás de um grosso carvalho, observava o auror se colocar em posição de ataque.

-O senhor vai ficar bem? - ela perguntou, enquanto afrouxava a gravata de Kasprowicz para que ele respirasse melhor. Era estranho perceber isso, mas sentia-se verdadeiramente preocupada com o embaixador.

O homem anuiu sem nada dizer. Frida, então, levantou-se, retirando a própria varinha da bolsa. Era a hora de colocar em prática o seu papel naquela elaborada farsa: a de aliada prestativa, embora, pela ferocidade do ataque, percebesse que a vida dela realmente estava pendendo na balança se não fizesse absolutamente nada.

A loira postou-se ao lado de Kamus, que estava se protegendo atrás de uma das árvores próximas. O carro já havia sido tomado completamente pelo fogo. Era uma sorte que a poção energética que os bruxos usavam para locomoverem seus carros não fosse explosiva como a gasolina dos trouxas. A imensa fogueira formada pelas ferragens trazia tanto vantagens quanto desvantagens para o auror e a espiã. Se por um lado facilitava a percepção da aproximação de seus inimigos, por outro impedia que pudessem aproveitar a escuridão para se camuflar.

Olhou de soslaio para o moreno. O russo atacava incessantemente. Sua empunhadura era firme, e a sua mira era extraordinária. Pelo menos dois dos cinco comensais já estavam caídos no chão. A polonesa não sabia precisar se estavam apenas desacordados ou mortos.

Ela começou a disparar raios avermelhados da própria varinha. Por não ser auror, não poderia utilizar um feitiço mais agressivo ou levantaria suspeitas. Teria que se contentar em lançar apenas estupores e torcer para que fossem o suficiente para impedir os comensais de agirem. Sentiu alguns feitiços passarem de raspão na altura da cabeça, e, apesar da distância, conseguiu acertar um dos comensais na altura do peito, e outro em uma das pernas. Kamus finalizou o ataque, nocauteando completamente o último. O auror olhou rapidamente para Frida, aquela mulher lutava bem demais para alguém que era apenas uma secretária. Definitivamente as suspeitas dele não eram infundadas. Deixou os pensamentos para trás, voltando-se a entregar completamente à batalha que tinha à sua frente. Faltava apenas um comensal para que pudessem escapar completamente da armadilha.

O grito de Kasprowicz sobrepujou o barulho dos feitiços, e a espiã virou-se para o local onde deixara o embaixador. Correu para lá apressadamente. O senhor se contorcia no chão, as órbitas saltadas, as mãos endurecidas. O ataque estava piorando. A loira respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. Se o velho teimoso tivesse ido ao médico, não estaria naquela situação. Para sorte dele, em uma de suas missões, a polonesa chegara a trabalhar disfarçada em um hospital e aprendeu o básico em primeiros socorros para se passar por uma enfermeira. Abriu a camisa de Kasprowicz, massageando o peito na altura do coração. Seria tão mais fácil deixar o velho morrer. Fosse um tempo atrás, ela faria isso sem sentir remorso algum. Mas agora alguma coisa havia mudado dentro dela, e ela não sabia se amaldiçoava ou ficava contente com isso.

Ocupada em salvar o embaixador, Frida só notou a aproximação do comensal quando a sombra dele bloqueou as chamas que vinham do carro capotado. Contudo, não havia nada á sua frente, a não ser a paisagem indistinta. Feitiço de desilusão. Mas ela teve certeza que o inimigo estava próximo a ela ao ver um brilho esverdeado emanar da ponta de uma varinha invisível. Frida fechou os olhos. Iria morrer nos próximos segundos, sabia disso. Não havia tempo para reagir. O único arrependimento dela era não ter dito a Aldebaran que o amava, não ter contado a verdade.

Mas, ao invés do choque do Avada Kedrava contra seu corpo, o que a polonesa sentiu foi os respingos de algo quente e viscoso em seu rosto. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, viu o vulto do comensal, livre do feitiço delisilusório, atravessado por uma espada na altura do coração. Kamus puxou a espada, deixando que o corpo sem vida do servo de Voldemort caísse pesadamente no gramado.

Frida ergueu os olhos tentando ver a expressão do rosto do auror. Não se sentiu surpresa a perceber que as feições de Kamus mantinham a expressão impassível de sempre. E não seria surpresa para ela que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que ele matava alguém. Talvez ele tivesse feito aquele tipo de coisa bem antes da liberação do Avada pelo ministério. A fama dos Ivory não se restringia apenas ao poder político que possuíam.

Enquanto reduzia novamente a espada a um tamanho mais discreto, o russo virou-se para Frida dizendo:

-Vou mandar uma mensagem para virem pegar os comensais que ainda estão vivos. Fique aqui e cuide do embaixador.

A loira assentiu observando Kasprowicz ressonar de modo mais suave no colo dela. Enquanto Kamus se afastava, perguntou-se se o embuste havia funcionado, se as suspeitas do moreno haviam sido apaziguadas...Embora não tivesse respostas para aquelas questões, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Vendo o caçula dos Ivory em ação ela conseguiu compreender exatamente os motivos que levaram Aldebaran a ter tanta confiança no primo.

* * *

Kamus levantou a cabeça ao escutar o som de passos com os quais ele se acostumara nos últimos anos. Era bem tarde da noite e ele estava praticamente sozinho no departamento, finalizando o relatório sobre o ataque que o embaixador polonês sofrera. Ao ver o rosto sempre sério do primo aproximar-se da entrada de seu cubículo, não se sentiu surpreso ou intrigado com a presença dele ali. Imaginou que cedo ou tarde, conhecendo Aldebaran, ele iria perguntar-lhe sobre o incidente já que Frida Grygiel estava envolvida. Aldo cumprimentou o primo com um meneio de cabeça.

-Queria falar com você - o ruivo disse, simplesmente.

Kamus largou a pena, e afastou o pergaminho que tinha diante de si, indicando com esse gesto que estava disposto a ouvir o que Aldo tinha a dizer. Compreendendo a atitude do outro, o auror mais velho aproximou-se, sentando-se na cadeira vazia localizado do lado oposto ao que o russo estava sentado.

-Preciso te perguntar uma coisa - Aldebaran começou, de modo prático e direto. Sabia que com Kamus não havia necessidade de dar voltas e voltas em torno do que se precisava dizer. Aquilo facilitava em muito as coisas entre eles. E Aldo realmente preferia daquele modo - Você viu Frida em ação hoje a noite. Queria saber o que você achou.

O russo inclinou-se um pouco para trás na cadeira, antes de responder. O tom de Aldebaran pedia sinceridade. Se era aquilo que o primo desejava dele, era aquilo que ele daria.

- Frida parece se defender bem demais para uma reles secretária. E, mesmo que ela fosse uma aluna aplicada, não me pareceria possível ser algo que ela poderia ter aprendido com você em tão pouco tempo de convivência. Além do mais, você sabe tão bem quanto eu qual é o background familiar dela.

Os lábios de Aldebaran se curvaram discretamente, em um esboço de sorriso. Em momentos como aquele, sentia certa satisfação em ter conversado com Kamus sobre a possibilidade de o russo se tornar um auror quando este rompeu com a família após o incidente com Anabelle. O caçula dos Ivory era perspicaz e tinha talento para o trabalho que realizava.

-Você está certo em suas suspeitas. Faz alguns dias, quase cerca de um mês, que descobri que Frida na realidade trabalha para Voldemort como espiã. Aliás, ela se aproximou de mim exatamente com esse intuito. Moody já sabe e me pediu para usar isso a nosso favor, em uma contra-espionagem. Eu, entretanto, acredito que seja possível persuadi-la a trabalhar para nós, como agente dupla.

Kamus encarou o primo por alguns segundos com uma expressão que denotava, em grande parte, desinteresse pelo fato. Ao que constava a ele, Frida era problema de Aldebaran. Para o russo, aquilo definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com ele e não merecia maiores preocupações. Contudo, ele também tinha intimidade o suficiente com Aldo para perceber que o ruivo não viera até ali apenas para lhe dar satisfações sobre a conduta da polonesa.

-Você está pedindo a minha opinião nesse assunto? - o moreno perguntou.

-Estou. - Aldo respondeu.

Black-Thorne sabia que o julgamento de Kamus seria o mais franco e pragmático possível. Era exatamente esse tipo de perspectiva que ele precisava ter sobre o assunto. Se procurasse a irmã, Betsy a princípio seria tomada pela indignação e isso nublaria o discernimento dela, e Alex, bem, ele ouviria do amigo, como conselho, exatamente o que o próprio Aldo desejava e sabia ser impossível - fugir com Frida para longe de tudo. Queria uma opinião objetiva e isenta de emoções, porém, de alguém em que confiasse. E era isso que Kamus daria a ele.

-Se você conseguir que ela espione para o nosso lado será uma grande vantagem. Mas se o contrário ocorrer e Grygiel acabar retornando ao lugar de onde veio, creio que você sabe o que terá que fazer com ela. - o auror mais jovem respondeu de modo neutro, embora observasse a reação do primo ao último comentário.

Aldebaran anuiu em silêncio. Ele sabia exatamente o que o primo queria dizer. Prender ou matar Frida, eram as opções que ele tinha se passassem abertamente a lados opostos da guerra. Era o dever dele como auror, embora, ele duvidasse realmente se seria capaz disso caso fosse necessário.

Apesar do rosto sério do ruivo não demonstrar, o russo percebeu a dúvida do primo perpassar como um flash pelas orbes esmeraldinas de Aldo. Por mais comedido que Black-Thorne fosse, era óbvio o quanto aquela mulher era importante para ele.

-Apenas lhe digo que, se ela decidir por eles, e um dia ela cruzar meu caminho, não terei clemência nenhuma. - Kamus completou - A despeito dos sentimentos que você ainda possa nutrir por ela. Exatamente como sei que você também não terá clemência pelo meu irmão se um dia vier a encontrá-lo.

-Eu não esperaria algo diferente vindo de você. - Aldo respondeu compreendendo o peso das palavras de Kamus de um modo que talvez o primo não esperasse dele.

Levantou da cadeira, cumprimentado Kamus em despedida. Enquanto saia pelo corredor do departamento, agradecido pela franqueza do outro auror, Aldebaran teve, mais do que nunca, certeza que estava fazendo a coisa mais correta que podia na situação em que se encontrava. Tudo que precisava era de um pouco de paciência. Ele confiava em Frida e sabia que a espera seria curta. Era apenas questão de tempo.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Este em questão ralei um pouco mais para escrever. Juntar as quatro personagens mais complexas de escrever em um mesmo capítulo foi insanidade, soma-se a isso a cena do ataque. Lutas com varinhas são tão dificéis de escrever, porque geralmente não tem a mesma plasticidade de uma luta de espadas, por exemplo. São raios pulando de um lado para o outro. É complicado passar isso para o paple sem ficar chato.

Antes de mais nada, tenho que agradecer à Lu (Dhara) pelo auxílio enorme nas partes do Kamus, em especial na última cena em que ele e o Aldo conversam. Sem ela, esta capítulo não teria saido. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Vamos às referências: O título eu tirei do filme "A Sombra de uma Dúvida" do mestre do suspense, Alfred Hitchcock. Conta a história de um tio psicopata e sedutor chamado Charlie e seu envolvimento com sua sobrinha, que tem o mesmo nome. Qualquer semelhança entre Meri e Ludovic é mera coincidência. Juro! Vi esse filme muito tempo depois de criar a relação dos dois. Mas aqui ele foi usado para se aplicar à situação da Frida, sobre o temor dela em relação às suspeitas de Kamus. Acho que a dúvida também se aplica sobre como ela se sente diante das mudanças que o amor e a convivência com Aldebaran trouxeram a ela.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	15. Amor em Tempos de Cólera

**Capítulo 15 - Amor em Tempos de Cólera**

A notícia da morte de Péricles Thorne se espalhou rápida entre os bruxos sangue-puro da Grã-Bretanha. Afinal, ele era o patriarca de uma das famílias mais antigas e nobres do país. Contudo, seu falecimento não foi uma surpresa completa, já que a saúde do velho Thorne já era precária fazia anos, e sua debilidade se agravara nos últimos meses. Apesar de noticiada com toda pompa e circunstância no Profeta Diário, o enterro de Péricles havia sido discreto. Restrito apenas aos membros mais próximos da família.

Elizabeth não comparecera por motivos óbvios, mesmo sofrendo com a perda do pai. A morte do marido não amolecera o coração de Marguerith, que deixou bem clara a sua objeção sobre a presença da filha no funeral, reforçando seus argumentos com o fato de o próprio Péricles ter expulsado Elizabeth de casa e que a presença da filha seria uma afronta à memória do marido.

Ludovic também não apareceu. Ou pelo menos acredita-se que não, afinal, sendo um comensal procurado pelo Ministério Bruxo, não lhe seria possível mostrar a cara abertamente, mesmo no enterro do pai.

Sendo assim, apenas o filho mais velho de Péricles, Aldebaran, pôde despedir-se adequadamente do pai.

Tanto Elizabeth quanto Aldebaran sentiam imensamente a falta de Péricles. A feiticeira deixava transparecer abertamente no semblante a tristeza, parte pela perda, parte por saber que nunca obteria o perdão paterno por ter se casado com um trouxa. Nunca mais existiria a possibilidade de reconciliação. Já, Aldebaran mascarava a tristeza com a sua usual postura polida, mas aqueles que lhe eram mais próximos reconheciam que ele também sofria. Péricles poderia não ter sido um bom pai. Não era atencioso e caloroso, mas, ainda assim, era o pai de Aldebaran, e o auror nutria por ele certa afeição que talvez apenas a ligação sanguínea ou a convivência seriam capazes de explicar.

E de todos aqueles que eram mais próximos do auror, Frida era aquela que mais percebera o leve abatimento que se instaurou no coração de Aldebaran. Eles já estavam morando juntos há algum tempo, praticamente passaram a dividir o mesmo teto logo depois de assumirem a relação, e, com a convivência diária, a polonesa conseguira enxergar além de todas as barreiras emocionais e máscaras que Aldo se auto-impusera no decorrer dos anos. Afinal, ela fora treinada desde muito jovem para atravessar as barreiras de qualquer pessoa, de qualquer homem. Por isso era considerada uma das melhores espiãs a serviço do Lorde das Trevas.

Mas, o que aconteceria a ela se descobrissem que Aldebaran também fora capaz de atravessar as barreiras de Frida? Sim, porque ela não podia mais negar a si mesma que amava aquele homem. Que ao invés de utilizar o atual momento de fraqueza de seu alvo para arrancar-lhe os mais profundos segredos e entrega-los de bandeja ao mestre, tudo o que ela queria era estar perto dele, apertar o corpo de Aldo junto ao seu e dizer-lhe, de todas as maneiras possíveis, que ela, mais que ninguém, compreendia a perda dele.

A morte de Péricles também afetara Frida, pois vendo o homem que amava sofrer e negar que sofria, toda a dor mal-curada pela morte de seus próprios pais voltara a assola-la de modo incontrolável. Por que ela e Aldo precisavam ser tão parecidos em suas reações frente às auguras que a Mão do Invisível lhes impunha? Ela voltara a sonhar com o dia em que Tomek Grygiel se matara, coisa que não ocorria há anos.

E foi de mais um desses pesadelos que Frida acordara, no meio da noite silenciosa com um forte espasmo percorrendo-lhe todo o corpo. Ela percebeu que Aldo estava acordado, pois, embora ele não tenha dito nada, ela sentiu o braço do ruivo comprimir levemente a sua cintura, como um modo de Aldebaran lembrar a ela que Frida não estava sozinha e que estava segura. Ela também continuou em silêncio, apenas passou a mão, suavemente, sobre o peito de Aldo, indicando que havia compreendido a mensagem.

Uma lágrima solitária e furtiva escapou das orbes castanhas da espiã. Cada dia que passava lhe era mais difícil mentir e trair aquele homem que lhe ensinara novamente a sentir. Frida seria capaz de enganar, com um sorriso falsamente a brincar-lhe nos lábios, qualquer pessoa que lhe surgisse na frente, menos Aldebaran. Não mais... Aquela situação tornara-se quase uma tortura. Talvez fosse melhor fugir ou se deixar à mercê da ira imensurável do Lorde das Trevas.

Aldo percebeu a inquietação que tomara conta de Frida, pois sentiu ela se aproximar um pouco mais dele, como se quisesse assegurar que ele realmente estava ali e não iria sumir repentinamente.

Ele não tinha mais dúvidas sobre o que sentia por ela. Ele a amava como jamais amou outra mulher na vida, nem mesmo Eleonor.

Frida era como ele, uma sobrevivente.Aldebaran admitia que passara maus bocados na vida, e que a morte do pai ainda lhe incomodava, mas o destino havia sido muito mais cruel com seu anjo dourado. Ela sofrera por demais, mais do que qualquer um pudesse merecer. Será que aquele não era o momento de alguém faze-la, finalmente, feliz? Será que não era o momento de Aldebaran permitir também a si mesmo ser plenamente feliz? Desde que passara a morar com Frida, Aldo não conseguia lembrar de outra época em que se sentira tão realizado e tão completo como agora. Mas, ainda assim, aquilo era pouco, Frida merecia mais do que eles já tinham. Merecia uma prova de que ela era a única para ele. Ele tinha certeza da sinceridade do amor dela e queria dar-lhe algo que já havia decidido muito tempo atrás, e não mudara mesmo depois de sua descoberta de que ela na realidade era uma espiã.

-Casa comigo? - disse ele.

A loira levantou a cabeça, fitando o ruivo com um olhar intrigado.

-Vocês está falando sério? - perguntou.

Aldo não respondeu. A espiã continuou fitando os sérios olhos verdes do auror. Por alguns míseros segundos cogitou a possibilidade de o pedido ser apenas um reflexo do atual estado de espírito de Aldebaran, mas não, ela sabia que não era. Ela podia ver que não era. Ele **realmente** estava falando sério.

Desviou o rosto de modo que seus cabelos caíram por sobre os olhos, formando uma fina cortina de fios dourados. Não queria que ele visse a dúvida estampada em seu semblante. Uma coisa era viver com ele e ainda trabalhar para Voldemort. Ainda se sentia livre para fugir no meio da noite se achasse necessário, embora duvidasse que conseguisse fazê-lo. Mas o casamento seria a explicitação do elo que unia os dois. Um elo que ela sabia já existir e que o compromisso meramente oficializaria. Depois disso, seria impossível a ela continuar mentindo para Aldebaran. Respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça e encarando o homem que amava. Tomara a sua decisão. Iria pagar para ver, fossem quais fossem as conseqüências.

-Eu caso. - disse, sorrindo.

Aldo continuou em sua mudez, apenas afastou uma mecha de cabelo que ainda insistia em cair sobre os olhos de Frida. Nos olhos do ruivo, a polonesa reconheceu aquele brilho vivaz que ocasionalmente surgia. Aldebaran puxou suavemente o rosto da noiva, beijando-lhe ternamente os lábios. Não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer a ela com palavras. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas da loira, tocando de leve a seda da camisola que ela usava. Trouxe Frida para bem junto de si, seus corpos entrelaçando-se como um só. Mais do que nunca, naquela noite, sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro de corpo e alma.

* * *

-Eu simplesmente não acredito no que você está me dizendo! - a ruiva disse de modo exaltado, enquanto fitava o rosto indiferente do irmão mais velho. Quando Aldebaran a chamara para irem ao escritório do marido dela para tratar em particular sobre assuntos de trabalho, deixando Nicholas e Frida conversando animadamente na cozinha da casa dos Johnson, ela esperava por qualquer coisa, menos pelo que ele acabara de lhe falar.

O mais velho dos Black-Thorne apenas arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha ante o rompante da irmã, não esperava outra reação por parte dela que não aquela quando lhe desse a notícia.

-Espiã de Voldemort? - a moça continuou, ainda com dificuldade em aceitar a verdade sobre a cunhada - Desde quando você sabe?

-Já faz algum tempo que descobri. - Aldebaran continuou, dizendo de uma forma aparentemente tão destituída de sentimentos que quase enervou a irmã caçula, não estivesse ela acostumada com o modo de ser tão formal do auror mais velho - Achei que deveria te contar também, dada a situação atual em que eu e Frida nos encontramos. Moody já sabe assim como Kamus.

A ruiva cruzou os braços, mordendo o interior da bochecha, enquanto a própria mente se forçava a entender a insanidade de tudo aquilo. Racionalmente falando ela compreendia a estratégia empregada pelos comensais e reconhecia que era bastante eficaz. Mas emocionalmente era complicado entender como uma pessoa poderia se sujeitar àquele tipo de papel, ser capaz de usar um sentimento tão precioso quanto o amor como um ardil banal para garantir vantagem em meio à guerra. Entretanto, ela não era mais tão inocente em acreditar que aquele tipo de coisa se restringia aos seguidores do Lord das Trevas.

-Moody não está te pedindo que se case com ela, está? - Elizabeth perguntou, agora com uma entonação muito mais fria que aquela que usara no começo da conversa.

O ruivo meneou negando aquela possibilidade. Não se surpreendeu ou se ofendeu com o fato de que a irmã o achava capaz de se submeter a um ato como aquele. Não poderia culpa-la, afinal, sempre fora um homem pragmático tanto na vida pessoal quanto no trabalho, mas, depois que se apaixonara pela polonesa, começava a aceitar que era muito menos frio e racional do que acreditava ser.

-Vou casar com Frida porque eu quero, Betsy. Porque eu a amo, e, apesar de saber quem ela é e os motivos que a fizeram se aproximar de mim, eu realmente confio nela.

A expressão da caçula dos Black-Thorne se iluminou um pouco. Sempre julgou o irmão mais velho como um excelente juiz de caráter, e se ele acreditava na boa índole da polonesa, deveria ter suas razões.

-Tudo bem... - disse ela, em meio a um suspiro - Você confia nela e eu confio em você. Mas até as coisas realmente se esclarecerem entre vocês dois, eu vou tratar esse assunto como auror e não como sua irmã. Se for para eu fingir que não sei de nada, prefiro encarar os fatos de uma perspectiva profissional.

Aldebaran quase sorriu ao escutar aquilo, grato pelo compreensão de Elizabeth. Ele sabia o quanto ela se esforçava para não misturas a vida pessoal com a profissional, o quanto tentava evitar que os horrores da guerra afetassem a felicidade que ela encontrara ao lado de Nick.

-Obrigado. - disse ele.

Betsy levantou-se do tampo da mesa onde estivera recostada até então, enlaçando o pescoço de Aldebaran em um abraço, embora precisasse ficar na ponta dos pés para tanto.

-Por você, Aldo, qualquer coisa. Sempre. - disse, ela, e, depois de se soltar do ruivo, perguntou- Vai contar para o Alex? Afinal, ele vai ser o padrinho do casamento.

-Não. Ele já tem coisas demais com que se ocupar. O nascimento da filha, o batizado dela, o que acaba acarretando a chegada de Angus e da família toda. Quanto menos ele souber melhor para ele, para Gabrielle e para a menina.

Betsy assentiu. Um silêncio momentâneo recaiu sobre os dois irmãos. Havia mais um assunto que Aldebaran desejava tratar com a irmã, mas sabia que ainda era dolorido demais para ela, especialmente depois da morte do pai e da proibição de mãe de que ela participasse do funeral.

-Vou ver nossa mãe hoje à tarde, assim que sair daqui.

A jovem auror ergueu os olhos. O tom esmeralda parecia nublado por uma sombra densa e profunda. Conhecia Aldebaran o suficiente para ler nas entrelinhas que o que ele pretendia com a mãe era bem mais que apenas comunicar a oficialização da união dele com Frida.

-Não vai adiantar, Aldo - disse ela com amargura - Marguerith nunca vai me perdoar.- E virando o rosto, para que o irmão não pudesse ver a melancolia de sua expressão, a moça completou - Melhor voltarmos para a cozinha. Frida e Nick devem estar sentido nossa falta...

* * *

Mesmo após a morte de Péricles Thorne, a mansão da família continuava impecavelmente bem cuidada, pois, apesar de abatida pela morte do marido, Marguerith Black-Thorne não admitia menos que a perfeição em sua casa. Afinal, era uma mulher nobre e o ambiente em que vivia deveria refletir tal nobreza, mesmo que os pobres elfos domésticos sob suas ordens precisassem trabalhar incansavelmente dia e noite.

Naquele fim de tarde, a senhora Black-Thorne se encontrava, solitária, na ampla sala de música da propriedade. Usava um vestido de seda negro e discreto, seus cabelos perfeitamente presos em um coque eram um dos poucos sinais visíveis da passagem do tempo na vida da velha senhora, pois seus fios antes completamente negros como as asas de uma ave de rapina, apresentavam espaçadas mechas grisalhas.

Sentada em uma poltrona de veludo verde musgo, a matriarca dos Black-Thorne bebericava um cálice de xerez, olhando fixamente para o cravo que ocupava o espaço central do recinto, e outrora era tocado habilmente por uma Elizabeth ainda menina e sorridente, observada por um embevecido Péricles orgulhoso da habilidades da filha caçula.

Marguerith sorveu o resto do conteúdo do cálice em um único gole, enchendo novamente o recipiente. Ela sabia que estava apenas acompanhada de seus fantasmas naquele momento. Desviou os pensamentos sobre a filha traidora e também sobre seu recém-falecido e amado marido ao observar pequenas manchas oleosas na lateral do instrumento musical. Assim que terminasse sua bebida, iria mandar que os elfos limpassem novamente a sala, e, é claro, iria castigar aqueles que haviam sido relapsos. Aquela era a única "alegria" que lhe restara: continuar comandando com mão-de-ferro o exército de elfos que tinha a seu dispor.

Percebeu o próprio rosto refletido na superfície do cravo. Sua aparência estava muito boa, considerando o vazio que sentia dentro de si. Lembrou-se da irmã, Betelgeuse, que enviuvara anos antes. Agora compreendia o que a irmã quisera dizer sobre o conflito entre o peso da dor da perda e as exigências da posição que ocupavam, pois, assim como Betelgeuse no enterro de Stephanio, Marguerith não derramou uma lágrima sequer ao ver a esquife de Péricles ser lentamente depositada no mausoléu particular dos Thorne. A irmã gêmea partira de volta à Rússia logo após o enterro do cunhado, mas sem não antes fazer uma proposta a Marguerith. Estava disposta a dar abrigo à irmã no seio do Clã dos Ivory. A senhora Black-Thorne recusou o convite. Embora a verdadeira razão fosse o imenso orgulho que possuía pois jamais seria capaz de viver de favores, mesmo que fossem da própria irmã, usou a desculpa de que ainda tinha os filhos: Ludovic e Aldebaran.

Ludovic realmente a visitava com um freqüência surpreendente, considerando-se que ele era um comensal procurado pelo governo bruxo. Já Aldebaran...

-Mãe?

A senhora levantou os olhos e viu o filho mais velho postado na porta de entrada da sala de música. Estava acompanhado por uma jovem de porte delicado e elegante.

-Boa tarde, Aldebaran. Boa tarde, Frida. - cumprimentou.

-Os elfos disseram que a senhora se encontrava aqui.

-Criaturinhas impertinente e enxeridas, sabem de todos os movimentos da casa. Mas a que devo o prazer de sua visita, meu filho?

-Eu e Frida viemos conversar com a senhora.

Marguerith assentiu, conjurando mais duas poltronas para perto de si.

-Então, sentem-se. Aceitam um cálice de xerez?

-Não, muito obrigada - recusou a polonesa.

Aldo balançou a cabeça em negativa, sentou-se defronte a mãe, preparando-se para dar a notícia.

-Eu e Frida vamos nos casar, mãe. Daqui a uma semana.

-Uma semana, Aldo? Você acha adequado vocês se casarem tão cedo? Afinal, tem pouco tempo que seu pai nos deixou.

-Tenho consciência disso, minha mãe. Mas dada as circunstâncias atuais em que o mundo bruxo está imerso, não vejo porque prolongarmos a nossa espera. Exatamente pensando no luto de nossa família, eu e Frida optamos por uma cerimônia discreta e restrita apenas aos mais próximos.

-Entendo. Percebo que não veio pedir minha permissão, mas comunicar sua resolução - disse a velha dama com frieza.

-Sim, senhora. - Aldebaran respondeu de modo direto e seco.

-E? - Marguerith perguntou, imaginando que houvesse mais naquela notícia.

Aldo fitou a mãe de modo ainda mais sério, pois antevia a reação dela às palavras que ele diria a seguir:

-E também avisar que vou chamar Elizabeth para a cerimônia. Ela e o **marido.**

O rosto de Marguerith se contorceu em uma careta desgostosa.

-Isso significa que você escolheu a ela e não a mim para compartilhar esse momento tão importante de sua vida.

-Não, minha mãe. Estou também convidando a senhora para o casamento e ficaria muito honrado se comparecesse. O que eu quero realmente dizer à senhora é que, com a morte de meu pai, talvez fosse o momento de tentarmos reunir a família. A senhora deveria perdoar Elizabeth.

Marguerith soltou uma risada curta e irônica.

-E você perdoaria Ludovic também?

Aldebaran não respondeu.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Então você também já sabe a minha resposta. - a matriarca dos Black-Thorne disse, com um sutil tom de sarcasmo - Antes de ir, gostaria que fosse ao escritório de seu pai. Tem alguns documentos que eu preciso que você olhe e providencie o que quer que seja necessário.

Aldo olhou de soslaio para Frida. A loira sorriu, indicando-lhe que ficaria bem. Aldebaran se dirigiu para o escritório do pai, enquanto na sala de música as duas mulheres se encaravam em mudo silêncio, quebrado pelas palavras de Marguerith.

-Espero que não me entenda mal, Frida- começou a velha senhora, de modo quase displicente, enquanto passava o dedo suavemente na borda do cálice em que bebia - Não sou contra o casamento de vocês. Muito pelo contrário, me faz muito gosto.

A polonesa espantou-se com as palavras da sogra, mas não deixou o sentimento transparecer em seu rosto. Limitou-se a inclinar levemente o corpo para frente e a apoiar o queixo em uma das mãos.

-Pode parecer que não, minha cara. - continuou Marguerith - mas acredito que você é a mulher ideal para Aldebaran. Você tem berço e boa educação. Tem estirpe nobre. Seu avô era um homem notável. Eu o conheci quando era menina. Mas, o que mais me deixa feliz é saber quais são as suas verdadeiras crenças, Frida.

-O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? - perguntou a polonesa, em um tom neutro.

-Sei quem você realmente é. Sempre soube. Ludovic me contou. Acredito que você seja capaz de, um dia, abrir os olhos de Aldebaran para a realidade das coisas. Você é uma boa influência para ele. Além disso, é óbvio, apesar de ele não deixar transparecer tão abertamente, que meu filho te ama.

-Eu sei disso.

Marguerith sorriu de leve.

-Talvez o único problema aqui, minha querida, é que meus dois filhos te amam. Eu também sei muito bem disso. Mas, por mais que eu ame Ludovic, sei que ele é forte o suficiente para seguir a vida de modo correto e superar a paixonite que nutre por você. Aldo não. Ele precisa de uma mulher que seja capaz de guiar-lhe a vida como eu fiz com Péricles.

Frida recobrou a postura defensiva que usava quando estava na presença dos seguidores de Voldemort. Marguerith poderia não ser uma comensal, mas era uma mulher bastante perigosa. Ela não poderia se deixar fraquejar diante da sogra, não poderia correr o risco da velha bruxa descobrir que na realidade fora Aldo quem convertera Frida às crenças dele, e que, não mais ela desejava seguir os desígnios de Voldemort nem continuar espionando o homem que aprendera a amar. A polonesa, sorriu, então, dissimulada:

-Fico feliz em saber que conto com tão valiosa aliada. E espero, sinceramente, poder atender às suas expectativas.

-Tenho certeza que irá, minha cara. Plena certeza. - respondeu a matriarca do Black-Thorne.

* * *

Ludovic fitava o teto do quarto escuro. A cabeça se apoiava sobre os braços cruzados atrás da nunca. Apesar do frio incessante que a chegada do inverno trouxera, o ruivo tinha o dorso nu. Sentia-se elétrico e sentia-se alerta, quase em frenesi. Aquela sensação de deleite pleno sempre o dominava após uma missão bem sucedida. Era difícil desligar-se por completo, tampouco ele desejava abrir mão daquela sensação.

Lucy dormia pesadamente ao seu lado. Ela já estava adormecida quando ele retornou. Naquela noite preferiu deixa-la entregue ao sono. Sentia-se tão pleno que a companhia dela não se fazia necessária, desejava apenas apreciar o silêncio da noite, como um predador que sente prazer ao ver-se envolto nas sombras.

Virou-se na cama, ficando a observar a moça adormecida. Os dedos tocaram de leve os cabelos castanhos esparramados pelo travesseiro. O rosto de menina lembrava uma boneca de porcelana, pura e inocente como de fato ela era, ou foi... Era interessante, para ele, tentar imaginar o que poderia estar se passando dentro da mente da morena, sendo obrigada a trair todos aqueles que confiavam nela. Pessoas como Lucy despertavam dois sentimentos em Ludovic, um desejo de subjugá-las completamente ou aniquila-las da face da terra.

No caso da secretária júnior de Scrimgeour, o comensal ruivo quase lamentava ter que mata-la quando a utilidade dela como informante involuntária não tivesse mais serventia. A companhia dela era deveras agradável, especialmente nas noites frias do inverno inclemente que se abatera sobre a Grã-Bretanha naquele ano. Talvez ele pudesse mata-la de um modo mais limpo e simples. Não seria tão divertido para ele, mas seria um modo de agradece-la pelos momentos que compartilharam. Sim...Faria aquilo pelo doce e pobre Lucy...

Depositou um beijo na fronte da menina, do seu pequeno bibelô. Realmente gostava da jovem secretária, mas não a amava. Ela não era Frida. Nunca chegaria perto de tudo o que a polonesa evocava nele.

A mãe lhe comunicara, por carta, o casamento da sua amada com o irmão mais velho. Um sorriso de mofa brotou nos lábios do comensal. Como se aquilo fosse realmente um obstáculo para impedir que o que existia entre ele e a espiã se concretizasse. Respeitava a opinião da mãe, mas, naquele caso, a matriarca dos Black-Thorne estava errada. Sua fixação por Frida não era um mero capricho. Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que estivessem juntos, especialmente depois de ele ter provado para ela que realmente a amava.

O comensal não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o modo como as coisas estavam encaminhando a seu favor. Tanto no caso da espiã, quanto em relação à sua querida irmãzinha. Lamentava a morte do pai, mas aquilo já era esperado. Até se surpreendia de o velho ter durado tanto depois que descobriram a doença. Só que agora, com Péricles fora do caminho, pouco importava à Marguerith o destino da filha. Assim, Ludovic tinha, finalmente, total liberdade para lidar com o pecado cometido pela caçula do jeito que melhor lhe proviesse. Bastava apenas ter paciência para agir na hora mais propícia.

* * *

O pálidos raios de sol adentraram tímidos pela janela do quarto de casal que Frida e Aldebaran dividiam. Por mais que tentasse mascarar seus sentimentos, a turbulência aumentava mais e mais dentro dela desde que aceitara o pedido de casamento. Passara o dia anterior dividida entre as visitas de cortesia aos parentes e amigos mais próximos de Aldebaran para comunicar-lhes a notícia, os preparativos legais necessários e os conflitos que a assaltavam ao refletir sobre as futuras conseqüências do casamento. Precisava contar a verdade para Aldebaran, não conseguia mais suportar aquilo. Chegava até a ser irônico que sua capacidade de dissimulação que tantas vezes a salvara no passado fosse agora um fardo para ela.

Levantou-se, vestindo o roupão de flanela que estava ao lado da cama sobre a camisola fina. Apesar do frio, aquilo era o suficiente para aquece-la, pois estava acostumada ao rigoroso inverno do leste europeu.

Chegando na cozinha, pegou mecanicamente o bule de chá, colocando-o no fogão para preparar o desjejum. Não conseguia se mover, presa em suas considerações, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de contar tudo a Aldebaran sem que ele a odiasse.

Os passos dele se fizeram ouvir no aposento. O corpo de Frida retesou-se, tenso. Ela precisava contar tudo para ele naquele momento, não sabia quando encontraria novamente coragem para tanto. Quem a visse naquele minuto certamente não reconheceria a espiã fria e dissimulada, a mulher que um dia foi capaz de trair e levar tantos a uma vida de tragédias e infortúnios. Naquele momento, ela sentiu-se novamente como a menininha de quartoze, antes da morte dos pais, antes de adentrar no inferno que sua vida se tornou nos anos posteriores. Tudo que ela queria era ser feliz e voltar a acreditar que aquilo era possível.

Aldebaran a puxou com delicadeza, fazendo com que ela ficasse de frente a ele. Então a abraçou. O rosto da polonesa recostou-se no peito do ruivo. O auror podia sentir o nervosismo e a insegurança da noiva apenas tocando-a. Contudo, ele já havia percebido desde o dia anterior a perturbação de Frida, embora, admitisse que ela realmente tentou mascarar bem o que se passava dentro dela. Ele estava cansado de continuar aquele jogo de gato e rato.

-Eu sei de tudo, Frida. - disse o ruivo, forma serena e sem censura.-Sei porque se aproximou de mim e para quem realmente trabalha...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, surpresos com a revelação, ainda assim, ela permaneceu estática, deixando que Aldebaran continuasse falando. Não sentia raiva ou rancor vindo dele.

-Mas também sei quem você é de verdade. Por trás de todas as máscaras...Nós vamos dar um jeito em tudo isso, eu te prometo.

A loira finalmente sentiu o corpo relaxar, deixando-se aninhar completamente nos braços de Aldebaran. O peso de uma vida inteira fora retirado de seus ombros naquele momento, como se os grilhões de todos os medos, culpas e sofrimentos tivessem se rompido. Ela fechou os olhos, permitindo que a sensação de conforto que a proximidade do ruivo trazia dominasse seus sentidos. A voz fraca e quase inaudível, expressou, com verdadeira sinceridade o que lhe vinha no coração fazia tempos:

-Ja cie kocham...

Mesmo não sabendo polonês, o ruivo compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras, e, deixou-se também dizer em voz alta:

-Eu também te amo...

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Mais um capítulo dedicado a Aldo e Frida...Finalmente todas as máscaras caíram...O que mais posso dizer a não ser esperar que tenham gostado?

Queria dedicar este capítulo a Mina (Silverghost), minha beta em PSnM e acho que uma das maiores fãs do casal.

Vamos às referências: A filha de Gaby e Alex Sinclair mencionada por Aldo é ninguém menos que a nossa querida Raven do Expresso.

O título eu tirei do livro "Amor em Tempos de Cólera" do Gabriel García Márquez publicado em 1985. Acho que reflete bem a relação de Aldo e Frida, no sentido que, eles dois eram desitnados a ser inimigos em potencial no meio dessa guerra louca entre comensais e os demais bruxos e acabam deixado que o amor apagasse todo rancor que poderia ter nascido entre eles.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	16. Lost in Translation

Capítulo 16 - Lost in Translation

**Capítulo 16 - Lost in Translation**

Elizabeth encarava o rosto molhado no espelho do banheiro feminino do Quartel General de Aurores. O barulho da água escorrendo pela torneira aberta era a única coisa que se ouvia no recinto. Juntando as mãos em forma de concha, a ruiva molhou novamente o rosto. Pegou mais um pouco d'água, levando desta vez aos lábios, bochechando e cuspindo logo em seguida. Finalmente o gosto amargo do vômito saíra de sua boca.

-Burra, burra, burra! – dizia a moça a si mesma, cabisbaixa.

Como ela pôde ser tão descuidada? Como foi capaz de esquecer de tomar as poções ou de conferir cuidadosamente em qual fase a lua se encontrava? "Vamos passar um fim de semana no chalé do Robert? Você anda tensa demais, amor, acho que precisa de um tempo das suas obrigações e apenas relaxar" foi o que Nick dissera, e a muito custo ela concordara. Estava realmente esgotada e precisava repor as energias, mas isso **nunca, nunca** deveria ter sido uma desculpa para a falta de atenção dela.

Tinha certeza. Teve certeza absoluta na hora em que acontecera. No mesmo instante. Mas afastou aqueles pensamentos da mente. Era tolice, mesmo para uma bruxa, levar muito a sério intuições infundadas... Mas os sintomas que se seguiram: enjôo, tonteiras, o ciclo atrasado..Não havia como continuar mentindo para si mesma: **estava grávida.** O que ela faria agora? Era realmente justo trazer uma criança àquele mundo tão cheio de trevas, tristeza e morte? Queria tanto poder oferecer muito mais para aquele bebê que possivelmente estava prestes a chegar...

Nicholas ficaria extasiado de felicidade, isso era certo. Ele sempre quis ter filhos, já haviam conversado muito sobre isso, e, apesar da insistência de Elizabeth em esperarem até o fim da guerra para aumentarem a família, o escritor volta e meia tornava a insistir no assunto. Às vezes a auror se perguntava se o marido tinha completa noção da gravidade da situação do mundo bruxo e do verdadeiro perigo que os cercava. Talvez essa relativa ignorância fosse parcialmente culpa da própria Betsy, que evitava, ocasionalmente, de entrar em detalhes com o marido sobre as atrocidades que testemunhava em seu trabalho, já que para ela própria era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade. Mas isso não tinha importância agora. Nick ficaria feliz. Isso bastava no momento.

Também havia suas obrigações como auror. Moody certamente tentaria convence-la a parar de trabalhar. Mas, se ela realmente estivesse grávida (a dúvida ainda insistindo em assombra-la), aquele era a ocasião em que precisaria se empenhar ainda mais na luta contra os comensais. Precisava se entregar de corpo e alma àquela causa para que seu bebê nascesse em um mundo digno dele.

Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, necessitava ter a plena certeza racional sobre aquilo que seu coração há tempos lhe dizia.

Enxugou o rosto e saiu do banheiro, indo em direção ao cubículo que pertencia à pessoa que, indiretamente, poderia lhe auxiliar. Mas antes de chegar ao seu destino, viu quem procurava: seu primo, Kamus Ivory. O rapaz vinha caminhando pelo corredor. Trajava suas usuais vestes escuras e parecia estar chegando de uma batida. Havia um pequeno corte no lado direito de seu rosto.

-Kamus – chamou a bruxa.

O moreno parou, virando-se para a prima. Mantinha seu costumeiro ar de formalidade, considerado até mesmo arrogante pelos que conviviam com o auror. Não parecia cansado ou abatido, mesmo recém-chegado de uma missão.

-Sim?

-Voltando de uma batida? – perguntou a ruiva, para iniciar a conversa. – Conseguiu prender algum comensal?

-Não. Nenhum. Às vezes esses vermes sabem ser bastante escorregadios. – respondeu Kamus, sem demonstrar um pingo de frustração em sua voz. – Mas é tudo uma questão de tempo até prendermos todos em Azkaban.- fez um brevíssima pausa antes de prosseguir - Ludovic estava com eles. – completou.

Elizabeth baixou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir as palavras que Kamus dissera de modo tão direto e seco. Por mais que tentasse negar a si mesma, saber que o irmão era um servidor de Voldemort a incomodava profundamente.

-Rigel estava junto? – perguntou ela, referindo-se ao irmão mais velho de Kamus.

-Não. Mas você não quer falar comigo sobre minha missão ou sobre nossos irmãos, não é mesmo?

Betsy ergueu o rosto, surpresa. Era estranho como, às vezes, o primo tinha essa capacidade de enxergar além do que as pessoas demonstravam. Não por um acaso ele era um auror tão competente.

-Você tem razão. Eu queria mesmo era saber se Belle está de plantão hoje no St. Mungus.

Kamus arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. Embora Elizabeth e Anabelle tivessem se tornado próximas, especialmente após a partida de Marion Peterson, o jovem Ivory sentiu que havia na pergunta da prima um motivo oculto que ultrapassava o desejo de uma vista amigável à Anabelle. Mas aquele era um problema de Elizabeth, não dizia respeito a ele e nem havia razões para que ele se ocupasse dos motivos da prima.

-Sim – respondeu simplesmente – hoje ela vai passar a noite no hospital.

-Obrigada, Kamus. Vou então vê-la quando sair do trabalho. Bem, preciso ir. Novamente, obrigada.

Kamus apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta, seguindo o caminho interrompido pela prima. Elizabeth também voltou para seu próprio cubículo. Sabia que se Anabelle confirmasse o fato de que a auror estava grávida, toda a sua vida iria mudar de modo drástico.

O refeitório do St. Mungus estava praticamente vazio. Os horários de visita haviam acabado há horas e, com as complicações da guerra, limitou-se a permanência de acompanhantes noturnos no hospital. Apenas em casos de extrema gravidade. Portanto, Elizabeth e Anabelle tinham toda a privacidade que precisavam para conversarem.

A moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel aproximou-se da ruiva, trazendo dois copos descartáveis preenchidos de chá quente até a borda. Elizabeth fitava o pequeno esparadrapo fixado na curva do braço e do antebraço, onde poucos minutos atrás a plantonista tinha retirado um pouco de sangue para ser submetido ao teste de gravidez.

-Dentro de trinta a quarenta e cinco minutos o resultado vai ficar pronto. As coisas estão bem mais rápidas nos dias de hoje - disse Anabelle, enquanto depositava o copo de chá na frente da auror.

A ruiva ergueu o rosto, ainda um pouco perdida nos próprios pensamentos, e balbuciando:

-Obrigada.

Enquanto a jovem curandeira sorvia um gole do líquido quente, a outra começou a falar, talvez mais para si mesma que para a amiga.

-Quando eu era menina, eu tinha uma coleção imensa de bonecas, a maioria de porcelana...Mas a minha preferida era uma de pano, bastante surrada que eu ganhei da minha madrinha...Lizzie..Andava com ela o tempo todo quando não estava presa nas aulas de etiqueta, piano e coisas afins. Ainda assim, talvez por ter dois irmãos mais velhos, minhas brincadeiras preferidas eram coisas que muita gente considera "brincadeiras de menino". Passei tarde inteiras brincando de caça ao tesouro, piratas e duelos...Mas levava sempre Lizzie comigo...Ela era mais como uma irmã que nunca tive que uma filhinha postiça...

Betsy fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar, bebendo um gole do chá que Anabelle lhe trouxera. Belle, por sua vez, apenas observava a ruiva, esperando que esta terminasse a sua história.

-Acho que só pensei na possibilidade de me tornar mãe, só comecei a sonhar mesmo, a querer mesmo ser mãe depois de mais velha. - a auror prosseguiu - Mas de um jeito planejado...Não devia ter sido tão descuidada...Se eu estiver grávida, eu vou ficar feliz, eu sei...Mas, também estou apavorada.

Belle meneou discretamente a cabeça, sabia que Elizabeth esperava por alguma palavra de conforto naquele momento, contudo a curandeira nunca foi exatamente boa em dar apoio moral. Portanto, decidiu que, ao invés de procurar as palavras certas, diria apenas as primeiras que lhe viessem à mente:

-Acho que não existe um ponto determinante ou um teste que as mulheres fazem para saberem quando estão preparadas para serem mães... antigamente não havia nem como se planejar esse tipo de coisa, e se a humanidade ainda estava aqui é porque alguma coisa de certo aqueles mulheres devem ter feito.

A ruiva soltou uma risada curta. Aquele tipo de fala só viria de alguém como Anabelle, tão racional e ao mesmo tempo tão certa e surpreendentemente reconfortante.

-Isso inclui nós duas? - a auror perguntou.

-Acho que sim. Minha mãe foi meio esquisita... Me protegeu demais, mimou demais, fez com que eu acreditasse ser bem mais superior do que na verdade era. Mas no fim... Eu estou aqui, não estou? Acabei enveredando pelo caminho certo. Acho que é aquele velho ditado, ela "errou tentando acertar".

Betsy desviou o rosto, olhando fixamente para o copo. Não havia pensando na mãe até aquele minuto. Ainda doía-lhe a frieza da matriarca dos Thorne, contudo ela não fora a única mãe que a vida lhe dera...Apesar de por anos e anos ter tentado apagar a lembrança de sua tia-avó Aribeth de seu coração.

-Não sei se Marguerith realmente acertou comigo... Ou com qualquer um de nós para ser bem sincera... - a ruiva disse por fim - Mas eu tive uma outra pessoa para me encaminhar...E se eu fizer por meu bebê metade do que ela fez por comigo, talvez, no fim, eu acabe acertando também.

-Então não há com o que se preocupar. E no final, você ainda tem o seu marido.- Anabelle respondeu, sorrindo.

-Você tem razão...Obrigada...- disse Betsy erguendo o rosto e também sorrindo em retribuição. Belle a ajudara de um modo muito maior do que poderia suspeitar.

A feiticeira aparatou no hall de entrada da casa que dividia com o marido nos subúrbios londrinos. Pendurou o pesado casaco de flanela no armário, juntamente com o cachecol vermelho que acabara de desenrolar do pescoço.

Um silêncio quase sepulcral reinava na casa. Era realmente tarde. A noite se adentrara demasiadamente. Betsy se demorara muito mais no St. Mungus do que previra.

Contudo, a demora foi justificada. Conversar com Anabelle a ajudara a colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Belle era uma boa amiga. Uma pena que tenham descoberto suas afinidades apenas após saírem de Hogwarts. "Antes tarde do que nunca", era o que Marion Peterson, sua eterna melhor amiga costumava dizer. Sorriu, precisava escrever à Mari contando as novidades. Mesmo com o exílio da amiga no Canadá, as duas continuaram trocando correspondência, mantendo assim, o forte laço afetivo que as unia. Escreveria para a amiga mais tarde. O que realmente tinha a fazer agora era contar as boas novas ao principal interessado: o pai da criança.

Nicholas provavelmente estava em seu estúdio trabalhando no próximo livro, pensou a ruiva. Já se encaminhava pé ante pé para o escritório do marido, próximo à escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa, quando lembrou-se que Nick comentara, mais cedo, que haveria uma maratona de filmes mudos do Expressionismo Alemão na tv. O escritor dissera que desejava utilizar tais filmes para inspira-lo no seu atual projeto, já que a ambientação sombria dessas produções era perfeita para ajudar a criar o clima da recente história de Nicholas.

Betsy tinha sorrido ternamente ao ouvir as explicações do marido. Nick tinha a mania de sempre tentar se justificar quando falava sobre seus gostos peculiares para filmes e livros, como uma criança encabulada que se sentia envergonhada por ainda usar rodinhas laterais para andar de bicicleta enquanto todos os demais já sabiam pedalar habilmente.

Na sala de televisão, o escritor ressonava tranqüilamente, esparramado no sofá. Na tela, um vampiro de feições semelhantes as de um rato contorcia-se num pesadelo cinzento ao ouvir o cantar de um galo sem voz.

Betsy desligou o aparelho, e, sentando-se no tapete, ao lado do sofá, beijou a fronte do marido, que abriu os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Oi...Chegou tarde hoje.

-Eu sei, tive uns imprevistos. Como foi a reunião com o editor?

-Péssima! Ele realmente não acha uma boa idéia a minha de reescrever Drácula da perspectiva do vampiro. Diz que o interessante do original era o caráter pseudo-documental da história.

-Amor, sei que vai parecer insensibilidade minha, mas eu concordo com seu editor. Não que você não deva escrever uma história sobre vampiros, mas reescrever Drácula é arriscado demais. Além disso, agora definitivamente não é a hora certa para esse tipo de história. Certamente vão te acusar de estar imitando e aproveitando do sucesso daquela americana...

-Mas, Betsy, você sabe que eu **nunca** faria isso, digo, me aproveitar de sucesso alheio.

-Eu sei, amor, mas os críticos, como você sabe, podem ser cruéis. Sinceramente eu acho que você deveria deixar essa história de vampiros de lado e voltar a escrever aquele seu livro infantil. Afinal, acho que nosso bebê adoraria escutar uma história escrita pelo próprio pai.

-Be-bê?! – Nicholas levantou-se de sobressalto – Como assim, bebê? Você está...está...

Elizabeth apenas confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Isso é MARAVILHOSO! – disse o escritor sem conseguir se conter.

-Eu sei... – assentiu a bruxa.

-Vem – disse Nicholas erguendo a esposa pela mão.

-Para onde?

-Ora, para a cozinha! Acho que ainda sobrou uma garrafa de champanhe da festa de ano novo. Temos que comemorar! Vamos ser pais!! Pais! Dá para acreditar?

Nicholas puxava Elizabeth, entusiasmado para a saída da sala, quando parou repentinamente. Olhou para a ruiva e carinhosamente a aninhou em seus braços.

-Hoje é certamente um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Eu te amo tanto, minha bruxinha, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. E agora, com este bebê, tudo vai ser perfeito!

Betsy nada disse, apenas apertou Nicholas com mais força, deixando se perder naquele abraço. Queria que o mundo todo parasse naquele momento sublime, que nada mais existisse. Nenhuma guerra, nenhum comensal, nenhum sofrimento com que se preocupar. Que tudo fosse apenas ela, Nick e seu bebê naquela sensação de felicidade plena.

L

A sala de Alastor Moody era uma das maiores e mais amplas dentro do Quartel General de Aurores, afinal, ele era o sub-chefe do departamento, responsável pelo setor de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_, recebendo ordens diretas de Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe dos todos aurores. Ainda assim seu escritório era pequeno para os inúmeros detectores de presença das trevas que atulhavam o local, espalhados por todos os cantos: mesa, cadeiras e prateleiras. Não havia artefatos o suficiente para amenizar a paranóia cada vez mais crescente do auror.

Três artefatos destacavam-se entre os demais. O primeiro era um gigantesco bisbilhoscópio do tamanho de um melão que ficava no centro da mesa do velho bruxo. O segundo era uma antena dourada e comprida, que girava rápida e continuamente em um zunido baixo e abafado. Um sensor de segredos. Mas o mais impressionante era o enorme espelho que cobria uma das paredes do escritório. Não que Moody fosse um homem vaidoso. Na realidade era o oposto disso. Aquele era o Espelho de Inimigos. E pela quantidade de sombras que transitavam em sua translúcida superfície, muitos eram os seguidores das Trevas que queriam a cabeça de Alastor.

A jovem feiticeira observava todos esses instrumentos mágicos enquanto esperava pelo chefe. Mas nenhum deles realmente lhe chamava a atenção, seus pensamentos estavam voltados para um assunto muito mais importante. Tentava imaginar qual seria a reação de velho auror quando ela lhe contasse as novidades.

Moody chegou apressado, sentando defronte da jovem ruiva.

-Não queria deixa-la esperando, mas Longbottom acabou de me passar um relatório urgente. Pistas quentes sobre os irmãos Lestrange. Acho que em breve prenderemos os dois. E, então, Johnson, o que deseja? Pelo que conversamos mais cedo, parece que o assunto é sério.

-Sim, senhor, muito sério. Pelo menos para mim. – começou a ruiva.

O chefe do setor de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_ fitou a subordinada com seus olhos sérios e inquisitórios. Elizabeth lembrou-se da primeira vez que conhecera o chefe e o quanto aquele olhar incisivo de Moody a incomodara. Deu-lhe a impressão de ser capaz de ler a sua alma, tal qual fazia agora. Contudo, ela não era mais uma jovem e insegura cadete que acabara de adentrar na Academia. Era uma auror formada e competente. Não se intimidava mais com aquele olhar. Sabia que o chefe a respeitava. Provara seu valor mais vezes do que suficiente, e, tinha certeza que Moody entenderia o que ela estava para lhe dizer.

-Senhor, recentemente eu descobri que estou grávida.

A moça parou por alguns segundos esperando que o auror mais velho absorvesse a relevância que aquela informação tinha para ela. Antes que ela prosseguisse, porém, ele a interrompeu dizendo:

-Acho que entendo aonde quer chegar, Johnson. Veio me pedir para autorizar seu desligamento do departamento.

-Não, senhor. – respondeu a bruxa de modo firme.

Moody contraiu o rosto deformado por inúmeras cicatrizes, surpreso.

-Não? Você acabou de me dizer que está esperando um bebê e ainda assim quer continuar trabalhando? Não te preocupa a segurança de sua criança?

-Claro que sim. Que tipo de mãe eu seria se não colocasse o bem-estar do meu bebê em primeiro lugar? Sei que a minha presente ocupação no departamento é perigosa demais para alguém no meu estado. Contudo, senhor, exatamente por saber que irei me tornar mãe é que não posso me afastar do Ministério. Preciso fazer o que puder para auxiliar no fim da guerra. Devo isso à minha criança.

-Vejo, então, que estamos diante de um impasse. Você quer continuar trabalhando, mas não quer manter seu cargo atual. O que sugere, então?

-Bem, o senhor sabe que as minhas notas nas matérias sobre _Perícia, Pesquisa e Interrogatórios_ na Academia eram tão boas quanto as de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão._ E como Blair está para se aposentar...

-Você está sugerindo uma transferência de setor?

-Sim.

-È realmente uma pena você não poder continuar nas missões de infiltração, pois tem um talento natural para isso, mas prefiro continuar com uma boa soldada na luta ainda que em outra área a não tê-la trabalhando em parte alguma. Você já conversou com o Scrimgeour sobre essa possível transferência?

-Não senhor, preferi conversar com você primeiro, já que é meu superior imediato.

-Então não se preocupe, eu mesmo converso com ele. Está decidido, Johnson, você vai ocupar o cargo de Blair assim que ele se retirar.

-Muito obrigada, senhor. – falou a moça, já levantando-se para sair da sala do chefe.

-Não precisa agradecer, menina – respondeu o velho auror, esboçando um sorriso distorcido em seu rosto marcado, e estendendo a mão para a subordinada, completou – Parabéns pela notícia.

A jovem auror agradeceu retribuindo o aperto de mão. Com sua situação definida dentro do departamento sentia-se muito mais tranqüila em relação à chegada de um bebê em sua vida.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Antes de tudo, queria agradecer à Dhara pela ajuda na parte da Belle e da Betsy.

Aqui nessa capítulo temos algumas referências bem legais, todas relacionadas com o Nick. A primeira se refere ao movimento cinematográfico alemão do começo do século, do qual sou muito fã: o **Expressionismo Alemão**. Esse movimento é conhecido pelo seu tom sombrio, pelos cenários íngremes e angulosos, refletindo o conflito e a tensão que existe em suas histórias. Na televisão, está passando justamente um dos marcos do movimento: Nosferatu (1922), dirigido por F.W. Murnau, e também uma das primeiras adaptações (não-oficiais) de Drácula para o cinema. Já Drácula, como muitos já devem saber, é um clássico da literatura de terror do fim do século XIX, escrita por Bram Stocker. Sua adaptação mais famosa é a feita por Francis Ford Coppola, estrelada por Gary Oldman, mais conhecido entre os fãs de Harry Potter por seu papel de Sirius Black.

A escritora americana mencionada por Elizabeth é Anne Rice, autora da série _Crônicas Vampirescas_, das quais eu gosto muito, especialmente de _O Vampiro Lestat_. O primeiro e mais famoso livro da série, _Entrevista com o Vampiro_, foi publicado em 1976. Ou seja, dentro do período em que acontece a nossa história.

Peter Blair mencionado no capítulo é o avô da nossa Sam Blair, do Expresso.

O título do capitulo eu retirei do filme **Lost in Translation** da Sofia Copolla. Alias, a montagem da capa foi totalmente inspirada no pôster do filme. Já deu para notar que eu adoro esse filme em questão, pois é o segundo capitulo em que uso um título dele, já que Encontros e Desencontros (onde Frida e Aldo se conhecem) é a versão nacional do título do filme. O Lost in Translation se refere aqui ao sentimentos iniciais da Betsy quando descobre que está grávida. Essa sensação de se estar perdido em uma transição. Momento de transição e de contrastes entre o que ela é e quem ela vai se tornar quando virar mãe

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)

ps- No próximo capítulo, um pouco mais de Frida e Betsy em um momento importante da saga da JK Rowling


	17. Prelúdios e Noturnos

Capítulo 17 - Prelúdios e Noturnos

**Capítulo 17 - Prelúdios e Noturnos **

O ar estava denso e pesado. Frida mal conseguia respirar sob a pesada roupa de comensal da morte que utilizava naquela noite escura. Embora fosse uma espiã infiltrada sob as ordens do Lord das Trevas e não portasse em seu corpo a marca negra, aquela era uma ocasião importante, e ela deveria se apresentar como todos os demais. Afinal, talvez fosse a primeira vez desde o início da guerra em que todos os seguidores de Voldemort encontravam-se reunidos em um mesmo lugar. Pelo menos todos aqueles que residiam na Grã-Bretanha.

A profusão de vestes longas e negras e de rostos escondidos sob máscaras semelhantes às feições de uma caveira era assustadoramente grande. A polonesa duvidava que todos ali fossem efetivamente comensais graduados. Provavelmente havia vários espiões como ela própria, convocados pelos anéis que portavam. Talvez também estivessem ali os jovens cadetes do exército do Lord, meninos e meninas, alguns ainda estudando em Hogwarts, que se encontravam em férias, ou mesmo alguns recém-formados, passando pelo período de experiência antes de serem efetivamente integrados às tropas.

A loira ainda sentia o anelar direito queimar como em brasa sob as compridas mangas de seu traje. Era uma dor aguda e contínua vinda do pequeno anel dourado, onde se destacava um pequeno rubi incrustado. Presente de Voldemort quando ela chegou à Inglaterra e passou a servir diretamente sob as ordens dele. Frida se sentia feliz por não portar a marca negra, imaginava que a dor infligida pela tatuagem deveria ser muito pior. Pousou a mão esquerda sobre o local dolorido, tentando aliviar um pouco a sensação incômoda. O contato entre ambas as mãos fez com que ela retomasse a consciência do outro anel que usava. No anelar esquerdo, a grossa aliança dourada se entrechocava levemente com seu anel de espiã. Ela quase sorriu sob a máscara pela ironia do gesto. Era como se o choque involuntário entre os dois anéis fosse a metáfora da vida que passara a ter nos últimos seis meses.

Desde que casara com Aldebaran, desde que sua máscara caíra por completo para ele, ela concordara em fingir que ainda era adepta das idéias do senhor do escuro. Continuou agindo como espiã, mas, daquela vez para os que se opunham à Voldemort. Sua posição dentro da horda das trevas a tornava uma trunfo importante para os inimigos do herdeiro de Slytherin. E, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Frida sentia certo orgulho pelo papel que desempenhava. Apesar de perigoso, muito mais perigoso que qualquer outra missão a que fora submetida, não tinha medo. Era o modo de finalmente expiar os erros cometidos no passado. Além disso, ela tinha Aldo ao seu lado. Era o suficiente para não temer quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências de sua nova posição.

Ela levantou os olhos tentando avaliar aproximadamente quantas pessoas estariam reunidas naquele imenso descampado. Não era possível reconhece-las debaixo das vestes e máscaras. O Lord das Trevas era um ótimo estrategista ao restringir o conhecimento da identidade de todos os seus subordinados apenas a ele próprio. Quem trabalhava para ele conhecia apenas alguns poucos "colegas de ofício".

Imaginou se Ludovic estaria também misturado naquela multidão. Sentiu um enorme alívio em saber que pelo menos naquela noite era quase impossível que ela e o cunhado se encontrassem cara a cara, apesar de estarem no mesmo lugar. O estômago ainda embrulhava e as pernas fraquejavam ao recordar-se da noite em que ele a atacara no antigo apartamento onde a polonesa morou durante um tempo quando chegou a Londres. Mesmo depois de tantos meses, ainda sentia-se fraca e pequena por ter-se deixado baixar a guarda, por ter-se deixado mostrar tão frágil. Quando contou a Aldebaran sobre aquilo, seus receios tornaram-se ainda maiores, pois foi a primeira vez que o vira perder a calma. Não em um rompante exacerbado de raiva. O auror sabia conter-se como poucos. Mas o brilho quase assassínio que ela viu nos olhos de Aldo ficaram marcados em sua memória. Felizmente, desde o ocorrido, ela penas vislumbrou Ludovic muito rapidamente, nem ao menos trocaram qualquer palavra.

Mas, naquele exato momento, as maiores preocupações da polonesa se referiam àquela grande reunião. Frida lamentava que a convocação tivesse sido tão rápida e urgente. Não pudera nem mesmo mandar uma mensagem para Aldebaran ou Moody. Quando o mestre em pessoa convocava, precisam atender prontamente. Tampouco sabia onde se encontrava, pois o chamado era como um imã que atraia todos à Voldemort e não a um lugar específico.

Apesar da quantidade imensa de pessoas reunidas, um silencio quase absoluto reinava no local. Pela mente de todos eles possivelmente o mesmo pensamento era compartilhado: algo realmente importante havia acontecido para que o mestre convocasse um todos eles de uma única vez. As respostas para todas aqueles dúvidas seriam respondidas em breve.

No alto pequeno aclive que se destacava no alto do descampado, o Senhor das Trevas surgiu. Imponente e altivo como de costume. Vinha acompanhado de outros dois comensais. Pelo porte, um deles definitivamente era um homem, o outro poderia muito bem ser uma mulher como Frida ou talvez alguém bem jovem. Os acompanhantes desceram e misturam-se também à grande multidão.

Por breves segundo, Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos vermelhos e quase ofídicos observavam com inegável satisfação o grande exército de seguidores que tinha a seu dispor. Pessoas que estavam dispostas a matar e morrer por ele. Deliciava-se em saber que possuía tamanho poder. E, naquela noite, tinha a certeza, como nunca antes tivera, de que a solidificação total de seu sonho de grandeza e imortalidade iria efetivamente se realizar

-Muitos são os inimigos que duvidam de nossa grandiosidade. Nos chamam de loucos, torpes e dementes. Não percebem que a verdade está do nosso lado e que nada nem ninguém é capaz de deter o poder de Lord Voldemort - dizia o herdeiro de Slytherin, sua voz sibilante quebrando o silencio da noite - Hoje me foi revelado os nomes dos meus maiores inimigos, aqueles que poderão ser visto como salvadores pelos fracos e débeis amantes dos trouxas e sangue-ruins.

Voldemort fez uma ligeira pausa, esperando que os murmúrios incontidos que começaram a emergir no meio da multidão espalhassem o efeito que ele deseja entre suas tropas. Ergueu as mãos pedindo novamente silêncio.

-Por isso os chamei aqui, meus comensais...Para mostrar àqueles tolos que nada nem ninguém é capaz de sobrepujar a minha grandeza. Cada um de vocês tem também agora a missão de trazer para mim esses prováveis heróis. Por três vezes eles cruzaram o meu caminho e escaparam. Não haverá uma quarta, isso eu lhes garanto!

Com um gesto de sua varinha, o Lord das Trevas fez com que as imagens de um jovem casal se projetasse, trêmula, contra o céu noturno.

-Eles são um homem e uma mulher prestes a se tornar mãe. Àquele de vocês que me trouxer informações sobre onde encontrar os Potter - continuou aquele que outrora se chamara Tom Riddle - prometo riquezas e glórias sem limites. Mas que não se esqueçam que a vida deles e da criança ainda não nascida pertence apenas à mim. Podem se retirar agora!

Enquanto se preparava para aparatar para longe dali como os demais seguidores de Voldemort, Frida repetia a si mesma o nome do casal marcado para morrer. Potter...Potter...Era uma informação valiosa para seus atuais aliados. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que preocupava-se em reter a informação e cada outro detalhe significativo que conseguira colher naquela noite, não pôde deixar de sentir pena daqueles jovens. Ela já ouvira histórias horríveis o suficiente para saber que infelizes eram aqueles que atraiam para si a ira do senhor do escuro em pessoa.

A ruiva olhava com atenção as diversas fotos espalhadas por sua mesa. Eram evidências de mais um massacre promovido pelos comensais. Os corpos foram encontrados em galpões trouxas abandonados como as duas vezes anteriores. A primeira vez que Elizabeth travara contato com um horror indescritível semelhante àquele fora meses atrás, quanto ainda trabalhava na seção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_, pouco antes de se casar, em uma época em que ela sequer cogitava a possibilidade de se tornar mãe.

Agora ali estava ela, casada, grávida e trabalhando na seção de _Perícia, Pesquisa e Interrogatórios_. Tanto mudara e ao mesmo tempo tudo continuava igual. E, infelizmente, eram as coisas ruins que, em sua maioria, permaneciam as mesmas.

Como agente da perícia encarregada do caso, era responsabilidade de Elizabeth descobrir como e por que todas aquelas pessoas foram mortas. Gillian Willows, chefe daquela sub-seção, havia dado prioridade àquele caso, não apenas pela recorrência, ainda que espaçada, mas especialmente pela enorme quantidade de mortos envolvidos.

Betsy segurou seus cabelos carmesim, no alto da cabeça, prendendo-os em um rabo de cavalo. Em seguida, pegou um lupa, voltando-se novamente para as fotos em busca de qualquer detalhe, mínimo que fosse, que lhe desse as respostas que procurava. Respostas tais que precisavam apenas de uma confirmação, porque, por mais que ela desejasse que não fosse verdade, tudo, desde os exames feitos nos corpos, até as evidências encontradas no local e as fotografias apontavam para apenas uma explicação lógica: aqueles massacres foram tentativas frustradas de criação de um exército de inferi.

A criação de inferi era magia das trevas do mais alto nível, demandando imenso gasto de poder, tempo e paciência, por isso não era tão fácil de ser efetivada, caso contrário, toda a Grã-Bretanha já estaria tomada por uma horda de cadáveres ambulantes. O que parecia à Betsy, que não era por falta de tentativas dos comensais.

A ruiva suspirou. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de saber que o responsável pela investigação deste caso no sub-departamento de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_ era seu irmão mais velho, Aldebaran. E, para ela, a competência do irmão estava acima de qualquer prova. Em breve ele descobriria e prenderia os responsáveis por aquelas heresias.

O pensamento da jovem feiticeira foi interrompido ao sentir um leve movimento em seu ventre. Sorriu, pousando a mão na barriga. Sua menina estava bem agitada nos últimos dias. Olhou para o relógio que Nicholas lhe dera de presente no último aniversário. Passava pouco mais das sete da noite. Não era tão tarde quanto ela pensara. Começou a juntar suas coisas para ir embora quando um homem, de distinto porte, cruzou pela porta do cubículo de Elizabeth.

Era um homem alto, de semblante sério. Seus cabelos fartos lembravam a juba de um leão, aumentando a aura de imponência que ele naturalmente emanava.

A auror não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa ao ver Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe do Departamento de Aurores, vir, em pessoa conversar com ela. Raras eram as vezes em que ele tratava diretamente com seus subordinados. Em geral, as missões eram distribuídas e discutidas com os chefes das subseções.

-Boa noite, Johnson.

-Boa noite, senhor, em que posso ajuda-lo?

Scrimgeour aproximou-se da mesa de Elizabeth, postando em cima dela uma pequena caixinha de madeira.

-Conversei com Willows e Moody, e os dois concordaram que você é a auror ideal para a missão que vou lhe passar.

Abriu a tampa da caixinha, revelando uma esfera cristalina, do tamanho aproximado de uma noz.

-Você sabe o que é isso, Johnson?

-Sei sim, senhor. É uma Esfera de Profecia.

-Precisamente! Dumbledore nos contatou. Ontem a noite, uma vidente chamada Sybill Trelawney predisse algo que, segundo Dumbledore, pode ser de suma importância para o fim da guerra. A dita vidente almeja uma vaga de professora em Hogwarts e Dumbledore a convidou para comparecer à escola hoje à noite com a desculpa de assinar o contrato de emprego. E é aí que você entra. Achamos mais seguro termos um registro da profecia aqui no Ministério. Nathaniel Essex, do Departamento de Mistérios, já a está esperando no saguão de entrada para irem juntos à Hogwarts.

Elizabeth assentiu. Ela sabia que o registro de profecias era uma daquelas raras ocasiões em que se achava necessária uma cooperação entre os Departamentos de Aurores e o de Mistérios, uma vez que as predições eram encaradas como algo de interesse mútuo dessas casas ministeriais, pois podiam envolver questões de segurança nacional, responsabilidade dos aurores, e por sua própria natureza incomum interessavam aos inonimáveis.

Só uma última dúvida precisava ser esclarecida antes que Elizabeth saísse em missão.

-Senhor, só uma coisa. Nós vamos usar o procedimento padrão de registro?

-Sim. Mais do que em qualquer outro caso, aqui ele é essencial.

O procedimento padrão de registro de profecias indicava que os agentes do ministério deveriam extrair a profecia da mente do vidente, induzindo-o, antes, a um estágio de semi-consciência semelhante ao transe que originalmente gerara a predição. Depois disso, bastava que o auror alterasse a mente do vidente para que ele ou ela não se lembrasse de nada. Nem da profecia em si, nem do encontro com os agentes do governo. Depois disso o inonimável selava e etiquetava a esfera com o nome do vidente e da testemunha, além, das pessoas que envolviam a profecia e também as únicas capazes de acessa-la a partir dali. As profecias registradas eram depois guardadas dentro do Departamento de Mistérios.

Elizabeth não concordava com tal procedimento, pelo menos no que dizia respeito à alteração da memória do vidente. A ética daquilo parecia duvidosa, assim como os argumentos de que era tudo por uma questão de segurança tanto para o vidente, quanto para as pessoas envolvidas na predição. Não parecia-lhe justo apagar a memória de alguém contra a vontade dela, mas, infelizmente, aquilo estava além da alçada dela no momento. Tudo o que ela podia fazer agora era voltar à Hogwarts e cumprir o que lhe fora designado.

Betsy sorriu ao ver as altas torres de Hogwarts, enquanto adentrava pelos portões do castelo. Mesmo iluminado apenas pela pálida luz da lua crescente, o castelo se destacava, majestoso, na paisagem. A feiticeira não teve dúvidas em seu coração. Estava novamente em casa. Sentia-se como se tivesse usando um vira-tempo. Era novamente a meninha de tranças que corria, apressada, pelos intricados corredores da escola, tentando não se atrasar para a primeira aula do dia. Caminhou a passos firmes, conhecia de cor cada uma das passagens de Hogwarts. Nathaniel Essex a seguia em silêncio taciturno.

Pouco antes de cruzarem as portas de folhas duplas da entrada do castelo, foram recebidos por um rosto bastante conhecido da ruiva.

-Hagrid! È um prazer vê-lo novamente. - disse.

O meio gigante sorriu frente ao cumprimento.

-Eu é que fico feliz de te ver aqui, Betsy. 'Cê parece muito bem... Bem e grávida.

A feiticeira riu ante ao gracejo. Hagrid abriu um sorriso ainda mais amplo, depois virou-se para o inonimável, cumprimentando-o.

-'Noite para você também, Essex. Vou levar vocês dois pra sala do professor.

Ao chegarem na estátua da gárgula dourada que dava acesso ao gabinete do diretor, Hagrid, após dizer a senha, despediu-se de Elizabeth e Essex. Os agentes subiram silenciosamente a escada em forma de caracol. Dumbledore já os esperava do lado de fora de sua sala.

-Nathaniel, Elizabeth. - cumprimentou Dumbledore- fico grato que tenham vindo tão prontamente. Sybill já está lá dentro esperando por vocês. Já a coloquei a par da situação.

-O senhor sabe que tal conversa foi desnecessária, afinal a memória da vidente será alterada após o registro. - disse Essex.

-O que eu não concordo em absoluto. A pessoa deveria ter pelo menos o direito de decidir se deseja ou não ter a memória alterada.

-Professor - chamou Elizabeth colocando suavemente a mão no braço de Dumbledore. - eu entendo seus argumentos, mas não há tempo para discutirmos isso. Creio que pelo menos em um coisa nossas intenções coincidem. Precisamos registrar a predição da Srta.Trelawney o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais cedo agirmos, melhor para todos nós.

-Sensata como sempre, Elizabeth. - comentou Dumbledore- Podem usar meu escritório. Preciso me ausentar por alguns minutos. Creio que terão tempo suficiente para realizar o trabalho que vieram fazer aqui.

Betsy olhou para dentro do escritório. Pouca coisa mudara desde a primeira vez que pisara na sala de Dumbledore, anos atrás, ainda no seu primeiro dia de aula. Os mesmos estranhos objetos prateados que faziam diversos ruídos e soltavam baforadas de fumaça, os mesmos retratos dos ex-diretores de Hogwarts e até mesmo a velha Fawkes, a fênix, que repousava como a cabeça escondida sob uma das asas, em cima de um poleiro. A única coisa destoante do ambiente era uma jovem de cabelos crespos e ouriçados. O terror em seus olhos eram ressaltados pelos enormes óculos que usava e lhe davam o aspecto de uma coruja assustada.

Essex adentrou a sala sem cumprimentar a moça, já preparando os instrumentos da extração e registro da profecia. Já Betsy, sorriu, tentando tranqüilizar a jovem bruxa, que parecia tremer.

-Não se preocupe - disse a ruiva - vai ser rápido e indolor. Tudo vai dar certo.

Sybill não respondeu, apenas assentiu. Mas, o que nenhum deles poderia prever, nem mesmo a vidente, eram os desdobramentos que aquela profecia teria na vida de muitas pessoas... Desdobramentos que ecoariam através de muitos anos ainda.

Elizabeth saiu da sala de Dumbledore. Suas mãos tremiam levemente. Sentiu uma súbita tonteira, apoiando-se na parede próxima e fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, viu que o diretor da escola estava bem ao seu lado. Ele tinha no olhar a mesma serenidade que Elizabeth tinha se acostumado em seus anos de escola.

-Você está bem? - perguntou o diretor.

-Hum-hum - confirmou a moça com um meneio de cabeça - Professor, o senhor sabe o que realmente significa essa profecia?

-Uma chama de esperança no meio da guerra. E também muitos problemas para os pais dessa criança se Voldemort e seus seguidores descobrirem sobre isso e levarem realmente a sério.

-Por isso mesmo, professor, o mínimo de pessoas possível deve ter acesso a essas informações. Essex está terminando de selar a predição, mas, nós dois já conversamos sobre o que fazer, e achamos que nem mesmo nossos chefes devem saber os detalhes do que registramos aqui.

-Mas isso não trará problemas para você em relação a Scrimgeour?

-Provavelmente. - disse Betsy, sorrindo.- Scrimgeour não deixa de ser um bom homem, mas leva a sério demais a máxima de que "os fins justificam os meios", e poderia pensar em alguma maneira de usar essa criança em benefício do Ministério. E isso eu não posso permitir. Ele vai explodir no começo, mas tenho certeza que depois irá entender e quem sabe até concordar com as minhas razões. E também tenho certeza que Moody e Willows me auxiliarão caso seja necessário. Além disso, professor, o senhor sabe que, por mais que eu goste e leve a sério o meu trabalho, **a minha lealdade sempre será ao senhor.**

-Ainda assim, Scrimgeour poderia obriga-la a revelar o que sabe.

-Não se eu fizer com que ele acredite que eu me submeti a um voto inquebrantável. - Elizabeth, piscou, marota.

Dumbledore sorriu. Era inevitável sentir orgulho de seus alunos. E a turma em que Elizabeth se formara não poderia tê-lo deixado mais orgulhoso. Um bando de jovens corajosos, muitos membros da Ordem, que, enfrentavam, de cabeça erguida, aqueles tempos de adversidade.

-Aribeth ficaria feliz em ver a mulher que você se tornou, Betsy. - disse Dumbledore, referindo-se à falecida tia-avó de Elizabeth.

A ruiva baixou os olhos, suas orbes esmeraldinas nubladas por uma nuvem de lágrimas que se recusaram a sair completamente.

-Desculpe, sei que você não gosta de falar sobre Aribeth.

-Tudo bem, professor - respondeu Betsy, levantando o rosto. - Como o senhor acabou de dizer, eu sou uma mulher agora. Já é hora de aprender a lidar com velhas feridas.

-Uma mulher prestes a ser mãe. Para quando é o bebê?

-Setembro próximo. Parece, professor, que daqui uns onze anos o senhor terá uma turma bem interessante de alunos. Encontrei com Lily e Alice no St. Mungus, elas estão prestes a dar a luz. E Anabelle também está grávida.

-Se eles aprontarem metade do que vocês fizeram quando passaram por aqui, talvez eu deva começar a me preocupar desde já - disse Dumbledore, sorrindo.

Elizabeth concordou, dando um gostosa gargalhada e sentindo-se um pouco mais relaxada, apesar de no fundo da mente a importância do que acabara de descobrir permanecesse impressa.. Dumbledore tinha razão. Hogwarts que se cuidasse no futuro, porque aqueles bebês realmente tinham a quem puxar. E certamente, não sobraria pedra sobre pedra na escola quando aquela turminha chegasse.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Vamos às notas..

Essa idéia da Betsy ter registrado a profecia que liga Voldemort e Harry Potter, e que eu acabei usando também na fic O Confronto, do quinto ano, como um dos motivos (embora não o principal) que levaram Ludovic a tentar capturar Meri, não foi idéia minha.

Na verdade, tudo surgiu da cabeça do Lucius Malfoy (Leo), do saudoso blog A Mansão dos Malfoy, que na época era quase um blog irmão do Expresso. O Lucius inventou essa história no blog dele. Na época a gente tinha um sistema mais "impulsivo" de escrever. Estávamos ainda na base da tentativa e do erro na construção dos blogs e das fics. Um dava a idéia e o outro precisava ver como desenvolver o gancho. Enfim, ele lançou a idéia e eu desenvolvi o plot e no fim saiu isso que vocês acabaram de ler. (E espero que tenham gostado). É uma das poucas incursões mais diretas na trama da tia Jay a que me permiti.

Mas, vamos às referências. A nova chefe de Betsy, Gillian Willows, é uma homenagem tripla. Quando escrevo os aurores, três seriados me servem como fonte de inspiração. O primeiro é _Alias_ (que eu já mencionei), estrelado por agentes da CIA, o segundo é _Arquivo X_, sobre dois agentes do FBI especializados em casos paranormais, o terceiro, especialmente nessa nova fase da Betsy, é _CSI_, sobre membros da perícia da polícia de Las Vegas. O nome da chefe de Betsy é homenagem aos dois últimos seriados. Gillian é o primeiro nome da atriz que faz a agente Dana Scully, de _Arquivo X_. Mas pode ser reduzido para Gil, que é o nome do chefe da perícia em _CSI_. Willows é o sobrenome da minha personagem favorita em _CSI_, Catherine Willows.

O título "Prelúdios e Noturnos" foi retirado do primeiro arco da série de quadrinhos Sandman, escrita por Neil Gaiman.

Nathaniel Essex também existe fora de PSnM. Ele é o nome humano do Senhor Sinistro, inimigo dos X-Men. Não que o meu Essex seja um inimigo da Betsy. Ele é um dos mocinhos, podem ficar tranqüilos. Só coloquei esse nome nele, porque me soou bem inglês e porque eu gosto do Sinistro.

Sobre o modo de falar do Hagrid. Bem, talvez ele tenha soado um pouco estranho, meio "caipirão", mas a verdade é que uma das coisas mais bacanas das versões originais é esse sotaque meio rústico que a tia Jay dá ao guarda-chaves, e o que eu queria era tentar fazer uma coisa mais próxima do que ela faz.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	18. Killing me softly

Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Killing me softly

**Capa: Meri. Clique na imagem para vê-la ampliada**

O olhar quase apático da moça pousava sobre a pilha de memorandos que se avolumavam em cima de sua mesa devido ao feitiço multiplicador que lançara. _Pegue um deles Ninguém vai notar a falta de um em meio a tantos_ , disse a voz cavernosa que ecoava no fundo da mente de Lucy Reinfield. Uma voz que não pertencia a ela, tampouco pertencia a **ele**, apesar da enorme semelhança.

As ordens eram tão simples e, paradoxalmente, bastante eficientes: _Traga o que for importante, mas que não faça falta...Escute e memorize qualquer conversa relevante...Continue fazendo o trabalho normalmente...Se suspeitarem que há algo errado com você, sorria e responda que está bem, apenas cansada...__**Nunca, nunca conte a verdade a ninguém.**_

Aqueles eram os comandos gerais que obedecia no dia a dia, a não ser quando requisitavam alguma tarefa específica. E durante muitos e muitos meses, Lucy as cumpriu como marionete cujos fios invisíveis eram manipulados diariamente por Ludovic Black-Thorne. Era exatamente isso que a moça se tornara: uma marionete sem desejos ou vontades, a não ser aquelas pertencentes ao comensal e seu mestre.

A última folha de memorando pousou suave na pequena cesta. Eram as últimas decisões interinas de Rufus Scrimgeour. Lucy a pegou, dobrando-a em quatro pedaços e guardando dentro da bolsa. Mecanicamente, colocou a cesta em cima de carrinho, saindo-o a empurrar pelos corredores do Quartel General de Aurores. Eillen Woods, a chefe das secretárias daquele departamento, era bastante rígida no que dizia respeito à circulação interna de documentos. Nada de aviões cruzando o quartel quando se tratava de assuntos importantes. Pergaminhos com conteúdos mais sérios e oficiais deveriam ser entregues pessoalmente para que não se corresse o risco de um extravio. Desse modo, a tarefa recaia frequentemente em Lucy. E Eillen parecia ter um prazer especial em colocar a jovem Reinfield para fazer esse tipo de trabalho. No começo, Lucy acreditava que a superior não gostava dela e que Eillen a sobrecarregava de tarefas por mera implicância, mas aos poucos percebeu que, na realidade, aquele era o modo da secretária sênior mostrar a confiança que tinha na mais jovem. Ironicamente, o apreço que Lucy sempre desejara de Woods era o que fazia com que a moça cumprisse com competência a tarefa de serva contrariada do Senhor do Escuro; algo que repugnava cada fibra de seu ser.

A passos lentos, ela se dirigiu a cada uma das mesas dos aurores, depositando sobre elas as resoluções do chefe geral do departamento. O expediente já havia se encerrado fazia um par de horas. Talvez houvesse alguém na subseção de _Perícia, Pesquisa e Interrogatórios_, mas os aurores responsáveis pela parte de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_ que estavam de plantão naquela noite já estavam todos fora em batidas.

Mesmo assim, Lucy não estranhou a luz que vinha da porta do escritório de Alastor Moody. O velho auror e chefe daquela subseção geralmente era um dos últimos a deixar o Quartel General. A moça desconfiava que algumas vezes ele chegava até mesmo a dormir no escritório. A secretária desconhecia alguém mais dedicado ao trabalho que Moody.

Passando pela porta do escritório, contudo, ela escutou não a voz do auror e suas costumeiras imprecações contra os "malditos comensais que assolam este país", mas algo que a fez interromper seu caminho. Lucy sentiu um tremor interno...um sentimento que achou que havia perdido no meio das sombras que circundavam a sua vida: esperança... A voz que ouvia vindo da sala de Moody era familiar. Por longos sete anos ela a ouviu e seu dono se tornou para Lucy sinônimo de segurança e proteção. Se existia alguém que poderia salva-la, esse alguém era ele.

-...não vai me trazer problema algum - ele dizia com o mesmo tom sereno e firme que a secretária se lembrava - Para todos os efeitos, vim aqui para a reunião com a ministra Bagnold, mas nada me impediria de estender um pouco a minha estadia para rever Alastor, já que somos amigos de longa data...

Lucy apertou os dedos contra as palmas da mão com força, cerrando os punhos e tentando recobrar o domínio de si...Era Dumbledore...Ela sabia que era ele...Balançou a cabeça...Precisava sair do domínio do Império...Bastava que abrisse a porta e ele a visse...Ele saberia...Ele sempre sabia de tudo...E então a salvaria.

Com um esforço descomunal, levou a mão até a maçaneta da porta. Sentia como se correntes invisíveis puxassem seu braço para trás. Cerrou os dentes fazendo mais força para que os dedos envolvessem a maçaneta. O suor escorria pela testa...O compasso do coração se acelerou...Sua respiração era arfante e entrecortada...Estava muito perto de retomar a sua liberdade...Só precisava girar a maçaneta...Apenas isso...

_Não!_ - gritou a voz dentro dela cada vez mais alto, afogando a força de vontade de Lucy. Ela sentiu as névoas cobrindo com maior intensidade qualquer resquício mínimo de livre arbítrio que ainda pudesse restar dentro dela. As vistas escureceram momentaneamente...E quando a secretária abriu os olhos, eles eram opacos e distantes...Ela era mais uma vez a marionete...Por mais que ela lutasse, a voz dele era sempre mais alta, sempre mais forte e a subjugava. Ela estava prestes a se afastar dali quando escutou uma outra voz que também não pertencia a Alastor Moody.

-Agradeço por ter vindo, professor.

Lucy também conhecia aquela voz...Um tom aveludado com um sotaque bastante discreto. Ela já a ouvira de relance algumas vezes, quando a dona dela veio visitar o marido no departamento...Exatamente o que a secretária imaginou quando a viu mais cedo, entrando no Quartel. Não era comum esse tipo de procedimento, mas o fato dessa mulher em questão fazer parte de uma equipe diplomática facilitava o acesso dela ao Ministério. Mas não foi apenas naquela ocasião que ela a viu...As duas chegaram a conversar brevemente no casamento de Betsy...

-Não há porque agradecer. Desde de a festa de Heike Barton queria conversar com você. -Dumbledore retomou a palavra - Há muita coisa do passado que gostaria de esclarecer, especialmente agora que está trabalhando conosco, Frida.

Os olhos da secretária se arregalaram em genuína surpresa. Ela escutara direito? Frida Black-Thorne estava trabalhando para Albus Dumbledore? Lucy sabia exatamente quem a polonesa realmente era, afinal, foi a secretária quem arranjara Kamus para ser o acompanhante do antigo embaixador polonês...Mas sabia de Frida bem antes disso, Ludovic mencionava a espiã constantemente. Não era segredo para a morena o que o comensal sentia pela esposa do irmão...E descobrir que Frida traíra e enganara Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e o que aquela revelação provocaria em Ludovic fez com que uma estranha satisfação surgisse no interior de Lucy, uma sensação que nem mesmo a força do Imperius conseguiu suplantar.

O comensal aparatou no hall de entrada do apartamento de Lucy Reinfield. Ludovic trajava a indumentária completa de servidor do Lorde das Trevas. A noite havia sido agitada, como vinham sendo muitas outras nos últimos meses para a alegria do ruivo. Só lamentava que a maioria das pelejas em que se viu envolvido ficaram restritas aos duelos de varinhas. Aquilo tirava parte da graça da coisa. Para ele, a verdadeira luta requeria uma aproximação mais direta e ações bem menos limpas. Um pouco de sangue sempre trazia mais emoção para o cenário. Mas, ainda assim, ele estava se divertindo. Não poderia haver vida melhor que aquela que ele levava sob a tutela do senhor do escuro.

Eram bem mais de quatro horas da manhã, o que significava que Lucy já deveria estar dormindo, portanto, foi com certa surpresa que Ludovic, encaminhando-se um pouco mais para o interior do apartamento, percebeu que o candelabro da sala de visitas estava parcialmente iluminado.

Sentada no sofá, a secretária permanecia quase completamente estática, fitando um ponto indefinido do aposento. O primeiro esboço de reação da moça se deu quando ela ouviu os passos de Ludovic bem próximos dela. Lucy levantou o rosto observando o comensal. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer involuntariamente por todo o corpo ao ver que ele estava com seus trajes de guerra. A visão daquelas vestimentas sempre trouxeram para ela um horror quase incontrolável desde que era uma menina, desde que seus pais foram assassinados.

Ludovic sorriu sob a máscara cadavérica. A visão da moça, depois de um longo e exaustivo dia de trabalho, era um prêmio bastante satisfatório. E Lucy estava particularmente bela. Os cabelos soltos caiam displicentes pelas costas, e a camisola branca de algodão, muito parecida com um traje simplificado de uma princesa, com alguns laços vermelhos a quebrar a alvura do conjunto, faziam com que ela adquirisse um ar ainda mais inocente.

O ruivo retirou a máscara, sedento pelos lábios do seu pequeno bibelô. A moça sentiu as mãos de Ludovic segurarem seu rosto e deixou-se beijar, como tantas e tantas vezes antes, ao logo de todos aqueles meses. Apesar da aversão que nutria por aquele homem, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Lucy era prisioneira dentro de sua própria mente e existia apenas para cumprir as ordens de Ludovic Black-Thorne.

Quando o comensal se afastou, sorria para a secretária. Passou as mãos delicadamente pelo cabelo dela, em uma tentativa de mostrar o que ele acreditava ser afeição.

-Pelo visto tem boas notícias para mim, não é minha querida? Para ficar acordada me esperando até tão tarde, deve ter descoberto alguma informação realmente importante. Algo que certamente agradará ao mestre.

Lucy assentiu. A informação que ela tinha era deveras relevante, contudo, suspeitava que nem Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado nem Ludovic ficaram satisfeitos com a notícia. Com uma voz inexpressiva e vazia, ela relatou o que descobrira naquela noite:

-Frida Grygiel Black-Thorne está trabalhando para Dumbledore. Ela estava no departamento de aurores mais cedo. Acabei escutando os dois conversando no escritório do Moody.

O sorriso do comensal desapareceu de seu rosto sendo substituído para um esgar contorcido. Suas feições se tornaram mais assustadoras que a máscara que usava ainda há pouco, contudo, expressavam apenas um fragmento da tormenta que se formava no interior do assassino.

Ludovic se ergueu silenciosamente. A mente trabalhava frenética. Era mentira, só poderia ser mentira. Frida não faria isso, ela nunca debandaria para o lado daqueles fracos. Ela era uma predadora como ele, não abriria mão de todo o poder natural que ela possuía para se tornar guardiã daquelas ovelhas patéticas e inúteis. Daqueles amantes de trouxas e sangue-ruins. Não, Frida, não a sua Frida...Ele cerrou os punhos, soltando um urro que quase fez Lucy estremecer apesar do torpor resultante do feitiço que a controlava.

Só podia ser o cretino do Aldebaran, pensava Ludovic. A culpa era do bastardo...Aldo deveria ter corrompido a polonesa...Devia te-la convertido aos preceitos que o auror e todos os débeis a que se associara seguiam. Era sempre assim, sempre assim. O maldito roubava tudo o que pertencia a Ludovic desde que eram crianças. E Frida era dele, sempre foi. Desde que ele a viu na estação de trem no dia em que a loira chegou na Inglaterra, o comensal teve a certeza que a espiã era sua contraparte no mundo, alguém para compartilhar uma vida de triunfos e glórias. Aldebaran não tinha o direito de usurpar-lhe algo tão precioso.

Talvez não tão precioso assim. Se Frida se deixara levar por Aldebaran, então, talvez ela não fosse digna de Ludovic. Ele jamais a perdoaria. Tantos meses, tantas oportunidades que ele deixou escapar de tê-la em seus braços, esperando que ela viesse até ele por vontade própria. Como ela pôde jogar o amor dele fora como se tudo o que ele sentia por ela fosse algo completamente insignificante? Ele não teria clemência quando o mestre ordenasse a morte de polonesa. Ele a faria sofrer lenta e dolorosamente. E teria muita satisfação ao fazer isso. Não se brincava com Ludovic Black-Thorne sem estar preparado para pagar o preço equivalente.

O ódio e a frustração que pulsavam dentro dele era maiores do que ele podia conter. Mas no momento, nem a espiã nem o irmão estavam ao alcance do comensal. Ele precisava descarregar aquela ira em algum outro lugar. Sem opções, Ludovic começou a arremessar os móveis da sala contra a parede.

Contudo, aquilo não era suficiente. Não era o bastante para apaziguar a mácula da traição que pungia dentro dele. Ele precisava de mais, muito mais para se sentir verdadeiramente compensando. Seus olhos, injetados de uma loucura frenética e irracional, se voltaram para Lucy, ainda sentada de modo passivo e inexpressivo como ele a deixara.

Sem raciocinar sobre o que estava fazendo, tomado por uma fúria incontrolável, Ludovic a ergueu como a boneca de pano sem vida. Arremessou a secretária contra a parede próxima. Lucy soltou um gemido baixo, reflexo pela dor causada pelo forte impacto. O corpo da morena escorregou mole, até o chão, mas ela ainda estava consciente.

A sombra de Ludovic a recobriu por completo. O comensal ajoelhou-se, aproximando-se dela. Lucy não sentiu medo. Apesar de notar que Ludovic estava fora de si como nunca vira antes, ela não sentiu temor algum. Talvez fosse o entorpecimento de sentidos advindos do Imperius, ou talvez, ela tivesse chegado a um ponto em que não se importava mais com o que ele poderia fazer com ela.

As mãos pesadas do comensal envolveram o pescoço da moça. Seus dedos comprimiram a traquéia de Lucy, firmes e apertados. O ar começava a lhe faltar nos pulmões, e ela sentia uma dormência tomando-lhe todo o corpo. Mas, pela primeira vez desde que seu caminho inadvertidamente se cruzou com o de Ludovic, a jovem bruxa sentia algo próximo da felicidade ante o toque dele. Pela primeira vez, as mãos dele em seu corpo eram bem-vindas. Em poucos minutos estaria livre. Livre de sua prisão, livre de Ludovic Black-Thorne. A morte era melhor que uma vida de servidão ao lado do comensal.

Um sorriso sereno e espontâneo surgiu nos lábios de Lucy sem que ela notasse. As trevas começavam a tomar conta da consciência da moça. Mesmo afogado em sua insanidade, Ludovic percebeu a mudança que se fez no rosto de Lucy. Seus dedos se afrouxaram involuntariamente. Ele não esperava aquele tipo de reação. O semblante dela era tão gentil, tão suave, quase angelical.

A fúria do comensal foi se acalentando aos poucos, fazendo com que ele largasse o pescoço da secretária. Os olhos dela estavam cerrados, mas a feiticeira ainda respirava. Apesar de um modo pausado e ruidoso. Ela estava apenas inconsciente, nada mais.

Com cuidado, Ludovic a pegou no colou, levando-a até o quarto que dividiam. Colocou Lucy na cama, de modo que ela ficasse o mais confortável possível. Ajeitou os travesseiros sob a cabeça, e afastou os cabelos que tampavam o rosto da menina. Beijou-lhe a testa suavemente, enquanto, aos poucos, a respiração dela voltava ao normal.

O ruivo segurou as pequeninas mãos da secretária entre as suas, fitando-a em seu sono. Agora que estava mais calmo é que percebera o quanto havia sido tolo durante todos aqueles meses. A expressão tranqüila, quase deleitosa, no rosto de Lucy quando ele a estava matando fez com que Ludovic acordasse para uma verdade que estivera diante dele durante todo aquele tempo. A morena deveria amá-lo. Somente isso explicaria a reação dela. Ela o amava tanto que morreria de bom grado nas mãos dele. Mas ele estava tão cego por aquilo que acreditava sentir por Frida que não notara que a mulher verdadeiramente certa para ele estava o tempo todo ao seu lado. Um erro que ele não iria mais repetir.

-Eu te juro, minha querida, que a partir de hoje e até o fim dos meus dias, você será a única mulher da minha vida. - disse o comensal, enquanto depositava um beijo nos lábios levemente arroxeados da moça adormecida.

Aquilo era uma promessa que Ludovic pretendia cumprir custe o que custasse. A partir daquele dia, iria amar Lucy Reinfield do modo como ela merecia, com a devoção que nenhuma das outras mulheres que ele teve em sua vida, nem mesmo Frida, jamais sonharam ter.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Vamos às notas..

Acho que os comentários vão ser bem curtos...Primeiro, acho que já deu para notar que estamos no ponto de virada da história... Something wicked this way come acho que pode ser a frase daqui para frente...Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer no caminho...

Este foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever...Acho que ele diz por si só...

O título "Killing me softly" é o nome de uma música. Apesar da letra da música não ser tão próxima da relação do Ludo e da Lucy, achei que o título casava bem com essa relação abusiva que ele mantém com ela, mesmo acreditando, agora, que a ama. Uma das minhas versões favoritas é a que a Lauren Hill canta, na época que era do The Fugees

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	19. Quando chega a escuridão

Capítulo 19 - Quando chega a escuridão

**Capítulo 19 - Quando chega a escuridão**

Frida aparatou no apartamento vazio que usava para se encontrar com Agamennon Star com o intuito de passar ao comensal irlandês mais um dos regulares relatórios demandados pelo Lord das Trevas sobre o andamento da missão de espionagem da polonesa. Mas, ao invés de Star, sentado na poltrona rota no centro da sala, um dos poucos móveis do empoeirado lugar, estava um ruivo de malignas orbes esmeraldas. A loira estreitou os olhos, contrariada. Positivamente, de todos os comensais com quem precisava conviver, Ludovic Black-Thorne era aquele que mais lhe irritava e enojava. Cruzou os braços, encarando o irmão de seu marido com um olhar gélido.

-O que faz aqui, Black-Thorne?

-Também estou feliz em te ver, minha querida. E respondendo à sua pergunta, não é só você que usa os serviços do Star. Vou sair em missão e preciso que ele me providencie alguns documentos falsos.

-E onde ele está?

Ludovic sacudiu os ombros.

-Parece que precisou sair, o mestre o chamou com urgência enquanto estávamos conversando.- ele respondeu, com o tom que sempre usava quando conversava com Frida.

Era verdade que seus sentimentos haviam mudado em relação à loira desde que descobrira sua traição, mas preferia continuar com o costumeiro jogo que estabelecera com ela. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de que ela notasse que ele sabia a verdade. Não agora que as engrenagens para concretizar sua vingança contra ela e contra o irmão começavam a ser postas em movimento. Sua querida Lucy compreenderia se ele brincasse um pouquinho com Frida.

Ludovic levantou-se, caminhando até a polonesa. Aproximou-se, sedutor, do ouvido da espiã, dizendo numa voz envolvente e convidativa.

-Parece que, por enquanto, somos apenas nós dois aqui, meu amor... E eu posso imaginar várias maneiras deliciosamente prazerosas para gastarmos nosso tempo enquanto esperamos o retorno do idiota do Star.

Frida continuou impassível, refreando-se para não deixar transparecer o asco que a proximidade do ruivo lhe causava. Nunca mais deixaria que ele a pegasse desprevenida, tampouco deixaria transparecer o quanto ele a perturbava.

-Você não se cansa dessas brincadeiras, Ludovic? – respondeu em um tom seco – Já te disse milhares de vezes: **eu não estou interessada.**

-Suas recusas só me fazem deseja-la ainda mais. - ele continuou, com o mesmo discurso de sempre. Embora, agora, a intenção fosse outra. Era quase deleitoso mentir para ela daquele modo, um prenúncio de tudo o que viria depois quando a verdade sobre ela fosse confirmada. -Você é a mulher da minha vida. E eu sou o homem da sua. Por que continua negando isso?

-Eu sou a esposa de seu irmão.

Ludovic soltou uma risada curta e sarcástica.

-Apenas porque está em missão, meu amor. Apenas porque está em missão. Se não fosse isso, tenho certeza que já estaria sob os meus lençóis há muito tempo. - ele retrucou, quando na verdade o que desejava dizer era que se ela não tivesse sido tão fraca e escolhido Aldebaran, poderiam ter-se completado mutuamente de maneiras inimagináveis. Mas agora, Ludovic tinha outra mulher para devotar a sua vida. E quanto à Frida, na hora certa, ele teria o que ela lhe negou durante todos aqueles meses. Precisava apenas de um pouco mais de paciência.

A espiã encaminhou-se para a poltrona que o comensal deixara vaga. Cruzou delicadamente as pernas e inclinando-se ligeiramente para frente, com o queixo apoiado na mão, e respondeu:

-Você se acha irresistível, não? Se quiser manter suas ilusões megalomaníacas, que seja, mas volto a repetir que **não estou interessada. **

O ruivo voltou a rir, mas agora de modo estrondoso e contínuo.

-Tudo isso é por causa do pulha do meu irmão? Sinceramente, não acho que o casamento de vocês seja um verdadeiro empecilho para ficarmos juntos. Quem te ouve falando assim pode até pensar que você está apaixonada por Aldebaran. - Ludovic continuou, mais provocativo do que a sensatez poderia permitir, insinuando o que ele já sabia ser verdade.

Frida mantinha sua máscara de impassividade no rosto, embora o batimento de seu coração tivesse ligeiramente acelerado. Será que estavam desconfiando dela? Será que descobriram que agora ela trabalhava para "o outro lado"? Não! Ela tinha sido extremamente cuidadosa. Poucas pessoas sabiam que ela era uma agente dupla: Aldo, Elizabeth, Kamus, Dumbledore e Moody. E tinha certeza absoluta que nenhum deles deixaria aquela informação vazar. Mas, para afastar qualquer suspeita de si, respondeu, com afetada, porém contida, indignação:

-Você sabe que tudo o que faço é apenas para cumprir os desígnios do mestre. - seu tom era incisivo.

-Então você não se importaria se eu matasse meu irmão para finalmente ficarmos juntos? - ele disse com frieza.

-Se você deseja que a fúria do Lorde das Trevas sobre você...- ela disse em tom de desdém.

-Por você, meu amor, eu até poderia me arriscar. - ele continuou o joguinho. Realmente era imensamente divertido ver o quanto era estava sendo tola e se deixando enrolar pela teia que ele tecia - Contudo, prometi à minha mãezinha querida que não mataria nenhum dos meus dois irmãozinhos aurores. Se bem que agora que Elizabeth se juntou àquele inferior desprezível, pouco importa à nossa mãe o que aconteça a ela.. Mas, mesmo após a tolice de Betsy, eu continuo amando a minha irmãzinha caçula.

-Quanta consideração, Ludovic... - a polonesa retrucou, seca, tentando-se controlar, e manter a postura distante, embora, os rumos daquela conversa a estivessem realmente incomodando.

-Não me tome por um fraco, minha querida. A verdade é que quanto mais meu irmão sofrer, mas satisfeito eu ficarei. A propósito, - começou o ruivo, de forma casual- neste exato momento meu primo Rigel está fazendo uma agradável visita ao melhor amigo de Aldebaran. Você sabe, aquele traidor imundo do Alexander Sinclair... e também àquele pedaço de carne trouxa que o idiota insiste em chamar de esposa. O que acha da idéia, Frida?

A polonesa tremeu por dentro ao ouvir aquilo. Se Rigel fora atrás de Alex e Gaby, os dois estavam perdidos. O primo de Aldebaran era conhecido por ser um assassino competente, frio e bastante impiedoso. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não poderia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto uma tragédia estava prestes a se concretizar. Mas, por outro lado, sua situação era extremamente delicada, qualquer movimentação suspeita da parte dela revelaria a Ludovic seu papel de agente dupla. Engoliu seco, e forçou-se a adquirir o tom dissimulado que os anos de treinamento como espiã lhe haviam dado.

-Acho uma excelente idéia – disse, com um sorriso falso no rosto. – Um ataque aos Sinclair certamente irá desestruturar demasiadamente Aldebaran, já que o casal lhe é muito querido. Um Aldebaran fragilizado só tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para mim.

-Fico feliz que esteja satisfeita com nossos planos. – o comensal sorriu de volta.

-Muito.

Frida fingiu olhar para o relógio, desviando seus olhos dos de Ludovic.

-Parece que Agamennon vai demorar – disse, levantando-se.

-Já vai embora, Frida? - ele perguntou avaliando a reação dela, feliz por ela ter-se deixado cair tão tolamente na isca que lançaram.

-Claro que não, Ludovic. Aldebaran estará em serviço até mais tarde hoje. Não tenho pressa para chegar em casa. Portanto, posso me dar ao luxo de esperar por Agamennon. Vou apenas ao toalete.

A loira se dirigiu a uma porta estreita que ficava no fim de um corredor também estreito. Seus passos eram calmos e lentos. Definitivamente não podia levantar as suspeitas de Ludovic. Especialmente agora que as vidas de Alexander, Gabriella e da pequena Marianne dependiam exclusivamente dos próximos atos de Frida. Fechou a porta do lavado atrás de si, trancando-a com um feitiço. Colocou a bolsa por sobre a diminuta pia do banheiro, vasculhando em seu interior em busca do pequeno estojo de pó compacto que Aldebaran lhe dera de presente. O estojo em si não era importante, mas sim seu pequeno espelho. Um espelho de dois sentidos para se comunicar com o marido.

-Aldo! – chamou num sussurro quase inaudível para que Ludovic não a escutasse.

Poucos segundos depois, Frida pôde vislumbrar os olhos verdes de Aldebaran na superfície translúcida.

-Frida, o que?

-Shhhh. O tempo é curto. Rigel está na casa de Alex. Vá para lá agora!

Entendo a importância e o peso de cada uma das palavras ditas pela esposa, a imagem do auror desapareceu do espelho, indicando que ele já estava se preparando para entrar em ação.

Voltando para a sala do apartamento, Frida viu que Agamennon já havia retornado de seu encontro com o Lord. O moreno entregava um envelope pardo para Ludovic.

-Aqui está tudo o que precisa. – disse o irlandês.

-Olá, Agamennon – cumprimentou a polonesa.

-Boa noite, Frida. Já estou terminando com Black-Thorne e poderemos tratar dos seus assuntos.

-Bem, minha querida, parece que você não vai mais desfrutar de minha aprazível companhia, já que meus negócios aqui se encerraram.

Frida nem se dispôs a responder Ludovic, apenas o fitou com olhos frios e indiferentes. O ruivo abriu um grande sorriso.

-Você pode fingir que não, minha querida, mas sei que no fundo me ama. - ele respondeu, insistindo na encenação - E da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos as coisas serão diferentes.

Enquanto observava Ludovic fazer uma reverência e aparatar para longe, a espiã se perguntou o que o cunhado quisera dizer com aquilo. Ela já conhecia o suficiente o irmão de seu marido para saber que aquela frase era diferente das costumeiras investidas de Ludovic. Havia algo de oculto e possivelmente sombrio por trás daquelas palavras. Mas, ela se preocuparia com isso depois. Havia muito com que se ocupar no momento. O relatório para Agamennon e seu receio secreto quanto ao destino de Alexander e sua família.

O céu salpicado de estrelas e a brisa morna que passava pelos cabelos da morena cor de jambo indicavam o quão agradável aquela noite estava sendo. Gabriella puxou de leve a manta para cobrir a cabeça da pequena Marianne enquanto Alexander abria a porta da casa em que residiam, em um típico bairro trouxa do subúrbio da capital inglesa.

Os dois haviam saído com a filha para um rápido passeio noturno, aproveitando o clima ameno do fim do verão.

A garotinha de cabelos tão negros quanto a penugem da ave que lhe dera o nome do meio se mexeu no colo da mãe.

-É melhor colocar Raven no berço – falou Alexander.

Gabriella sorriu. Alex adorava provoca-la, chamando, quando estavam sozinhos, a filha pelo nome bruxo que ele escolhera. Não que Gaby não gostasse do nome, apenas preferia que Alex fosse um pouco mais discreto quando estavam em meio a trouxas, já que agora viviam entre eles.

-Vou colocá-la no quarto e já desço.

-Estarei te esperando na sala. – respondeu o ex-auror.

Alexander acendeu a luz da sala de estar quando teve uma surpresa nem um pouco feliz. Sentado no sofá do centro da sala estava um homem de porte elegante e gélidos olhos azuis. Pernas cruzadas e trajes negros, o estranho fitava Alexander com um olhar assassino.

Instintivamente Sinclair sacou a varinha que sempre trazia consigo. Um velho hábito que mantinha desde os tempos em que trabalhava sob a tutela de Rufus Scrimgeour. Mas nem o pensamento rápido de Alex foi o suficiente para impedir o golpe que lhe acertaram pelas costas. Ligeiramente atordoado, ele percebeu que fora nocauteado por um feitiço paralisante que lhe impossibilitava de mexer qualquer parte do corpo, mas que mantinha sua consciência intacta.

Uma onda de terror invadiu Alexander. Comensais invadiram sua casa! E ele não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para proteger Gabriella e Raven!

O moreno de orbes azul meia-noite que estava sentado na poltrona aproximou-se do ex-auror, erguendo-o do chão com um aceno de varinha, até que os olhos de sua indefesa vítima ficassem na mesma altura que os seus.

-Acho que não tivemos o prazer de nos encontrarmos antes – falou o seguidor de Voldemort com um leve sotaque estrangeiro na voz. – Meu nome é Rigel Ivory, sou primo de seu amigo Aldebaran. Sei que não é comum nos revelarmos tão abertamente, mas quero que meu primo saiba que eu estive aqui. E também que absolutamente ninguém está além de nosso alcance.

Os olhos de Alexander pareciam arder tamanha era a raiva que sentia. Queria reagir! Queria esmurrar o desgraçado que estava a sua frente. Pelo que entendera, o comensal não iria matá-lo. O destino que lhe aguardava era muito, muito pior: seria torturado. Rezou para que Gaby tivesse percebido a movimentação estranha na casa e tivesse fugido dali com a filha.

Mas, para a infelicidade de Alex, Gabriella acabara de chegar na sala, naquele momento. Estava a ponto de gritar quando o comparsa de Ivory, que atingira Alexander antes, tapou violentamente a boca da morena com uma das mãos e prendeu os braços dela com a outra. Gaby começou a se debater, desesperada, tentando se libertar.

Com um movimento mínimo de varinha, Rigel arremessou Alexander contra a parede próxima, deixado-o preso contra a mesma. Completamente paralisado.

A russo voltou a se sentar, observando a cena de forma quase impassível. Contudo, Alex podia sentir que aquele homem era muito mais perigoso que o outro comensal. O silêncio dele e o modo como se colocava no ambiente pareciam aos olhos treinados do ex-auror muito mais ameaçadores que as atitudes do outro. Se ele e Gabrielle tivessem um mínimo de sorte naquele infortúnio, ficariam apenas à mercê do mascarado.

O segundo comensal, jogou a mulher no chão, com brutalidade, e, apontando a varinha para a moça indefesa, disse:

-_Imperio!_

No mesmo segundo, a morena parou de tentar se mexer, nem ao menos tentou fugir. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão estranha, o olhar parecia vazio, perdido em um ponto distante, impossível de se precisar.

-Ajoelhe-se – comandou o mascarado, ao que foi prontamente obedecido pela trouxa.

Gaby sentia a mente enevoada, como se estivesse presa em um pesadelo do qual não tinha controle nem era capaz de acordar.

O temível chefe do clã dos Ivory continuava apenas observando. Aquele tipo de jogo que a maioria dos comensais sentia imensurável prazer em realizar não interessava a ele. Nunca interessou. Se juntou aos seguidores de Voldemort por razões pessoais. E eram razões pessoais que também estava ali naquela noite. Em parte porque aquele "favor" que fazia a Ludovic facilitaria as coisas quando precisasse do primo. O ruivo não era tão difícil de manipular.

O moreno notou o quanto o outro comensal estava se divertindo em torturar o casal. Devia ser a primeira vez que aquele menino trajava a indumentária completa de comensal. Rigel o trouxera consigo apenas porque designaram o garoto para ajuda-lo, já que o rapaz era apenas um aprendiz prestes a ser iniciado. Desejavam que ele visse um pouco como as coisas funcionam antes de marcarem-no definitivamente com a Marca Negra. Mas era hora de abreviar a festa daquela criança.

Rigel levantou-se, segurando o ombro do outro comensal, antes que ele lançasse mais um _crucius_ no casal. Meneou a cabeça. O rapaz compreendeu que outro estava lhe dando uma ordem silenciosa para parar a tortura. Ele nem cogitou em se negar a obedecer. Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, o russo emanava uma autoridade difícil de ser contestada.

Rigel tirou a varinha em um dos bolsos internos de suas vestes. Apontou a varinha para Gabriella, que estava caída imóvel no chão da sala.

-_** Necromanus!**_ – ele conjurou.

Da ponta da varinha de Rigel surgiu uma esfumaçada mão negra que envolveu por completo Gabriella com seus dedos fantasmagóricos, erguendo-a no ar. Os dedos escuros apertaram com força o corpo da jovem, fazendo com que sua cabeça pendesse para trás e sua respiração suspendesse por alguns segundos, como se a trouxa tivesse sofrido uma pequena e breve morte, retornando logo em seguida. Após isso, a mão evanesceu e a morena caiu, novamente inerte, no chão.

Alex, paralisado na parede, nada pôde fazer a não ser arregalar os olhos no mais completo horror. _Necromanus ou a mão da morte_. Aquela era uma das mais terríveis e cruéis maldições a que alguém poderia ser submetido. Ao contrário do _Avada Kedrava_, que matava instantaneamente, a _Necromanus_ corroia lenta e dolorosamente as entranhas de suas vítimas, causando a morte apenas anos depois.

O comensal russo voltou-se, então, para o ex-auror.

Novamente a mão de fumaça surgiu arrancando Alexander da parede, para, depois, também envolve-lo com seu toque letal.

Rigel estava prestes a guardar sua varinha quando um choro alto se fez ouvir, interrompendo as ações do comensal.

O rapazinho não se conteve, soltando, de modo quase histérico.

-Um bebê?! Se não bastasse esse homem ter se casado com uma inferior, ainda arrumaram uma criança? É realmente uma desgraça para os bruxos de verdade. Sei que nossas ordens foram de não matar nenhum dos dois, mas nada inclui o bebê... - o comensal mais jovem se dirigiu ao russo quase em tom de súplica.

-Faça como quiser - Rigel, respondeu, de maneira fria e desinteressada.

Ao escutar isso, Gabriela, que ainda estava caída completamente apática no chão, soltou um grito angustiado. A dor de imaginar a morte de sua filha libertara a morena do Imperius.

Gaby levantou-se em um salto, investindo contra o rapaz, mas antes que conseguisse efetivamente atingi-lo, foi também imobilizada. Rigel não pronunciou palavra alguma de congratulações ao pupilo, não era do feitio dele, e cuidar da trouxa era o mínimo que poderia se esperar do jovem. Rigel voltou-se novamente para o ex-auror, apontando-lhe a varinha. Não pronunciou palavra alguma, apenas pensou: _Levicorpus._ No mesmo instante, Alexander já estava flutuando no meio da sala escura.

- Traga a mulher. É melhor levarmos os dois conosco – disse o russo para o outro comensal.

Gabriella tentava gritar, mas a voz não saia, nem mesmo a boca conseguia mexer.Tudo o que podia fazer era deixar as lágrimas descerem quentes pelo rosto. Alexander também tentava em vão se libertar. Em uma única noite, aqueles malditos servidores de Voldemort iriam lhe roubar tudo que lhe era mais precioso. O russo amaldiçoara a ele e à sua amada com uma morte lenta e dolorosa, e agora o outro iria tomar a vida de sua garotinha. O ex-auror sentia o ódio queimar-lhe no peito. Ódio contra aqueles monstros que estavam destruindo sua família. Ódio maior contra a impotência que lhe fora impingida, logo a ele, que sempre se orgulhara, nos seus tempos de auror, de ser um homem ativo que nunca se refreou frente a nenhum perigo.

Rigel e o aprendiz se dirigiam à entrada que levava ao segundo piso da casa, de onde o choro insistente da pequena Marianne Raven ainda se ouvia.

A vida da menina estaria prestes a se acabar dentro de alguns minutos. Estaria, não fosse por uma estrondosa explosão que derrubou a porta da casa dos Sinclair.

Alexander reconheceu, surgindo de meio aos escombros, os cabelos cor de fogo de seu melhor amigo. Aldebaran viera resgatá-los. Mas não foi possível ao auror atacar de imediato o primo e seu acompanhante, Gaby e Alex estavam entre eles. Se Aldebaran tentasse alguma coisa, poderia ferir os dois.

Rigel quase deixou um sorriso escapar. A presença do primo auror na casa era a confirmação de que precisavam. A misteriosa fonte de Ludovic estava certa. Frida realmente era uma traidora, afinal apenas ele, o primo, o jovem aprendiz que o acompanhava e o próprio mestre sabiam do ataque aos Sinclair. A polonesa arranjara um meio de avisar o marido, isso era óbvio.

-Boa noite, primo. – cumprimentou Rigel, num tom polido e sério, como se seu encontro com Aldebaran não se desse em meio a uma iminente batalha, mas sim como se estivessem se encontrando para um chá.

Aldo, mantendo a varinha apontada para Rigel, cumprimentou-o no mesmo tom.

-Boa noite, Rigel. Faz um bom tempo que não nos encontramos.

-Acho que o fato de estarmos em lados diferentes da guerra deve ter contribuído para essa nossa separação.- comentou o comensal, no mesmo tom frio de antes.

-Parece que estamos diante de um impasse, primo. – disse Aldebaran, ainda em um tom calmo e contido. – Você tem sob sua posse dois amigos meus e eu não estou disposto a deixá-lo sair daqui sem que me devolva eles.

Os lábios de Aldebaran se curvaram de modo quase imperceptível, como em um esboço de sorriso.

-Além disso, trouxe um esquadrão de aurores comigo, ao primeiro sinal de ataque, eles aparatam aqui no mesmo instante.

-Pode ficar com seus amigos, se quiser, Aldebaran. Meu trabalho aqui já terminou. - o russo retrucou, seco.

Rigel e seu assistente arremessaram, então, o casal Sinclair em direção ao ruivo, aparatando logo em seguida.

Aldo aparou os amigos com um feitiço, pousando suavemente Gaby e Alex no chão, libertando-os do feitiço que os havia aprisionado. Apontou a varinha em direção à escuridão da noite que se pronunciava pela porta destruída. Uma luz prateada saiu da ponta da varinha do auror, ganhando a forma de um imponente lobo. Era o patrono de Aldebaran e também o animal-símbolo da família Black-Thorne.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou o ruivo ao casal, que já estava completamente recuperado dos efeitos de feitiço paralisante. – Acabei de chamar os demais aurores para darem uma vistoria na casa.

Gabriella tremia completamente, da cabeças aos pés. Lágrimas escorriam, fartas, em suas faces.

-Muchas gracias, Aldo. _Usted salvos mi niña._ – dizia em meio ao pranto – Você salvou meu bebê.

Alexander aninhou Gabriella em seus braços, consolando-a. Os olhos castanhos de Alex estavam mais sérios do que jamais Aldebaran vira em sua vida.

-Gaby, suba para ver como nossa filha está.

A morena ainda tremia, mas assentiu, subindo rapidamente para o quarto de Raven. Estava preocupada demais com seu bebê para deixa-se abater pelo nervosismo. Enquanto o esquadrão de aurores adentrava pela casa e a esposa sumia escada acima, Alex puxou Aldo para um canto, para conversarem com um pouco de privacidade.

-Como soube? – perguntou ao amigo.

-Temos nossas fontes entre os comensais.

-Isso não vai trazer problemas para essa pessoa?

-Do modo como nosso agente fez, tenho certeza que não. O que importa agora é que vocês estão bem.

Alexander cerrou os punhos com força, esmurrando a mesa de canto, próxima de onde se encontrava.

-_Necromanus!_ Ivory lançou o Necromanus em mim e Gaby.

Aldebaran fitou o amigo com uma sombra no olhar. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava.

-Alex, eu...

-Não fala nada, Aldebaran. Eu não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim. Especialmente você. - disse Alexander, por entre os dentes, de modo rancoroso.

-Eu nunca sentiria pena de você, meu amigo.

Alex sentiu um pequeno conforto ao ouvir as palavras de Aldebaran, mas aquilo não era o suficiente para acabar com a dor que lhe afligia a alma.

-O que vou dizer à Gaby? Não sei se ela será capaz de compreender o que vai exatamente acontecer conosco...

Alexander e Aldebaran se encararam em um mudo e doloroso silêncio, enquanto Gabriella descia as escadas com a filha nos braços. Os dois amigos sabiam que aquela noite era apenas o prenúncio do martírio que aguardaria os Sinclair nos próximos anos.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Vamos às notas..

Este capítulo foi um dos primeiros que escrevi, junto com alguns da Bety e do Nick...Engraçado como é o processo de uma história...Algumas coisas mudaram no meio do caminho, especialmente em termos de desenvolvimento de personalidade das personagens. Vendo a versão original e a que vocês têm em mãos, percebo que apesar da estrutura ser a mesma, o quanto o original estava "cru" e no quanto as alterações melhoraram o resultado.

Antes de tudo, agradecimentos mais que especiais à Dhara (Lu) e Raven (Regina) que me cederam as suas personagens, Rigel e os Sinclair. Que me deram conselhos, pitacos e canetagens essenciais para o resultado final do capítulo.

O título "Quando chega a escuridão" é de um filme de terror dos anos 80, mas reflete aqui a sombra (ou escuridão) que a Maldição Necromanus traz para os Sinclair. A maldição é criação da Raven, o nome e forma de apresentação (a mão de fumaça) são de minha autoria.

O título da montagem do Extra (Night and Day) é de uma música do Sinatra. Homenagem à Raven, que é fã do cantor.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	20. Over the broken glass

Capítulo 20 - Over the broken glass

**Capítulo 20**** - Over the broken glass **

Elizabeth chegara de mais um dia de trabalho no departamento de aurores. Desde que descobrira que estava grávida, havia pedido transferência para o setor de _Perícia e Interrogatórios_. Por mais que preferisse trabalhar no dinâmico setor de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_, sabia que suas missões ali eram perigosas e poderiam colocar a vida de seu bebê em risco. Mas também, se sentia incapaz de ignorar a guerra que os circundava. Abandonar o serviço de auror era inconcebível. Ironicamente, foi no quase sempre tranqüilo, mas nem por isso fácil, setor de _Perícia e Interrogatórios_ que ela tomou conhecimento do maior trunfo que eles poderiam ter contra Voldemort...

Agora que setembro se aproximava a passos largos, e a chegada da filha era iminente, sua nova superior Gillian Willows voltara a insistir que Elizabeth tirasse uma licença. Mas a ruiva era teimosa, iria trabalhar até o máximo que conseguisse.

A auror estava agora em casa. Não era muito tarde, felizmente, aquele foi um dos cada vez mais raros dias em que ela conseguiu sair mais cedo do serviço. Nicholas fizera um chá para os dois, o que ela agradeceu sinceramente. O marido era sempre tão atencioso e compreensível. Depois de beberem o líquido quente e revigorante, sentaram na sala de estar. Betsy pousou a cabeça no colo de Nick, fechando levemente os olhos, enquanto ele passava os dedos por entre os cachos carmesim do cabelo da esposa.

Involuntariamente, a bruxa postou a mão por sobre sua imensa barriga de quase nove meses de gestação.

-Beatrice! – soltou Nick, repentinamente.

Betsy abriu os olhos, fitando, perplexa, o marido:

-Como?

-Nossa menininha, ela pode se chamar Beatrice. O que acha? È o nome da nossa personagem favorita das peças do mestre Will. - exclamou o escritor de modo entusiasmado, enquanto a esposa comprimia os olhos, revelando o incômodo pela sugestão.

-Sinceramente, amor, por mais que eu goste de _Muito Barulho por Nada_, não gostaria de dar esse nome para a nossa filha. Ele me lembra um pouco o nome de uma prima que eu não suporto...

-Mas, Betsy, a gente tem que decidir logo... Nossa neném já está para nascer e ainda não tem nome...

-Claro que tem. Astreia. È o meu nome do meio. - a ruiva retorquiu.

Nicholas fez uma ligeira careta.

-Astreia?! Tem certeza? A menina vai odiar...

-Qual o **problema** com o meu nome do meio, Sr. Johnson? - respondeu a auror, ligeiramente indignada, mas não o bastante para ficar com raiva genuína do marido - È o nome da virgem que representa a constelação desse signo. E como nossa bebezinha vai nascer em setembro, acho bastante apropriado. Sem falar que assim mantenho uma tradição da família da minha mãe que eu sempre gostei muito.

-Tudo bem, amor.- o escritor assentiu, resignado, em meio a um suspiro. Betsy normalmente era teimosa, com a gravidez, o gênio dela ficara ainda mais irascível - Você venceu, vai ser Astreia então. Mas depois não me culpe se a nossa filha brigar com você por isso...

Betsy riu. Sem perceber, uma lembrança brotou suave em sua mente. Desde que descobrira que estava grávida, se pegava pensando **nela**, desejando que **ela** ainda estivesse entre eles...

-Sabe, Nick... - começou ela de forma suave - Talvez você tenha razão. Acho que deveríamos arrumar mais um nome para nossa bruxinha. Astreia pode ser o nome do meio... Eu queria dar a ela algo que lembrasse a família de meu pai... Lembrasse a minha tia...

-Você nunca me falou que tinha uma tia. - ele respondeu, surpreso com a revelação repentina.

-Na verdade, tem muitos anos que eu não falo abertamente sobre ela com ninguém, nem mesmo com o Aldo.- Betsy continuou. A voz adquirindo um tom um pouco mais melancólico - Eu sofri muito quando ela se foi e não queria dividir minha dor com mais ninguém.

Nicholas abaixou o rosto depositando um suave beijo na fronte da esposa.

-Então, me sinto honrado por você querer compartilhar isso comigo...

Betsy ergueu uma das mãos, passando-a delicadamente no rosto de Nick, retribuindo, assim, o gesto dele.

-Como não? È tão fácil falar com você. Além disso, como eu, você conhece a tristeza de se perder alguém tão próximo.

-Tem razão – ele levantou a cabeça. Os olhos do escritor ficaram momentaneamente opacos ao lembrar-se dos próprios pais.

A ruiva segurou a respiração por alguns segundo, criando coragem para prosseguir. Já que tinha começado, era melhor falar tudo de uma vez. Precisava, de uma vez por todas, lidar com as velhas feridas da perda da tia. Como dissera meses atrás para Dumbledore, ela era agora uma mulher adulta e precisava agir como tal.

- A Tia Betsy, na verdade, Aribeth, era a minha madrinha, minha tia-avó, irmã do pai de meu pai. Era a matriarca de nossa família. Todas as decisões importantes cabiam a ela. Provavelmente era a única pessoa para quem eu já vi a minha mãe abaixar a cabeça... Tia Aribeth morava em um pequeno palacete no norte da Inglaterra, a primeira casa de nossa família, antes da construção da mansão no século XV. Era uma casa muito bonita e ficava próxima da Muralha de Adriano. Ela deixou nossa mansão e voltou para lá depois que o marido morreu e papai se casou. **Tia Aribeth Meridian Thorne.**

Nick franziu a testa.

-Thorne? Mas você não disse que ela era viúva? - ele perguntou.

-È que na família do meu pai são as filhas mais velhas que carregam o sobrenome de nossos ancestrais.- a ruiva respondeu. Não era a primeira vez que lhe faziam essa pergunta - Somos uma linhagem matrilinear. Algumas famílias bruxas, poucas é verdade, seguem esse tipo de tradição. Se eu não me engano, os Star são uma delas. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos de meu pai não ter se importado de colocar o sobrenome de nossa mãe junto ao dele. Ele entendia o orgulho da esposa por suas origens.

-Mas você adotou meu sobrenome quando nos casamos.- Nicholas retorquiu, um pouco confuso - Pela lógica, já que você é a única filha mulher, você deveria ter continuado só com o Black-Thorne.

-Mas **eu sou uma Black-Thorne**, Nick. Sempre serei. - Elizabeth afirmou com veemência - São minhas origens que me dizem quem eu sou. E faço questão de não esquecer. **Mas eu também sou uma Johnson**. Não por ser sua esposa. Mas porque foi você quem me libertou, me permitiu ser livre, me permitiu ser plena. Usar seu sobrenome não é apenas um modo de demonstrar nossa união, mas também uma forma de me lembrar que agora estou completa.

-Eu não sei o que dizer... - o moreno balbuciou. Era quase irônico que alguém que vivia de "dominar" as palavras as perdesse em um momento tão importante, mas realmente não sabia o que dizer à Betsy.

A feiticeira sorriu ao notar a expressão dele.

-Não precisa dizer nada, amor... Você já fez...o que você ainda faz, é mais que o suficiente.

O escritor retribuiu o sorriso compreendendo o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, reconhecendo que ele também se sentia da mesma forma.

-E você acha que sua tia aprovaria nosso casamento? - ele perguntou, deixando que a curiosidade se manifestasse.

-De jeito nenhum.- Betsy soltou, quase rindo, o que surpreendeu o marido- Talvez fosse um pouco menos intransigente que os meus pais. Mas tia Betsy era tão adepta da pureza de sangue quanto a maioria dos bruxos tradicionais. Contudo, apesar de amá-la muito, depois que eu fui para Hogwarts e conheci a Marion, percebi que essa história de pureza de sangue era besteira. Aliás, quanto mais eu estudava sobre isso, mais estúpida eu achava a idéia de pureza racial. A Grã-Bretanha é um país de mestiços, se pensarmos bem. Depois de tantas invasões no decorrer dos séculos. Jutos, bretões, celtas, anglos, normandos, saxões, pictos, escotos e romanos... Que sentido tem procurar _pureza_ em tanta mistura? Eu mesma sou descendente de romanos e celtas do lado do meu pai e de anglo-saxões e sabe se lá o que mais do lado da minha mãe. Tudo isso é coisa sem importância. Mas tia Aribeth levava essa história muito à sério.

-Eu não entendo, se ela era assim tão preconceituosa como é que...

-Eu a amava tanto? – a feiticeira completou a fala que o marido não ousou terminar. – As pessoas são bem mais complexas do que imaginamos, Nick. Apesar desse defeito, Tia Betsy era uma mulher admirável. Como não tinha filhos, ela meio que me adotou. Me ensinou muito durante o período em que eu passava com ela, nos meados das férias de verão e nos feriados de Páscoa. Sobre Magia e sobre ser Mulher... Como eu deveria ser forte e enfrentar a vida de cabeça erguida.

O brilho que havia no olhar da esposa ao falar da tia não passou despercebido ao escritor. Betsy realmente amara Aribeth com intensidade. E, algo no íntimo dele dizia que se ela estivesse viva, apesar do preconceito inicial, acabaria aceitando-o como parte da família. Lamentou que não pudesse tê-la conhecido, do mesmo modo como desejou muitas vezes que Betsy também pudesse ter conhecido Richard e Mary Johnson.

-Ela parece mesmo ter sido uma pessoa fantástica.- Nick falou, enquando uma idéia começava a formar em sua mente -Você está certa, precisamos dar a nossa menina algo que lembre sua tia... Que tal se a chamarmos de Meridiana?

-Meridiana?

-Sim, é o nome do meio de sua tia. E também passa a idéia do que nossa filha é: meio trouxa e meio bruxa. Um pouco de cada um de nós.- justificou.

-_Meridiana Astreia Black-Thorne Johnson._Até que isso soa bem, não é minha princesa?- falou Elizabeth, enquanto esfregava carinhosamente a própria barriga.

Aldebaran chegou tranquilamente ao Quartel General dos Aurores, encaminhando-se para a área que concentrava as salas e cubículos destinados à sub-seção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_. Um silêncio quase sepulcral tomava conta daquela parte do departamento, mas o auror ruivo não achou estranho. A cada dia que se passava se tornava mais difícil encontrar os aurores nos escritórios. Eles passavam a maior parte do dia de serviço fora, em batidas, buscas e investigações. Rufus Scrimgeour, chefe do Departamento de Aurores, e Bartholomeu Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, estavam determinados a derrubar e prender o máximo de comensais no menor tempo possível, nem que para isso os aurores tivessem que fazer uma jornada dupla de trabalho.

Aldo aproximou-se de sua mesa de serviço, notando um pergaminho que não estava ali quando ele saiu. Não havia assinatura alguma no curto relatório, mas como fora escrito em papel timbrado do Ministério, não se preocupou. O pergaminho trazia alguns dados e o endereço de um armazém nos subúrbios londrinos que parecia estar relacionado com a atual investigação a que Aldebaran se dedicava.

O ruivo olhou para fora de sua sala, em busca de algum movimento recente, mas tudo que consegui ver foi um facho de luz solitário a se projetar no corredor vindo de um cubículo próximo. Dirigiu-se, então, para lá.

Um rapaz revisava, concentrado, os relatórios dispostos em sua mesa.

-Longbottom - chamou Aldebaran - por um acaso você viu quem deixou esse papel em minha mesa?

-Não, Black-Thorne. Algum problema?- respondeu o auror mais jovem, levantando os olhos da papelada para encarar o colega.

-Não necessariamente.- o ruivo respondeu - É uma pista sobre o caso que estou investigando.

-Sobre os inferi?

Aldo assentiu.

-Vou sair para confirmar se isso aqui vale realmente alguma coisa. Você sabe se tem algum esquadrão disponível?

-Acho que não, só estamos nós dois aqui. Nem Moody voltou ainda.- disse Frank, puxando pela memória quem estava no quartel naquele momento. Fazia alguns poucos minutos que ele havia chegado da ronda, e tirando o pessoal que trabalhava nos laboratórios de pesquisa e análise, e as secretárias dos chefes do departamento, não vira mais ninguém.

- Eu acabei de voltar da ronda, mas se quiser, posso ir com você? - Longbottom se ofereceu.

Aldebaran acenou a cabeça em negativa. Não havia necessidade de tirar o mais novos de seus afazeres. Pelas informações contidas no documento, seria apenas uma verificação de rotina.

-Não precisa. Eu vou na frente averiguar. Alguém precisa ficar aqui para acionar o primeiro esquadrão que retornar.

-Tudo bem - concordou Frank.

Depois que Kasprowicz voltara para a Polônia afim de concorrer ao cargo de Primeiro Ministro bruxo em seu país, Frida abandonou o cargo de secretária pessoal do embaixador, já que a substituta de Kasprowicz, Anastasia Derevko, trouxera alguém de sua própria confiança para assumir o posto. A loira passou a trabalhar na parte administrativa da embaixada, e, surpreendentemente, tomou gosto pela coisa. Apesar se ser um trabalho exigente, era bem mais fácil que ser secretária do embaixador, possibilitando a ela, também atuar com mais empenho e mobilidade em seu papel de agente dupla.

Naquela noite, Frida conseguira chegar mais cedo em casa. Colocou algumas pastas que trouxera do escritório em cima da mesa. Iria tomar um bom e relaxante banho, e depois preparar um porção de Zrazys para ela e Aldo. Bolinhos de carne de porco e de boi, os Zrazys eram um típico prato polonês, especialidade de Frida. Fazia tempos que ela prometera a Aldebaran fazer-lhe aqueles quitutes.

A feiticeira tirou os sapatos, dirigindo-se para a escada, mas ela nem teve tempo de subir para o segundo andar da casa, onde ficava o banheiro. O som estridente da campainha soava, persistente.

Ela encaminhou-se para a porta de entrada da casa, olhando primeiramente no olho mágico para ver quem se encontrava lá fora. Viu, ali, uma das ultimas pessoas que imaginou encontrar um dia diante de sua residência.

-Agamennon, o que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, ao abrir a porta.

O irlandês não respondeu de imediato. Com o olhar amedrontado, empurrou a polonesa para dentro da casa.

-Precisamos conversar urgentemente, Frida.

Aldebaran aparatou na porta do armazém abandonado. Não havia movimento algum ao redor dali. A luz do poste da entrada do estabelecimento estava queimada, dando ao lugar um aspecto ainda mais lúgubre. O auror sacou a varinha de dentro das vestes, dirigindo-se, silenciosamente, para a porta do galpão. Puxou uma pequena fresta, possibilitando-lhe entrar. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro pútrido e pungente que tomou-lhe completamente as narinas. O breu que preenchia o lugar só não era maior que o silêncio que pesadamente se sobrepunha.

O auror ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, conjurando:

-Lumus!

Uma fraca fagulha de luz se acendeu na ponta da varinha, mas foi o suficiente para revelar a monstruosidade que ocorrera ali.

Dezenas de corpos empilhavam-se no local. Alguns transfigurados pelas feridas infligidas, outros completamente ilesos, provavelmente mortos com o Avada Kedrava. Homens, mulheres, velhos e até mesmo crianças. Todos traziam no rosto cadavérico a mesma expressão de quem esteve diante de um horror indescritível. As poças de sangue que rodeavam as vítimas já estavam viscosas e escuras, indicando que fazia um bom tempo que o massacre ocorrera.

O cenário ali pintado era exatamente como Aldebaran esperou que fosse, pois, infelizmente, não era a primeira vez que ele se via diante de semelhante abominação. Aquilo era mais uma tentativa frustrada dos seguidores de Voldemort em criar um exército de inferi.

E mais uma vez ele chegara tarde demais para descobrir o responsável, ou responsáveis, por aquelas atrocidades.

Uma onda de frustração começou a brotar no auror, mas Aldebaran reprimiu aquele sentimento que considerava uma fraqueza momentânea. Entrar em desespero não ajudaria em nada àquelas pobres vítimas. Não faria com que ele encontrasse os monstros culpados por aquele crime, pois, para o auror, apenas monstros seriam capazes de semelhante barbárie. Aldo não podia conceber que um ser humano fosse capaz de tamanha crueldade contra um semelhante. E por mais que muitos bruxos puro sangue insistissem, trouxas e bruxos faziam parte da mesma espécie, quisessem eles acreditar ou não.

Não havia muito mais o que Aldebaran pudesse fazer ali a não ser procurar pistas enquanto o esquadrão de aurores e os membros da perícia não chegassem.

Ele se abaixou ao lado da pilha mais próxima, vendo se encontrava algo excepcional que auxiliasse nas investigações, quando, de repente, escutou a porta do armazém se fechando sozinha.

A luz de uma cabine acendeu na parte superior do galpão, revelando, em seu interior um homem jovem, vestido completamente de negro. Seus olhos eram tão verdes e seus cabelos tão vermelhos quanto os do auror que se encontrava abaixo dele. Sua voz ecoou, amplificada, pelo armazém.

-Boa noite, Aldebaran. È uma imensa "felicidade" reencontra-lo, meu irmão. - disse, em um tom cínico e debochado.

O auror permaneceu em silêncio. Apontou a varinha em direção da cabine, mas o feitiço que lançou ricocheteou na janela.

-Tsc...Tsc... Esperava mais de você, Aldo. Você realmente acreditou que eu seria tolo o suficiente para me revelar a você estando em um local desprotegido?

-Não custava nada tentar. - respondeu o auror, indiferente. - Devo deduzir, então, que também não é possível desaparatar daqui?

-Até que você é menos idiota do que eu pensava, meu irmão. - disse o comensal, jocosamente. - Sabe por que você está aqui, Aldo? O Lorde em pessoa ordenou a sua morte. Sinta-se honrado por tamanha consideração.

Aldebaran lançou um olhar frio e impassível para o irmão caçula.

-Como se as idéias de um louco megalomaníaco importassem a mim. Por que seu "lorde" me quer morto, afinal?

-Você não faz nenhuma idéia, maninho? Nós não somos estúpidos. Descobrimos que Frida nos traiu. Sua morte é um aviso a ela de que ninguém vira as costas para o Lorde das Trevas sem pagar um preço por isso.

-Achei que você tinha prometido à nossa mãe que não iria me matar.

-Mas eu **não** vou te matar, Aldo. Infelizmente não terei esse prazer, pois jamais quebraria uma promessa feita à minha amada mãezinha. Vim apenas assistir ao espetáculo. São _eles_ que vão se divertir com você.

Foi, então, que Aldebaran notou que os corpos espalhados pelo amplo armazém começaram a se mexer. Inferi! Finalmente os comensais tinham alcançado o seu vil intento.

- Você é responsável por isso, Ludovic? - perguntou Aldo, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de medo em sua voz, pois sabia que se entrasse em pânico, tudo estaria perdido.

-Ah, não. Embora eu tenha matado boa parte dos que estão aí, não sou o responsável por seu retorno. Até eu sei reconhecer os meus limites.

O auror ruivo estava completamente cercado. Os cadáveres levantavam-se um após o outro, e no lugar de corpos empilhados, fileiras de inferis se erguiam. Aldebaran sabia que precisava permanecer calmo e se concentrar caso quisesse sair vivo dali. Era verdade que a possibilidade de isso ocorrer era mínima, mas ela existia, e onde houvesse esperança, havia uma saída.

Ele conjurou um anel de fogo ao redor de si, afastando alguns inferis que estavam mais próximos. Foi o suficiente para possibilitar que Aldebaran lançasse alguns feitiços, derrubando as ameaças mais imediatas.

As gargalhadas doentias de Ludovic ecoavam no galpão, chamando a atenção de Aldebaran.

-Sabe, Aldo, tem uma última coisa que eu queria te dizer antes dos inferi terminarem o serviço. Frida pode ter te escolhido, meu irmão, mas vai ser o gosto da minha boca que ela vai sentir antes de morrer. Isso eu te prometo.

-Pois eu tenho é pena de você, Ludovic. Antes que você sequer pense em se aproximar de Frida, você já será um homem morto. Ela nunca se deixaria ser derrotada por um cão desprezível como você. - respondeu Aldebaran, deixando-se, momentaneamente, cair nas provocações do irmão.

Um lapso que custou caro demais ao auror. Um inferi conseguiu alcançar Aldebaran, rasgando-lhe o braço esquerdo com suas unhas pútridas. Aldo sentiu o ferimento arder, como se uma substância ácida tivesse sido jogada sobre o local atingido. Ele lançou um raio sobre o inferi que lhe ferira, retomando a postura centrada que precisava manter. Ouvir Ludovic falar de Frida daquele modo o afetara mais do que ele acreditou ser possível. Não poderia deixar que esse erro se repetisse, caso quisesse sobreviver. Bloqueou a voz e a risada do irmão de sua consciência, focando apenas os mortos-vivos que o cercavam.

Os inferi se aproximavam mais e mais. Para cada um que Aldebaran conseguia derrubar, dois pareciam surgir em seu lugar. Suas mãos amareladas e carcomidas tentando alcançar o auror, seus dedos pegajosos rasgando-lhe as vestes. Todos eles, se aproximando, aproximando, aproximando...

Aldebaran sentiu uma dor lacinante no ombro. O sangue escorreu quente, empapando o que sobrou da camisa que usava. Com grande dificuldade Aldo conseguiu se desvencilhar do inferi que lhe mordera. A vista do auror começava a nublar. Mas ele não iria desistir, ele não podia desistir...

-Agamennon, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Frida.

O irlandês a segurava pelos ombros, com uma expressão de urgência no rosto.

-Eles descobriram tudo, Frida. O Lorde descobriu tudo. Ele sabe que você nos traiu. Que você trabalha para nossos inimigos, para Dumbledore.

Frida sentiu o estômago revirar de ansiedade, mas ela não deixou transparecer isso em seu semblante. Teve consciência que naquele momento, mais do que nunca antes em sua vida, precisaria das habilidades de espiã que possuía. Continuou fitando Agamennon. Discretamente soltou-se das mãos do comensal, enfiando sorrateiramente a mão no bolso da calça que usava e onde guardara a varinha.

-Então ele descobriu... Não achei que isso seria possível. - disse ela em um tom frio, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - E você, Agamennon, foi mandado aqui para me matar, não é?

-Não! Você entendeu tudo errado! Eu vim te avisar. Ludovic me enviou para te dizer isso. Para te falar para fugir com Aldebaran antes que os demais comensais viessem atrás de vocês.

A polonesa deixou aflorar no rosto um sorriso de debochada incredulidade.

-Você acha que eu sou idiota, Star? Isso não faz o estilo de Ludovic. Nós dois sabemos disso. Por que eu devo acreditar em você?

-Ele me disse que você iria duvidar as minhas boas intenções. Então, pediu-me para dizer que está fazendo isso por dois motivos: por amor e por uma promessa. Disse que você iria compreender.

Frida estreitou os olhos, pensativa. Havia uma possibilidade, ainda que bastante remota, de que Agamennon estivesse dizendo a verdade. Ludovic amava Frida, ou pelo menos assim ele dizia, apesar de ter um jeito doentio de demonstrar seu afeto. E ele também prometera a Marguerith que não mataria Aldebaran. Tudo isso, especialmente a palavra empenhada à mãe, poderia, realmente, ter motivado o comensal ruivo a fazer esse excepcional ato altruísta.

Frida foi arrancada de suas considerações por um leve estalo vindo da lareira da sala de estar. Tanto a espiã quanto o comensal voltaram sua atenção para as chamas verdes que emergiam de lá. Imediatamente a polonesa reconheceu a face deformada de cicatrizes pertencente a Alastor Moody, chefe imediato de Aldebaran e um dos poucos, até aquele momento, que sabia da condição de agente dupla dela.

-Frida, você precisa sair daí imediatamente! - dizia a voz rouca do auror - Nós não temos certeza, mas achamos que eles estão indo atrás de você. Aldebaran está morto!

Por breves segundos que pareceram a ela uma eternidade, Frida caiu em um estado de completo estupor, incapaz de distinguir delírio e realidade. Ela só poderia estar louca... Moody estava enganado, ele tinha que estar enganado! Seu amado não poderia estar morto...

Tudo, então, fez sentido naquele momento. Agamennon fora enviado para ocupar Frida enquanto matavam Aldo. O Lorde das Trevas sempre tivera o prazer de arrancar dos inimigos aquilo que eles mais prezavam antes de extermina-los. Ela testemunhara o senhor do escuro fazer isso diversas vezes. E agora chegara a vez dela.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu se recobrar. Ela não iria cair assim tão facilmente. Prantearia por Aldebaran em um momento adequado. Ele não iria querer que ela desistisse. Ele não desistiria se a situação fosse inversa.

A loira sacou a varinha do bolso, lançando um feitiço em Agamennon antes que ele pudesse esboçar qualquer reação.

O irlandês foi arremessado a alguns metros de distância, caindo próximo da lareira. A cabeça de Moody desapareceu sob a mão de Agamennon, que pousara sobre as chamas esverdeadas.

Caído no chão, Agamennon também estava surpreso com tudo aquilo. Ludovic o usara. Era óbvio! Ele fora um tolo em acreditar nas boas intenções de Black-Thorne. Pior, era bem provável que seu deslize resultasse em sua morte nas mãos do mestre... Foi então que lembrou da dívida que Ludovic tinha com ele. Anos atrás, em uma de suas primeiras missões, o jovem matara equivocadamente um importante político estrangeiro que o Lorde planejara chantagear. Fora Agamennon quem encobrira o erro. Ludovic faria o mesmo pelo irlandês agora. Estariam finalmente quites. Black-Thorne não armou apenas para a cunhada e o irmão, mas também para o colega comensal. Sem qualquer dívida entre eles, o ruivo poderia matar Star quando quisesse, se achasse necessário. Cada dia que se passava, Agamennon arrependia-se mais e mais de ter se envolvido com os seguidores de Voldemort.

Frida percebeu que Star continuava deitado no chão da sala. Antes que outros comensais cercassem a casa, aproveitou a brecha que conseguira fazer, e aparatou para longe dali.

Elizabeth abriu os olhos, meio sonolenta, estava quase cochilando no colo do marido quando escutou estrondosas batidas na porta de casa. Nicholas levantou-se, ajeitando uma almofada debaixo da cabeça da esposa.

-Pode deixar que eu atendo, Betsy. - disse o escritor.

A auror continuou deitada, os olhos semicerrados. Estava exausta...Foi então que os murmurinhos vindos da porta de entrada começaram a ficar mais altos e ela pôde distinguir algumas vozes bastante conhecidas. Levantou-se, subitamente, ficando em estado de prontidão.

Saiu no sofá, e dirigiu-se para o pequeno corredor que dava acesso à porta de entrada da casa dos Johnson. Nicholas estava parado junto ao batente, o rosto pálido como a cera de uma vela. Ao lado dele, ainda do lado de fora da casa, estavam Alastor Moody, Alexander Sinclair e o primo de Betsy, Kamus Ivory.

A ruiva permaneceu momentaneamente parada, olhando os quatro homens com uma expressão intrigada. Havia algo errado ali, ela podia sentir.

-Amor, - chamou Nick, docemente, embora sua voz tremesse um pouco ao falar. - vem aqui.- disse, estendendo a mão a Elizabeth.

A feiticeira aproximou-se do marido. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram, e Nick comprimiu a pequena mão da esposa com firmeza. Betsy voltou sua atenção para Alastor Moody. Ele era o auror de mais alta patente entre os três, mesmo considerando que Alex estava aposentado. Se alguém fosse dizer alguma coisa, seria Moody.

E a Betsy estava certa. O velho auror começou a dizer o que trouxera os três ali. Uma enxurrada de explicações emanavam de sua boca, mas a única coisa que Elizabeth conseguiu distinguir foi que o irmão mais velho estava morto. Morto pelos inferi...

A vista de Elizabeth se turvou, ela sentiu o estômago embrulhar e as mãos gelarem. A última coisa que sentiu foram as mãos de Nicholas segurando-a. O mundo girou de repente... Então, Betsy, se viu imersa em uma completa escuridão.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Vamos às notas..

Escrever esse capítulo foi realmente muito difícil... A principio quando eu concebi a morte de Aldebaran, era algo completamente diferente do que saiu agora. Ele seria cercado por vários comensais e seria morto por eles, com Ludovic de testemunha. Mas um monte de questões vinham na minha mente, do tipo, "como ou por que Aldo se deixaria cercar? Quem estaria lá? Onde seria? E por que Ludovic deixaria outros comensais matarem o irmão? Tudo bem que tinha a promessa, mas ele nunca deixaria outra PESSOA matar aquele que ele mais odiava."

Foi então que li o sexto livro e uma luz veio à minha mente quando a JK apresentou a existência do Inferi e de repente, resolveu todos os meus problemas...

Quer dizer, não todos... Porque matar o Aldo foi muito mais doloroso do que eu pensava...Pode parecer drama, mas matar um personagem é complicado. No fundo, no fundo a gente quer que ele seja feliz e tudo dê certo, mas às vezes a história pede uma tragédia e no caso de PSnM, desde o começo tanto a morte dele quanto a da Betsy estavam predeterminadas.

As referências do capítulo:

Sobre o nome da Meri: Quando comecei a delinear as origens dos Thorne, já tinha estabelecido desde o começo que eles eram descendentes de romanos e celtas, meio inspirada pelas lendas Arturianas, e por obras como _As Brumas de Avalon e O Príncipe Valente._ Da minha concepção, os Thorne surgiram da união entre uma feiticeira de origem celta e um general bruxo romano. Por isso resolvi colocar a primeira casa dos Thorne próxima da Muralha de Adriano. Essa construção, que ainda se ergue entre Carlisle e Newclastle, foi feita pelos romanos na década de 120 d.C. para proteger a região que atualmente é a Inglaterra de invasões dos pictos (escoceses) vindos do norte. Ele é denominada Muralha de Adriano em honra ao Imperador Adriano.

Entre os celtas era bastante comum os filhos carregarem o nome da mãe. Por isso decidi que a família da Meri seria uma linhagem matrilinear.

Para quem quiser conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse período, além da série de livros _As Brumas de Avalon_, recomendo ver o filme _Rei Arthur._

Sobre a nova Embaixadora polonesa: Mais uma pequena homenagem. O sobrenome da nova chefe de Frida foi retirado do seriado _Alias_, um seriado sobre agentes da CIA e espionagem que eu considero uma das melhores coisas que está passando atualmente na TV. È o sobrenome das irmãs Derevko, três agentes russas, sendo que uma delas, a minha favorita, é Irina Derevko, mãe da personagem principal da série, Sydney Bristow, e, confesso, fonte de inspiração para Frida.

Sobre o título:_Over the broken glass_ é o nome de um disco do sensacional Bob Dylan, de uma apresentação que ele fez na França. O vidro quebrado me pareceu uma metáfora apropriada ao que aconteceu ao Aldo.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	21. Strangers in Paradise

Capítulo 21 - Strangers in Paradise

**Capítulo 21**** - Strangers in Paradise **

Os últimos dias foram particularmente difíceis, Nicholas Johnson não poderia negar. A seqüência de acontecimentos abalara demasiadamente Elizabeth. A esposa sempre fora uma pessoa forte e otimista, mas mesmo ela não conseguiria passar livre de quaisquer seqüelas pela morte do irmão mais velho, Aldebaran. Especialmente considerando que seu outro irmão, Ludovic, parecia estar relacionado com o fato, ainda que indiretamente.

O enterro também fora extenuante para a ruiva. Aldo precisara ser enterrado em caixão lacrado, dado os resultados do ataque dos inferi. Para completar, a matriarca dos Black-Thorne, Marguerith, decidira também comparecer ao funeral, mas manteve-se o tempo todo afastada. Não trocou palavra alguma com a filha caçula. E, apesar da atitude da mãe doer-lhe, Betsy preferiu ignorar a presença dela em resposta.

Aquela foi a primeira, e, possivelmente, a última vez, que Nicholas viu, e veria, sua sogra. Abraçado a Elizabeth, ele arriscou um olhar em direção a Marguerith. O rosto dela era duro e impassível como se esculpido em pálido mármore carrara. Por breves segundos, eles trocaram um olhar. Foi rápido, mas Nicholas guardaria para sempre a expressão de ódio e desprezo que ela lhe lançara. Como se, para aquela mulher, o escritor fosse menos que um verme, indigno de qualquer consideração.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Betsy se viu obrigada a tirar licença do serviço. Sua nova superior, Gillian Willows, fora incisiva quanto à ausência da jovem auror. Não havia como a moça contestar. E Nick se viu obrigado a ser testemunha das sombras que cobriam o coração da pessoa que mais lhe importava na vida. Elizabeth parecia um fantasma a deslocar-se pela casa, apesar de sempre lançar ao marido um sorriso para apaziguar qualquer preocupação que ele por ventura pudesse vir a ter, tentando passar uma tranqüilidade que ele sabia não existir.

Até que, naquela manhã de setembro, um pequeno raio de sol surgiu no meio das trevas que os circundavam nos últimos tempos.

Naquele momento, em pé, diante de um pequeno berço em um quarto do St. Mungus, Nicholas repassava em sua mente todos esses acontecimentos, enquanto observava a razão da enorme felicidade que marcava cada linha do seu rosto. Uma coisa tão pequena e miúda que ele tinha quase medo de que se quebrasse ao menor toque. E tão linda e perfeita que fazia com que ele perdesse, por alguns segundos, a respiração em assombro toda vez que a fitava. Os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos cerrados e as mãozinhas encolhidas compunham o melhor quadro que o escritor já vira na vida. Sua menina. A primeira criança que nasceu dele e de Elizabeth.

Nick afastou-se momentaneamente do berço, voltando sua atenção para a mãe da criança. Elizabeth ressonava suavemente na cama, exausta. Os cabelos, de um vermelho vivo que faziam contraste com a alvura dos lençóis, ainda estavam empapados pelo esforço de trazer ao mundo a pequenina. Contudo, para o escritor, Betsy nunca lhe pareceu tão bela.

Durante a vida inteira, Nicholas teve seus momentos de perda e de dor. Algumas vezes chegou mesmo a amaldiçoar aos céus pelas coisas que precisou passar, especialmente pela perda dos pais ainda menino. Contudo, naquele momento, naquele quarto de hospital, vendo a esposa e a filha dormindo, o que ele sentia era gratidão. Sentia-se feliz por ter as duas na sua vida. Felicidade que transcendia as palavras.

Sentou-se ao lado da esposa, na poltrona, próxima da cama. Betsy mexeu-se um pouco no leito, abrindo os olhos. Apesar do ar cansado, havia uma leveza em sua expressão como há muito Nicholas não via.

-Ela é linda, não é? - a feiticeira balbuciou.

-Perfeita. - o escritor respondeu, segurando as mãos da esposa e depositando um beijo em cada uma delas.

A ruiva simplesmente sorriu em resposta, erguendo o corpo na cama, para se sentar. Nick levantou, ajeitando os travesseiros nas costas de Betsy.

-Obrigada - ela disse, enquanto ele se sentava novamente na poltrona.

A auror observou o marido com carinho antes de continuar. Estava feliz por ele ter ficado quase o tempo todo com ela. Nicholas só não entrara na sala de parto porque foi impedido pelos curandeiros, o que, da perspectiva de Betsy, pareceu-lhe uma besteira. Talvez ele não pudesse fazer mais nada a não ser observar, mas a presença dele teria sido importante para ela.

-Quer água? - o escritor perguntou, solícito.

Betsy assentiu, estava realmente com sede. Bebeu o copo de água que o marido lhe oferecia; depois de satisfeita, decidiu falar com ele sobre a decisão que tomara naquela manhã, esperando que ele concordasse, pois realmente acreditava que era a coisa mais justa a se fazer.

-Nick... Acho que devíamos ir para a Escócia na semana que vem... Junto com Gaby e Alex...

-Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, compreendendo exatamente o que ela planejava com aquilo.

A ruiva anuiu com veemência. Nicholas beijou por cima dos cabelos da esposa, respondendo:

-Se é o que você quer, é para lá que iremos.

A paisagem verdejante descortinava-se quase que ao infinito, entremeada por árvores, algumas pequenas cabanas e um lago de águas azuis que eram quase negras. Ao fundo, podiam ser ver morros quebrando a monotonia do horizonte. A moça recostou a cabeça na murada de pedra, deixado o olhar vagar, perdido, horizonte afora. Aquilo acabou por se tornar quase um ritual desde que se refugiara naquele lugar. Era o máximo que podia fazer por enquanto. Sentar-se naquela janela e esperar...

Desde a morte do marido, Frida Black-Thorne abrigara-se no castelo do antigo clã McAllister. O atual senhor daqueles domínios, Sir Angus, era falastrão, divertido e espontâneo. Algo que muitos poderiam não esperar de um nobre, mesmo vindo de um povo espirituoso como eram conhecidos os escoceses. Mas, parte da alegria natural daquele homem estava adormecida, como uma brasa encoberta por uma camada espessa de cinzas.

Angus tornou-se amigo de longa data do recém-falecido marido da polonesa por intermédio de Alex Sinclair, com quem o escocês estudara nos tempos de Hogwarts, e de quem Aldebaran fora parceiro no trabalho de auror.

Quando ainda estava começando a entrar na vida do ruivo, Frida por vezes se espantava pelo fato de um homem tão fechado e taciturno como Aldo conseguir juntar ao redor de si amigos como Alexander e Angus. Aos poucos foi compreendendo o que eles viram em Aldebaran. Era a mesma coisa que fez com que ela abandonasse por completo sua vida de servidora do Lord das Trevas. O marido era... foi... um homem honrado, determinado, corajoso, e, sobretudo, leal... Podia possuir poucos amigos, mas evocava nele a mesma lealdade com que a eles se dedicava... Lealdade e amizade que acabaram se estendendo a ela por parte deles.

Quando a ex-espiã bateu à porta de Angus, fugindo dos comensais, sabia que dificilmente iriam procurá-la em um lugar tão ermo. Certamente acreditariam que ela já havia escapado via algum de seus contatos. Contudo, a espiã reconhecia que esses seus antigos contatos não eram realmente dignos de confiança. Vivera imersa por demais no submundo para saber que um ou dois galeões a mais, oferecidos pelos seguidores do Senhor do Escuro, seriam mais que o suficiente para darem com a língua nos dentes e entregarem a localização dela. Por esses motivos, recorreu ao escocês. Apenas também porque tinha certeza que de não colocaria em risco Angus, a esposa e os filhos. Depois ela pensaria como sair do país.

Frida era muito grata a Angus e Catarina por terem-na acolhido como se fosse parte da própria família, sem nem ao menos saber os verdadeiros detalhes que levaram à morte de Aldebaran e à fuga dela. Não fizeram perguntas naquela noite, apenas a deixaram cair na cama... Exausta pelo cansaço da fuga e massacrada pela tristeza de perder a pessoa que lhe foi mais cara na vida.

Ela ainda se lembrava com clareza da expressão fatigada do rosto de Aldo na noite em que os Sinclair foram atacados. Frida teve certeza que pelo menos uma ou duas vezes naquela noite ele pensara em propor a ela que fugissem da Grã-Bretanha. Conhecia Aldebaran o suficiente para sentir-se lisonjeada por aquela quase proposta. Sabia o quanto significaria para ele deixar para trás tudo e todos, especialmente suas obrigações e deveres como auror. Contudo, se naquela noite ele tivesse realmente feito a proposta, ela teria declinado. O trabalho dela como agente dupla era pouco diante de todo o caminho que percorreu sob a guarda de Voldemort. Ainda havia muito do que se redimir.

Entretanto, se ela soubesse o que aconteceria com Aldebaran, teria fugido com ele muito tempo atrás. Durante aqueles dias de reclusão, ela chegou até mesmo a se culpar por perdê-lo. Por ter cometido algum lapso em seu disfarce, algo que tivesse indicado que ela mudou de lado. Não adiantava se culpar, isso não traria Aldo de volta. Além disso, se havia alguém por quem responsabilizar, esse alguém era seu antigo mestre. Mas, mais culpado que ele era Ludovic. Tinha certeza que o cunhado teria achado alguma outra razão para exterminar o irmão mais velho...

-Friduxa? - uma voz rouca a chamou.

A polonesa virou-se, observando atentamente o homem parado sob o batente da porta. Ele tinha estatura mediana, um porte forte, cabelos castanho-claros na altura dos ombros e olhos muito verdes. Era estranho para a loira constatar a ausência do costumeiro sorriso no rosto de seu anfitrião.

-Pois não, Angus? - ela respondeu, com uma voz sem vida.

-Alex, Gaby, Nicholas e Elizabeth chegaram para vê-la.

A polonesa assentiu, levantando-se da janela, e seguindo o homem até os andares inferiores da propriedade.

No amplo salão de jantar do castelo, uma mesa de carvalho escuro destacava-se. Pelas paredes podiam-se ver tapeçarias tão antigas quanto o primeiro dos McAllister a pisar naquele solo. O fogo crepitava na lareira, afastando o frio daquele fim de tarde outonal. Frida olhou atentamente os presentes, mas não conseguiu esboçar emoção alguma em seu rosto. Desde que Aldo morrera, sentia-se completamente anestesiada. Aquela se tornara a vida dela, apenas esperar o tempo passar. Um tempo vazio de qualquer sentido. Continuava a sobreviver porque sabia que aquele seria o desejo de Aldebaran, assim como teria sido o dela se a situação fosse inversa.

Angus saiu de perto da loira, dirigindo-se até Catarina, sua segunda esposa, a italiana com quem se casara. Uma morena de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes, e de uma personalidade tão forte quanto a do escocês. Próximos a eles, sentados à mesa de carvalho, a loira viu Gaby e Alex postados à esquerda, com a pequena Marianne entre eles, enquanto Nick e Betsy estavam à direita. Piscou algumas vezes ao perceber que a ruiva também trazia uma criança em seus braços.

Um pequeno esboço de sorriso formou-se no rosto da polonesa, embora tivesse sido rápido e fugaz. Então, finalmente Meridiana nasceu. A menina que em outras circunstâncias teria sido afilhada dela e de Aldebaran.

Os recém chegados levantaram-se para cumprimentá-la. Depois de ser devidamente abraçada por quase todos os presentes, que pareciam aliviados por vê-la viva e relativamente bem, Frida aproximou-se de Elizabeth. Reconheceu no fundo dos olhos da ruiva um reflexo de si mesma e da dor que sentia. E, pelo modo como a irmã de Aldebaran a encarara, pareceu-lhe que Betsy também percebera o mesmo em Frida.

-Posso pegá-la? - ela perguntou, ao que Elizabeth assentiu em silêncio. A loira aninhou cuidadosamente em seus braços a menininha, que ressonava em sono profundo, reflexo do cansaço da viagem. Assim como também dormia a outra criança no colo de Gabriella. Frida passou a mão delicadamente pela penugem rubra que cobria a cabeça do bebê. Ruiva como a mãe. Ruiva como Aldebaran. Depois de um tempo, entregou Meridiana de volta à Elizabeth, dizendo:

-Ela se parece com vocês. Mesmo com os cabelos como os seus, consigo ver os traços de Nicholas nela.

O casal sorriu em agradecimento. Um silêncio estranho recaiu em todos eles por alguns segundos, como se a ausência de Aldebaran deixasse o ar mais pesado e denso. Alexander foi o primeiro a quebrar aquela tranqüilidade mórbida e dolorida.

-Frida, nós não viemos aqui apenas para ver como você está. Viemos porque encontramos um modo de tirá-la em segurança da Grã-Bretanha.

A loira, agora acomodada ao lado da cunhada, levantou os olhos, encarando o melhor amigo de Aldo, ouvindo atentamente o que o homem iria começar a dizer.

-Vou providenciar comida e bebida para todos - Catarina interrompeu, momentaneamente, antes que Alex retomasse a fala - Pelo visto a conversa será longa e é melhor que estejam com o estômago forrado.

Assim que a senhora do castelo saiu em direção das cozinhas, o ex-auror voltou a falar.

- Moody me inteirou sobre quem você era e para quem trabalhava logo após... - a voz do homem falhou nesse ponto. Alex desviou os olhos do rosto da viúva do amigo. Pigarreou antes de prosseguir. - Bem, após encontrarem Aldo. Quando Angus nos contou, por canais seguros, que você estava aqui, eu e Gabriella começamos a planejar um modo de ajudá-la a fugir. E chegamos à conclusão que se misturar entre os trouxas seria a melhor forma de despistar os comensais.

A morena abriu a bolsa, tirando de lá uma pequena caderneta vermelha onde se podia ver o desenho de um leão e de um unicórnio abraçados a uma coroa, e lia-se em letras douradas "Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte - Passaporte". A ex-espiã estendeu a mão pegando o documento. Abriu, lendo o nome Sabina Milan. Não havia foto alguma, mas, tirando esse detalhe, o passaporte lhe parecia legítimo, apesar de Frida não ser especialista em documentos trouxas.

-Como? - ela deixou escapar, fitando Gaby.

A morena tentou sorrir, embora uma tensão fosse perceptível em sua expressão. Não estava orgulhosa do modo como conseguira aquilo, pois, apesar de gostar de trabalhar para o irmão, sempre suspeitou que alguns dos clientes dele não eram necessariamente honestos. E a velocidade com que Guillermo conseguira o passaporte, depois que Gaby explicara as razões, era a comprovação de suas suspeitas.

-Meu irmão conseguiu para mim. Não sei com quem nem como, mas ele me garantiu que era perfeito nos mínimos detalhes. A nossa idéia é mandá-la por avião para o Chile. Minha irmã, Maria, você deve se lembrar dela do batizado de Marianne, está fazendo mestrado por lá. Ela disse que a acolheria e que, se você quisesse, poderia até mesmo voltar para o Peru com ela, quando o curso acabasse.

-Eu não quero parecer ingrata, mas por que? - Frida perguntou, sem realmente compreender porque tanto esforço por causa dela.

-Porque você é esposa de Aldo - Alex respondeu.

-E porque você salvou nossas vidas na noite em que aqueles comensais nos atacaram - Gabriella completou, pousando sua mão sobre a de Frida - Nossa e também de nossa filha. É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer para retribuir.

A polonesa meneou a cabeça, em agradecimento. Desde os quatorze anos convivera apenas com alguns dos piores exemplares da raça humana, portanto, era com certo contentamento que descobria que realmente existiam pessoas com verdadeira compaixão e solidariedade no mundo. E isso graças ao falecido marido. Graças a ele, e também a todos que estava naquela sala.

- Podziękowanie... Obrigada. - ela disse.

Catarina se fez anunciar, chamando a atenção dos presentes para si, ao trazer uma enorme panela cujo cheiro indicava ser cozido de carneiro. Acompanhando a italiana, alguns criados traziam canecas de ferro e um grande jarro do mesmo material.

-Nada como um carneiro e uma boa cerveja quente à moda medieval para esquentar os ânimos em uma ocasião como esta - Angus disse, menos entusiasmado que o usual, mas ainda assim convidativo.

-Eu preferia uma bela lasagna ou mesmo uma rodada completa de spaghettis com vários molhos, mas Angus insiste que só carne dá sustância e se intromete na minha cozinha - a morena sacudiu os ombros, sorrindo e tentando quebrar um pouco a solenidade da situação, por saber que cada um dos presentes tinhas suas razões para carregar cenhos tão pesados. Não podia fazer mais que aquilo pelos amigos do marido.

Angus apenas sorriu de volta para a sua bella donna. Estivesse em outro estado de espírito, teria aproveitando aquele ensejo para provocá-la a ponto de iniciarem uma discussão das mais acaloradas. Discussões que, por mais que os dois negassem, era o combustível da paixão que os unia.

Enquanto comiam e bebiam, os presentes discutiam os detalhes para mandarem a polonesa para fora do país, se era mais viável ou não embarcá-la em Edimburgo ou voltarem para Londres e fazerem o embarque no movimentado aeroporto de Heathrow, acabando por se decidirem pela primeira opção. A polonesa ocasionalmente se silenciava, apenas observando o desenrolar da conversa. Ela observou, surpresa consigo mesma, que sentiria falta daquelas pessoas quando estivesse do outro lado do Atlântico.

-Ficou muito bom - a polonesa disse, enquanto fitava em um pequeno espelho o rosto de uma completa estranha. Cabelos curtos, negros e encaracolados, um tom de pele mais moreno e olhos castanhos amendoados. - Obrigada, Betsy.

-Não precisa agradecer - a ruiva levantou-se, guardando, em uma pequena maleta, os ingredientes que usara para mudar a aparência da cunhada. - Essa era uma das partes que eu mais gostava no trabalho da seção de _Infiltrações, Busca e Apreensão_. Acho que quando Meri estiver um pouco mais crescida, vou pedir para voltar para lá...

-Para poder ir atrás dele, não é? - Frida perguntou, séria.

Elizabeth voltou-se novamente para a cunhada. Seus olhos de um tom usualmente verde esmeralda estavam escuros, de um quase verde musgo. A expressão dela era sombria. Frida nunca vira antes o rosto da ruiva adquirir feições como aquelas.

-Sim. - ela respondeu de modo direto e seco.

-Eu queria poder fazer o mesmo que você. - Frida respondeu, no mesmo tom da cunhada. - Mas, você tem um marido e uma filha que precisam de você. E Ludovic... Eu convivi com ele enquanto trabalhava para o Lord das Trevas, e sei... vi... as coisas de que ele é capaz.

Um sorriso triste surgiu nos lábios da moça de cabelos carmim. -Eu vou tomar cuidado, Frida. Não vou deixar que um sentimento de vingança nuble meus atos. Querendo ou não, ele ainda é meu irmão. Tudo o que eu quero é justiça, e proteger a minha família.

A auror sentou-se ao lado da ex-espiã na cama ampla de dossel, onde Frida passara a dormir desde que Angus e Catarina a acolheram. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos da cunhada. A loira sentiu-se imensamente reconfortada com o gesto.

-Sabe - começou Elizabeth, serena e gentilmente - quando Aldo me contou a verdade sobre você, senti raiva, quase ódio. Me senti traída, e, principalmente, humilhada por ter sido enganada. Meu trabalho é identificar pessoas como você.

-O meu era enganar pessoas como você - a polonesa sorriu de forma conciliatória para a cunhada embora mantivesse o rosto virado para a frente, fixo em um ponto indefinido.

-Eu sei - continuou a ruiva - Mas, sei mais do que isso. Meu irmão confiava em você, ele te amava. Isso me fez confiar em você também. E não me arrependo em momento algum por minha escolha. O que eu quero dizer, Frida, é que você tem uma família aqui. Quando as coisas se acalmarem, você poderá voltar. Eu ficaria feliz se você pudesse ver a minha filha crescer.

Frida continuou olhando fixamente para frente, cabeça baixa, mas Betsy sentiu um comprimir mais forte em sua mão. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, a polonesa finalmente respondeu, com uma voz límpida, clara, que deixava transparecer sinceridade e gratidão:

-Será um prazer ver Meridiana se tornar adulta. Eu prometo a você que volto para cá algum dia...

As duas mulheres voltaram a se calar, deixando-se apenas reconfortar pela presença uma da outra. A perda que sofreram havia sido a mesma, mas os caminhos que traçariam a partir dali as levariam para destinos completamente diferentes, embora ainda não tivessem consciência daquilo que lhes aguardava. 

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Este capítulo é um tanto difícil de definir, porque se por um lado tem a alegria do nascimento da Meri, por outro a dor da morte do Aldo ainda é forte e marcante em todas as personagens.

Foi esse sentimento que acabou me levando ao título: Strangers in Paradise ou Estranhos no Paraíso, porque existe essa dualidade presente durante todo o capítulo.

Strangers in Paradise é também o nome de uma HQ adulta que saiu no Brasil alguns anos atrás. Escrita por Terry Morre, conta a história do trio Katchoo, Francine e David no Texas, misturando relações amorosas e trama policial.

O trecho que o Nick fala sobre a morte dos pais e sobre estar grato por ter Meri e Betsy na vida dele foi inspirado por um trecho de uma HQ do Homem-Aranha.

Queria agradecer mais uma vez à Raven (Regis) por ter emprestado tanto os Sinclair quanto os McAllister, que são criações dela, para a minha história. E por ter revisado o capítulo para ver se não errei no tom deles.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	22. O Sacrifício

Capítulo 22 - O Sacrifício

**Capítulo 22 - O Sacrifício **

Nicholas aprontava os últimos detalhes para a pequena viagem que fariam naquele sábado. Verificou novamente se havia fraldas e roupas suficientes para Meridiana durante o período que estivessem fora.

Elizabeth encontrava-se sentada no divã próximo da janela do quarto do casal. Ainda vestida com sua camisola branca de algodão, tinha a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços, que por sua vez se firmava sobre os joelhos dobrados. Olhava melancolicamente para o quintal. Estavam em meados de outubro... As folhas do carvalho que ficava no fundo da residência dos Johnson começavam a ganhar uma tonalidade dourada. Em breve seria Halloween. Seria o aniversário do falecido irmão.

-Betsy, amor- chamou Nicholas, colocando delicadamente a mão no ombro da esposa- Tem certeza que você não pode mesmo vir conosco?

-Tenho sim, Nick. Scrimgeour me pediu para ir ao departamento de aurores para acertarmos o meu retorno ao serviço. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar por lá. Já faz mais de um mês que Meri nasceu e eu quero, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. Mesmo que no começo seja apenas por meio período e eu ainda continue por um tempo no setor de Perícia e Interrogatórios para facilitar minhas tarefas como auror e como mãe.

-Mas você pode se encontrar conosco depois que conversar com seu chefe, não? - ele insistiu, preocupado em deixa-la sozinha.

-Até poderia, Nick, mas eu não estou com espírito para festas. Acabaria atrapalhando o casamento de seu irmão. Robbie e Becky merecem que tudo saia perfeito. Assim como a família dela.

-Se é o que você quer, Betsy. - Nicholas concordou, apesar de relutante - Eu já vou indo então. Prometo que domingo eu chego o mais cedo que puder. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só me telefonar. Luton é aqui pertinho, eu volto num pulo...

-Não se preocupe amor. Eu vou ficar bem. -ela respondeu serenamente, tentando tranqüiliza-lo - Olha, coloquei uma mamadeira com leite materno na bolsa térmica da Meri. Ela está com um feitiço multiplicador. Nas próximas 24 horas, quando você pegar uma mamadeira, outra vai aparecer no lugar. E quando nossa neném terminar de mamar, a mamadeira que ela usou vai sumir. Assim nossa filhinha não corre o risco de passar fome.

-Você sempre pensa em tudo, não é? Tchau, Betsy. Te amo. - beijou a testa da esposa em despedida

-Também te amo, Nick.

Assim que Elizabeth percebeu que o velho cadillac que o marido pegara emprestado com a simpática vizinha deles, a Sra Atkins, estava quase sumindo na esquina, ela saiu de perto da janela. Havia muito que fazer no decorrer do dia. Todos os detalhes precisavam ser perfeitos.

Fazia já uma semana que ela tinha conversado com Rufus Scrimgeour sobre o seu retorno ao serviço. Mas aquela foi a única desculpa plausível para que Nicholas partisse sem insistir que ela fosse com eles. Doía-lhe profundamente ter mentido daquele jeito para o marido. Quando se casou com Nick, Betsy prometera para si mesma que não haveria segredos entre eles. Mas ele nunca entenderia o sacrifício que ela estava disposta a fazer naquele dia. Ele certamente tentaria impedi-la. Diria que os riscos eram altos demais e que não valia a pena. Mas a feiticeira sabia que aquela era a melhor solução. Estava resoluta, iria até o fim, decidira isso no dia que Aldebaran morreu.

Com a morte do irmão mais velho, era uma questão de tempo até que Ludovic viesse atrás dela e de sua família. Não tinha mais ilusões sobre seu irmão comensal. Ludo estava para sempre perdido nas Trevas. E ela não poderia deixar que aquele mal que ele representava alcançasse seu marido e sua filha. Precisava protege-los.

Cogitou por um tempo colocar a casa sob a proteção do _Fidelius_, mas depois de avaliar a situação, usar esse feitiço seria muito complicado.Não a elaboração do encantamento propriamente dito ou a escolha de um fiel do segredo. O problema eram as conseqüências práticas de sua invocação Como explicar aos vizinhos trouxas o repentino desaparecimento da casa dos Johnson? Ela poderia usar feitiços de memória em todos eles, mas dispersar tantos _obliviates_ seria por demais trabalhoso. Sem falar que seria também bastante inconveniente para Nick ter que mostrar o endereço da casa deles escrito em um papel toda vez que precisasse convidar um de seus editores para jantar com eles. Não, o _Fidelius_ era completamente inadequado para a situação de sua família.

Foi quando ela se lembrou de antigos ensinamentos sussurrados em noites de lua sob a luz bruxuleante de fogueiras... Coisas que aprendera bem antes de entrar em Hogwarts. _Tearmann_...Santuário... Aquele era o encantamento perfeito para ela... Agradeceu, sinceramente à sua tia Aribeth.

Mas o _Tearmann_ era um feitiço muito complexo e perigoso. Precisava realizar tudo meticulosamente, qualquer deslize poderia custar a vida de Elizabeth.

Trocou a camisola branca por uma calça curta e um agasalho. Era necessário deixar a casa toda pronta antes do _breachsholas_, o crepúsculo. A hora indeterminada, hora de realmente fazer magia...

O primeiro passo era deixar a residência completamente limpa e purificada. Com um aceno de varinha, enfeitiçou todos os utensílios de limpeza disponíveis na casa: vassouras, espanadores, o aspirador de pó, baldes e buchas.O ideal seria que ela própria fizesse a limpeza, mas não dispunha de muito tempo. Enquanto eles faziam o serviço mais pesado, ela cuidava de iniciar a parte mais delicada e importante.

Dirigiu-se primeiramente para o sótão, onde guardava grande parte dos seus pertences que Aldebaran fizera o favor de lhe trazer quando fora expulsa da casa dos pais.

Após uma rápida vasculhada, encontrou o que queria: um baú de madeira entalhada. Era ali que guardava as heranças que Aribeth, a matriarca dos Thorne e sua tia-avó, lhe deixara: uma pequena foice dourada, um atame de ferro com o brasão da família gravado no cabo, um pequeno pilão de madeira, uma travessa oval e um pequeno caldeirão.

Desceu com todo o material até a cozinha, e, separando a foice dos demais, dirigiu-se para o quintal.

Quando se mudou para a casa de Nicholas, decidiu fazer uma horta especial nos fundos da casa. Um lugar onde pudesse encontrar quase todos os ingredientes que precisasse utilizar em suas poções. Infelizmente, as verdadeiras mandrágoras e plantas como pata-de-dragão tiveram que ser dispensadas para não assustarem os vizinhos trouxas. A tia-avó lhe ensinara que uma boa bruxa sempre tem à mão aquilo que necessita, e quanto mais fresca a erva, melhor o resultado da poção.

Na antiga Mansão dos Black-Thorne existiu também uma horta parecida com aquela. Mas Marguerith deixou que ela secasse completamente. A mãe achava bobagem manter a horta, coisa de primitivos. Bruxos de alta estirpe compravam os ingredientes que precisavam em lojas requintadas como aquelas localizadas no Beco Diagonal.

A ruiva lembrou da mãe com uma pontada de tristeza. Mesmo depois da morte do marido e do filho mais velho, Marguerith ainda se recusava a falar com a filha.

Elizabeth suspirou, resignada. Marguerith e Aribeth foram certamente as mulheres mais importantes de sua vida. De certo modo, ambas eram suas mães. Era estranho pensar como mulheres de personalidades tão fortes poderiam ser tão diferentes.

Ajoelhada ao lado das ervas mágicas, a jovem bruxa deixou os pensamentos se perderem em lembranças, enquanto com um movimento preciso, a foice dourada cortava mais uma folha necessária ao encantamento.

_"Você quer mesmo ir para a Sonserina, pequena?"_

A voz esponjosa do Chapéu Seletor ecoava na cabeça da garotinha ruiva. O coração dela palpitava acelerado. As mãos comprimiam com força a saia, demonstrando todo seu nervosismo.

-É a tradição da família - pensou com força - Eu_** tenho**__ que ir! È o que todos querem._

-Não é o que estou vendo aqui, criança- murmurou o Chapéu na mente da menina - Sinto que deseja algo diferente... Um destino que seja apenas seu.

-Eu...eu... - bruxinha suspirou. O Chapéu tinha razão. Ela não poderia mentir para si mesma. Não queria ir para a Sonserina, nunca quis.

-Que seja, então,_** Grifinória**__. - gritou o Chapéu anunciando o resultado da seleção._

A garota seguiu, cabisbaixa, em direção à mesa dos leões. Segurava com força a ponta de uma das tranças para tentar se acalmar e esquecer que quase todos os olhares do Salão Principal estavam voltados para ela. Principalmente um par de olhos verdes da mesa das serpentes, que a fitava com enorme decepção.

Mal sentando à mesa de sua casa, ela deu de cara com um dos primos da família de sua mãe. Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis com quem ela esbarrava ocasionalmente nas grandes festas que os Black costumavam dar. Ele parecia muito feliz e a garotinha não conseguia entender o por quê.

-Eu não acredito que fui parar na Grifinória. - ela sussurrou baixinho, mal conseguindo deixar sair a voz.

-Nem eu! - comentou o garoto. - Isso não é ótimo?

-Ótimo?! A minha mãe vai me matar quando souber.

-A minha também. - falou o garoto, estranhamente empolgado com aquela possibilidade.

Aquele primo era completamente maluco, pensou a menina. Imaginando a reação furiosa da própria mãe, a ruivinha não conseguiu mais prestar a mínima atenção na seleção dos demais primeiranistas. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era vislumbrar a tempestade de raios e trovões que cairia sobre a sua cabeça no dia seguinte. Não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas...

-Toma. Falou uma garota negra de maria-chiquinhas, estendendo-lhe um lenço. Ela tinha acabado de chegar na mesa da Grifinória.

-Obrigada.

-Por que você está chorando?- a negra perguntou, prestativa.

-Porque eu fui selecionada para cá.- respondeu a menina de tranças.

A menina de maria-chiquinhas parecia confusa com resposta.

-Não entendi, isso é ruim? - começava a ficar preocupada.

-Na verdade, não. A não ser para a minha mãe.

-Ah, deixa de besteira.- retrucou a recém-chegada, risonha - Tenho certeza que ela não vai ligar. E se ligar, acho que você não deveria encanar com isso hoje. Não com esse tanto de comida gostosa na nossa frente.

A ruivinha sorriu. A colega tinha razão. Era bobagem se preocupar com a mãe naquela noite. Amanhã ela enfrentaria a fera, pois sabia que o irmão sairia dali direto para o corujal para avisar a família sobre o ocorrido. Se aquela era a última noite dela na Terra, pelo menos deveria aproveitar o banquete.

-Que falta de educação a minha. Esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Elizabeth Black-Thorne. - falou a garotinha de tranças.

-Muito prazer. Me chamo Marion Peterson. - disse a negra, retribuindo o cumprimento. 

_A hora do almoço chegou lenta para Elizabeth. Durante toda a manhã esperou uma carta irritada da mãe. Ela sabia que Marguerith nunca mandaria um berrador. Não era de bom tom uma Black lavar roupa suja na frente de estranhos.Se a carta ainda não chegara, era sinal de que as coisas estavam piores do que a menina supunha._

A resposta veio logo no começo da tarde, quando o zelador veio chamá-la durante a aula de Poções, o que desagradou imensamente o diretor da Sonserina e também responsável pela disciplina, Horace Slughorn.

-O diretor quer vê-la, menina. Me acompanhe. - falou Filch, com cara de poucos amigos.

Betsy seguiu o caminho, calada, sabia o que lhe esperava. Quando chegou na sala do diretor, estava tão perturbada que não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhum detalhe do cômodo. Temia que o mundo lhe faltasse sob os pés a qualquer minuto.

Tudo o que conseguiu distinguir foram dois vultos. O diretor Albus Dumbledore, que dirigia um olhar benevolente para a menina. E sua própria mãe, Marguerith Black-Thorne. Ela estava trajando um requintado vestido creme e tinha seus cachos escuros presos em um rabo alto. Seus olhos verdes fitavam a filha com frieza e desapontamento

-Que bom que chegou, Srta Black-Thorne - falou o diretor, simpático - Sua mãe e eu estávamos conversando sobre você.

Marguerith interrompeu Dumbledore de forma incisiva. Estava suficientemente irritada para não se lembrar de se ater a qualquer etiqueta.

-Sim, minha cara. Estávamos falando sobre o quanto estou decepcionada. Não acredito que você foi capaz de nos envergonhar desse modo! Como pôde esquecer de nossas tradições? Uma coisa foi seu irmão ter ido para a Corvinal, mas você... È imperdoável! E como o Professor Dumbledore se recusa a permitir que você repita a seleção, vou providenciar sua transferência para Durmstrang o mais rápido possível.

Elizabeth nada disse. Continuava parada, próxima à mesa do diretor.Olhos fixos nos próprios pés. Não conseguia enfrentar ou encarar a mãe. Tudo o que desejava era que aquilo acabasse logo de uma vez.

Percebendo o tormento da garotinha, Dumbledore ainda tentava contornar a situação.

-Eu disse à sua mãe que não vejo necessidade nenhuma para que você mude de escola.

-Com o que eu concordo plenamente- falou uma voz imponente vinda da porta. - Desculpe entrar assim de forma tão impetuosa, meu caro Albus. Seu guarda-caça me escoltou até aqui.

-Você é uma daquelas pessoas que nunca precisam se desculpar, Aribeth. É sempre um prazer revê-la.- disse o diretor cumprimentando a recém-chegada com um discreto aceno de cabeça.

-O prazer é todo meu, Albus - respondeu ela, retribuindo o cumprimento do mesmo modo - Só lamento que a ocasião seja um pouco desagradável.

A bruxa mais velha era uma senhora elegante, de cabelos longos e lisos, chegando até à cintura, que tinham sido vermelhos como o fogo na juventude, mas agora possuíam a tonalidade alaranjada de uma chama prestes a se apagar. Ela olhou de forma contundente para a bruxa de cabelos negros. Marguerith tentou continuar impassível, mas se existia alguém que a intimidava era a tia de seu marido. Apenas ela e mais ninguém.

Virando-se para a menininha, que continuava em silencio, mesmo após a chegada da matriarca dos Thorne, Aribeth falou:

-Siàn, será que poderia deixar-me a sós com o diretor e sua mãe?

Betsy assentiu. Postada do lado de fora da sala de Dumbledore, ela esperou por minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Embora, agora, com a chegada da madrinha, uma leve esperança aquecia-lhe a alma.

Pouco tempo depois a porta se abriu. Marguerith passou pela filha, ainda com um olhar gélido no rosto. Limitou-se apenas a dirigir palavras curtas e secas à menina:

-Nos vemos nas férias de verão, minha cara. - partindo, sem olhar para trás.

Já Aribeth parou diante da sobrinha, fazendo um leve carinho por sobre sua cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, Siàn, você vai ficar na escola. Tive uma conversa muito séria com sua mãe.

-Como a senhora soube?

-Aldebaran. Ele me escreveu contando tudo logo depois que a coruja de Ludovic chegou na casa de seus pais. Foi uma sorte ele estar lá ontem á noite.

-A senhora não está brava comigo?- a menina perguntou, um pouco encabulada.

-Por que estaria?- a ruiva mais velha sorriu para acalmar a sobrinha - A Grifinória é uma casa tão boa quanto qualquer outra. Tudo o que te peço, pequena Sidhe, é que nunca esqueça de seu sangue e sua origem. Você é uma Thorne. È uma senhora soberana. Se o desejo de seu coração a colocou na casa dos leões, há uma boa razão para isso. Não se preocupe.

-Obrigada, Tia Betsy.- a ruivinha, abraçou a tia pela cintura.

A senhora correspondeu ao gesto. Depois de um tempo, soltou-se da menina, e, abaixando-se para ficar na mesma altura que a pequena, disse:

-Não precisa agradecer. Go gcumhdai is dtreorai na dáithe thú, pequena. Nos vemos no recesso de Páscoa.- levantou-se e, virando-se para Dumbledore, completou.- Albus, espero sinceramente que nos encontremos em uma situação mais aprazível.

-Digo o mesmo, Aribeth. E quanto a você, Elizabeth, é melhor voltar para sua classe. Tenho certeza que agora irá apreciar melhor seu primeiro dia de aula.

Pegando a última folha da preparar necessária como ingrediente do encantamento, Betsy deixou escapar um meio sorriso. Se não fosse a tia paterna, nunca teria continuado os estudos em Hogwarts. Como sentia falta da madrinha... As melhores épocas do ano sempre foram aquelas em que passava na casa da tia... As caminhadas que faziam juntas durante o entardecer ao largo da Muralha de Adriano... As noites durante o recesso de Páscoa, quando acendiam as fogueiras nos campos e Elizabeth corria descalça pela relva, sentindo o vento nos cabelos e o beijo da lua na face... As conversas na velha cozinha, próximas da lareira...

Realmente sentia muitas saudades daquela mulher forte e altiva que lhe ensinara a seguir o próprio coração. Também tinha saudades de todos os amigos, tão jovens, que morreram estupidamente naquela guerra insana que assolava o mundo bruxo... E sentia falta de Aldebaran... Mas a ferida era recente demais... Pensar no irmão era dolorosamente insuportável.

Olhou para o cesto que continha as ervas recém colhidas para afastar os pensamentos cinzentos. Conferiu mentalmente se todas estavam ali. Eram muitas, mas nenhuma desnecessária. Anis, Aneto, Gengibre, Angélica, Hissope, Tanchagem e Verbena... Essas para garantir os efeitos protetores. E canela, é claro, para afastar as Trevas.

Chegando à cozinha, lavou cada uma das plantas colhidas meticulosamente. Espalhou as folhas ordenadamente na travessa oval, acrescentando as essências complementares que pegou no armário da cozinha que separara especialmente para guardar seus ingredientes mágicos. Riu ao lembrar-se que precisava manter aquele armário magicamente selado para evitar que Nick pegasse alguma de suas poções por engano quando ele cismava de tentar mais uma de suas quase sempre desastrosas experiências culinárias. Agora era só colocar tudo no forno e esperar.

Depois de alguns minutos, as ervas perderam completamente o viço, tornado-se ressecadas e retorcidas. Exatamente como a ruiva precisava delas. Depois de retira-las do forno, amassou-as freneticamente no pilão de madeira, até que se transformassem em um pó fino e compacto. Sem perceber, começou a murmurar por entre os lábios uma canção antiga e quase perdida... O som de sua voz misturava-se com as reminiscências da mesma melodia entoada pelos lábios de Aribeth...

_Na cozinha do antigo palacete de pedra, a menina de oito anos olhava curiosa para a bruxa mais velha, que preparava uma poção no caldeirão que estava sobre o fogareiro da lareira._

-Eu não entendo, Tia Betsy, por que a senhora está me ensinando tudo isso? Isso é tão diferente das coisas que os tutores que mamãe contratou me ensinam...

-Claro que é, Siàn. Existem vários tipos de Magia... Não necessariamente melhores ou piores. Apenas diferentes. O que você deve ter sempre em mente é que Magia é algo que existe e sempre existirá em você. È algo que você deve praticar desde cedo. O que eu te ensino aqui é a magia de nossa família. Algo passado por cada uma de nossas ancestrais para as suas filhas...

-Se é assim, tia, por que a senhora não ensina também o Aldo e o Ludo?- perguntou a menina, de modo inocente.

-Porque o que eu te ensino é a "magia das meninas", minha querida.- a velha bruxa respondeu com paciência. - Seu pai deveria estar ensinando a eles o que sabe. Mas conhecendo sua mãe, tenho certeza que Péricles nunca ousou passar-lhes nada. Marguerith conhece bem o poder que possui, pena que o compreenda de forma tão distorcida.

-Como assim?- perguntou mais uma vez a garotinha, que realmente não conseguia entender o que a tia queria dizer.

-Sua mãe nasceu e cresceu em um mundo dominado por homens, no qual as mulheres exercem suas forças apenas nos bastidores. Isso é tolice.- respondeu Aribeth em aberta reprovação na voz - Somos tão capazes quanto eles... As mulheres são fortes. Existe um imenso poder que pulsa dentro de cada uma de nós, algo que vem de nossas entranhas. È algo intuitivo e vivo... Mas vamos deixar as conversas de lado. Tenho muito que lhe mostrar e contar nesta noite.

Betsy-menina arregalou os olhos. Não compreendera bem o significado de todas aquelas palavras, mas sentia que algo importante residia ali, portanto, tentou guardar na memória o que a tia dissera. Depois voltou a observar em silêncio o trabalho de Aribeth, até que, uma forte dúvida surgiu.

-Hum...Tia... Eu não deveria estar anotando o que a senhora está me ensinando?

Aribeth riu da inocência da sobrinha.

-Claro que não, Siàn. Escrever sobre nossa magia é um risco, poderia cair nas mãos de quem não deve. O que fazemos aqui não é como aquilo que aprenderá um dia na escola. Não se preocupe, querida, tudo o que eu te ensinar aqui está no seu sangue, e você se lembrará no dia que precisar.

Era verdade...Elizabeth nunca esqueceu de nada do que aprendera com Aribeth, mesmo após a morte da tia, quando a ruiva ainda estava em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. A ausência da madrinha foi por demais insuportável para a menina de 13 anos. Aquela era a primeira pessoa que ela perdia na vida, e por algum tempo, Elizabeth acreditou erroneamente que enterrando os ensinamentos da velha bruxa no fundo da sua mente, ela também enterraria a dor que sentia. Mas a sabedoria de Aribeth falou mais alto, a magia dos Thorne continuou pulsando dentro da menina enquanto ela se tornava mulher. A jovem bruxa nunca fora capaz de esquecer de verdade.

Betsy tinha muito que agradecer a sua tia. Se não fosse ela, a jovem auror não teria ferramentas para proteger sua família, para evitar novas perdas.

A hora indeterminada estava chegando. O céu começava a adquirir a tonalidade indefinida, uma mistura difusa de dourado e magenta, que indicava a chegada do fim do dia. Depois de preparar as ervas, guardar os utensílios de limpeza e dispor a sala de estar da casa de modo que lhe fosse possível realizar o ritual, tudo isso entremeado por uma leve e rápida refeição, bastava apenas que a ruiva tomasse um banho e poderia iniciar o encantamento para o qual se preparara desde a morte do irmão...

A penumbra começava a preencher a sala de estar da residência dos Johnson. Elizabeth usava um vestido leve de linho, tingido de azul celeste. Trazia amarrada na cintura um cinto de corda, em cujas pontas havia um pequeno saco de couro, onde ela guardou o preparado de ervas, uma bainha para o atame e outra para a varinha. Seus cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e balançavam de forma cadenciada na altura da cintura, enquanto a feiticeira pegava o pó de ervas do saco de couro. Com a ponta dos dedos ela espalhava o preparado sobre o assoalho do cômodo, desenhando um enorme círculo no chão.

Dentro do círculo desenhou também o _triskel_ em três lugares diferentes. A tríplice espiral representava a relação entre a mente, o corpo e a alma. Entre o Céu, a Terra e o Mar. Entre Vida, Morte e Renascimento. Era um símbolo altamente protetor, empregado para neutralizar qualquer tipo de agressão. Sem sua presença dentro do círculo, todo o resto do feitiço seria inútil.

O _Tearmann_ ou Santuário era um encantamento demandava força de vontade e concentração. Através dele, Elizabeth seria capaz de erguer uma cerca mágica protetora em volta da casa de sua família, impedindo que Ludovic ou qualquer outro bruxo das Trevas entrassem ali. Contudo, para que construir esse tipo de escudo protetor era necessária grande quantidade de energia mágica...energia viva... Elizabeth deveria doar parte do poder que a fazia bruxa para a própria casa. Algo aparentemente simples, não fosse o fato de que, qualquer deslize durante o ritual, toda a magia da feiticeira se esvairia no processo...e com ela a própria vida da jovem.

Mas a moça não se importava com os riscos. Valia a pena tentar, contanto que o marido e a filha permanecessem seguros.

A ruiva posicionou-se no centro do círculo. Apontou a varinha para o pó, conjurando: -_Inflamare!_

A substância transformou-se em uma chama violeta baixa e fria. Elizabeth pegou, então, o atame de ferro que trazia atado na cintura. Com a mesma precisão que cortara as ervas mágicas durante a manhã, fez um corte transversal usando a afiada ponta da adaga na palma de sua própria mão. Conteve uma ligeira careta de dor. Em poucos segundos o líquido rubro e salgado aflorou. Seu cheiro pungente e ferroso tomou conta da sala. A feiticeira deixou que ele escorresse livre até as chamas.Seu sangue era o _criannchaint_, o elo de ligação que permitiria a transferência da magia dela para a casa.

Respirou fundo preparando-se para recitar o_ dicheadal_, o feitiço necessário para completar o encanto:

_Que o poder em meu corpo existente  
Transforme em Santuário o meu lar  
Que as Trevas aqui nunca cheguem  
E por nossas portas só cruzem aqueles  
Que eu e os meus permitirem passar.  
__**Tearmann. Cosc airbhe. Go raibh amhlaidh.**_

As chamas violetas mudaram de tonalidade, tornado-se azuis claras. Era um sinal de que o encantamento deveria estar funcionando. Aos poucos o fogo foi se tornando cada vez mais alto. As chamas tomaram a forma de fitas que ondulavam ao sabor do vento que vinha da janela entreaberta. Começaram a se aproximar da jovem bruxa, envolvendo-lhe o corpo por completo. A ruiva teve a forte sensação de estar sendo puxada com força para baixo.Sentiu os joelhos vacilarem, caindo, sentada, no centro do círculo.

O toque das chamas azuis era frio, muito frio...

Muito mais frio do que as gélidas águas do lago que ficava nos terrenos da propriedade dos Ivory. Betsy ainda se lembrava bem da viagem que fizera para a Rússia quando tinha seis anos. Foi a única vez que visitara os primos, filhos da irmã de sua mãe. Ela, Alrischa e Ludovic estavam passeando pelo bosque, quando incitada por uma aposta com o irmão, ela mergulhou no lago quase congelado. Ainda podia rever com nitidez o semblante chocado de Alrischa e ouvir as gargalhadas do irmão ao vê-la tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

O frio das águas queimou lhe o corpo e parecia comprimir seus ossos, mas ainda assim eram preferíveis à agonia que sentia agora. O lago congelado era muito mais agradável que aquelas chamas, pois o frio que vinha dele pelo menos fazia Elizabeth lembrar que estava viva. Já as chamas tinham um toque insípido e etéreo, lembrando sons de tumbas vazias e noites sem lua...Aquele fogo não congelava seu corpo, mas sim sua alma...

A sensação de friagem a dominava quase por completo, exceto por suas entranhas, que começavam a queimar incessantemente. O estômago revirava e todo o resto parecia estar em brasa. Sentia como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado à força de dentro dela.

Betsy deixou o resto do corpo cair para trás, incapaz de evitar as convulsões que tomavam todas as fibras do seu ser. Agora começava a compreender porque a tia lhe dissera que, embora aquele feitiço fosse extremamente eficaz, tão poucas bruxas se dispunham a faze-lo. Queria gritar...

Suas forças foram se esvaindo em uma torrente. A dormência que começara nas pontas dos dedos passou a tomar conta de todos os outros membros. Elizabeth não conseguia mais se mexer, até respirar começava a se tornar difícil... Deveria ter errado em alguma etapa do encantamento... Pelo menos, se ela se fosse, teria o consolo de saber que o marido e a filha estariam protegidos. Com esse último pensamento como alento, a ruiva deixou, finalmente, que sua consciência se perdesse na escuridão...

As gotas de chuva entravam com força pela janela aberta molhando o rosto da moça que ainda se encontrava desfalecida no chão. Lentamente, os olhos esmeralda de Elizabeth se abriram. A sala parecia desfocada a princípio, fazendo com que ela levasse ainda alguns minutos para se localizar.

Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade. As pernas ainda estavam bambas. Mas todo o sofrimento havia sido válido. Havia dado certo! Ela podia sentir. A casa inteira vibrava em uma silenciosa e suave ressonância.

Olhou para o chão da sala. Marcas escuras se delineavam no assoalho. Resquícios do feitiço da noite anterior. Precisava arrumar aquilo, e também a bagunça que a chuva causara. Muito em breve Nick e Meridiana estariam de volta da festa de casamento de Robert e Rebecca. Tirou a varinha da bainha e apontando para as marcas cinzentas no assoalho, falou:

-_Reparo!_

Num piscar de olhos tudo estava como novo. Era melhor assim. Mesmo tendo que mentir novamente para o marido, era melhor que Nicholas não soubesse do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ele se sentiria culpado por tudo que Elizabeth acabara de sofrer, mesmo que ela lhe explicasse que fizera aquilo por vontade própria. E também não achava necessário alarma-lo por demais sobre a ameaça de Ludovic. Betsy queria que a sua família continuasse tendo uma vida normal, dentro do que a conjectura de guerra em mundo bruxo estava atolado permitia. Pouparia o marido desses tipos de preocupações, afinal não era justo que ele sofresse por algo que só assombrava a vida deles por estar conectado a ela. O irmão comensal era um problema apenas de Elizabeth, de mais ninguém.

Depois de guardar os artefatos de Aribeth e tomar um banho quente e revigorante, a ruiva acabou cochilando no sofá da sala de estar.

-Olá, minha bela adormecida. - sussurrou Nick, baixinho, ajoelhado do lado da esposa semi-acordada.

-Vocês já voltaram? - Betsy se espreguiçou.

-Já? Nós fizemos foi atrasar. São mais de duas da tarde, querida. Aposto que você não almoçou... Vou preparar uma sopa para você.

-Tem certeza, Nick?! - Elizabeth fez uma cara preocupada. - Você vai mesmo cozinhar? Você sabe o desastre que acontece toda vez que você entra naquela cozinha para fazer um prato mais complicado que um chá ou um sanduíche.

-Eu já te disse que quero aprender a cozinhar para te ajudar melhor com nossa filha. Eu já melhorei bastante desde a primeira vez.

-Sério? E sua última empreitada com a vitela assada? Já esqueceu?

-Amor, deixa de ser exagerada. A gente nem precisou chamar o Corpo de Bombeiros! - o escritor brincou.

-Só porque a minha varinha evitou que as coisas ficassem piores. - Betsy retorquiu, ainda séria.

-Vou tomar cuidado então. Prometo! Qualquer coisa grito pedindo socorro, e a minha bruxa de armadura brilhante vem me salvar do nosso dragão elétrico de quatro bocas.

-'Tá bom, Nick. Vou confiar em você...- a ruiva respondeu, deixando um sorriso complacente aflorar no rosto - Enquanto isso, vou matar saudades da minha princesinha. - completou, reclinado-se sobre o carrinho de bebê onde Meridiana ressonava em sono profundo.

Olhando a filha dormindo tão tranqüilamente. Betsy esqueceu por completo toda a agonia que sentira durante o ritual. Por sua filha seria capaz de passar por tudo de novo.

Ela a amava mais que a si mesma... Tudo que desejava era preservar a paz de sua menina e de seu marido. E vendo aquela pequena e inocente bonequinha viva dormindo o sono dos justos, Elizabeth teve certeza mais do que nunca de que tudo daria certo. Eles estavam seguros, e quando a guerra acabasse seriam todos muito felizes.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Quando comecei a escrever essa seqüência do feitiço protetor da Betsy, a minha idéia inicial era fazer um feitiço ao estilo "clássico" da JK, usando termos em latim e tudo mais. Mas depois resolvi seguir outro caminho e ressaltar o lado celta da Elizabeth. É claro que só estou usando elementos celtas na história, que o feitiço propriamente dito é todo invenção minha, ele não existe de verdade.

Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer à _Patrice Padwise_ pela enorme ajuda neste capítulo. Sem as dicas dela de sites sobre celtas e do dicionário gaélico, este capítulo nunca teria sido possível.

Vamos por partes então:

Quando Aribeth diz a Elizabeth que a magia dos Thorne não podia ser escrita me baseei na tradição celta de não passar os ensinamentos de forma escrita. Eles eram adeptos da tradição oral, pois temiam que seus conhecimentos caíssem em mãos erradas.

A foice dourada que Elizabeth usa para cortas as ervas eu confesso que tirei do druida Panoramix, personagem da HQ francesa que eu adoro, Asterix. Existem dois filmes estrelados pela personagem, com Gerard Depardieu.

A Muralha de Adriano, como vocês se lembram, é uma construção foi feita pelos romanos para proteger a região que atualmente é a Inglaterra de invasões dos pictos (escoceses) vindos do norte.

Sobre os termos em gaélico, abaixo seguem as traduções:

_Tearmann_ -Santuário

_breachsholas_ - o crepúsculo, hora do bri (magia) mais poderoso

_Siàn_ - pequena fada

_Sidhe_- fada, ser mágico

_Go gcumhdai is dtreorai na dáithe thú_ – "Que os Deuses o guardem e guiem"

_criannchaint_- o elo, ligação

_dicheadal_- encantamento recitado

_Cosc_ - proteção

_airbhe_- uma "cerca" protetora que defende os que estão do lado de dentro e pode ser cruzada, embora com efeito nocivo para quem o fizer.

_Go raibh amhlaidh_- "assim seja", mas não como um desejo de que algo ocorra, mas uma declaração de que as condições requeridas foram cumpridas e devem perdurar como são.

(Retirados do site: celt./druidismo/artigos/focdraiochta.php)

E antes que alguém me pergunte como a Betsy praticava magia antes de entrar para Hogwarts sem o conhecimento do Ministério Bruxo, bem, isso seria um problema, se não fosse uma idéia bem consistente que a Lu (Adhara) me apresentou uma vez sobre o sobre o uso de magia pelas crianças bruxas antes de Hogwarts - e inclusive usamos em um post antigo da Meri e da Adhara. Como é quase certo que essas crianças estudaram alguma coisa antes de entrarem em Hogwarts (afinal elas não iam ficar em casa sem fazer absolutamente nada até os onze anos), é provável que o Ministério permita que essas crianças sejam ensinadas em pequenas escolas ou por tutores os conceitos mais básicos de magia antes que elas adentrem Hogwarts. Exatamente como Aribeth fez com Elizabeth.

E para terminar. O título "O Sacrifício" foi retirado do filme de mesmo nome do russo Andrei Tarkovsky.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	23. It's a Wonderful Life

Capítulo 23 - It's a wonderful life

**Capítulo 23**** - It's a wonderful life**

O som da televisão podia ser ouvido ao fundo, mas Nicholas Johnson não conseguia identificar as palavras que o aparelho emitia, tampouco lhe chegavam à consciência o murmurinho alegre e o barulho das canecas sendo brindadas ou entornadas pelos presentes. Muito menos ele conseguia escutar os relatos de seu amigo, Jack Mercury, sobre suas últimas aventuras. Desde que se mudara da casa do escritor e deixara o curso de engenharia, Jack passara a perambular mundo afora, tentando encontrar um propósito para si e também um pouco de emoções e novas experiências.

O escritor pegou um punhado de amendoins que estavam em um jarro na mesinha que dividia com o amigo no pub que os dois costumavam freqüentar na época da faculdade. Mecanicamente começou a mastigá-los. Era óbvio para Jack que os pensamentos do amigo estavam muito, muito longe dali. O tipo de olhar que Nicholas lançava para o nada era velho conhecido de Mercury. Era a mesma expressão que o amigo costumava ostentar nas épocas das provas da faculdade, ou quando o orçamento da casa apertava... Definitivamente alguma coisa incomodava Nick.

-Qual o problema? - ele perguntou, enquanto dava um cutucão em Johnson para trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

O rapaz virou-se para o amigo quase em câmera lenta.

-O que você disse, Jack? Desculpa acho que me perdi um pouco nos meus pensamentos.

Mercury sorriu em compreensão

-Foi exatamente isso que eu perguntei, sobre o que estava pensando.

-Besteira - o escritor respondeu, enquanto sorvia um gole da caneca de cerveja. - Deixa para lá., pode continuar falando da sua viagem para a Austrália.

-Eu já estava no Japão quando notei que você tinha perdido o interesse. Você está falando é comigo, Nick. Jack Mercury, seu amigo de fé, seu irmão camarada.

O escritor riu, balançando a cabeça em um meneio. Sentia falta de Jack e daquele jeito meio despojado. As maiores farras que tivera na vida fora ao lado dele, mas também reconhecia que o amigo sempre fora de grande ajuda nos momentos de maiores dificuldades.Sempre com a palavra certa, na hora certa.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem...È besteira, eu disse. Hopkins me ligou hoje, me convidando para tentar o cargo de professor de literatura inglesa contemporânea na Real Academia. Você sabe que ele insiste que eu tente uma "vida acadêmica economicamente mais estável ao invés dos altos e baixos de ser um escritor". Ele acha que por ter sido amigo dos meus pais, precisa cuidar de mim.

-Típico do velho Tom - retrucou Jack, realmente não havia nenhuma novidade naquela situação. Nick já havia comentado algo parecido com ele antes - E você não deu a resposta de sempre? Que quer ser escritor em tempo integral?

-Não...Eu ainda não respondi - Nicholas disse, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, denotando certo nervosismo com aquele tópico. - A verdade é que, pela primeira vez na vida, começo a achar que talvez Hopkins tenha razão. Eu não estou por minha conta agora. Tenho Betsy e tenho minha filha. Não posso ficar me amarrando a um sonho, tenho que colocar meus pés no chão. Meu último livro vendeu menos do que esperávamos e...Talvez eu tenha apenas dado sorte com o primeiro trabalho.

Jack ergueu a caneca de cerveja, murmurando pouco antes de sorver a bebida.

-Você é um idiota!

-Como? - Nick perguntou, estranhando a fala do amigo.

O outro homem posou a caneca na mesa, e olhando diretamente nos olhos do escritor, reiterou:

-Exatamente o que você escutou. Que você é um idiota! Realmente, o que te preocupa é uma besteira das maiores. Você gosta de escrever, tem talento como poucos que eu conheço. E falo isso como o nerd que sou, que cresceu lendo Tolkien, Verne, Lewis, Asimov, HG Wells, Poe, além de um monte de quadrinhistas de gabarito. E não estou falando de um zé ninguém que escrevia um pulp de quinta feito em papel jornal de sétima, mas Will Eisner! Você sabe muito bem quem é Will Eisner!

Jack fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego antes de continuar.

-E vai jogar isso tudo fora por medo? O fato de você não ter vendido tanto quanto no livro de estréia não quer dizer que tenha vendido mal, sabia?

-Não é medo, Jack.- Nick interrompeu o amigo - Eu tenho que pensar na minha esposa, na minha filha. Não sou mais criança.

-Tenho certeza que a ruiva concordaria comigo. Ela só quer te ver feliz. Aliás, você é um cara abençoado...Tem uma mulher que te ama, e uma filha linda...Trabalha no que gosta e ainda faz bem. Você está é procurando sarna para se coçar, problemas onde não existem.

Nick abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. Sabia que Jack estava certo. Ele tinha uma vida que muitos invejariam, e, era exatamente por isso, pelo tanto que Betsy e Meri lhe proporcionavam, é que ele queria fazer algo em troca. Algo que tornasse a vida das duas mais perfeita ainda.

-Você tem razão...

-Eu sempre tenho razão - disse Jack rindo.

-E quando volta para cá? - Nick perguntou, mudando o tópico - Da última vez que te vi, em julho passado, veio para o batizado do seu sobrinho. Herman, não é? Agora está de passagem por uma semana. Você podia se assentar um pouco, faz falta por aqui.

-É uma possibilidade...Não sei, estou com uma idéia de talvez montar uma loja de colecionáveis...Coisas como quadrinhos antigos, lancheiras, pôsteres. Vi uma em San Francisco, Knight's Past era o nome. Cara, te juro que queria morar lá dentro. Mas, só volto se o lance com a Marcy não der certo. Você sabe, aquela norueguesa de quem te falei. Mudo para a Noruega por uns tempos, se tudo se ferrar, volto em definitivo.

Mercury levantou o braço, chamando o garçom.

-Mas uma rodada por favor - disse ele, e depois voltando-se para Nick, completou - Afinal, hoje é um dia especial, estamos comemorando o começo da minha nova vida e a beleza da sua.

Sentada no balanço preso ao grande carvalho do quintal da casa dos Johnson, Elizabeth embalava uma pequenina trouxa de pano. Debaixo daquele amontoado de roupas para protege-la do frio do fim do outono estava Meridiana, cujo rosto sardento, fitava, sorridente, a mãe. A feiticeira aproveitava o pálido sol do meio da manhã para levar a sua menina para tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

A figura de Nicholas Johnson despontou da porta da cozinha, que dava acesso aos terrenos do fundo da residência. Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando da esposa e da filha. Beijou a testa de Elizabeth, depois ajoelhou-se, de cócoras, próximo às duas, deixando que as pequenas mãos de Meridiana envolvessem seus dedos.

-O almoço está pronto - disse ele, sem levantar o rosto, ficando a admirar a bebezinha - Sopa de batata e alho poro.

-Sem nenhum acidente? - disse Betsy, provocativa - Parece que as aulas de culinária estão funcionando mesmo.

O escritor levantou o rosto, encarando a esposa com um sorriso divertido.

-Eu disse que você não deveria ter duvidado da minha capacidade. Espere até o próximo Natal. Vou fazer uma ceia completa, com direito ao tradicional pudim inglês de Natal. Você só vai ter que decidir se prefere que eu esconda alguma moeda bruxa ou trouxa dentro dele.

-Sejamos democráticos então, uma de cada - a ruiva respondeu, rindo - Bem...Pelo visto parece que me casei com um mestre-cuca...

Nicholas soltou delicadamente suas mãos das da filha para ajudar a esposa a se levantar do balanço. Assim que Betsy se ergueu por completo, ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, seguindo ambos, em direção à porta da cozinha, que dava acesso ao quintal.

-Sabe, estava falando para Meri sobre o que vamos ensiná-la quando ela crescer. Você se encarrega de toda a parte dos trouxas, e eu da bruxa. Tem várias coisas que tia Aribeth me ensinou que sei que ela vai adorar aprender. - disse a ruiva, contente.

O moreno sorriu. Aos poucos Elizabeth estava recuperando sua alegria, deixando que a dor pela morte de Aldebaran se tornasse menos pesada. Contudo, havia um assunto sério que ele precisava discutir com ela. Não podia mais adiar, e, talvez aquela fosse a brecha que precisava.

-Betsy - começou ele - Acho que já está na hora de procurarmos novos padrinhos para Meri. Pensei em Robbie e Becky, e, como faltam duas semanas para eles se mudarem para os Estados Unidos, ainda temos tempo para fazer os arranjamentos.

Elizabeth parou de estanque, forçando Nicholas a parar também e encará-la de frente Os olhos verdes usualmente brilhantes da moça pareciam encobertos por uma densa névoa. Como dizer ao marido que ela também já vinha pensando naquele assunto? Suspeitou que Nick iria sugerir o nome do irmão e da esposa dele. Mas Betsy sabia que não era aquilo que a filha precisava e que já dera, na noite anterior, quando o escritor saíra com Jack Mercury, os primeiros passos para descobrir se aqueles que almejava para padrinhos estavam dispostos a aceitar o encargo.

_Anabelle atendera a porta, a barriga imensa. Faltava pouco menos de uma semana para o nascimento da pequena Katrine Timms e a futura mãe, mesmo contrariada, tirou licença do St. Mungus, apesar de que, da perspectiva dela, seria muito mais prático se continuasse trabalhando. Já estaria no hospital quando entrasse em trabalho de parto._

Ela sorriu ao ver Elizabeth...

Pouco tempo depois a ruiva estava diante de Belle e Kamus na ampla sala de visitas do casarão, em uma conversa mais rápida do que a auror imaginara quando se dispôs a cruzar os umbrais da casa do primo. A voz de Elizabeth era fria e dura, ela mesma quase não se reconheceu ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. Era o tipo de entonação que costumava ouvir vindo de Aldo ou Kamus.

-Acho que essa é a coisa mais lógica a se fazer - ela continuou - Entre todas as pessoas que conheço e que me são relativamente próximas, a única que eu reconheço ser capaz de enfrentar Ludovic, com chances de derrotá-lo, é você. O que eu quero é apenas garantir a proteção da vida da minha filha, caso meu irmão resolva matar a mim e meu marido, ou mesmo, caso algo mais sério aconteça conosco por causa do meu trabalho. Sei também que entre os bruxos, o apadrinhamento é quase como um voto inquebrantável. Que a ligação entre afilhado e padrinhos se mantém até que os pais ou o próprio afilhado rompa o elo. Mas, se preferirem, nosso acordo pode ser até que a ameaça de Ludovic esteja afastada por completo de Meridiana. Depois disso, se não quiserem tê-la sob a guarda de vocês, não vejo problemas, desde que a encaminhem para pessoas que possam cuidar dela tão bem quanto Nick ou eu...

A ruiva ainda não entendia exatamente como conseguiu convencê-los, especialmente ao primo, mas a verdade, é que Kamus e Anabelle concordaram com o pedido, e aquilo a deixara imensamente aliviada. Agora vinha a segunda parte da questão: conversar com Nicholas. Queria ter certeza da posição de Kamus e Belle antes de dar a sugestão para o marido.

-Desde que Aldo morreu...e Frida precisou sair do país...tentei imaginar quem poderia substituir os dois como padrinhos de Meridiana...- Betsy falou ao mesmo tempo que, inconscientemente, trazia a filha para mais perto de si - E, sem ofensas, sei o que Robbie significa para você, mas não acho que seu irmão e Becky sejam as pessoas certas para o cargo.

O escritor franziu a testa. A fala da esposa parecia completamente desconexa para ele. Não conseguia encontrar mais ninguém em seu círculo de amizades que pudesse dar a Meridiana o mesmo amor que ele e a Betsy dariam.

-Eu não...

Betsy soltou uma das mãos das costas da filha e a pousou, delicada, nos lábios de Nick.

-Por favor...deixa eu terminar. Já sei tudo o que você vai dizer. No quanto seu irmão foi carinhoso e cuidadoso com você depois que seus pais morreram, no quanto ele seria participativo na vida de nossa filha, mesmo que não aconteça nada conosco e ele nem mesmo precise assumir a tutela dela. Mas, a questão é que efetivamente **pode** acontecer alguma coisa com a gente. Não estamos falando de suposições como a maioria dos casais fazem quando escolhem os tutores dos filhos, mas de fatos concretos.

Nicholas permaneceu em silêncio, observando a esposa. Ele sabia que o trabalho de Betsy era perigoso, ocasionalmente falavam sobre isso, embora ele sentisse muitas e muitas vezes que ela se refreava em entrar em detalhes para não preocupá-lo. A primeira vez que percebeu o que ela fazia, sentiu-se magoado, como se ela escondesse um segredo ou não quisesse compartilhar com ele a vida dela de modo pleno. Mas depois percebeu que estava sendo injusto e egoísta. Que para ela deveria ser difícil lidar com tudo aquilo, e que apenas desejava que ele e a vida que dividiam fosse um lugar de alento e alegrias, um contraponto para a insanidade que ela enfrentava fora do refúgio que a ignorância do mundo trouxa trazia. Depois disso, ele nunca mais insistiu, nunca mais perguntou pelos detalhes. Portanto, sabia que precisava escutar com atenção ao que ela dizia, especialmente, estando Betsy sendo tão direta naquele momento.

-Eu sei que Ludovic ajudou na morte de Aldo - ela continuou, tão séria, tão fria quanto na noite anterior, na casa do primo. Talvez fosse aquilo um mecanismo de defesa para lidar com a situação. Se deixasse o coração tomar conta de si, sabendo o que sabia, possivelmente enlouqueceria - E não me resta mais dúvidas de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele pode mesmo vir atrás de nós...

-Então, quem você sugere? - Nick a interrompeu. Betsy não precisava dizer mais nada, ele compreendeu a gravidade de situação, ou pelo menos acreditava que sim.

-Kamus e Anabelle - ela respondeu.

Nicholas suspirou, era quase óbvio que seriam eles que Elizabeth iria apontar como candidatos a padrinhos da filha. O escritor gostava bastante de Anabelle, simpatizara com ela desde o dia em que foram apresentados, contudo tinha suas reservas em relação ao primo da esposa. Não era como se ele realmente não gostasse de Kamus, mas o jeito frio e distante do russo o deixava desconfortável. Poderiam argumentar que Aldebaran também era fechado e reservado, e que Frida não era muito diferente do falecido marido, mas o escritor sentia alguma outra coisa em Ivory. Um descaso em relação a tudo e todos ao seu redor, como se ele não se prendesse à nada, nem mesmo à Anabelle ou à filha que estava prestes a chegar. Talvez Nick estivesse enganado, não conhecia o auror o suficiente e poderia estar equivocado em relação a Kamus. E, pelo que sabia, tanto Aldebaran quanto Elizabeth sempre tiveram o primo em grande consideração.

-Você confia nele, não é? - o escritor finalmente perguntou.

-Sim- Betsy respondeu, convicta. - Ele pode não ser a pessoa mais afetuosa do mundo, e, imagino que isso seria algo que você desejaria no padrinho de Meridiana. Mas ela precisa de alguém que a proteja. Nos momentos de necessidade, eu tenho certeza que ele vai fazer a coisa correta.

Nicholas fitou os olhos da esposa e o que foi viu algo além da costumeira teimosia. Algo que também fez com que ele acreditasse que aquela era a melhor coisa a se fazer para a filha.

-Se você diz, eu acredito...

A auror sorriu, satisfeita com a concordância do marido.

-Você já conversou com os dois, não foi? - Nick perguntou - Você só teria me feito essa proposta se tivesse certeza absoluta que eles aceitariam.

Betsy mordeu os lábios, entremeados por um sorriso quase maroto. Pela entonação, sabia que Nicholas não dissera aquilo com mágoa, mas como uma constatação de algo que era esperado por ele.

-Você realmente me conhece... - ela respondeu.- Do mesmo modo que eu te conheço...E te digo que você não precisa aceitar o emprego de professor se não quiser.

Foi a vez do escritor sorrir, enquanto balançava a cabeça. Era realmente difícil manterem segredos um do outro.

-Como soube?

-Hopkins ligou novamente, como você não estava em casa, acabou conversando comigo. - ela respondeu.

-Você tem certeza, Betsy? Nossas despesas aumentaram, o dinheiro que temos no momento é tão curto. Não seria um sacrifício para mim tentar a docência se isso desse à você e a Meridiana uma vida melhor e mais tranqüila.

A ruiva inclinou-se, selando os lábios de Nicholas com um beijo cúmplice e carinhoso.

-Você é um escritor, sempre foi, sempre vai ser...- disse ela, depois de soltar-se dele, ainda fitando-o de modo terno - Não seria justo para você ou para os alunos que você esteja na sala de aula enquanto a sua cabeça está a milhares de léguas de distância, imersa nos seus mundos de sonhos e fantasias. Você seria infeliz...E eu nunca desejaria isso. Para todo o resto, damos um jeito.

As feições do moreno se iluminaram. Realmente não se importaria em dar aulas, respeitava o ofício, afinal, seus pais foram acadêmicos, mas a vocação dele estava em usar as palavras como fios, entrelaçando-as e criando teias de histórias. Estava grato por Elizabeth compreender o quanto aquilo era importante para ele.

-Eu te amo - ele respondeu, simplesmente.

-Eu sei - disse ela sorrindo.

A ruiva apressou os passos, seguindo para a porta da cozinha. Fitou a filha por um breve momento, aquela conversa toda acabara fazendo com que a menina caísse no sono. Betsy olhou para trás, vendo que o marido ficara parado no meio do quintal, a admirá-la. Meneou a cabeça, dizendo:

-A sopa vai esfriar, sabia? - ao passo que pensava consigo mesma que apesar de todas os problemas, aquela realmente era uma boa vida.

Ludovic sorriu, satisfeito com o trabalho daquela noite. O resultado parecia uma obra de arte. Além disso, eram mais três para o exército pessoal do mestre. Ultimamente o Lord das Trevas demandava um extermínio maior dos prisioneiros que acumularam nos últimos meses. Ele parecia extremamente desejoso de novos inferi. Corria um boato que os corpos estavam sendo levados para um espécie de caverna ou tumba. O que exatamente estaria guardado no lugar, ninguém sabia precisar. E o ruivo suspeitava que, quem quer que tivesse sido designado para o transporte dos cadáveres antes da sua transformação, seria acrescentado ao exército guardião daquilo que seu mestre desejava proteger.

Para o assassino, nenhum dos segredos do herdeiro de Slytherin realmente lhe interessava. Seguia os preceitos do Lord das Trevas porque, como ele, acreditava na purificação e superioridade dos bruxos. E reconhecia que seu mestre tinha força o suficiente para alcançar seu intento.

O ruivo sentou-se ao lado de sua última vítima, fitando com carinho a arma utilizada. A adaga de chifre de árpeu tinha o cabo de madrepérola entalhado em forma de serpente. Aquele era seu punhal preferido. O ganhara na noite da iniciação, de presente do seu querido primo, Rigel. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do outro comensal. Considerava o líder dos Ivory como um irmão e um mentor. Aprendera muito com ele, e muitas foram as vezes que o russo auxiliara Ludovic a conseguir o que ele almejava. E, em breve, Rigel viria em seu auxílio mais uma vez. Os dois tinham assuntos mal resolvidos com os familiares que viraram as costas para os verdadeiros preceitos da integridade bruxa. Juntos começaram a colocar em movimento as engrenagens necessárias para tornar realidade o maior plano que já haviam concebido. Algo que beneficiaria tanto Ludovic quanto Rigel. Faltavam alguns ajustes, coisas que não dependiam apenas da vontade dos dois, mas era apenas uma questão de paciência e estratégia. Poderiam esperar um pouco mais de tempo.

Ludovic guardou a adaga na bainha, retirando de dentro das vestes de comensal duas fotos. A primeira era de uma moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos tímidos. Vestia os trajes da Lufa-lufa em seu último ano de escola, coisa que deveria ter acontecido pouco mais de dois anos atrás. Sua amada, sua Lucy. Havia sido um tolo por ter demorado tanto tempo a notá-la, a reconhecer que era ela quem o completava e não a outra, a traidora, a maldita concubina de seu falecido irmão. A segunda foto era um mero borrão e mal dava para notar que era um bebê, adormecido nos braços da mãe. Tirara a foto da sobrinha quando Elizabeth deixou o St. Mungus.

Desde que o pai morrera, e a ordem de não interferir na vida de Elizabeth não mais existia, estivera observando a irmã e o imundo que a havia corrompido. Ainda não tomara as medidas adequadas em parte por suas obrigações como comensal, o que lhe ocupava em demasia, mas também, porque descobrira que ela estava grávida. E a existência daquela criança era importante demais para ser ameaçada. Assim, o comensal passou a vigiar Elizabeth para protegê-la de qualquer um que pudesse machucá-la.

Agora que a sobrinha chegou ao mundo, ele poderia voltar aos seus planos originais. Aquele nascimento trazia a confirmação de que ele poderia fazer o que acreditava ser o mais correto. Para ele, para Elizabeth e, principalmente, para a menina. Meridiana era o nome dela, pelo que Lucy descobrira.

A menina podia ser mestiça, mas o sangue dos Black-Thorne corria em suas veias. E o sangue de sua família era forte o suficiente para sobrepujar qualquer impureza que o pai pudesse ter lhe transmitido. Os Thorne eram uma linhagem matrilinear, e a verdadeira força deles era transmitida através de suas mulheres. Através da primeira delas, Libeth, para suas filhas. Através de Elizabeth para sua filha. E através de Meridiana para qualquer uma das filhas que um dia viesse a ter. A grandeza dos Black-Thorne seria preservada naquela menina. E Ludovic precisava garantir que a herdeira percorresse a trilha correta. Ele a salvaria da mediocridade que estaria condenada se criada entre os impuros. Talvez um dia ele viesse a ter filhos ou mesmo filhas com Lucy, mas Meri seria a sua primogênita. Sua pupila mais dileta, sua herdeira por direito.

As coisas não podiam estar melhores para o comensal, ele tinha que admitir. O irmão que tanto odiou não mais existia, e, embora não tivesse mais encontrado com a mãe desde então, sabia que ela compreendia as razões dele, e que ele cumprira a promessa de não matar Aldebaran. Apenas o entregara aos inferi. Marguerith ainda o tinha como preferido, ele sabia. Lucy o amava. Apesar de ainda mantê-la sob o Imperius, podia ler sob o feitiço a afeição da moça. A única coisa que lhe faltava era Meridiana. Quando a tivesse sob sua guarda, a vida, então, seria perfeita.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Acredito que este capítulo é uma espécie de último suspiro de alegria antes dos momentos trágicos que não tardam a vir.

Não tenho muito o que comentar sobre ele.

Novamente quero agradecer à Dhara no que se refere a Kamus e Belle. Apesar da participação curta, foi essencial para o desenvolvimento do capítulo. Aproveitando a deixa, Katrine é o nome que Adhara recebeu ao nascer. Ela mudou de nome após a morte da mãe

Knight's Past é o nome da loja de Jack Knight, o super-herói Starman, em quem o tio do nosso amigo Herman foi inspirado.

O título do capítulo é o nome original do filme "A Felicidade não se compra" do Frank Capra. Altamente recomendável. It's a wonderful life pode ser traduzido como "É uma vida maravilhosa" e diz dos sentimentos de Nick, Betsy e até mesmo Ludovic sobre o atual momento da vida deles.

É isso!

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	24. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Capítulo 24 - Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Capítulo 24**** - Boulevard of Broken Dreams **

Os olhos castanhos da menina refletiam na superfície dourada da jóia. Deitada na cama dos pais, ela fitava, encantada, o colar de ouro que o pai dera para a mãe naquela manhã, em comemoração ao aniversário de casamento. Lucy sabia que não deveria estar ali, mexendo nos pertences da mãe, mas não conseguia evitar. Carmilla tinha coisas tão bonitas, e por mais que fechasse o cenho com as incursões constantes da menina em seus aposentos, a esposa do magistrado Abraham Reinfield dificilmente conseguia ficar verdadeiramente zangada com a única filha. Entretida em admirar o colar, mal percebeu a mãe entrar, exasperada, quarto adentro, fechando a pesada porta do recinto atrás de si.

-Graças a Merlim, você está aqui, Lucy. - disse a mulher, uma bela morena de olhos verdes, que apesar dos anos, ainda conservava a beleza dos seus tempos de mocidade.

Carmilla correu para junto da menina, segurando-a pelos ombros.Uma expressão de pânico e urgência podia ser lida em cada uma das linhas de seu rosto.

- O que foi, mamãe? - perguntou a garotinha, visivelmente assustada com o transtorno da mãe.

-Não há tempo para explicações, querida, apenas faça o que eu disser - respondeu a mulher, tentando passar para a filha uma tranqüilidade que certamente não sentia.

-Mas... - a menina ainda tentou argüir.

-Nada de mas, Lucy - cortou Carmilla com severidade - Quero que se esconda debaixo da cama. E aconteça o que acontecer, não saia, nem grite. Você promete?

A menina de onze anos ainda tentou abrir a boca para dizer que não era mais criança para a mãe trata-la assim, mas, ante a expressão carregada do rosto de Carmilla, Lucy apenas assentiu. Em um último momento, antes de empurrar a filha para debaixo da cama de casal, Carmilla abraçou Lucy com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

-Lembre-se que seu pai e sua mãe te amam e sempre vão te amar.

Mal a menina se viu protegida pela escuridão que reinava sob o leito dos pais, a porta do quarto explodiu em centenas de pedaços. O grito de sua mãe foi abafado pelo barulho da explosão. Lucy conseguiu ver o pai levantar-se, com esforço, do chão. Seus braços e pernas tinham marcas profundas e rubras, das quais minavam filetes de sangue. Pareceu-lhe que havia três ou mais homens no aposento, além do magistrado e da esposa.

-Eu não vou desistir tão fácil! Não é um bando de fanáticos como vocês e seu mestre que vai me fazer parar de caça-los. Mesmo que eu morra, outros vão continuar meu trabalho- a voz rouca de Abraham Reinfield fez-se ecoar pelo lugar.

Embora Lucy não pudesse ver, seu pai estava de pé, cambaleante, empunhando a varinha contra os invasores.

-Nós não esperávamos menos do grande magistrado Reinfield. - respondeu o mais alto e forte dos homens, e supostamente seu líder, sorrindo com ironia sob sua máscara de comensal. - Isso torna as coisas muito mais divertidas.

Abraham lançou um feitiço contra os invasores, mas uma explosão atingiu seu peito, arremessando contra a parede às suas costas, a varinha voou de sua mão, pousando aos pés do comensal, que, a partiu em duas, sob o peso de suas botas negras. Em um último e desesperado esforço, o magistrado bruxo, voltou-se para a lareira que havia no quarto do casal, e desembainhou uma das espadas que ornavam o local. Carmilla apenas observava, em mudo estupor, enquanto seu marido avançava, ensandecido, contra os assassinos que violaram a paz de seu lar. Tudo o que Lucy podia ver debaixo da cama era o jogo de pernas advinda da luta.

-Acha mesmo que pode nos derrotar com esse brinquedinho estúpido criado pelos sangue-ruins? - continuou o encapuzado, enquanto se desviava dos golpes desferidos por Reinfield.

Os demais comensais cercaram o magistrado, formando uma espécie de circulo ao redor dele. Ergueram a varinha silenciosamente, enquanto um arfante Abraham segurava o cabo da espada com força, tentando descobrir como escapar daquela situação. Os três comensais apontaram seus instrumentos mágicos em direção ao homem encurralado, dizendo em uníssono:

-_Laminus!_

Lucy viu o corpo de seu pai cair, pesado, no chão. Seus olhos outrora castanhos e brilhantes como os da filha agora encaravam opacos e sem vida a garotinha escondida. Um líquido estranho e viscoso saia, em profusão, do enorme talho que fora aberto na garganta de Abraham. Da altura do peito, minava o mesmo fluido rubro de duas outras feridas. Lucy tapou os lábios com ambas as mãos, impedindo-se de gritar, mas não conseguiu refrear as lágrimas mornas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

-Agora, madame, vamos cuidar de vossa senhoria - disse o líder dos assassinos, voltando sua atenção para Carmilla.

-Se afastem. Se afastem... - falou ela, apontando a varinha em direção aos invasores.

Os três homens riram em visível desdém ante a pálida tentativa da mulher em se defender.

-O que vai fazer? Obviamente uma mulher de alta classe e educação requintada como você dificilmente saberia como duelar._ Expelliarmus!_ - gritou o invasor.

A mulher foi arremessada violentamente sobre a cama. O líder dos assassinos, retirou a máscara, aproximando-se com pesados passos em direção ao leito. Lucy sentiu a cama curva-se ante o peso do homem.

¬-È uma mulher muito bonita, senhora Reinfield. - falou o homem, enquanto beijava o alvo pescoço de Carmilla, que não conseguiu refrear uma onda de asco a percorrer-lhe o corpo. - Acho que poderíamos nos divertir um pouco antes de finalizar o serviço.

O homem voltou novamente a beijar o pescoço da mulher, os lábios descendo lentamente em direção ao colo de morena, quando uma explosão se fez ouvir, vinda do andar de baixo.

-São aqueles malditos aurores - gritou um dos outros comensais - Aqueles cães chegaram mais rápido do que prevíamos. Melhor irmos embora antes que subam aqui. O mestre pediu que apenas matássemos o magistrado e a família, quer que sejam encontrados e sirvam de exemplo.

-E a menina? - perguntou o terceiro comensal -Procuramos por toda casa e não a encontramos.

O líder do bando encarou o rosto da mulher com um olhar inquiridor.

-Na casa de Crouch...Ela vai passar a noite lá- respondeu Carmilla - estávamos saindo para comemorar nosso aniversário quando vocês chegaram..

O comensal continuou fitando com severidade o rosto da viúva do magistrado procurando algum traço que indicasse estar ela mentindo.

-Eu acredito em você - disse por fim.- É uma pena que não possamos terminar a nossa festinha. - e voltando-se para um dos companheiros de hora das trevas, falou - Me dê a espada!

Carmilla encarou os olhos frios de seu assassino agradecendo aos céus por ele ter acreditado em seu blefe, por eles não terem encontrado a sua menininha. Pelo menos Lucy escaparia ilesa. O homem ergueu sua espada no ar, fincando-a com força no ventre da mulher. Lucy fechou os olhos ao sentir o som da lâmina rente ao seu ouvido, cravando-se no chão. Mas continuou calada, prometera à mãe que não gritaria. Enquanto os som de pequenas explosões indicava que os comensais estavam aparatando para longe, a menininha cerrou os olhos castanhos, adormecendo em seguida, deixando, por fim, que a doce escuridão a livrasse de toda dor que sentia no momento...

A moça levantou-se, ofegante. Inconscientemente passou a mão pelo rosto, temendo ver novamente o escarlate do sangue de sua mãe a tingir-lhe os dedos e a face, mas era apenas o seu suor. Ela não era mais a garotinha de onze anos escondida sob o leito dos pais. Estava em sua cama, na semi-escuridão do quarto que outrora fora deles. Não era o mesmo quarto em que foram mortos. Naquele ela nunca mais ousou tocar os pés. Estava no apartamento que possuíam na cidade, onde ficavam durante a semana. A mansão nos limites da cidade servia apenas para finais de semana e férias.

A morena olhou para o espaço vazio ao seu lado... Um espasmo de alívio percorreu por seu corpo ao perceber que estava sozinha. Seu algoz saíra em missão fazia pelo menos cinco dias, e, felizmente, para ela, ainda não retornara.

Lucy piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando focar os detalhes do aposento. Havia alguma coisa diferente...Ela simplesmente sentia isso...Aos poucos notou que não era o quarto que estava diferente...era ela...A cabeça parecia mais leve, menos enevoada, como se pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos meses ela conseguisse pensar por si própria, sem o eco da voz soturna de Ludovic a ecoar-lhe no fundo da mente. O _Imperius_! Ela se livrara dele...

Rapidamente Lucy levantou-se, calçando os chinelos de flanela que estavam ao pé da cama. Vestiu o robe que estava pendurado na cabeceira, abriu a primeira gaveta do criado mudo, retirando de lá a sua varinha. Ludovic tinha tanta confiança no controle do feitiço sobre a moça que nem se dava ao trabalho de esconder a varinha de Lucy. Então, a passos ligeiros, a secretária saiu correndo porta afora. Precisava sair daquele lugar, precisava fugir enquanto ainda tinha domínio sobre seus atos.

Elizabeth dormia um sono solto quando escutou pequenas batidas ecoando pelo quarto. Abriu os olhos, com um pouco de preguiça. Definitivamente não queria se levantar. Fazia tanto tempo que não conseguia ficar calma e aconchegadamente em sua cama. Virou-se para o lado, procurando o marido, mas o lado de Nick na cama do casal estava vazio. Isso não a surpreendeu. Provavelmente ele estava imerso em mais uma de suas insônias criativas.

As pancadas continuaram, insistentes...A muito contragosto a ruiva levantou-se, imaginando quem poderia estar-lhe incomodando tarde da noite. As pancadas não a surpreenderam. Como suspeitava vinham da janela. Tanto Moody quanto Willows já haviam chamado para serões noturnos enviando alguma pobre e cansada coruja quando não conseguiam contatar Betsy por meio da rede de pó de flu.

A auror abriu a janela, mas ao invés da ave noturna, foi cercada por um nuvem de belas borboletas brancas, brilhantes e quase translúcidas. Eram o patrono de alguém, e lhe traziam uma mensagem desesperada e urgente.

A expressão do rosto de Elizabeth transformou-se completamente. O sono cedeu lugar à necessidade de se apressar. Vestiu-se o mais rápido que conseguiu, descendo as escadas quase de dois em dois degraus. Mas, antes de sair, achou melhor avisar ao marido. Pelo barulho incessante das teclas da máquina de escrever, ela estava certa. Ele estava trabalhando.

-Nick? - ela chamou.

Ainda imerso no trabalho, ele ergueu o rosto, levando alguns segundos para identificar a esposa na porta do escritório.

-Achei que estava dormindo - ele respondeu com um sorriso convidativo.-Entra aí, estou terminando um capítulo. Se esperar um pouquinho, posso te passar para ir lendo, enquanto começo o próximo.

A feiticeira aproximou-se da mesa, também sorrindo em retribuição.

-Adoraria ler o que escreveu, mas preciso sair. Problemas no trabalho.

O cenho do escritor se fechou em preocupação. Betsy notou a mudança súbita de humor do marido. Pousou a mão no rosto dele, com carinho.

-Não tem com que se preocupar. Só vou buscar um informante, nada mais. Tento voltar o mais rápido que eu puder.

Nick levantou-se depositando um beijo nos lábios da esposa. Por mais que ela tentasse acalenta-lo, sempre que ela precisava sair no meio da noite para atender um chamado, ele sentia como se um pedaço dele fosse destruído e só se recompunha quando ela voltava.

-Tome cuidado - ele disse, soltando-se dela. - Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo - Betsy respondeu de volta. - Eu vou tomar cuidado, por ficar tranqüilo.

Lucy Reinfield apertava o robe contra o corpo, tentando se aquecer. Apesar de ser começo de primavera, o tempo ainda guardava resquícios do frio do inverno. E ela estava protegida apenas pelo robe e uma fina camisola de seda sob ele. Os olhos castanhos da moça fitaram as águas escuras do Tamisa. A entrada de acesso à London Tower Bridge, também conhecida simplesmente como Ponte da Torre, era um bom lugar para se encontrar com Elizabeth. Não era um lugar um deserto demais, mas discreto o suficiente, para que, na penumbra, não notassem a roupa que Lucy usava. Pelo menos não no lugar onde marcara o encontro, circundado por várias árvores.

O coração dela batia descompassado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que escapara da influência de Ludovic. A felicidade era tamanha que Lucy mal conseguia se conter, contudo, vinha acompanhada de um temor avassalador. Um medo de que algo saísse errado. Sabia que era injustificado, pois Ludovic voltaria apenas na próxima semana, foi o que dissera a ela. Lucy respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Assim que Elizabeth chegasse, iria acompanha-la até à casa da ruiva, e no dia seguinte iriam diretamente a Moody e Willows contar tudo o que Lucy sabia, tudo o que fora obrigada a fazer sob as ordens de Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, coagida pelo Imperius que Ludovic lhe infligira.

Um mar de cachos carmesim se destacou no horizonte e a morena não conseguiu refrear um sorriso. Correu até Elizabeth, e, sem pensar no que fazia, jogou-se nos braços da auror, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem soltas por suas faces pálidas.

-Está tudo bem, Lucy...Tudo bem...- Betsy disse, aninhando a outra nos braços, tentando acalenta-la. - Nós vamos para casa agora...Vou te levar comigo...

- Eu não consegui pensar em outra pessoa para me ajudar...Eu queria aparatar até você... - a moça dizia entre soluços - Mas simplesmente não conseguia...Me desculpe... Betsy afastou-se da outra jovem, limpando o rosto de Lucy com as pontas dos polegares e fazendo com que a secretária a encarasse.

-Não tem problema. Você fez a coisa certa. Se alguém desconfiasse que você fugiu, te procurariam em lugares óbvios, escolheu bem nosso ponto de encontro. Agora você vem comigo e quando estiver mais calma, vai me contar exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e Ludovic.

-Você pode perguntar isso diretamente para mim, maninha. - a voz soturna do comensal se fez ouvir, próxima a uma das árvores, onde ele estivera até aquele momento protegido por um feitiço desilusório.

Lucy deixou um grito de desespero escapar de sua boca, agarrando-se com força em Elizabeth. A auror reagiu de imediato, retirando a varinha do bolso, apontando para o comensal. A ruiva cerrou os dentes com raiva, queria gritar com o irmão, mas o ódio lhe queimava as entranhas de tal forma que não conseguia encontrar as palavras exatas para expressar como se sentia.

-Como? - Lucy balbuciou, ainda se agarrando firmemente a Betsy.

Ludo sorriu maliciosamente antes de responder:

-Minha amada, você realmente não acreditou que, depois de quase dois anos juntos, você conseguiria se livrar tão facilmente do meu Imperius, não é? Quantas vezes antes eu viajei a negócios, te deixando sozinha, e você pacientemente me esperou? Por que razão você acha que dentre todas as pessoas que você poderia chamar para te ajudar, você pediu ajuda para a minha irmã? Foi tudo porque eu quis...

Os olhos de Lucy arregalaram em completo horror, e uma onda avassaladora de culpa percorreu todo o seu corpo. Como ela pôde ser tão ingênua? Como pôde acreditar, depois de tanto tempo, que seria fácil se livrar do "amor" que Ludovic lhe jurava ter? Somente a morte a afastaria daquele homem...Contudo, o que mais lhe doía era que inadvertidamente trouxera Elizabeth para aquele pesadelo. Temia o que o comensal pudesse fazer com a irmã. Depois do que aconteceu com Aldebaran, não duvidava que para Ludovic qualquer coisa era possível de ser feita, sem culpas, sem remorsos, sem qualquer esboço de moralidade.

-Não se preocupe, vamos sair daqui - Betsy sussurrou-lhe, abraçando a moça.

A idéia da ruiva era aparatar com Lucy o mais rápido possível. Se a secretária não conseguia fazer sozinha, talvez porque Ludovic tivesse dado algum comando que a impedia, a auror teria que fazer pelas duas. Precisava apenas de um mínimo de tempo para se concentrar.

Tempo que Elizabeth não teve, ao sentir algo atingir-lhe às costas. A auror simplesmente caiu desfalecida no chão. Lucy continuou estática ao sentir os dedos da ruiva afrouxarem-se. A secretária virou o rosto para trás, vendo que além dela, de Ludovic e Elizabeth, havia mais uma pessoa no lugar. Uma figura como aquelas que assombraram seus sonhos no começo da noite.

-Ótimo, trabalho, Star. Considerando que foi você quem fez. - Ludovic disse com sarcasmo.

A secretária não pôde avaliar qual a reação do outro comensal, pois suas feições estavam escondidas sob a máscara cadavérica.

-Leve minha irmã para o lugar combinado. - continuou o ruivo - Encontro com você assim que levar a minha noiva de volta para casa.

Lucy continuou paralisada, simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Ela não tinha mais forças para fugir, não conseguiria mais lutar contra seu destino. Sentiu Ludovic se aproximando. As mãos dele pousaram em sua cintura, de modo firme, quase possessivo. Os lábios do comensal buscaram os dela com avidez. A morena deixou-se beijar sem resistência. Estava no inferno... Não havia mais escapatória...

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Bem, estamos chegando na reta final de Para Sempre na Memória...O próximo será a despedida de Elizabeth...Mas, esta não será a última vez que verão Lucy Reinfield. Apesar de novamente nas mãos de Ludovic, o destino final dela será revelado em um dos capítulos futuros de nossa história.

Vamos às referências. A morte dos pais da Lucy deve ser familiar para alguns de vocês, eu escrevi uma cena similar para a Hildegard Atwood, minha personagem do Accio Past, mas acabei refazendo a cena para a Lucy porque achei que tinha mais a ver com o passado dela que com o passado da Hilde (cuja história acabei reformulando com a re-inauguração do AP).

A cena é uma homenagem mais que explicíta à minha personagem favorita do meu filme favorito do Quentin Tarantino: Kill Bill. A personagem é a O-Ren Ishii, interpretada pela Lucy Liu.

Sobre o nomes dos Reinfields. Os nomes deles são inspirados em obras de terror do séc. XIX, Drácula e Carmilla. Como a relação da Lucy e do Ludo sempre foi algo meio vampírico para mim, assim o nome da Lucy foi retirado das duas primeiras vítimas do Drácula. A nobre Lucy Wenstera, que se torna uma vampira, mas é morta pelos caçadores de mortos-vivos e Reinfield, o servo de Drácula que enlouqueceu. Abraham é o nome do caçador de vampiros do livro, cujo sobrenome é Van Helsing. Carmilla é outra vampira de outro livro famoso na época.

É isso!

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	25. Golden Slumbers

Capítulo 25 - Golden Slumbers

**Capítulo 25 - Golden Slumbers **

Elizabeth abriu os olhos lentamente. Seus longos cabelos rubros caiam, completamente desgrenhados, por sobre seu rosto. Ainda sentia a cabeça pesada devido ao forte golpe que recebera.

Levantou o rosto com cautela, tentando apreender o máximo possível de detalhes do local onde se encontrava, qualquer brecha que lhe possibilitasse escapar.

Parecia a masmorra de um velho castelo. Era bastante escura, sem janelas, iluminada apenas por dois archotes posicionados ao lado da única saída, uma maciça porta de madeira. Também era muito úmida, como a auror pôde comprovar pela visão da vasta colônia de musgo esverdeado que recobria quase por completo as sólidas paredes de pedra que circundavam o aposento. Havia uma velha e quase apodrecida mesa de madeira em um canto, com uma jarra de barro em cima.

Sentado em uma cadeira próxima, estava um homem jovem e bonito, cabelos avermelhados muito bem aparados. Seus olhos verdes fitavam com atenção a moça indefesa a sua frente.

Um mistura de ódio e rancor brotou no peito da bruxa ao ver quem a observava, fazendo com que ela, instintivamente, tentasse se levantar para atacar o maldito. Mas os pesados grilhões de ferro que lhe prendiam os pulsos fizeram com que caísse novamente sentada no pequeno monte de palha que cobria a região onde estava acorrentada.

-Finalmente acordou, minha querida - disse o homem, aproximando-se da feiticeira.

A auror permanecia calada, olhos crispando de ódio. O comensal abaixou-se até seu rosto ficar na mesma altura do dela, segurou-lhe, então, o queixo por entre os dedos.

-Maninha, maninha... Você é muito mais resistente do que eu poderia supor, sabia? Tentei usar legimância em você enquanto estava inconsciente, mas não consegui absolutamente nada! Seu treinamento como auror lhe deu habilidades realmente surpreendentes.

A caçula dos Black-Thorne continuava calada. Apenas limitou-se a lançar uma forte cuspidela em direção do rosto de seu irmão. Ludovic limpou o local atingido, próximo do olho esquerdo, sorriu e beijou a fronte da irmã.

-AHHHHH!! - gritou a ruiva, em um acesso de fúria, tentando novamente se soltar, inutilmente, das correntes. Não suportava olhar para Ludovic, nem mesmo ouvir sua voz. Sentia-se como se estivesse diante de uma imagem distorcida e doentia dela própria. - Ludovic!! Me solta, seu cretino!! Me solta!! O que você quer comigo afinal??

-Ora, ora, maninha, você é tão esperta e inteligente, será que não pode adivinhar? - respondeu ele, com ironia.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos. Conhecendo Ludo como conhecia, sabia que o irmão poderia muito bem tê-la seqüestrado por motivos pessoais, mas, como tivera ajuda externa e arquitetado todo aquele teatro envolvendo a pobre Lucy, era muito mais provável que a verdadeira razão de sua captura tenha sido o que aconteceu em junho passado.

-Você está cumprindo ordens, não é? - disse ela, seca e direta - Apesar de nossos laços de sangue, minha presença aqui não está ligada a isso...

Os olhos de Ludovic brilharam de satisfação. Estava orgulhoso do inteligência de sua "querida irmãzinha". Por mais que tenha feito escolhas erradas, Betsy sempre, sempre demonstrava a superioridade de um Black-Thorne quando era preciso.

-Sabia que não ia me decepcionar, Betsy. Você está certa. Nós já sabemos que você se encontrou com a vidente... Que é uma das responsáveis pelo registro da profecia. O mestre precisa saber todos os detalhes do presságio... Então, me ofereci para o serviço. Era a oportunidade perfeita de unir minhas obrigações com o Lord e os meus deveres com minha família.

-Você vai me matar...- a pergunta era quase uma afirmação. Elizabeth tentou não demonstrar qualquer sinal de temor ante a resposta que Ludovic lhe daria.

-Claro que sim! - o comensal tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios - Não apenas porque o Lord me ordenou, mas, principalmente porque eu quero!

-Você me odeia tanto assim, Ludo? - a voz da ruiva era baixa, quase inaudível, uma pontada de dor teimava em ferir-lhe o coração. O mesmo tipo de dor que sentira quando fora expulsa de casa pelos pais. - Sou tão abominável para você a ponto de me querer morta? Só por que nunca consegui ser como você e nossos pais esperavam? Por que segui um caminho que vocês julgavam inadequado?

Ludovic balançou a cabeça.

-Você entendeu tudo errado, Betsy. Eu não odeio você, nunca odiei. Muito pelo contrário, eu te amo, minha irmã. Depois de nossa mãe, você é, certamente, a pessoa que eu mais amo nesta vida. Por isso mesmo eu não poderia deixar que ninguém mais te matasse além de mim.

-Você é um demente, Ludo, um demente! - Elizabeth soltou uma gargalhada nervosa, e continuou, irônica - Vai me dizer que armou tudo aquilo para matarem Aldo por que o amava também?

O ruivo cerrou os dentes, tentando conter a ira frente a acusação da irmã. Obtivera a satisfação ao observar o auror ser morto pelo inferi. Ele próprio não teria feito um trabalho melhor. Só não ficara completamente feliz porque a traidora, aquela que ele julgara um dia amar, fugiu sem deixar rastros. Portanto, não poderia permitir que sua vingança final contra Aldo fosse interpretada de modo tão errôneo pela irmã caçula.

-Claro que não! Com nosso irmão mais velho era diferente. Aldebaran era um bastardo indigno de carregar nosso nome e compartilhar nosso sangue. Como eu desprezava e odiava aquele engomadinho hipócrita e seu ar de superioridade. Você não, maninha, você é uma jóia preciosa que infelizmente deixou-se cair na lama. Uma pérola atirada aos porcos, como costumam dizer. Mas ainda há salvação para você.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - ela perguntou. As palavras dele não pareciam fazer sentido algum.

-Que a principal razão para eu te matar pessoalmente é que apenas assim serei capaz de garantir que você seja purificada do pecado de ter se envolvido com um trouxa, de ter procriado com um animal imundo que você ainda tem a ousadia de chamar de marido.

Elizabeth sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Não conseguia se perdoar por ter se deixado cegar sobre o verdadeiro caráter de Ludovic por tanto tempo. Talvez porque ela chegou a pensar que ele realmente a amara...talvez por acreditar que ele fosse, como ela, um ser humano e não um monstro.

-Você é bem mais doente do que eu acreditava ser possível.- Betsy disse. Sua voz era firme e segura. - Desde quando amor é pecado, Ludo? Você diz que me ama, mas não sabe o que isso significa. Amor é o que eu sinto por Nick, é o que eu sinto por minha filha. Por eles eu seria capaz de morrer, não para me tornar "pura" como você diz, mas porque o que eu sinto por eles é maior que a vida, maior mesmo até que a morte. Você é uma casca vazia, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa além de uma louca obsessão por aquilo que é incapaz de controlar.

Ludovic levantou-se da cadeira, os punhos cerrados e o cenho franzido. O rosto começou a adquirir um tom quase tão rubro quanto os seus cabelos.

-Cale a boca, Elizabeth, cale a boca!! - ele gritou, soltando sua pesada mão sobre o rosto da irmã caçula.

Um fino filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto dos lábios da ruiva. Mesmo assim, a jovem bruxa não se deixou amedrontar pelo gesto brutal e encarou o irmão com ainda mais veemência e altivez.

Ludovic retribuiu o olhar. Nos orbes esmeraldinos do comensal, tudo o que a moça poderia vislumbrar era o brilho da insanidade queimando ao fundo, forte e implacável.

-Eu não queria te machucar, Betsy, mas você me obrigou a fazer isso! - ele disse, ainda alterado - Não me faça repetir. Eu não quero te ferir de novo, por isso, te peço, me diga logo o que o mestre quer saber para que possamos terminar tudo de uma vez.

A feiticeira fechou os olhos momentaneamente, era cada vez mais insuportável olhar para Ludovic. O que sentia em relação a ele era mais que ódio ou asco. Era um sentimento tão forte que parecia-lhe comprimir a garganta.

-Nunca, Ludovic, nunca - Betsy murmurou, de forma quase inaudível - Eu jamais vou trair minhas obrigações como auror ou aqueles que dependem daquilo que eu sei.

-Você não me deixa outra escolha a não ser tomar medidas mais drásticas! Lamento muito pelo que vou fazer.

Ludovic levantou-se sacando a varinha, e, apontando para a irmã, conjurou:

-Crucius!

O corpo de Elizabeth tremeu em um espasmo involuntário. Apenas uma única vez sentira tamanha agonia em toda a vida, quando realizou o _Tearmann._ Contudo, a dor do cruciatus era mais concentrada e imediata. Era como se milhares de agulhas em brasa estivem perfurando-lhe o corpo simultaneamente. Ainda assim, não soltou nenhum gemido de dor. Não daria a Ludovic esse prazer. Lágrimas mornas escorreram em suas faces. O comensal retirou do bolso um delicado lenço de seda e começou a limpar o rosto molhado da irmã, que por sua vez tentava afastar-se daquele toque que só lhe causava repulsa.

-Sei exatamente como se sentiu.- disse ele, tentando dar à irmã aquilo que supunha ser uma palavra de consolo- Muito antes do mestre nos brindar com seus castigos peculiares, nosso irmão já havia me apresentado à Maldição Cruciatus.

-É mentira! Aldo jamais faria isso! - ela retrucou, indignada.

-Aldebaran não era esse santinho que você acha.- respondeu o comensal, levantando-se e afastando-se da irmã- Mas nada do que eu disser vai te fazer mudar de idéia. Sei o que sentia por ele. Então, acredite no que quiser, maninha. O que eu te peço agora é que se lembre exatamente de cada detalhe do tormento pelo qual acabou de passar. Pense nisso e decida se prefere um outro crucius reverberando em seu corpo ou me contar tudo o que sabe. Não precisa responder agora. Irei deixa-la sozinha para refletir.

Ludovic cerrou a porta de madeira atrás de si, deixando Elizabeth na câmara escura acompanhada apenas por seus próprios pensamentos. A jovem auror queria chorar, mas não poderia deixar-se cair em desespero. Não podia aceitar que tudo terminaria ali, naquele calabouço fétido, morta pelas mãos do próprio irmão. E pensar que um dia ela chegara a acreditar que poderia resgatar Ludovic do caminho das Trevas. Como fora tola.

Precisava fugir. Queria sentir o calor dos lábios de Nick junto aos seus, sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo molhado em dia de chuvas. O marido sempre perdia seus guarda-chuvas e chegava, em casa, ensopado. Queria ver de novo aquela dobrinha no meio de sua testa, quando ele fingia que ia falar alguma coisa séria, mas sempre terminava fazendo alguma gracinha... Queria aninhar Meri novamente em seus braços, sua pequena princesa de cabelos de fogo. Queria vê-la dando os primeiros passos, segurar sua mão depois do primeiro tombo, ver cair o primeiro dente, leva-la para pegar o trem em seus anos de escola...

Não podia permitir que Ludovic roubasse todos esses preciosos momentos dela. Mas as algemas que a prendiam, apesar de antigas, eram muito fortes. O que fazer? Como escapar?

Não precisou pensar muito, o próprio destino se encarregou de lhe dar a resposta quando percebeu que alguém abria a porta da masmorra novamente. Mas, ao invés do irmão, viu outro rosto adentrando o recinto: Agamennon Star.

-Vim ver como você está.

-Quanta consideração vinda de um servidor de Voldemort - respondeu a ruiva, de modo sarcástico - Tirando as correntes que prendem meus braços e as dores por todo o corpo, além do fato de estar prestes a morrer, nunca estive melhor em toda a minha vida.

O herdeiro dos Star baixou os olhos.

-Sinto muito, Elizabeth. Você não faz idéia do quanto. Não queria que você terminasse assim. Você sempre foi melhor que muitos de nós, filhos de puro-sangue. Nunca se deixou iludir pelas sombras. - Havia uma imensurável melancolia em sua voz, a ponto de fazer com a que a bruxa aprisionada deixasse de lado a postura agressiva e chegasse até mesmo a se sentir comovida.

-Agamennon... Olha, não precisa ser assim. Nunca entendi por que você se tornou um comensal. Você não é uma pessoa ruim. A própria Frida costumava dizer isso. Se você me ajudar a fugir, posso te garantir proteção. Ninguém nunca poderá te encontrar.

-Eu não posso, não posso mesmo.- o moreno respondeu, sentia-se verdadeiramente arrependido do papel que representara naquela história toda, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer - Lamento, mas há muito mais em jogo para mim do que você pode imaginar... Tudo o que eu posso fazer é tornar o pouco tempo que lhe resta o menos desagradável possível dentro das circunstâncias.

A ruiva observou atentamente as feições carregadas de Agamennon. Inexplicavelmente sabia que ele estava sendo sincero.

-Já que é assim, será que poderia me dar um pouco d'água? Tenho sede.

O comensal dirigiu-se até a mesa, pegando a jarra que estava sobre ela. Aproximou-se da moça e encostou delicadamente o gargalo da mesma nos lábios sedentos de Elizabeth, que sorveu o líquido refrescante com gosto. Sentia-se um pouco revigorada. Ao mesmo tempo, já começava a elaborar uma forma de escapulir dali.

-Obrigada - disse ela, quando Star afastou a jarra. - Já que você está sendo tão solícito, será que poderia me levar ao toalete?

-Eu não sei se seria adequado...Ludovic não aprovaria que eu lhe soltasse dos grilhões.- ele respondeu, o receio impresso em sua voz.

Betsy suspeitou que não seria tão fácil convencer o comensal a solta-la momentaneamente. Contudo, ela precisava insistir. A vida dela estava em jogo. Era hora de colocar em prática tudo o que aprendera na Academia, tudo que aprendera em campo durante suas missões de infiltração.

-Por favor...- disse ela com uma voz doce e quase inocente - Eu estou completamente desarmada e você tem a sua varinha. Sua vantagem sobre mim é clara, não há nada que eu possa fazer. Estou indefesa. Eu realmente preciso ir... E também, gostaria de me lavar um pouco. Sou herdeira de uma casa antiga e nobre. Tenho o meu orgulho próprio. Já que vou morrer, quero estar pelo menos apresentável.

-Tudo bem, então. - Star consentiu. Não lhe custaria nada acatar ao último desejo da moça.

Agamennon retornou à mesa, depositando novamente a jarra em cima dela e trazendo consigo uma pesada chave de ferro que todo o tempo estivera ali. Retirou a varinha das vestes e a manteve apontada para Elizabeth enquanto a libertava.

A ruiva esfregou os pulsos, havia pequenas lacerações e marcas no lugar, resultado do esforço de tentar se soltar. Levantou-se, as pernas ainda dormentes de ficar tanto tempo sentada. Precisava se recuperar um pouco antes de agir.

Deixou que Star a guiasse, ficando à sua frente, varinha quase fincada entremeio suas costelas. Puxou a pesada porta e seguiu pelo corredor na direção indicada pelo comensal. Andou alguns passos, e, quando percebeu que estava o suficientemente afastada de sua cela, decidiu que era hora de colocar seu plano em ação. Apertou um pouco mais o passo para ganhar distância do comensal, mas de modo quase imperceptível para que ele não suspeitasse da intenção dela. Quando notou que havia ganhado a brecha necessária, girou o corpo com toda a sua força, aplicando um chute certeiro na cabeça de Agamennon, que caiu, desfalecido. Abaixou, pegando a varinha do comensal.

Era óbvio que Elizabeth estava em desvantagem. Não conhecia o território inimigo, não sabia se havia ali outros servos de Voldemort além de Ludovic e Agamennon. Mas o mais difícil ela já conseguira...

Precisava continuar em frente, encontrar a verdadeira saída daquela ratoeira. Pelo marido, pela filha. Por eles precisava ser mais forte do que jamais fora na vida. Apertou com força o pingente em forma de fada que trazia no pescoço. Queria tanto que Aldebaran estivesse ao seu lado. Mas isso era impossível. Só podia contar com ela mesma agora.

Seguiu a passos largos, porém silenciosos, pelo labirinto de corredores do castelo. Cada porta encontrada, uma nova decepção. Onde estava a maldita saída? Seu tempo estava se esvaindo como os grãos de areia de uma ampulheta. Era apenas uma questão de minutos até que o irmão retornasse de onde quer que tivesse ido, e que Agamennon recobrasse a consciência

. Dobrou o corredor seguinte, com urgência, mas ao invés da salvadora passagem para fora do castelo, viu apenas uma cegante luz esverdeada, sem nem ter ao menos uma chance de reagir.

Seu corpo tombou para trás, os olhos, agora duas pequenas esmeraldas sem brilho e sem vida, deixaram escapar uma lágrima furtiva...

E apesar de tudo ter ocorrido em uma questão de segundos, Elizabeth ainda pôde levar consigo uma última lembrança. Nos ouvidos ecoavam sua própria voz, que, suave, cantava:

_Once there was a way, to get back homeward.  
Once there was a way, to get back home._

Meridiana estava deitada de barriga para cima. Mexia os pezinhos agitadamente. Sua pequenina mão apertava com força o polegar da mãe, olhando para ela com os brilhantes olhos verdes que herdara de Elizabeth. Parecia gargalhar, emitindo sons baixinhos e divertidos.

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Nick, encostado no batente da porta, observava em silêncio, a esposa e a filha, deitadas na cama do casal. Olhava, embevecido, para as duas, seus mais valiosos tesouros. Sorriso brotando nos lábios, alegria preenchendo o coração.

_Golden Slumbers fill your eyes.  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Betsy levantou os olhos, encontrando-se com os do marido. Não precisou dizer nada, apenas sorriu de volta.Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida, como naquele dia, naquele quarto. Era o quadro perfeito de uma vida perfeita. Fora abençoada como poucos. Recebera muitos mais do que esperava. Pena que durou tão pouco... Como sentiria falta dos dois. De seu marido, metade de sua alma, eterno amor... De sua menininha, jóia preciosa e promessa cumprida...

_Once there was a way, to get back homeward.  
Once there was a way, to get back home._

Mas, não para Elizabeth. Hoje ela não voltaria para casa.

_Sleep pretty darling, do not cry.  
And I will sing a lullaby._

Naquela noite, para Meridiana, a mãe não entoaria uma canção de ninar.

Ludovic abaixou-se próximo do corpo inerte da irmã, fechando-lhes os olhos com a palma da mão. Beijou-lhe, então, as faces que começavam a perder o viço.

-Agora sim, minha querida, você voltou a ser uma de nós, uma verdadeira Black-Thorne. Pura e imaculada. Pode, enfim, seguir em paz a sua jornada.

Passos rápidos ecoaram pelo corredor. Agamennon surgiu, esbaforido.

-Você...a matou?!

-Foi o que o mestre ordenou, não foi? - respondeu o ruivo, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em sua voz.

-Mas ela era...sua irmã. - disse, Star, chocado.

- Por isso mesmo requisitei esse serviço.

O outro comensal balançou a cabeça, não conseguindo compreender o terror que se descortinava diante de si.

Ludovic permanecia agachado, ao lado da irmã, praticamente ignorando o outro comensal. Para ele , Agammenon era como um inseto insignificante, que inadvertidamente chegara em uma hora inapropriada. Ignorando a presença do outro, retirou das orelhas da irmã um par de brincos de esmeralda que ele sabia ter sido presente da mãe. Levaria aquilo consigo, como uma lembrança de sua irmãzinha amada, já que sabia que não poderia prestar-lhes as devidas homenagens por ser um foragido.

-Eu...eu acreditava que no fim...você não seria...capaz...- Star balbuciou.

-E quem iria faze-lo? Você? Me poupe de besteiras,Agammenon - Ludovic retorquiu, levantando-se e encarando o colega com olhos frios e contundentes. - Você sempre foi um fraco, nunca gostou de sujar as mãos como a maioria de nós. Não conseguiria matar Elizabeth, e nem eu permitiria que alguém indigno como você desonrasse o momento glorioso da morte de minha irmã. É exatamente por essa sua covardia que foi designado para me auxiliar, para provar novamente a sua lealdade.

-Eu sei... Eu não deveria ter ido para a Irlanda...Mas eu estava desesperado, depois da morte da minha esposa.- o moreno tentou se justificar.

Ludovic observou o outro com ainda mais desprezo.

-Como eu disse, um fraco, nada mais que um fraco e insignificante inseto é o que você é! Nunca será um comensal de valor como eu ou Rigel. O mestre foi por demais generoso lhe dando essa última chance de se mostrar fiel. E ainda assim, você falhou miseravelmente. Minha irmã quase escapou. Eu, no lugar do Lord, já teria te eliminado muito tempo atrás.

Agamennon engoliu seco. Não era o covarde que Ludovic dizia que ele era, não poderia ser. Não foi exatamente para se mostrar forte que se juntara aos seguidores do Lord das Trevas? Mas, também não podia enfrentar Black-Thorne. Havia muito em que pensar, muito o que proteger para se arriscar desnecessariamente. Ludovic era insano e perverso. Não era por um acaso que o ruivo era um dos principais torturadores e assassinos do Senhor do Escuro. Naquela noite, Star tivera muito mais do que provas concretas da loucura de seu companheiro de horda das trevas. Decidiu mudar de assunto:

-Descobriu o que o mestre queria?

-Não e sei que serei punido por isso.- respondeu o ruivo, com desdém - Mas pouco me importa, estou satisfeito. Hoje foi uma noite de triunfo.

Ele retirou das vestes um pergaminho, abaixando-se novamente e colocando no bolso da calça que Elizabeth vestia.

-O que é isso?

-Uma cartinha para meu querido cunhadinho. - o ruivo respondeu, sorrindo - Um pequeno ganho pessoal depois de deixarmos o corpo de minha irmã no local indicado pelo Lord.

-Não sei se o mestre aprovaria isso...

-O mestre não precisa ficar sabendo, precisa?- Ludovic lançou um olhar ameaçador em direção de Agammenon - Espero que você seja discreto quanto a isso, Star, caso contrário farei uma alegre visita à sua filhinha.

As cores sumiram por completo do rosto de Agamennon. Como era possível que ele soubesse sobre a sua garotinha? Fora tão cuidadoso ao deixa-la sob os cuidados de seu primo Peter e da esposa, Millie.

-Você...sabe?

Ludovic riu.

-Claro que sim. Sempre considerei você nosso calcanhar de Aquiles. Precisava de garantias de que não iria nos trair. Por isso fiquei de olho em você. O nome dela é Katarina, não? Uma bela menina... Mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Caso nos traia, prefiro matar todos eles, sua filha e seus primos, a revelar seu segredo.

Agamennon fechou os olhos, em desespero. Sentia medo, muito medo. Que tipo de aberração da natureza era Ludovic? Como alguém podia ser tão hediondo? Pelo bem de sua filha, Star preferiu concordar com tudo que Black-Thorne lhe pediu ou viesse a pedir.

-Faça o que quiser, Ludovic, como você mesmo disse, esse é um assunto de família.

-Ótimo! Vou apenas dar um último beijo de despedida em minha amada Betsy e então a levaremos daqui.

Era a sétima vez que Nicholas reescrevia aquele parágrafo. As coisas simplesmente não estavam funcionando. Desde que Elizabeth saíra no meio da noite para atender a um chamado relativo ao trabalho dela ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar.

Não era a primeira vez que ela precisava sair daquele modo, contudo, desta vez, Nick sentia que havia alguma coisa errada, embora não soubesse explicar os motivos. A garganta comprimia-lhe e o ar parecia não adentrar em seus pulmões. Fazia algumas horas que Betsy havia saído de casa e ele estava realmente preocupado.

Embolou o papel, jogando na cesta de lixo próxima da mesa de seu estúdio. Não conseguiria escrever mais nada naquela noite...Eram mais de duas horas da manhã...Estava cansado e a ausência da esposa só fazia piorar a sensação de desolação.

Talvez ele pudesse ligar para Alexandre Sinclair e pedir que o antigo professor da esposa entrasse em contato com o Departamento de Aurores para saber alguma notícia. Mas o que ele diria ao homem? Que justificativa ele teria para acordar Alex no meio da madrugada a não ser aquela sensação infundada de que algo não estava certo?

Saiu do escritório, seguindo escada acima, disposto a varrer para o fundo da mente aquelas idéias sem sentido. Logo Betsy estaria em casa e ele riria, aliviado, da própria tolice, por ter-se deixado levar por uma imaginação hiperativa, capaz de construir cenários de terror na mesma velocidade que criava poesia.

Estava quase no quarto que dividia com a esposa quando escutou o choro baixinho da filha. A passos suaves, entrou no quarto da bebezinha, pegando a pequena no berço. Ela pareceu se acalmar com a chegada do pai, aninhando-se confortavelmente no colo dele.

Nicholas sentou-se na cadeira de balanço que Betsy costumava usar para amamentar Meridiana. Deixou o corpo balançar para frente e para trás, a suave cadência trouxe-lhe à mente uma canção e uma lembrança...De um dia, não fazia muito tempo, Betsy deitada na cama deles, cantando para Meridiana...Nunca a vida deles pareceu-lhe tão perfeita quanto naquele dia. Deixou, então, que a própria voz desse vida à música que a esposa entoara na ocasião:

- Once there was a way to get back homeward...Once there was a way to get back home Sleep little darling, do not cry…And I will sing a lullaby…. Once there was a way to get back homeward…Once there was a way to get back home…Sleep little darling, do not cry…And I will sing a lullaby…

A medida que a música avançava, ele sentiu um nó no peito crescendo...Uma forte melancolia tomando conta de si...E quando encerrou a última estrofe e, Meridiana dormia profundamente, Nicholas chorava envolto pelas sombras que cobriam o quarto da filha.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Bem, chegou o momento em que Elizabeth finalmente se despede da nossa história. Mas ainda temos algumas pontas para fecharmos nossa história e espero que continuem nos acompanhando até nosso derradeiro final.

Apesar de ser uma das primeiras coisas que escrevi, a morte da Betsy foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis, juntamente com a morte do Aldo, porque acabamos por nos apegar a um personagem e por mais que a morte dele seja necessária, nem sempre é fácil de concretiza-la.

Vamos direto à referência principal do capítulo.

_Golden Slumbers_ é uma música dos Beatles. Descobri ela meio por acaso, e quando li a letra achei perfeita para o capítulo e para o momento de despedida de Elizabeth.. Quem quiser baixa-la , recomendo também duas versões nacioanais, uma cantada pela Cássia Eller e outra pela Elis Regina.

É isso!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e **não deixem de comentar no fim da página**

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	26. Soneto da Separação

Capítulo 26 - Soneto da Separação

**Capítulo 26 - Soneto da Separação**

O sol brilhava, pálido, sobre a cidade de Toronto, no Canadá. Era um dia frio e cinzento. Marion Peterson levantou-se silenciosamente. Seu namorado, Terry, ressonava pesadamente no colchão de casal que recobria o chão do quarto. Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que eles decidiram morar juntos, por isso, o pequeno apartamento de sala-quarto-cozinha que alugaram estava tão precariamente mobiliado.

Marion podia dizer que estava feliz. A vida fora generosa com ela depois que fugira da guerra e se exilara no Canadá. Mesmo com o dinheiro curto e as dificuldades de iniciar a tão sonhada carreira de estilista, ela estava feliz. Tinha Terry ao seu lado. E era bom e ao mesmo estranho finalmente se deixar amarrar por um compromisso sério. Agora conseguia compreender o que Betsy queria dizer sobre se sentir completa ao lado de alguém quando se referia à Nicholas. Não conseguia entender por que não se permitira antes amar de verdade... Tudo porque acreditou que a única pessoa que chegou a amar um dia era completamente inalcançável, e, ao invés de tentar ficar com ele, preferiu ser como ele. Mas o tempo passou, e, hoje ela sabia que o que sentia por aquele par de olhos azuis não passava de mera ilusão. Com Terrance ela conheceu a realidade.

Terry era músico. Tocava guitarra-base em uma obscura banda de rock bruxo chamada _Dervixes Giratórios_, cujo som pesado era considerado, por alguns, um tanto quanto alternativo. Mas Marion tinha certeza que um dia a banda iria estourar e ter reconhecido o talento nato que emanava de seus integrantes.

Ela o conheceu em um bar bruxo, onde os Dervixes estavam fazendo uma apresentação. O engraçado de tudo é que ela realmente não queria ir ao bar, mas a insistência das amigas que fizera quando chegou ao Canadá, algumas delas também bruxas inglesas exiladas, acabou levando ao show. Era em momentos assim que quase chegava a acreditar em destino.

Marion realmente não podia se queixar. Estava feliz... Contudo, havia dias em que a saudade assolava seu peito mais do que se permitia admitir. E aquela manhã cinzenta era um daqueles momentos. Abriu a janela do apartamento, deixando a brisa fria banhar-lhe o rosto. Involuntariamente apertou a camisa do pijama de Terry, que ela costumava usar para dormir, na altura do peito, comprimindo-a para se aquecer. Deixou o olhar cair, vazio, sobre o horizonte que se estendia diante de si.

Depois de um tempo assim, com o olhar perdido e desfocado, um ponto escuro no céu chamou-lhe a atenção. Ele se aproximava, rápido, da janela do apartamento, até que sua forma indistinta se revelou ser, na verdade, uma pequena coruja. Em poucos minutos de vôo, a ave alcançou o apartamento de Peterson, pousando, graciosa, no parapeito da janela. Havia um pergaminho amarrado em uma das patas.

A negra sorriu. Devia ser mais uma das cartas de Elizabeth contando as últimas novas da velha terrinha. Quem sabe, com sorte, a guerra não tinha acabado e, finalmente, Marion poderia rever a amiga e o marido, e também conhecer a pequena Meridiana? A jovem feiticeira sacudiu a cabeça, espantando o doce devaneio. Ela sabia que a guerra estava longe de terminar.

Desenrolou a folha parda para ler seu conteúdo, mas, ao invés da costumeira letra de Elizabeth, deparou-se com outra, que não conseguiu reconhecer.

_Cara Marion,  
Deve parecer estranho a você receber uma carta minha, afinal nunca fomos amigas, apesar de ambas compartilharmos a afeição de Elizabeth.  
E é, justamente em consideração a ela e à grande estima que ela sentia por você, que achei justo dar-lhe a notícia.  
Infelizmente, Betsy faleceu na semana passada. Morta em serviço, por Ludovic.  
Sinto dar-lhe a notícia assim, mas não havia outro modo._

Sinceramente,  
Anabelle Timms.

A moça deixou o papel cair de suas mãos. Betsy, morta? Ela não podia acreditar! Ela não queria acreditar! Só podia ser mentira! Quantas e quantas vezes Marion implorou à amiga que fugisse com Nick, reforçando ainda mais o pedido após o nascimento de Meridiana? Por que Elizabeth tinha que ser uma pessoa tão teimosa, tão cabeça-dura, e ao mesmo tempo, tão íntegra? E agora ela pagou por tudo isso com a vida...Pelas mãos de Ludovic. Embora o irmão de Betsy sempre tivesse dado calafrios em Marion desde os tempos de escola, ela nunca imaginou que ele seria doente o suficiente para matar a própria irmã.

Uma onda de desespero tomou conta dela. Sentiu o mundo fugir-lhe dos pés. As lágrimas que rolavam soltas pelas faces da moça se transformaram em altos soluços. Ela deixou seu corpo escorregar molemente, pela parede em que se apoiara, sentando, apática, no chão.

Seu pranto acordou Terrance que olhou para a namorada, preocupado.

-Mari, o que foi? - perguntou.

A moça não conseguia responder. Apenas balançava a cabeça. Os olhos vidrados. Tremia completamente. Sem saber o que fazer, restou a Terry a opção de sentar-se ao lado de Marion, abraçando-a.

A jovem negra apenas conseguia pensar que, por mais que tivesse tentado fugir do horror daquela guerra que se desenrolava na Grã-Bretanha, tudo, tudo tinha sido em vão. Finalmente aquela monstruosidade toda a alcançara e roubara dela uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida...

Ele seguiu a passos firmes pelo extenso gramado que cobria o caminho até o descanso final de sua amada. Aquele seria sua última parada antes de ir embora definitivamente. Apesar de ser um dia ameno e ensolarado, indicando que a primavera começava a deixar o inverno para trás, por dentro, Nicholas Johnson se sentia envolto por uma nevasca...Era quase como se a alegria da natureza fosse uma ofensa à dor que ele sentia.

Segurou firme a alça da mochila, continuando a travessia que o levaria até ela...

Nick ainda tinha marcado como em brasa no fundo da mente o sorriso de ela lhe dera ao dizer adeus...Foi uma despedida tão trivial...Tão rápida...Ele deveria ter pedido, implorado que ela não saísse naquela noite. Ele deveria ter escutado o incômodo que tomou conta dele quando ela demorou a voltar. Ele deveria ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

Mas agora ela se foi. Em silêncio...Sozinha...E ele ficou, mais uma vez, para trás...

Ele deveria ter feito alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

Sua cabeça demorou a assimilar a notícia quando bateram à sua porta...Quando disseram que a encontraram...Suas mãos tremiam...Era como se ele tivesse morrido também...E quando Kamus lhe entregou a carta que Ludovic havia deixado junto à Betsy, Nick simplesmente fitou o pergaminho sem conseguir ler o que estava escrito ali. Foi só depois do enterro que ele conseguiu entender que ela havia realmente partido, foi só então que entendeu o recado do cunhado...Mas aquilo não tinha importância...O que importava era que ele não sentiria mais o perfume dela...não veria mais o sorriso dela...não a teria nunca mais em seus braços...

Tudo o que restou foram as fotos...os livros... Seus discos preferidos...A escova de cabelos na cômoda...Os chinelos e a camisola deixados espalhados pelo quarto indicando a pressa com que havia saído naquela noite...

Será que ela tinha noção da falta que ela fazia ao lado dele?

Ele não podia dizer isso a ela, não mais, nunca mais...

Ela teria ido se soubesse o que a esperava?

Nicholas nunca saberia porque ela não estava mais ali para responder.

A casa estava vazia sem Elizabeth...Tudo o que sobrou foram pálidas lembranças que não faziam jus à verdadeira presença dela...O retrato que tiraram no dia do casamento ainda estava no console da lareira. Ele teve o ímpeto de jogá-lo fora, ele e todos os outros, porque guardá-los doía demais, mas não guardá-los era ainda pior. Nada explicava aquela sensação de senti-la ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão distante. Mas isso ia acabar, em breve. Ele sabia...

Durante algum tempo ele pensou se deveria fazer o que pretendia. Enquanto queimava cada uma das fotos do assassino de sua esposa que ela trouxera da casa dos pais, ele pensou se valia a pena realmente continuar naquela casa, continuar naquela cidade, continuar naquela vida... E, a cada vez que o rosto de Ludovic era consumido pelas chamas, a certeza aumentava dentro de Nicholas.

Escreveu para o irmão...Sentiu-se um pouco mal por mentir a Robert dizendo que tudo o que queria era apenas viajar por uns tempos para superar a perda. Mas, se contasse o que realmente desejava, o mais velho dos Jonhson voltaria imediatamente do exterior, onde agora residia, fazendo um curso de aprimoramento custeado pela empresa para a qual trabalhava. Nicholas não podia estragar o futuro de Robbie...Devia muito ao irmão...Era melhor, portanto, que ele ficasse na ignorância...

Quanto à filha...Havia quem olhasse por ela...Havia quem a protegesse. Betsy providenciara para que houvesse.

Finalmente ele chegou. A lápide de mármore escuro estava sob um frondoso carvalho. Era a árvore favorita da esposa, e, o escritor achou adequado que Betsy encontrasse descanso sob a sombra de um deles.

Ele sentou-se fitando a foto preto e branca que o recebia com um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso que lhe desejou bom dia por todo o tempo que estiveram juntos. Os dedos de Nick percorreram de modo quase inconsciente pela imagem de fada que se destacava em alto relevo a pedra escura.

-Oi amor... - disse ele, quase em um sussurro, encostando a cabeça na parte lateral da lápide - vim lhe dizer olá...ou talvez seja adeus...depende da perspectiva que você encarar as coisas...Decidi que vou embora...Deixei nossa menina com Anabelle hoje mais cedo. Você estava certa em ter escolhido ela e Kamus para serem padrinhos de Meri. Certa como sempre, aliás...Ela ficará bem com eles...Não precisa mais de mim...posso partir tranqüilo...Acho que Belle desconfiou que não pretendo mais voltar, mas não comentou nada, apenas sorriu para mim enquanto colocava a nossa menina para dormir ao lado da pequena Katrine...Eu não tenho mais por que continuar aqui... Tudo que eu quero é voltar para perto de você...Mas isso vai acabar, em breve, eu sei... Seu irmão deixou bem claro que não vai deixar o "imundo que maculou Elizabeth" impune. Ele vai vir atrás de mim...E não me importo... Não vou fugir dele, mas também não quero envolver mais ninguém nesse assunto...Por isso decidi ir embora de Londres...Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele vai me encontrar... Mas, antes, precisava deixar meu último presente com você, antes de nos reencontrarmos.

O escritor abriu a mochila de viagem, tirando de lá um envelope pardo. Abriu, retirando um papel do mesmo tom, onde podiam ser ver, em tinta escura e traços trêmulos, algumas palavras. Nick suspendeu a respiração antes de começar a ler.

-" Amo-te quando em largo profundo  
Minha alma alcança quando transportada.  
Sente alongando os olhos deste mundo,  
Os fins do Ser a Graça entressonhada

Amo-te em cada dia, hora e segundo:  
À luz do sol, na noite sossegada  
E é tão pura a paixão de que me inundo  
Quanto o pudor dos que não podem nada  
Amo-te com o doer das velhas penas;  
Com sorrisos, com lágrimas de prece,  
E a fé da minha infância, ingênua e forte

Amo-te até nas coisas mais pequenas  
Por toda a vida.  
E assim Deus o quisesse,  
Ainda mais te amarei depois da Morte"

Dobrou o papel, colocando-o de volta no envelope. Então, o colocou sob um vaso de íris que adornava o túmulo. Eram as flores preferidas da esposa quando viva. Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos, porque já derramara tudo o que havia para chorar. Agora restava apenas o vazio da ausência.

Nicholas levantou-se, colocando a mochila nas costas. E, antes de ir embora do cemitério trouxa, olhou uma última vez para trás, murmurando:

-Até breve, meu amor.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Acho que muitos de vocês não esperavam por isso, não é? Que Nicholas simplesmente abandonasse a filha e caísse no mundo, esperando ser morto pelo cunhado.

Quem lê o Expresso, já deve ter percebido que este fato foi indiretamente mencionado no Natal de Meridiana e no post referente ao aniversário da Elizabeth - aquele em que a Meri e o Lucien patinam. E sabe o quanto Nick se arrepende disso depois.

Mas no momento, ele é um homem desesperado, que perdeu o grande amor da vida dele e acha que a qualquer minuto o cunhado vai vir atrás dele. Estando a filha protegida com os padrinhos, nada mais importaria para ele. Acho que de certa forma é até compreensível.

As referências dos capítulos: O nome da banda do namorado da Marion, _Dervixes Giratórios_ surgiu de uma história antiga do Batman que ganhei de presente da Raven. Era o nome da uma banda de rock da história em questão. Mas os dervixes realmente existem. Se não me engano, fazem parte de uma corrente mística do oriente.

Grande parte dos pensamentos de Nick e das palavras de despedida dele à Betsy foram inspiradas pela música "Calada", da banda de rock mineira Tianastácia

A montagem que está nos Extras foi uma das primeiras que eu fiz e é, de certa forma, um esboço da capa deste capítulo. The Dance é uma música cantada pelo saudoso Renato Russo, cuja letra casa perfeitamente com a situação de Nicholas após a morte de esposa.

O soneto que ele declama para ela é de uma das minhas poetisas inglesas preferidas, Elizabeth Browning. A tradução que está no capítulo é do Manuel Bandeira. Abaixo segue outra tradução e a versão original.

**Original**

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

**Outra Tradução**

Como te amo? Deixa-me contar os modos.  
Amo-te ao mais fundo, amplo e alto  
Minh'alma pode alcançar, além dos limites visíveis  
E fins do Ser e da Graça ideal.

Amo-te até ao nível das mais diárias  
E ínfimas necessidades, à luz do sol e das velas.  
Amo-te com liberdade, como os homens buscam por Justiça;  
Amo-te com pureza, como voltam das Preces.

Amo-te com a paixão posta em uso

Nas minhas velhas mágoas e com a fé da minha infância.  
Amo-te com um amor que me parecia perdido

Com meus Santos perdidos - amo-te com o fôlego,  
Sorrisos, lágrimas, de toda a minha vida! - e, se Deus quiser,  
Amar-te-ei melhor depois da morte.

Tradução de Luís Eusébio. 

É isso!

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana)


	27. O Som de suas Asas

Capítulo 27 - O Som de Suas Asas

**Capítulo 27 - O Som de Suas Asas**

Ela sentiu as mãos dele segurando o seu rosto com uma delicadeza que poucas vezes ele demonstrava... O sorriso vitorioso iluminava o semblante dele, e isso fez com que ela sentisse medo...Nunca o vira tão feliz desde que ele entrara em sua vida...

Ela, por sua vez, o fitava com um olhar apático e vazio... Desde que ele a trouxera de volta para casa, naquela noite infeliz, ela desistira de lutar, e o Imperius agora a dominava por completo...A mente estava imersa em névoas cada vez mais densas.

-Nós vamos embora hoje à noite, meu amor... - foi o que ele dissera, de modo entusiasmado. - O Lorde me incumbiu de auxiliar nossos aliados italianos por alguns meses e permitiu que eu levasse você comigo... Você e nossa menina...A filha da minha irmã...Estou indo busca-la...Não saia daqui até eu voltar.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele contra os dela uma última vez antes de ele sair porta afora... Então, ela ficou esperando...esperando...esperando...Sentada no sofá da sala de estar do apartamento...por horas...talvez dias...não moveu um músculo sequer, apesar da fome, da sede e do cansaço a dominarem. Ele ordenou que ela esperasse e ela obedeceu... Obedeceu até que os sentidos começaram a falhar e a escuridão tomar conta do seu ser...

A próxima coisa que se lembrava era de uma luz entrando pela porta entreaberta... Vultos escuros passando por ela...Mãos fortes a erguendo do chão...E mais uma vez escuridão.

Quando os olhos se abriram, foi recebida por paredes alvas e mãos cuidadosas de uma mulher que nunca vira antes na vida. Estava no St. Mungus... Estava finalmente livre, apenas fisicamente debilitada, mas, em breve estaria bem. Foi o que lhe disseram...

Mas ela duvidou, naquele momento, de que algum dia pudesse ficar novamente bem.

Os dias que se seguiram foram em parte de recuperação, em parte de esclarecimentos... Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes aurores foram enviados em seu quarto de hospital e quantas outras vezes, depois que recebera alta, precisou comparecer ao departamento de aurores e ao tribunal de execução das leis da magia.

Podia ver uma pontada de culpa no fundo dos olhos de Bartholomeu Crouch. O amigo do falecido pai se sentia responsável por não ter percebido a mudança dela, por não te-la salvado quando ela mais precisou.

Contudo, ela não culpava Crouch, não culpava nenhum deles. Estavam todos ocupados em seus afazeres, tentando acabar com aquela maldita guerra, visualizando o "esquema geral das coisas", de modo que olhar para o lado e ver os detalhes próximos era muito mais difícil do que se imaginava. Além disso, a própria Lucy sempre fora acanhada, calada e reservada. O Imperius camuflou-se perfeitamente sob a timidez dela.

O tempo continuou-se a arrastar lento enquanto a inocência dela era provada nos tribunais. Era praxe, Crouch assegurou. Parece que muitos mentiam ter agido sob o Imperius e precisavam averiguar quem estava sendo realmente controlado e quem estava inventando. A moça não se importou... Sentia-se estranhamente bem em fitar o movimento do Beco Diagonal do alto do quarto que alugara no Caldeirão Furado. Não quis voltar para casa, achou melhor pedir que outra pessoa buscasse as suas coisas... E ela não se importava em esperar ali...Aquele vai e vem de pessoas a fazia sentir-se calma, sentir-se segura...

Quando o resultado do tribunal saiu, não foi com surpresa ou entusiasmo que recebeu a confirmação de que fora uma vítima. Aquelas palavras lhe pareceram tão pequenas e vazias diante de todo o sofrimento que passara nas mãos de Ludovic. Como combinado, seu defensor fizera o pedido. Ela teria que esperar mais alguns dias para saber se eles aceitariam. Mas, com todas as informações que ela deu a eles, tudo o que juntara enquanto forçosamente trabalhava para Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, era quase garantido que cederiam a ela o que mais desejava.

E enquanto esperava a segunda resposta, Lucy tomou coragem para fazer algo que evitou por todos aqueles dias. Saiu ao mundo trouxa, sem não antes alterar magicamente a própria aparência. Era relativamente trabalhoso mudar a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos com poções e feitiços, e invejava quem possuía metamorfomagia, mas, preferia sair incógnita. Um medo talvez não tão irracional de que enviariam alguém atrás dela a dominava. Naquela manhã usava uma malha escura de mangas curtas e uma calça jeans desfiada, o cabelo tinha um tom quase vinho com mechas violetas, os olhos muito negros, especialmente com a maquiagem pesada. Poderia ser facilmente confundida com uma jovem punk, como muitas das que circulavam em Londres naquela época. Aquele era exatamente o oposto da aparência que a recatada Lucy Reinfield costumava envergar.

A primeira parada foi quase fora da cidade. O táxi trouxa a levou o mais longe que pudera. Dali ela teria que seguir adiante sozinha. A trilha estava praticamente escondida entremeio a uma intricada cerca viva. Poderia simplesmente aparatar para lá dentro, mas preferiu andar... Contornou a murada de sebe até achar a portinhola.

-Alohomora - disse, apontando a varinha para o pesado ferrolho.

Um clique rápido e o lugar se abriu, com seus suntuosos túmulos e mausoléus. Era um cemitério bruxo. E estava vazio àquela hora. Era muito cedo, o dia mal tinha começado.

Lucy caminhou silenciosamente até uma pequena colina, onde um túmulo branco se erguia quase solitário. Pelo que descobrira no Ministério, ele havia deixado ordens para ser enterrado ali e não no mausoléu particular da família. A moça entendia bem o por que... Avalon era conhecido como o descanso final dos guerreiros caídos. Todos os bruxos que estavam enterrados ali pereceram em batalha.

No mármore branco estava entalhado o nome dele: Aldebaran Aurelius Black-Thorne e a figura de um Lobo. Era tradição entre bruxos antigos adornar os túmulos com a figura do patrono do morto junto ao nome. Uma espada prateada, com safiras incrustadas estava fincada na lápide. Outro antigo costume.

-Queria te pedir perdão - ela murmurou, depositando um solitário lírio em cima do túmulo - Fui eu quem deixou aquele papel em cima de sua mesa... Com o endereço do depósito...Ele me obrigou...Realmente sinto muito.

Lucy ficou parada fitando a flor como se esperasse alguma resposta... Mas apenas o som do vento lhe fazia companhia. Nunca fora próxima de Aldebaran, mas lembrava-se do auror sempre trata-la com respeito e deferência. Ainda assim, não conseguiu chorar. Não conseguia chorar fazia muitos e muitos meses. Ludovic a fizera esquecer como fazer aquilo.

Ela virou-se seguindo para a saída... Agora era a vez de visitar a irmã dele...Desejava despedir-se também de Elizabeth...Uma das poucas e verdadeiras amigas que tivera na vida...Aquela a quem também fora obrigada a trair...

O descanso final da ruiva, ao contrário do mais velho dos Black-Thorne, era dentro de Londres, em um cemitério trouxa, provavelmente providenciado pelo marido. Lucy seguia pela alameda, ainda com o peso da última visita embolado no peito. Estava quase chegando ao lugar, mas o que viu a impediu de continuar. Havia um casal próximo ao túmulo. Ela teve a impressão que os conhecia, mas não se lembrava exatamente de onde. A mulher segurava uma garotinha de cerca de um ano pela mão. E o homem tinha uma menininha ruiva em seu colo. A filha de Betsy...Só podia ser ela.

Uma pontada fina e aguda surgiu na boca do estômago da moça. Um misto de medo, culpa e ansiedade. Não conseguiria chegar perto da menina...Mesmo ela sendo apenas um bebê, ela não conseguiria se aproximar. Aquela criança se tornara órfã em parte por culpa dela. Olhou por cima dos ombros, procurando Nicholas. Ele não deveria estar muito longe. Precisava sair dali. Não conseguiria suportar a tristeza dele. Mesmo ele não a reconhecendo por causa da sua aparência alterada, ela não seria capaz de encará-lo.

Sem raciocinar, enfiou-se por entre os mausoléus mais próximos, aparatando para um beco próximo ao Caldeirão Furado. Cruzou a rua com uma pressa que beirava à necessidade. Ainda imersa naqueles sentimentos sombrios pediu ao estalajedeiro e dono do bar uma garrafa de bafo de dragão.

-Tem bebida o suficiente aí para derrubar um trasgo - Tom, o dono do Caldeirão, disse em uma tentativa não muito eficiente de fazer um gracejo.

Mas Lucy não conseguira prestar atenção àquelas palavras. Ainda usando seu disfarce, seguiu trôpega e cambaleante até a Travessa do Tranco. Até uma portinhola espremida entre a Borgin e Burkes e outra grande loja de artefatos das trevas chamada Tannarak's Chest. Não tinha placa...Mas ela sabia que era ali...Ainda na escola uma colega não muito bem quista entre os demais, mas que sempre havia sido simpática com ela, lhe falara do lugar e mostrara o trabalho que ali haviam feito nela. Não que fosse uma loja de arte das trevas, apenas se localizava na travessa por mero preconceito de grande parte dos bruxos. Ela mesma, antes em sua vida, jamais se imaginara em um lugar como aquele.

Abriu a porta e um sino de latão se fez ouvir. Era bem mais iluminada do que ela supunha. Deu mais um gole na garrafa de bebida, pelo gargalo...Tudo o que queria era esquecer a culpa...Esquecer também a dor...Seus olhos percorreram, ligeiros, pelos desenhos que forravam a parede. Um deles chamou sua atenção.

-Já escolheu? - um homem de olhos claros e pele muito branca, que surgiu de uma cortina ao fundo, perguntou. Apesar de usar roupas escuras e ser relativamente alto, ele pareceu a Lucy bastante simpático, mas ela sabia, por experiência própria, que uma voz afável podia esconder o maior dos vilões. Mesmo assim, preferiu ignorar o súbito medo.

-Esta aqui - apontou uma das pinturas.

-È bem grande - o homem respondeu - Vai doer um pouco...Apesar de que talvez menos do que se fizesse fora daqui. Ouvi dizer que os trouxas usam agulhas. São meio loucos. Mas tem certeza?

A moça sorriu de modo melancólico. Ela queria aquilo. Não era apenas o efeito da bebida. Queria um sinal que a lembrasse que estava realmente livre. E sabia que toda vez que olhasse aquilo no espelho, se sentiria completamente destituída de quaisquer amarras.

-Me dá quinze minutos para eu me preparar? - ela disse, apontando para a garrafa de bafo de dragão.

-Todo tempo que quiser,_ kiddo._ Todo tempo que quiser.

O sol brilhava forte contra um céu de um azul quase cegante. A brisa morna banhava o rosto da morena, enquanto ela, no tombadilho do navio fitava, embevecida, as águas azul-esverdeadas do Mar Mediterrâneo. Seus olhos agora eram tão azuis quanto aquelas águas, e seus cabelos muito negros, longos e cacheados em muito pouco lembravam o tom natural.

Desde que seu pedido fora aceito, ela lembrava-se de pintar periodicamente o cabelo e tomar as poções que alteravam a pigmentação de seus olhos. Mais uma vez tirou da bolsa o novo registro bruxo conferido pelo Ministério Bruxo, que permitia que ela viajasse para fora a Grã-Bretanha. Tirou também o passaporte trouxa que o acompanhava. Mas, ao invés do nome Lucy Reinfield, o que se lia era "Cassandra O'Neil". Uma nova identidade para ela. Uma que a protegeria dos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem. Uma que a salvaguardaria de Ludovic caso ele fugisse de Azkaban, pois, apesar de parecer um feito impossível, ela não duvidava da capacidade insana daquele homem. Mas, principalmente, uma identidade que permitiria que ela apagasse quase completamente o seu passado...Nunca mais seria Lucy, e esperava que a vida proporcionasse uma sorte melhor para Cassie.

È claro que haviam coisas de sua vida anterior que precisara trazer consigo...Eram partes de quem ela era e sempre seria...Mas, depois de tudo, não conseguiria permanecer na Inglaterra.

Não podia dizer que estava feliz...Tanto tempo sem mais saber o que aquele sentimento significava a fizeram esquecer sua sensação...Talvez, um dia, aprendesse novamente. O que sabia sentir era uma satisfação...Pequena...Tímida...Mas, ainda assim, presente.

Dentro de poucas horas chegaria a seu novo lar. A Grécia a esperava...A região outrora conhecida como Hélade. Tessália...O berço da feitiçaria...

Um vento mais forte fez com que alça do vestido roçasse mais áspera em suas costas, causando certo incômodo. Elas ainda estavam um pouco doloridas, mas Lucy não se importava. Aquela sensação a fazia se lembrar das asas que mandara pintar em seu corpo. Asas que a recordavam que, se fechasse os olhos, podia permitir sua alma voar, livre, para onde quer que ela quisesse.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Esta é a última aparição de Lucy Reinfield em Para Sempre na Memória. Depois de tudo o que ela sofreu nas mãos de Ludovic, acho que ela merecia a possibilidade de começar uma nova vida. Contudo, talvez esta não seja a última vez que verão Lucy, estou com algumas idéias para o futuro de Meri e talvez incluam a Luc. Vamos ver.

Acho que preciso dar algumas pequenas explicações. A primeira é sobre o "destino de Ludovic". Como alguns já devem saber, quem o prendeu foi Kamus. Na noite em que Anabelle foi morta por Rigel, Kamus enfrentava o primo. Uma forma de distrai o auror russo. Provavelmente isso deve ser mostrado na história dos Ivorys.

O casal que está com Meridiana não é nem o Kamus, nem a Belle, porque, Belle já está morta e Kamus sumiu depois disso. Quem são eles? Bem, vou deixar no ar, mas no último capítulo vocês vão ficar sabendo. Apesar de, se pensarem um pouco, já dá para adivinhar

As referências. O título foi tirado da edição número 8 da revista Sandman, que introduz a minha personagem favorita, a Morte dos Perpétuos. Achei que o título combinava com o finalzinho do capítulo, com a Lucy imaginando-se livre para voar.

A idéia da tatuagem nas costas surgiu quando estava procurando umas imagens na internet e me deparei com a foto que vocês podem ver na capa. Foi uma imagem tão poderosa que eu precisei incluir na história. Outra parte da inspiração veio da HQ adulta Strangers in Paradise ou Estranhos no Paraíso, da cena em que uma das personagens, a Francine, resolve fazer uma tatuagem.

O túmulo do Aldo eu realmente não sei de onde veio, talvez uma mescla de coisas, o túmulo do ancestral do Aragorn no Senhor dos Anéis, alguma coisa do rei Arthur, realmente foi algo que ficou grudado no meu inconsciente, mas que eu achava que combinava com Aldebaran. Como uma homenagem póstuma ao herói tombado.

Bem, é isso! Estamos chegando na reta final.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	28. A Sombra e a Escuridão

Capítulo 28 - A Sombra e a Escuridão

**Capítulo 28 - A Sombra e a Escuridão**

**Interlúdio 1**

Ela abriu os olhos, fitando o dossel escuro. O lado da cama outrora ocupado pelo marido estava vazio. Assim como estavam vazios todos os demais aposentos da casa. A não ser por ela...E pelo elfos...Mas eles não contavam.

Mesmo sem vontade, ela se levantou. Metodicamente como sempre fizera desde menina, sentou-se em frente da penteadeira e começou a se arrumar. Provavelmente permaneceria em casa naquele dia...Como em vários outros que o antecederam e vários outros que o seguiriam.

Ainda recebia convites para eventos sociais e festas, mas não tinha mais tanta vontade em comparecer a eles. Sem Péricles ao seu lado não havia mais sentido em circular por aqueles elegantes salões. Ela seria apenas a viúva Black-Thorne, uma solitária figura, digna de pena e compaixão. E tal tipo de sentimento era por demais insuportável para alguém como Cassiopeia Marguerith Black-Thorne.

A mulher sorriu com amarga ironia para o espelho. Ela que tivera tudo o que sempre sonhou ao seu dispor terminara de modo patético...Quanto tempo mais ela viveria aquela meia vida?

Betelgeuse lhe escrevera pouco depois da prisão de Ludovic, mais uma vez oferecendo abrigo entre os Ivory.

A irmã podia negar, mas era tão desgraçadamente infeliz quanto Marge. Bete conseguira convencer os Ivory a mantê-la com o título de Grande Mãe, mas ela era apenas uma fachada para manter a idéia de centralidade. O poder fora transmitido para um conselho formado pelas principais famílias do clã russo. O que a irmã fez para convencer aqueles homens arrogantes e cheios de si, Marge não conseguia imaginar. Talvez a promessa de que o filho de Alrischa se tornasse um homem de valor, ou, talvez eles esperassem que alguma das possíveis amantes de Rigel tivesse gerado um bastardo para substituí-lo. Ou, muito mais provavelmente, algum deles planejava acumular poder e alianças o suficiente para conseguir tomar para si o título de Líder dos Ivory, antes hereditariamente passado para a Casa de Asterion, a casa do falecido esposo de Betelgeuse.

A situação da irmã gêmea não era muito melhor que a dela...

A verdade é que Betelgeuse esmolava o antigo status que possuía quando Stephanio e mesmo Rigel ainda estavam vivos. E, por mais que amasse a irmã e a visse como metade dela mesma, o orgulho de Marguerith jamais permitiria que ela se tornasse a mendiga de outra mendiga.

O renegado de Betelgeuse matou o primogênito dela. O favorito de Marguerith matara seus outros dois rebentos.

Por que aquilo não a surpreendia?

Talvez porque ela sempre esperou por aquele destino.

Podia ter amado Ludovic mais que os outros dois, mas ainda assim, eles foram seus filhos, nasceram do seu ventre. Quando soube do mais velho, sentiu um pedaço de si morrendo junto...Por mais que ela houvesse pedido aos dois que não se enfrentassem, ela sempre soube que o destino deles era se destruir mutuamente. Nunca houve nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedir, para calar o ódio que ela enxergava neles desde pequenos.

Já a sua menina...Apesar de não ter perdoado o pecado da filha, ela pranteou por Elizabeth quando soube. Marguerith acreditou que o amor que Ludovic sempre professara pela caçula a protegeria, mas foi exatamente esse amor que o fez matar a irmã. Na realidade, o que Marge sempre desejou foi que o seu amado Ludo matasse o imundo que corrompeu a filha. Assim, Betsy poderia voltar para casa, e pedir-lhe perdão por seus erros. Marguerith a receberia de volta e até mesmo aceitaria o fruto do pecado da caçula entre eles. Embora, quando a neta crescesse, precisasse providenciar para que fosse mandada para um lugar onde não os embaraçasse. Nesse meio tempo, a matriarca dos Black-Thorne providenciaria um consorte adequado para Elizabeth, alguém que lhes desse uma prole digna de verdadeiro orgulho.

Mas, agora, não havia mais Aldebaran nem Elizabeth para lhe dar os tão desejados netos.E Ludovic...Apesar de tudo, ela ainda o amava, e sempre amaria...

Contudo, aquele trágico final...De cada um dos seus filhos...Da irmã...De seus sobrinhos...E o dela própria...Era o destino deles...O destino maldito por ter o sangue dos Black correndo em suas veias...Por carregar aquele nome amaldiçoado.

Ela sempre teve orgulho em ser uma Black e levaria esse orgulho para o túmulo, mas sabia do fardo em ser um membro dessa mui e antiga casa... Alphard fizera o favor de contar-lhe...

Lembrava-se com vivacidade da noite em que ele revelou a maldição a ela.

Era uma festa em família, como tantas e tantas outras que eles adoravam realizar. Ela e a irmã tinham quase quartoze anos e sentiam-se praticamente mulheres.

Bete estava entretida, exibindo o vestido que a mãe importara da França para as demais garotas da família. Walburga fingia admiração, mas todas sabiam que, por dentro, roia-se de inveja. A outra Cassiopeia como Marge costumava chamar a prima mais velha que possuía o mesmo nome que ela, sua irmã Dorea, e outra prima delas, Lucretia, faziam comparações de suas próprias roupas com a da mais velha das gêmeas. Os meninos por sua vez também conversavam entre si. Marge não se lembrava se era sobre um cavalo que Orion iria ganhar pelo aniversário, ou se alguma coisa que Marius e Cygnus haviam comprado em uma viagem. O que Marguerith se lembrava bem era dos dedos de Alphard se entrelaçarem aos seus e ele pedir silêncio.

Juntos eles percorrem os corredores quase sem fim do casarão localizado em Grimmauld até chegarem diante da imensa tapeçaria onde se via o nome de cada um de seus ancestrais, o nome deles próprios, e um dia, seria visto o de seus descendentes.

E por longos trinta minutos ele contou para ela o terrível segredo. A história de traições, assassinatos, morte e pecado que atingiu quase todos os nomes impressos naquela peça.

O bastardo estava certo...Ele mesmo morreu de forma miserável não fazia muito tempo.

E em um futuro provavelmente não muito distante, seria a hora da própria Marguerith encontrar o seu trágico fim.

**Interlúdio 2**

O mar revolto batia com violência contra as pedras negras que circundavam a ilha dos condenados, enquanto as águas da tempestade faziam o mesmo nas espessas paredes da prisão. O ruivo tinha a impressão que aquele era o tipo de clima mais constante naquele pedaço de terra esquecido do mundo. A terra dos indesejados, o lar de todos os malditos.

Os gritos nas celas vizinhas, chegavam, estridentes, em seus ouvidos. Muitos enlouqueciam em questão de poucos dias...O lugar não ficava quase em nada a dever às prisões do Lord das Trevas.

Mas as lamúrias de seus vizinhos de cela não incomodavam Ludovic...Nem mesmo as criaturas viscosas que se arrastavam por aqueles corredores se alimentando da alegria dos prisioneiros.

Cada um dos momentos de maior infelicidade do comensal eram revividos amargamente, dia após dia, pela influência dos dementadores. A mão de Aldebaran em seu pescoço quando jovens. O dia que Elizabeth não foi escolhida para a Sonserina como ele. A noite que descobriu ter sido traído por Frida. A imagem de Kamus o derrotando com junto com o esquadrão de aurores...Mas, principalmente o pensamento de que na noite de sua prisão fora privado das duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Sua amada Lucy...e Meridiana, a sobrinha que amava como a uma filha.

Ele não deixaria que aquelas memórias o consumissem e o levassem para o túmulo, como aconteceu com muitos ali.

"O Lord das Trevas ascenderá novamente. Ele derrubará os muros de Azkaban para nos libertar. Enquanto isso, esperaremos..." - alguém gritou, certo dia, enquanto era arrastado pelos frios corredores.

Ludovic guardou essas palavras como um mantra. Ele iria fugir dali algum dia. Esse pensamento o manteria vivo. Ele e o ódio que suas lembranças faziam queimar em suas entranhas. O ódio e o desejo de vingança.

Ele sairia de Azkaban...Todos aqueles que traíram Ludovic iriam pagar caro. E ele estaria novamente, algum dia, ao lado de sua família. De sua amada Lucy...e de Meridiana, a sobrinha que amava como a uma filha.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Sei que o capítulo ficou um pouco curto, e, alguns podem se sentir frustrados pela passagem de Ludovic em Azkaban parecer rápida, considerando tudo o que ele fez durante a história. Mas, Ludovic amargou 15 anos naquela prisão, acho que apenas o ódio e o desejo de ter novamente Lucy e Meri ao seu lado é que o fez sobreviver. Acho que de certa forma, tanto ele, e, principalmente a Marge, tiveram o castigo merecido por suas atitudes. No caso do Ludo, ainda temos que considerar que a história dele não acaba aqui. Ainda está sendo escrita no Expresso, e ele ainda vai fazer muitas coisas tão ruins quanto as que fez nesta história. Tenho pena da Merizinha pelas coisas que vão acontecer nos próximos meses. Mas não deixo pistas para não estragar o que está por vir.

Mas, no fim das contas, Ludovic é um "homem de família", embora as noções dele de amor e família sejam um tanto quanto deturpadas...E aqueles por quem ele professa "afeição" acabem sofrendo com isso.

Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a história dele no Expresso Hogwarts.

Bem, vamos às referências do capítulo. O título foi retirado de um filme estrelado por Val Kilmer, sobre dois leões monstruosos que assombravam a África no séc. XIX. Mas acho que combina com a descrição do destino de Marge e Ludo.

Se eu não me engano, e alguém confirme para mim, a fala sobre a volta do Lord das Trevas que Ludovic escuta foi dita por Bellatrix, em outro contexto.

Os nomes dos primos de Marguerith e Betelgeuse foram retirados da árvore familiar dos Black, feita pela JK e disponibilizada do Harry Potter Lexicon.

A maldição dos Black foi parcialmente inspirada em uma fanfic cujo nome me escapa agora. A fanfic enfocava os Black, especialmente a Bellatrix - que tinha poderes psiônicos. Sinceramente, era muito ruim, mas tinha uma qualidade interessante, o modo pérfido como os Black eram retratados. Uma família cheia de crimes e pecados. E a história dessa maldição - que não tem na fic - veio dessa representação pecaminosa dos Black.

Acho que é isso...

Estamos chegando na reta final.

Abraços, Meridiana (Ana) 


	29. Para Sempre na Memória

**Eis o final de Para Sempre na Memória. **

**Resolvi postar tudo que faltava de uma tacada só. **

**Estranho é que eu estou indecisa se a publicação dessa fic aqui no FF foi um tremendo fracasso ou um enorme sucesso. **

**Por que? **

**Bem, ao mesmo tempo que ela teve apenas 7 comentários em seus quase 30 capítulos, cada vez que eu ia pegar um capítulo novo nos arquivos do Expresso (porque ficava mais fácil e rápido que separar no arquivo único que tenho), algumas vezes me deparava com novos comentários nessas postagens originais. **

**E, muita gente acabou descobrindo o Expresso por causa de Dias Passados aqui no FF, pela curiosidade para saber como a história finalmente acabava. Mas, no fim das contas, acabaram se tornando leitores fieis do Expresso e, alguns, até mesmo de Amaterasu.**

**É... acho que vou ser otimista. No fim das contas, foi mesmo um sucesso...**

**E agradeço a vocês pelo retorno, aqui, no Sétimo Selo, no Expresso. **

**Estou com um projeto novo na cabeça que não é relacionado com Harry Potter...mas, estou deixando cozinhar a "fogo brando" na minha cachola... Talvez gostem, talvez não... não sei...**

**Qualquer novidade, postarei aqui para vocês.**

**beijos mil,**

**Ana**

**Epílogo - Para Sempre na Memória **

Chovia torrencialmente naquela noite. Mesmo sendo protegido por um longo capote escuro e um chapéu do mesmo tom, o homem sentia as pesadas gotas adentrarem pelas brechas da roupa e empaparem a sua camisa. Mas ele chegara muito longe para simplesmente voltar para trás por causa de uma tempestade.

Alexander Sinclair desviou-se de uma grande poça que se destacava no chão lamacento. Levantou os olhos observando a placa de madeira que balançava inquieta, impulsionada pelo vento forte. A pintura descascada de um cavalo branco fazia contraste com a madeira escura, e letras vermelhas anunciavam o nome "The White Horse", diga-se de passagem, um nome não muito original para um pub. Mas aquele era o lugar. Foi o que disseram a ele na hospedaria. Aliás, a única pensão daquele minúsculo vilarejo do norte da Inglaterra. O ex-auror devia ter desconfiado que a pessoa que procurava poderia estar por aquelas redondezas, considerando que o lugar não era muito distante do antigo palacete dos Thorne.

A passos firmes cruzou a porta. Lá dentro o ambiente era escuro e abafado. Pendurou a capa e o chapéu em um gancho que ficava próximo da entrada. Não seria difícil encontrar quem buscava. O pub estava praticamente deserto. Aproximou-se do barman, que bocejava preguiçosamente enquanto limpava uma grande caneca de cerveja com um pano.

-Boa noite. - Alex disse, chamando a atenção do homem para si. Retirou do bolso uma foto do dia do casamento de Aldebaran e Frida. - Você viu este homem? O do canto esquerdo, abraçado a uma ruiva.

O barman apenas indicou com a cabeça. Sinclair virou-se para o lugar apontado. Prostrado em uma mesa escondida, com várias canecas e garrafas ao seu redor, estava um homem, cabeça apoiada nos braços, cabelos completamente desgrenhados.

Alexander se dirigiu à mesa, sentando-se sem cerimônias. Mesmo assim, o outro homem não ergueu a cabeça, apenas murmurou, com uma voz alterada.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho...Já disse...

-Pois eu não pretendo sair daqui sem antes conversar com você, Nicholas. - Sinclair respondeu de modo firme.

Reconhecendo a voz de quem se aproximara, o escritor levantou parcialmente o rosto. Alex notou, então, o estado deplorável em que Nick se encontrava. Barba por fazer, olhos muito vermelhos adornados por profundas olheiras, e havia até mesmo algumas marcas no rosto, que indicavam que ele havia se metido em algumas brigas.

-Eu não vou voltar, Sinclair. - Johnson disse, quase seco - Não tenho por que voltar. Meri está sendo bem cuidada por Belle e Kamus. Eu não posso protegê-la...Eu só quero voltar para Betsy...Sei que virei o clichê mais patético de folhetins de segunda categoria...de coisas que eu teria vergonha de escrever, mas só quero que me deixem em paz.

Alexander continuou com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, sério, tentando imaginar o estado de desespero que levara o homem que tinha diante de si a abrir mão de toda a vontade de viver. Nicholas sempre pareceu a ele alguém otimista e entusiasmado, um pouco sonhador, mas não poderia culpa-lo. Talvez para alguém como Johnson, se casar com uma bruxa pudesse ter sido uma espécie de aventura como aquelas que costumava escrever. O golpe que o rapaz sofrera, somado ao amor que ele parecia dedicar à Elizabeth, devem ter sido excessivamente duro. Contudo, Alex não poderia ajudar Nicholas se ele não quisesse ser ajudado. Na realidade, o antigo auror estava ali por Meridiana. Era o bem-estar da sobrinha de seu falecido melhor amigo que realmente lhe importava.

-Muita coisa mudou desde que você partiu, Nicholas.- o bruxo começou a falar, mantendo o tom sério e neutro. - Rigel Ivory matou Anabelle Timms na mesma noite em que Kamus prendeu Ludovic. Depois disso, Kamus também sumiu como você fez. Mas eu acredito que por motivos diferentes dos seus.

Nicholas sentiu aquelas palavras o atingindo como uma descarga de eletricidade, fazendo com que erguesse a cabeça e o corpo por completo na cadeira. Deixando que a embriaguez cedesse lugar a um esboço de lucidez.

-Meridiana? Katrine? Elas estão bem? - ele perguntou, temendo pelo pior.

Alex assentiu.

-Elas estavam na casa dos pais de Anabelle quando tudo aconteceu. Desde então, os Timms têm cuidado das duas. Ou melhor, da neta deles. Faz alguns dias que decidiram entregar Meridiana para a adoção. Como eles não têm ligação alguma com ela, não vêem por que mantê-la ao lado deles.

Nicholas passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois pelo rosto, sem saber exatamente o que pensar diante de tantas revelações. Ele acreditava que a filha estava bem e segura durante todo esse tempo. Nunca imaginou que as coisas poderiam ter chegado àquele extremo.

-Minha filha...ela...onde... - ele balbuciou, sem conseguir conectar as palavras para expressar seus pensamentos. Mesmo assim, Alex conseguiu compreender o que ele desejava saber.

-Ela está comigo e com Gaby. - ele respondeu, de modo que tranqüilizasse Nicholas - Eu levei ela para minha casa quando soube da decisão dos Timms. Eu não poderia permitir que a sobrinha de Aldebaran fosse para a casa de qualquer pessoa. Eu conversei com Gaby. Caso você ou seu irmão não quiserem a menina, nós estamos dispostos a adota-la nós mesmos. Mas eu precisava saber sua posição antes de tomar qualquer providência.

Nicholas colocou as mãos no rosto, fazendo uma leve pressão nos olhos. Uma onda de terror tomou conta dele. A idéia de perder Meridiana, agora que tinha conhecimento de que Ludovic não era mais uma ameaça para eles, fez com que um desespero quase tão grande quanto o que sentira no dia da morte da esposa surgisse. Sua filha era a única coisa que lhe restara. Era o único pedacinho de Betsy que ainda existia no mundo. E sua menina precisava dele.

-Eu não concordo com o que está fazendo, Nicholas, não acho que sua esposa gostaria de vê-lo assim e acredito que sua filha ficaria melhor com você...- Alex continuou - mas eu ficaria feliz em cuidar de Meridiana como se fosse a minha filha, se você permitir.

-Não, Alex, não...- Nick balançou a cabeça algumas vezes. Embora a cabeça ainda estivesse pesada pela bebida e um mistura quase indistinta de sentimentos, seus pensamentos eram claros - Não...Eu agradeço, realmente agradeço, mas não...Eu estou voltando para casa.

Gabriella estava sentada no quintal da casa dos Sinclair com as duas meninas quando Nicholas e Alexander chegaram. Marianne e Meridiana brincavam em uma imensa toalha que a morena havia estendido no gramado.

Nicholas, com uma aparência muito melhor que na noite em que Alex o encontrara, se aproximou timidamente de onde estava a mulher. Deixou que o dono da casa o guiasse. O ex-auror aproximou-se da esposa, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. O escritor notou que o aspecto dela não estava muito bom desde a última vez que a viu. Parecia mais pálida e mais magra. Ele abaixou a cabeça ao lembrar-se do que Betsy lhe contara. Que tanto Gabriella quanto Alexander haviam sido amaldiçoados por um feitiço que os mataria lentamente no decorrer dos anos. Nick sentiu vergonha ao pensar que, apesar disso, apesar de saberem que iriam morrer em um futuro não muito distante, eles dois estavam dispostos a acolher a filha dele, enquanto Nick se deixou levar por um sentimento de auto-destruição e desesperança.

Gabriella sorriu ao vê-lo, cumprimentando-o com um leve menear de cabeça.

-Nicholas, que bom que voltou. - ela respondeu - Espero que não se importe se eu não me levantar, acordei um pouco indisposta hoje.

-Tudo bem - ele respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso.

-Meri, olha quem veio te ver - ela disse, voltando-se para a menina de cabelos vermelhos - O seu pai...

As duas meninas já olhavam para os dois homens que haviam chegado desde que entraram no quintal. Marianne havia se levantado e tentado correr, a passos curtos e tímidos de quem está aprendendo a andar, até Alexander. Já a ruivinha, fitava o pai com olhos pidões, como se de algum modo, apesar dos meses de separação, ainda conseguisse se lembrar dele.

Nick abaixou-se, pegando a sua menina no colo. Ela aninhou-se confortavelmente contra o peito dele, enquanto ele a beijava. O escritor sentiu uma comoção surgir, e, sem se importar com a presença de Alexander e Gabrielle, deixou que as lágrimas descessem pelo seu rosto. Como ele pôde acreditar que poderia viver longe da filha? Que era dispensável na vida dela? Ele realmente perdera parte da sanidade quando Betsy morreu. Agora percebia que a esposa desejaria que ele cuidasse da filha, que ele fizesse com que ela soubesse quem a mãe foi, que ele a educasse pelos dois. Elizabeth poderia esperar pelo dia em que iriam se reencontrar. Nicholas sentiu que também poderia esperar. No colo dele, ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer continuar vivendo.

Nick parou de datilografar mais uma vez. Olhou de soslaio para a calendário em cima da mesa. Nove de junho de 1986. Estava tão preocupado com o prazo estipulado pelos editores para entregar o esboço do próximo livro que quase esqueceu que era seu aniversário. Não fosse Robert ter lhe ligado no começo da manhã para desejar os parabéns, talvez ele nem se lembrasse que naquele dia, alguns anos atrás, ele havia nascido.

Robbie perguntara se ele e Rebecca poderiam passar na casa de Nicholas mais tarde para comemorar, mas o escritor recusou a oferta, do mesmo modo que recusou o convite de Jack para saírem pelos mesmos motivos.

Pensou no irmão e na cunhada com carinho. Robert merecia o sucesso que vinha tendo na empresa. Sempre foi uma pessoa esforçada e competente, ficava feliz por ele ter o talento reconhecido. E mais contente pelo irmão e a esposa estarem tão bem juntos. O escritor também se sentia satisfeito com a situação de Jack Mercury. O amigo e ex-colega de universidade finalmente se assentara, e, apesar dos trancos e barrancos, a loja dele conseguia se manter. E Nick gostava de tê-lo novamente por perto, ter com quem conversar sobre coisas que não fossem "prazos editoriais, pautas, revisões, contratos e afins".

Mas naquele dia, por mais que gostasse de todos eles e os considerasse as pessoas mais significativas de sua vida, tudo o que Nick queria era ficar sozinho...Com seus escritos, mas, principalmente com suas lembranças.

Era neste dia de junho que ele se recordava do momento mais importante de sua vida. Pois foi em outro aniversário seu, quando ainda era um menino também desejoso de solidão, que seu destino se revelou a ele através das predições de uma cigana... A mesma cigana que ele descobriu, anos mais tarde, ter predito o mesmo para "a metade de seu coração". Era quase como se ele e Betsy estivessem destinados um para o outro muito antes de terem se conhecido.

As palavras de Adelajda, mesmo depois ter passado tanto tempo, ainda ressoavam vívidas em seus ouvidos: _"Nunca te esqueças que teu destino e tua felicidade repousam em uma fada de olhos esmeralda e cabelos flamejantes. Se a negares, te arrependerás pelo resto de teus dias."_

A cigana estava certa. Ele sentia uma falta imensurável de Elizabeth, mas, Nicholas sabia que apesar de toda dor que veio depois, sua vida teria sido muito mais vazia e sem sentido se não tivesse encontrado Betsy.

Tanta coisa mudou depois que ela partiu. Ele praticamente perdeu o contato com todos que conheceu no mundo bruxo. Ele não evitou propositalmente as pessoas com as quais conviveu depois que descobriu a existência do mundo mágico. Apenas aconteceu. Sem Betsy, não existia nada realmente concreto que o conectasse a eles ou aquele tipo de existência. Nicholas era um trouxa, não poderia mudar isso. Seu trabalho, sua vida, tudo pertencia ao mundo não-mágico. E, entre os afazeres, ocupações e responsabilidades do dia-a-dia, os laços foram sendo rompidos.

A última carta que recebera de Marion Peterson foi um convite de casamento. Já os Sinclair, ele viu apenas algumas poucas vezes depois do dia em que foi buscar a filha na casa do casal. Ainda era grato por tudo o que fizeram, mas, não tinham mais nada em comum a não ser o fato de que as pessoas importantes que eles perderam pertenciam a uma mesma família. O mesmo poderia dizer de Angus McAllister, com quem teve menos contato ainda durante sua inserção no mundo mágico.Soube que Kamus voltara para a Inglaterra pouco depois do fim da guerra...Até cogitou ir à casa dele, agradece-lo por ter cuidado de Meridiana, mas, depois percebeu que esse tipo de atitude não tinha importância para o primo da esposa. Portanto, desistiu. A única que lhe escrevia espaçadamente era Frida, em seu exílio no Chile.

Um barulho abafando o resgatou de seus pensamentos. Um pouco apreensivo, correu para a saída do escritório. Aquele barulho só poderia ter sido feito por uma única pessoa.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com a filha, ao pé da escada, joelhos fletidos, como se tivesse acabado de pousar de um perigoso vôo. Pelo menos era assim que ele imaginava a filha, voando em pleno ar, em saltos quase mortais, prestes a quebrar o pescoço, toda vez que ela cismava de descer as escadas pulando os degraus. Parecia até que a menina tinha um prazer secreto em vê-lo preocupado. Ou talvez, como Jack fazia questão de alfineta-lo, Nick se tornara um pai super-protetor. Tomara para si a mesma atitude que algumas vezes criticara no irmão mais velho.

-Pimentinha, quantas vezes eu tenho que te pedir para não descer as escadas pulando. Você pode se machucar.

A menina levantou-se com um sorriso encabulado no rosto. Era verdade que o pai havia pedido que ela parasse de fazer aquilo, mas, ela **precisava** ter pulado a escada daquela vez. Era uma coisa muito importante. E o pai teria que entender.

-Eu sei, papai - ela respondeu com sua voz pequena de menina - Mas eu **tinha** que pular. Eu 'tô treinando para ser jedi...Como o Luke fez no filme.

Nick balançou a cabeça, deixando que um sorriso se formasse no rosto. Haviam passado a noite anterior em uma maratona de Star Wars. Os três filmes de uma única vez. E Meridiana ficara realmente impressionada com a história. Ele não poderia culpa-la pelo excesso de imaginação, já que se incumbia de alimentar as fantasias de sua menina. Agora que parou para observar Meri melhor, foi que ele notou que, além das usuais maria-chiquinhas tortas que ela insistia em fazer sozinha, ela usava o roupão de banho sobre a camisola e trazia nas mãos a espada de brinquedo que ele comprou para ela, em uma tentativa infantil de realmente se parecer com um jedi.

-Vem - disse ele, a pegando no colo - melhor você voltar para o quarto. Deveria estar dormindo ao invés de fazer estripulias.

A menininha passou as duas mãos pelo pescoço do pai, deixando-se levar escada acima. Queria continuar brincando, mas os olhos realmente começavam a querer se fechar.

- Eu posso ser uma mestre jedi quando eu crescer? - ela perguntou, quando ele a colocou na cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol de estampas de borboleta

Nick inclinou-se beijando a fronte da filha.

-Mestre jedi eu não sei, Pimentinha, mas você vai ser uma coisa tão boa quanto...

-Uma bruxa, né? Como a mamãe...

O escritor sorriu, assentindo.

-Exatamente. Mas como eu te disse, ainda é segredo. Só o tio Robbie e a tia Becky podem saber. E então, que história vai querer que eu te conte para dormir?

-A minha mais favorita de todas. Aquela da fada cromesanim e do príncipe das histórias... -ela respondeu, batendo palmas entusiasmadas.

-É fada carmesim, Meri. - o pai corrigiu, sorrindo - Carmesim é vermelho. Ela tem os cabelos vermelhos como os seus. Como eu começo?

-Era uma vez... - a menininha sugeriu, enquanto se ajeitava no travesseiro e abraçava o urso de pelúcia.

"Era uma vez...Um príncipe-menino" - Nicholas começou - "ele e seu irmão mais velho, que se tornou rei depois da morte dos pais, saíram para passear na enorme feira que os seres mágicos de Faire anualmente faziam em seu reino...O jovem príncipe se sentia sozinho e infeliz...Ele não queria estar no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Tudo o que queria era ir para casa e trancar-se na torre mais escura e mais alta do castelo. Assim, ele decidiu fugir de seu irmão...Foi quando encontrou uma bruxa muito bonita...Ela era morena e tinha olhos violetas, seus cabelos eram escuros como uma noite sem estrelas...E a bruxa contou para o menino tudo o que ele precisava saber para ser feliz.

Não muito longe dali, no fundo de uma floresta, uma fada de cabelos carmesim e olhos tão verdes quanto uma esmeralda crescia em uma cabana escura e sombria...Um casal de ogros a criava, e ela achava que era uma ogra como eles... Ela não podia adivinhar que era, na verdade, a princesa das fadas, e que seu irmão a procurava.

Também não sabia que era ela quem levaria felicidade ao príncipe-menino. E que, um dia, ela teria que escolher entre viver no reino do principezinho ou voltar para a terra das brumas com seu irmão..."

-Papai... - Meridiana o interrompeu. Os olhos cerrados, quase adormecida - você vai contar direito dessa vez? Eles vão viver felizes para sempre com a princesinha filha deles, não vão?

Nicholas passou a mão nos cabelos da filha. O que ele poderia responder à ela? Ela ainda era muito pequena para entender que aquela, na verdade, era a história dele e da mãe dela, que aquele era o modo de ele contar, pelo menos por enquanto, sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Talvez uma dia, ela compreendesse que finais felizes não eram eternos. E o que contava era o tempo que se passava junto de quem se amava. Fosse apenas um dia, fossem muitos anos. A duração não fazia diferença, mas sim, os momentos em que a felicidade faz com que o tempo se suspenda e a vida pareça sempre perfeita. Quando ela ficasse adulta, se tivesse sorte, iria compreender... Mas, por hora, ele teria que lhe dar uma resposta. Uma que a satisfizesse, mas que não deixasse de ser verdade.

-Eles foram felizes para sempre, meu amor...- ele disse, por fim - Enquanto ficaram juntos, foram felizes para sempre como poucas pessoas sonharam ser.

**Nota da Autora**

Oi novamente a todos!

Nossa, eu simplesmente estou sem palavras...Eu realmente não acredito que finalmente terminou. Foram pouco mais de dois anos entre a idéia original que gerou tanto "Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos" e "Para Sempre na Memória" e este capítulo que encerra a saga...

Em muitos aspectos, "Para Sempre na Memória" foi uma experiência e um enriquecimento como escritora. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi sozinha, a primeira vez que escrevi uma história com começo-meio-fim, a primeira vez que gerenciei tantos personagens com tantas personalidades diferentes ao mesmo tempo, a primeira vez que me arrisquei em um tom mais adulto que aquele utilizado no Expresso...Muitas "primeiras vezes"...

E eu estou feliz, porque, em vários aspectos, "Para Sempre na Memória" superou as minhas expectativas. Tanto no que diz ao retorno de vocês quanto como escritora. A história cresceu de um modo que eu não esperava e estou satisfeita com o resultado final.

Contudo ao mesmo tempo triste por ter finalmente que dizer adeus. Aprendi a amar todos os personagens que aqui passaram.

Mas como disse antes, e volto a repetir, essa é uma parte da história. Tudo realmente se encerra no Expresso. È lá que os destinos de Frida, Lucy, Nick, Ludo...Os "sobreviventes", e também, de Meridiana, a "herdeira" deste conto, vai continuar sendo traçado. Espero que continuem me acompanhando, ou melhor, nos acompanhando, nesta jornada.

Isso é tudo, por enquanto, pessoal. Algumas idéias formigando no fundo da mente. Aguardem no Expresso.

Abraços e obrigada pelo carinho, Meridiana (Ana)


End file.
